Second Best or am I?
by Kctimes2
Summary: Kat's had several relationships since being a Power Ranger. They all failed. She's always felt second best, until she realizes there has been someone there all along. Her daughter asks to hear her story.Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**A/N: **_This is my first fanfiction piece ever! I have been reading a lot of fanfiction over the last 4 months, so I decided to give a try with writing._

**A/N:** _To be honest, I really don't care for Kat at all. Her____character on the show kind of rubbed me the wrong way. I am writing this story because I know she does deserve to find true love. However, it's not with Tommy, Jason, or Billy as I've read other stories where people pair her to those three. _

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Power Rangers and the names affiliated with the rangers, show's concepts belong to Saban. I wish I did own the Power Rangers, so I can make a reunion movie featuring Tommy and Kimberly.

**Summary:** Katherine "Kat" Hilliard has had several relationships since she has been a Power Ranger. Unfortunately, none of them have ever succeeded. She eventually does find her true love, and they get married and have a fairytale ending. One night, Kat's daughter asks her mom how she and dad met and get together. Thinking about all the rollercoaster relationships she's been through, she decides to tell her daughter her story.

**Timeline: **Post Jungle Fury. 2008-ish. The original Power Rangers will be featured mostly in this story. Kat's husband is the only one who will make an appearance just as much as the original. All other Power Rangers will make an appearance somehow.

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Monday, October 21

Los Angeles, CA- Home

06:30 a.m.

Katherine "Kat" Anastasia Hilliard, former Pink Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo Ranger, has just woken up from what seemed like a two hour sleep. She's currently seven months pregnant with her second child. It had been awhile since her last pregnancy. She already had a six year old daughter named Bailey Lynn. Kat rubbed her stomach and got up, so she could start her day. She had plans that day to meet up with her girlfriends. She hadn't seen her friends in a couple of weeks, and now was time for their biweekly lunch dates.

Walking to her bathroom, Kat couldn't help but notice her sexy husband taking a shower. He was under the water, washing his body with "Axe" body wash, and singing a little tune, Kat's pregnancy hormones kicked into full gear. She decided to join him in the shower. Kat started undressing and then hopped into the shower with him.

"Babe, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What? Can't I join my husband in the shower? I mean it will help save water." Kat said rather seductively. She then kissed him passionately, and he completely forgot the question he had asked her.

Smiling at her, he decided to start washing his wife's body. He started to get turned on and knew she was too. She had that look in her eye. That '_I want it right now and come on it's worth it' _look. Even though he had to be at work in an hour and a half and he had to get his daughter to school, he decided to do what his wife wanted. They began to make love inside the shower. He knew Kat's pregnancy hormones wanted a bit more sex than the norm, but he couldn't help but please her. After their little rendezvous in the shower, they got out and started their morning routine.

Kat looked at the clock, it read 07:00 a.m. She laughed and looked at her husband, "Well don't you think that little session was rather quick?"

Her husband gawked at her, "Are you trying to tell me at this early in the morning you want a really long sex session?" He couldn't help but laugh at her. Lately, she had wanted more sex, more time with him, and more alone time. He kissed her and continued with his morning routine.

Kat started to wash her face, and then brushed her teeth. Her pregnancy glow caused her to look even more radiant than normal. She put on enough make up to accentuate her gorgeous blue eyes. She kept her bathrobe on and her hair in the towel; she was about to wake up their daughter when she heard the door burst open.

"Mommy! Can I have pancakes for breakfast!" their daughter Bailey Lynn said in an excited tone.

Bailey Lynn, Kat's only apple of her eye, '_for now_' she thought. Bailey had an olive tint like her Dad, and she had his brown hair. She had her Mom's blue eyes and personality. In her parent's eyes, she was the perfect mix of the two.

Kat smiled at her daughter and laughed, "Of course!" she replied, "Now finish getting ready for school. Remember it's picture day, so wear that pink ensemble I picked out for you."

Bailey nodded and skipped backed to her room to finish start getting ready for school.

Kat's husband was almost finished getting ready, so Kat knew she needed to start getting breakfast ready before they both left.

"Kat," her husband called, Kat turned around to look at him, "I just wanted to say I love you and you look very beautiful this morning."

Kat couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you," she said, and then went to kiss him on the lips. Of course what was meant to be a peck on the lips turned out to be a passionate one. When they finally parted, he went to finish getting ready. Kat then made her way downstairs.

Doing both her wife and motherly duties Kat started the coffee for husband, and then started to heat up the griddle for her daughter's pancakes. She began on the batter, went to the fridge to get the orange juice ready for her daughter, picked out a yogurt for herself, and started to get out her daughter's lunch for school.

Bailey came downstairs. She sat at the table patiently waiting for her pancakes to cook. Kat plated the pancakes on Bailey's favorite "Hello Kitty" plate, put a couple of pats of butter on them, and then put them in front of her daughter. Bailey then drizzled strawberry syrup on them. Bailey Lynn wasn't a fan of maple syrup because it was "too dark" for her liking. Kat never understood what her daughter meant by that. Never the less, Kat never questioned it.

Kat's husband came down the stairs. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, gray slacks, and black shoes. He had a black tie around his neck. Her husband was a doctor at Cedar Sinai Hospital. His occupation was an OB/GYN. Now, usually males don't prefer to be that kind of doctor, but for some reason he felt a joy in helping women deliver babies. After all, he had helped several others of the previous Power Ranger women in delivering their children. He was the Power Rangers' residential delivery doctor. His most recent Power Rangers related child delivery was for Conner and Kira McKnight of the Dino Thunder Team. He helped deliver their twin boys. He also had a side practice with Dana Grayson, previously Dana Carter, and Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.

Kat handed her husband his coffee, bagel, and his briefcase that he always seemed to misplacing after coming home from work. Her husband seemed to be running late, so Kat offered to take Bailey to school. He agreed of course, he didn't want to be late to work. He was cutting close to rush hour traffic.

"Kat are you meeting up with the girls for your biweekly lunch?" he inquired.

"Yes, Hun, you know I always try to meet up with them. Pretty soon I won't be able to," she pouted.

He laughed at her expression and gave her a loving kiss goodbye. Then he walked over to Bailey, "Be good at school today and you look so pretty. I can't wait to see your pictures. Here's the check for your pictures by the way. Bye baby", as told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye Daddy! I'll see you later and be safe." She demanded. Her parents had always loved their daughter's compassion for others and making sure they were okay.

'_A true pink in my eye'_, Kat thought, and she gave a smile.

"Are you finished eating?" Kat asked her daughter. Her daughter gave a nod, and Bailey went back upstairs to finish getting her things for school. Kat started to clean up a bit, but then stopped. Her baby had given her a very hard kick to her bladder. '_Maybe I shouldn't be cleaning huh? You just know when I need a tiny break already'_. Kat's baby kicked again to agree with her. She smiled. She couldn't wait to meet her new baby.

Kat went upstairs to finish getting ready. It was about 07:45 a.m. It was time for Bailey to head to school.

Both girls made their way to the garage, climbed into her White Range Rover with pink rims, and headed out to drop Bailey off for school.

**Xxxxx**

Los Angeles, CA- K.H. Dance Company

11:30 a.m.

Kat Hilliard is a highly esteemed ballet dancer. After her tenure as a Power Ranger, Kat had left for the Royal Dance Academy in London. There she worked her way up to be a from a nobody to a somebody. Everybody loved her dancing, and she was always asked to perform in a lot of shows. She always agreed because she felt like at the time she didn't have anything else going on in her life. Kat missed being a Power Ranger, she had missed being with her friends, fighting for the people of the Earth and sometimes other planets, but at the same time she knew her time as a Power Ranger was over. She smiled looking at her school. She owned a very successful school, and some past Power Rangers were even employees at her school. Even though some Power Rangers didn't have any link to the power, they Rangers felt like they were linked together somehow.

Lily Chilman, former Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger, came up to Kat and started to rub her belly. Kat smiled at her. "Lily, it's great to see you! How are your classes going? I hope they're great!" Even though Kat wasn't a yellow, she had formed a great bond with Lily. Lily had only been working with Kat for about four months, but they have become close.

"My classes are going great. I really love working here!" she replied as she smiled. "Unfortunately, I might not be able to continue teaching likes I was before."

Kat looked at her worried. "What do you mean?" The way Lily was sounding made Kat think that she's quitting or something. She hoped that she wasn't quitting. Lily was kind of like her protégé, and she hoped that Lily with the help of Ashley Hammond, former Yellow Turbo/Astro Ranger, would watch the school on Kat's maternity leave.

Lily smiled, "I am three months pregnant!" Kat let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Kat shrieked and started crying happy tears. "Oh my gosh! Lily, I am so happy for you congratulations." Kat said as she hugged Lily. "How is Casey taking the news?" Kat knew about Lily's relationship with the former Red Jungle Fury Power Ranger. After Lily gave up the power, she had started to date fellow former Blue Jungle Fury Power Ranger, Theo. They dated for three months before realizing they were really good friends. Shortly afterwards, Casey and Lily decided to give things a try. Of course they wanted Theo's blessing, and he gave it to them because he always had a feeling there was something between the two of them.

"He's very excited. I know he's ready to ask the former Power Rangers for advice and tips. Casey's nervous about talking to Dr. Oliver, Jason, Billy, your husband and just about the other former Power Rangers who are Dads," she laughed.

"Tell him now not to worry. All former Power Rangers look out for each other. Same goes for you, all us former Power Rangers who are Moms will look out for you as well" Kat advised. She couldn't believe how big the family of Power Rangers has gotten. Zordon's generations of Rangers had always played mentor to the other teams of Power Rangers. So, it's only natural that now parenting was now another thing to mentor former Rangers in.

"Thanks Kat that means a lot to me", Lily looked at her watch, "Okay I gotta start teaching my class. I'm going to take it really easy for the sake of the baby". Lily gave Kat a hug and walked away.

Kat looked at her watch and realized it was time to start heading out to lunch. She had to meet up with her girlfriends, Kimberly Hart Oliver, Tanya Sloan Park, Aisha Campbell DeSantos, Trini Kwan Scott, and Hayley Ziktor Cranston. She told Ashley she was leaving, and exited the building to meet up with her girlfriends.

**Xxxxx**

West Hollywood, CA- Ketchup Restaurant

01:00 P.M.

Kat arrived at the restaurant a little after one. She was excited to see her girlfriends. It had been awhile since they last saw each other. While seated at her table, the waitress delivered her a strawberry milkshake, with a side of pickles. Kat's cravings were the same as last pregnancy.

"I am so jealous, you don't even look that big. When I was carrying Zoey Lizette I was huge. I felt like a house," Aisha DeSantos, former Yellow Mighty Morphin and Ninjetti Ranger, teased Kat.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but you have to remember you were carrying Rocky's child. I am sure that baby would be hungry every hour." Kat joked and gave Aisha a hug.

"Okay Aisha now move over I gotta give my successor a hug as well" Kimberly, original Pink Mighty Morphin and Ninjetti Ranger, had made her self-known. Besides Kimberly was Hayley. '_They did always end up carpooling_ _together_', Kat smiled as she went to hug Hayley.

"So where are the rest of mighty yellows?" Kat queried as a the two came towards the table. Trini and Tanya came and gave Kat a hug.

Kat always loved what she would call the "Sassy Six". They all had husbands who were former Power Rangers, and even though they had their fights her and there were always able to have each other's backs. Kat loved her friends, and she knew they would always be friends because of all the drama they had been through in their past. '_I can't believe I almost lost a couple of friendships over stupid stuff and petty arguments. I know Hayley probably feels the same way_'.

"So, what has everyone been up to?" Trini, the original Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, said as she looked at the menu. She was five months pregnant with her and original Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Jason Lee Scott's third child. Jason and Trini had always been attracted to each other during their reign power rangers. When they left for the Peace Conference, they had started going out. A couple of years later, Jason left to become the Gold Zeo Ranger. Shortly after his return for the power, they had broken up. Jason dated other people, but Trini didn't. Eventually they got back together, and Jason kept kicking himself in the ass because he didn't understand how he let Trini go. Not to mention she always did kick his ass herself. They already had a 8 year old son, Thomas Lee Scott, and a 3 year old daughter named, Reyna Kim-Ly Scott.

Hayley was starting to rub her belly, "You know Billy and I are expecting our first child 7 months from now" she said as she smiled the biggest smile. Hayley Cranston, formerly Haley Ziktor and Dino Thunder's resident techie. She had met Tommy at the beginning of 2000s. Tommy and Hayley went to school together. She had started roughly amongst the group of former Power Rangers, especially the females in the group. After seeing the error in her ways, she became very loved as if she was a Power Ranger. Hayley began to help develop the technology for the Dino Thunder Team, and that's when she met Billy. William 'Billy' Cranston, the original Blue Mighty Morphin, Ninjetti, and Zeo Technical advisor was the one who swept Hayley off her feet. She became smitten by him when they helped Tommy build his command center. They didn't start dating at first, Billy was involved with someone, but over time Billy realized Hayley was the one for him. They shortly got married after that. "Not to mention my Hayley's Cyberspace is doing great. Now that Billy has set up some other cool stuff where people can make videos, a karaoke machine, and a smoothie maker that makes smoothies in five seconds with a press of a button, I save money on hiring workers." All girls laughed at that. Billy would always make a wacky invention that would help his wife. "I'm just kidding about the workers though, I love my staff they help me a lot"

Everyone in the group gave Hayley a hug. They were excited; she would be the last one of the "Sassy Six" to have a baby.

"Wow, that is going to be one smart baby" Kimberly said as everyone in the group agreed. "As for me, mine and Tommy's gymnastics/martial arts gym is going great. I'm so thankful we only own it. Not to mention Bulk and Skulls Cabana/ Hotel is still doing great, Bulkmeier's. Tommy is so glad we are part owners in that too. And, we both love teaching at Reefside High School. He's still happy being a science teacher, I am happy being an arts teacher. Sophia, Steven, and A.J. are doing great as well." Kimberly and Tommy have been going strong for what seemed like half their life now. The "Original Power Ranger Couple" as they have been dubbed throughout the ranger community. After Kimberly gave up her power to pursue her dreams for the Pan Globals, Kimberly had sent a letter to Tommy eight months later. Tommy was heartbroken. He wasn't even sure if Kimberly and him could get back together, they had dated other people before finally trying again. After the drama, they knew they were in it for the long haul. After the Red Ranger Mission in 2002, they gotten married and they had kids after that. They had twins, Sophia Alexandria and Steven Alexander, age 10, and Ariana Jane, age 7.

Aisha smiled at that, "Nice to know 'O Fearless Leader' the is handling all that. I still don't get why you guys still work that many jobs. You guys make us successful people look poor."

Kimberly smirked, "Aisha, come on like you and Rocky aren't rolling in dough either. Besides Tommy and I love teaching. The other things we are involved in are so we can make sure Sophia, Steven, and A.J. has a comfortable life in the future."

Aisha couldn't agree with her more, "Well Bear and Ape Veterinary Hospital is doing great. I love helping the animals. Rocky's Red and Blue M.Z. dojos are doing great as well. Zoey is a very spoiled child. Not to mention she has the greatest Aunts and Uncles in the world." Aisha DeSantos, formerly Aisha Campbell, had eloped Rocky DeSantos after three months of her coming home from Africa. They were just that IN love. Shocking a lot of people in the process, but that didn't matter. All they cared about was being with each other. Rocky had hurt his back shortly after the Power Rangers had received Turbo powers. He passed his powers onto Justin Stewart, who at 12, would be the youngest serving Power Rangers. In 2004, Aisha gave birth to their daughter Zoey Lizette.

"Well anyways, Adam is doing really well with the clinic that he opened up last year. He loves working with kids. I am so happy for him. Cassie and I love our talent scout company as well. Kids are pursuing their dreams, and we make sure their parents aren't crazy like some parents who are looking at their children as bank accounts instead of actual children. I would never put Derek or Kaylani through that." Tanya shared. Tanya Park Sloan, former Yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger, is married to Adam Park, former Black Mighty Morphin, Green Zeo and Turbo. He is a pediatrics doctor and Tanya is a talent scout. They married right shortly after college. They had two kids. Derek Hee Young was the oldest at 5 and Kaylani Adia age 4.

"What about you Kat?" Hayley inquired. Hayley and Kat had bumped heads shortly after they met. After settling their differences, they became really good friends.

Kat looked at everyone, and all the girls noticed that twinkle in her eye. "You know my life has been a whirlwind," she began as the girls nodded in agreement, "I couldn't be happier. It took a lot for me to get to where I am today. Bailey's great, she helps a lot. I can see her being a Pink in the future." Everyone laughed at that. "My husband's great, and I am so thankful for him. For showing me how to love again."

All the girls in the group knew Kat's history with relationships has not been a great one. There were often times Kat had gotten into fights with Kimberly, Trini, and Hayley because of who their husbands were. Kat had been jealous of all those three because she always felt second best. Even if she had dated them first. She was also jealous of Tanya and Aisha because they had their soul mates yet they didn't have to fight another woman over them. Kat overcame all hostilities with her girlfriends and now she couldn't be happier.

The ladies continued with their conversations and finished up lunch. All girls said their farewells and knew they would meet up for two weeks again for the same lunch date.

**Xxxxx**

Los Angeles, CA- Home

08:00 P.M.

It had been a long day for Kat. After leaving her girlfriends, she went back to her school. She caught up with Ashley and Lily, and they discussed her maternity leave. Since Kat was so far long in her pregnancy, she didn't do much else besides desk work or watching all the other teachers teach their class.

Then she went to pick up her daughter. Bailey came in the car yelling and screaming about her day. Kat couldn't help but laugh. Her daughter was a bundle of energy. She's confused where that came from, since her husband was the calmer one of the two. Yet Kat was really reserved. '_Must be a recessive trait_' Kat wondered.

Kat's husband came home early that day. He had told her that Rose Hartford, formerly Rose Ortiz and Operation Overdrives' Pink Ranger, came in today. She was two months pregnant. Kat couldn't believe another ranger was pregnant. Lily, Hayley, and now Rose. They both wondered if anyone else was pregnant on Mirinoi or KO-35. Kat's husband had help in the delivering the Power Ranger Babies, so he knew he wouldn't be all shoulder deep in the placenta. Dana Grayson was one, also Alyssa Evans, formerly Alyssa Enrile and White Tiger Force Ranger. Alyssa was studying to be a teacher, but found she liked being a doctor a lot more. Dana and Alyssa formed a great bond after the Red Ranger mission back in 2002.

The family had gone out to dinner at John's Incredible Pizza in Buena Park, CA. They figured this would be a time for family bonding, plus Bailey had been wanting to go. Kat's husband made sure she didn't spend too much time on her feet. She was able to watch Bailey and her daddy play the games. Kat stood aside and took pictures for the scrapbook she's been making since Bailey was born. The baby in the womb kept kicking Kat after she sat down. '_What's going on in there huh? You want me to stand back up? Not going to happen buddy'_. Kat's baby kicked in agreement. She kept rubbing her stomach. After about 3 hours of playing games they finally headed home.

Now it was bedtime for Bailey. After Bailey washed her face and brushed her teeth, Kat made Bailey pick out her clothes for school. Next, Bailey was in bed about to lie down when she called for her mom.

"Mommy?" Kat turned around and looked at her daughter; she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"What is it baby?" Kat wondered what her daughter was thinking about, usually when her daughter was in bed, Bailey would fall fast asleep.

"I want a bedtime story, but not the one you read out of books." Bailey replied. Kat looked at her daughter questioningly '_where is this going?'_.

"Um, okay so what story would you like that doesn't come from a book?" Kat said.

"The story of how you and Daddy met and fell in love!" Bailey looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes. Bailey wanted to know the story really badly. She believed her mom was a princess and finally got her handsome prince.

Kat looked at her daughter and smiled. She knew this was coming. A lot of their friends and family had known Kat and her husband had their ups and downs in love. Not to mention Kat made the biggest mistakes out of all of them. She tucked her daughter in, "Okay princess, it all started when I was 16. I first moved to Angel Grove from Australia…. I met an evil witch, your Aunt Kimberly, and Uncle Tommy, Aunt Aisha, Uncle, Rocky, Uncle Billy, and Uncle Adam… and a powerful Wizard with his robot companion…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 1995**

**A/N: **_Chapters are based upon the year in which the events occurred. Some will probably have to be AU to make sure it fits with the timeline I am trying to work with. Also, the dialogue will be my own. I will not follow what's said in the episodes that I cover._

**A/N: **_I know this is a really, really, and I mean really long chapter, but it's just packed in with information._

**Chapter 2: 1995**

Thursday, August 20

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove High School

09: 45 a.m.

Katherine 'Kat' Hillard and her parents had just arrived at Angel Grove High School. Kat was moving from Australia. Her dad, Albert Hillard accepted a job as the new ADA of Angel Grove, CA. Her mother, Serena Hillard thought it was best to move to the United States as well. Serena already accepted a job as a buyer for Nordstroms. They lived a very comfortable lifestyle.

Kat is 16 years old, and she didn't really want to move. She loved her life in Australia. Everyone at her old high school loved her. She was captain of the dance and diving team there, all the guys wanted her, and she excelled in her studies. Who wouldn't want Kat? Kat is very tall, approximately 5'8", has blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes. She wasn't stick-skinny, but she wasn't fat either. Her personality wasn't obnoxious or conceited, she was a sophisticated gal. Very humble in the eyes of her fellow peers.

'_I should like living in the United States. Angel Grove, California seems like a great place to live. I just all my friends and other family back home.'_

"Honey, would you like to take a tour of the school?" Serena asked. Principal Kaplan wanted to make sure Kat would adjust to her surroundings very quickly.

"Sure mum, I'll go around the school to check things out," Kat told her Mom.

Principal Kaplan showed Kat the classes, the lockers, where the cafeteria was, and the gym. He also mentioned there was a school's dance team that Kat should try to check out. After spending some time at school, Kat and her family went home.

**Xxxxx**

Kat had lived in Angel Grove for a week now. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. She decided to check out the local Angel Grove Park. It was walking distance from her home, and she really wanted to check out that lake that she had seen. Water always did calm her down. She used to be a diver, but an injury made her deathly afraid to step on a diving board.

The walk to the park was only 15 minutes. She felt the light breeze hitting her skin. She smiled. The weather wasn't like Australia's. Kat was wearing beige shorts, white shirt, and white sneakers. Her shoulder length blonde hair was down. Kat doesn't need make up really, but she wears a little bit of mascara to accentuate her blue eyes. She looked around the park, taking in her surroundings. There were families having picnics, playing games, chasing each other around the park.

'_This park reminds me of home. It's so nice. Seems like a popular spot to me.'_

Off in the distance, she noticed a group of teenagers. They looked like to be her age. There were four guys and two girls. She watched them in awe; it looks like they were practicing karate or something. There was a guy wearing a white tank top with black track pants, he had long brown hair and had a white bandana tied around his forehead. He was in the front. '_Seems like he is the one teaching them'_ Kat thought. In front of him, were the five other teenagers. They were in a line. There was a girl in a pink sports bra, white tracks pants in the middle. To the left of her was a girl in a yellow tank top and black shorts and to the next to her was a guy wearing a red tank top and black track pants. To the right of the girl in pink, there was a guy wearing a black tank top and black track pants, then next to him was a guy wearing a blue tank top and gray sweatpants. The group followed what the guy in white was moving. Their movements were so coordinated. She watched for what seemed like 10 minutes.

She was brought out of her reverie, when a guy ran into her. He knocked her down. Quickly, he got up and held out a hand to her. "Sorry about that," he apologized. Kat looked at him, he was muscular, wearing a black shirt, and blue basketball shorts. He was holding a basketball in his right, and a water bottle in his left. '_He must have been playing basketball', _Kat examined.

"Bro, are you coming or what? Mom says we have to be home now!" someone yelled.

"Sorry for bumping into you, my brother and I were in a rush to get home. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into you," the guy explained.

Kat smiled at him, "It's quite alright, I guess I should've been paying more attention."

"Well I would love to stay and chat with someone who is as cute as you, but I really need to head home. Bye!" the guy yelled as he was running backwards towards what looked like his little brother.

'_Bye. I wonder if I will ever see him again. He is tall, dark, handsome and very polite. I should have gotten his name. It would've been nice to make a friend before school began.' _Kat said in her mind as she watched him run off.

Kat was brought out of her thoughts when she watched the group of teenagers again. They seemed to be fighting. She got scared for the girl in pink she was up against the guy in white. The guy in red was against the girl in yellow, and the other two guys were fighting each other. Katherine furrowed her brows, '_Why would they be doing that? And since when is it okay for a guy and girl to fight each other?'_

She continued watching, both girls seemed to be holding their own. This was something she had never seen before. '_I wonder where the girls learned their moves from.'_

The guys in red, black, and blue, and the girl in yellow stopped fighting. They started to watch the girl in pink and the guy in white spar. To people on the outside, this fight looked like it was beginning to get fierce. To this group of teenagers, it was the norm. The girl in pink started to cartwheel and back flip to dodge the punches and kicks from the guy in white. The guy in white started his offensive attacks in hopes of pinning the girl in pink. The girl in pink looked so graceful while fighting the guy in white. When Kat thought the guy was going to win, the girl quickly swiped him under his feet and then got on top to pin him. Kat saw that their friends clapped, and the girl in pink on top of the guy in white gave him a kiss on the lips. They stayed that way for some time. Their friends started rolling their eyes and catcalling to the couple.

'_Are they boyfriend and girlfriend? They do seem cute together.' _Kat kept watching them, and then looked at her watch. She had been out for an hour and a half. Her parents did want her to find her way around Angel Grove, they didn't want her staying out for too long by herself. Kat looked back at the group of friends and wished her friends from back home were here with her.

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, August 30

Moon- Lunar Palace, Home of Lord Zedd and Rita

Unknown Time

Lord Zedd and his wife Rita were in the main quarters of the Lunar Palace. They've been trying to defeat the Power Rangers for what seemed like years now. Each time they tried to conquer the Power Rangers, they were always defeated.

"Ahhhh, Zeddy I have such a headache!" Rita Repulsa exclaimed. Rita Repulsa had spent three years trying to defeat the Power Rangers. She already held a grudge against them for locking her away in what looked like a tin can for 10,000 years. When she was released three years ago, she vowed to get her revenge on Zordon and his fleet of Power Rangers. She was defeated, but she got hope in the form of Tommy Oliver. Thomas James Oliver was 15 when he first moved to Angel Grove. Shortly after he arrived, he had entered a martial arts competition against Jason Lee Scott, first Red Ranger. The match ended in a draw, but Rita deemed Tommy worthy to be her mighty warrior. He even received the Sword of Darkness as a gift from his Empress. Two days after the competition, Rita captured Tommy and turned him into the evil Green Ranger. He wreaked havoc for a week. Terrorizing the citizens of Angel Grove, and distilling fear towards the Power Rangers. Heck, he even made sure Zordon was in the galaxy for a full week. Slowly, Rita's win began to fall. Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness, and Tommy deflected to the side of good.

"Don't worry, my love that is made with evil," Rita's husband, Lord Zedd, stated. Lord Zedd came onto the scene two years ago. He had banished Rita from the Palace. He had failures, but his biggest accomplishment was when he made Tommy lose his Green Ranger powers for good. Unfortunately, Zordon brought him back as the White Power Ranger. Tommy's powers were made from good, so they could never be taken away from him. Several months after Rita left, she came back; she and Lord Zedd wed after her return. Even though, Rita used a spell to brainwash Lord Zedd to fall in love with her, somewhere along the line they did fall in love.

"Hey, uh Ed don't you think you should come up with a plan to get rid of the Power Rangers?" Rito Revolto, Rita Repulsa's, brother questioned. Rito arrived before the Power Rangers had received their Ninjetti powers. Rito had some success so far, he was the one that got rid of the Power Rangers' Thunder Zords and Tommy's prized Tigerzord. He even gave Rita flocks of Tengas as a late wedding gift.

Lord Zedd growled, "You idiot! First, it's Zedd and second don't you think that's what I am trying to do!"

"Why don't you attack the strength of the team?" Goldar said. Goldar was Lord Zedd and Rita's prized warrior. He had stuck by them since the beginning. His mission in life was destroying the Power Rangers. Goldar hated Jason Scott a lot, and wished he was still a Power Ranger, but for now Tommy Oliver would do. However, Goldar's thoughts were focused on his wife, Scorpina. He missed her dearly, but she had to retreat after she got pregnant with their child. Scorpina made the decision to go back to their home planet because she hated the sight of the Power Rangers so much she knew she would fight in her condition. Goldar had some compassion and understood why his wife would choose to go home. Their daughter, Laima, was growing up in their home planet. Goldar was proud of his daughter for becoming a strong warrior.

Lord Zedd thought about Goldar's statement for some time. He knew attacking Tommy was the best way to make the Power Rangers crumble. But how? That was the question. Tommy was the leader, a great warrior, and was really quite powerful. Tommy, dubbed "Winged Lord of the Skies", held the spirit of the Falcon. Which is a trait to be feared, especially all evil feared Tommy. He has the heart of goodness. Then it clicked. "We use Kimberly against him!" Lord Zedd exclaimed.

"My husband, you are brilliant. Yes we use Kimberly. She is the heart of the team. Not to mention Tommy's ultimate weakness!" Rita said. Rita hated Kimberly Hart. Kimberly is the heat of the team. Everyone adored her, Zordon looked at her like she was his daughter, not to mention she wielded the Crane Zord. Dulcea had dubbed her, "Winged Lady of the Skies". Tommy and Kimberly were destined to be together. It was written in the skies after all. There seemed to be nothing to become between the two. No evil has tried to conquer true love between the two. Until now. "Zeddy, I wonder what those power brats are doing now."

Rita made her way to her telescope to look at Power Rangers. They were at the Youth Center, their number one hangout. She looked around the Youth Center, Kimberly was on the beam. Rocky was eating, Aisha was drinking a smoothie, and Billy was reading a book. Adam and Tommy were on the mats sparring. It seemed like their usual activities, until Rita noticed a teenage girl to the side watching them intently. This girl had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. Rita thought this to be the most beautiful girl she had seen right next to her of course. Rita kept the gaze on the girl, and it seemed like the girl wanted to be a part of their group. The girl's eyes seemed to be green with jealousy when looking at Kimberly. Rita watched as Kimberly flipped off the beam, Tommy from the mat sensed Kimberly's tumble and gracefully caught her. The girl who was watching, her eyes seem to flash green a little more. Then she left.

"Zeddy! I've got the perfect idea. We use a girl to drive a rift between Tommy and Kimberly. We find a girl turn her evil, and we make sure she takes Tommy and what she holds dear to her most away from her" Rita said as she got a twinkle in her eye. She thought this was the most perfect plan. And the girl she saw in the Youth Center would work perfectly for her plan.

"Ah, my pet that is brilliant. When it works, we put an end to the Power Rangers and rule the world!" Zedd cackled in delight.

Rita then told her husband of her plan. She then showed Lord Zedd the girl of her choosing. Lord Zedd nodded in agreement. Now they needed to find a spell to put their plan into action.

"FINSTER!" They demanded. He would be the one to help.

**Xxxxx**

Tuesday, September 02nd

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove High School

07:40 A.M.

School had just started. Kat was sitting in her first period class. She was excited for school to start, and she had hoped to make new friends. Next to her she noticed a guy. He was tall, dark skinned, wore brightly colored clothes. He had just flashed Kat that "Kool Aid smile". Kat smiled back. He introduced himself to her.

"Hi, my name is Curtis Taylor." He held his hand to Kat.

Kat smiled, "Hi, Curtis, my name is Katherine, but I go by Kat."

"Is this your first day here?" Curtis asked politely.

"Yeah, I just moved her from Australia."

"Really? Wow is it nice out there? Do you miss it? What brings you here?" Curtis kept firing questions towards Kat. She was a little taken aback by his enthusiasm.

"Hey Curtis don't over talk her to death!" Another guy said coming towards them. He was tall, dark, handsome also. He wore a white t-shirt, black pants, and sneakers. He smiled at Kat, "Hi, my name is Richie. I am Curtis' best friend."

Kat held out her hand to him, "My name is Katherine, but I also go by Kat. Nice to meet you."

'_Wow, the guys sure are nice here. I wonder if I am going to also see that guy I met at the park. He was so nice. Not to mention easy on the eyes. I also wonder if I am going to see that group of friends that I saw at the Youth Center. After taking a better look at the guy in white, I noticed he too, was tall, dark, and handsome. What the hell do they have in the water at Angel Grove? His girlfriend is gorgeous too. No wonder they are together.' _Kat kept thinking about them. For some reason, she was jealous of the girl. There are plenty of more guys out in the halls of Angel Grove.

"So, Kat have you been to the Youth Center?" Richie asked.

"Yeah I have been. It's really nice there. I noticed that it's a popular hangout."

"I wonder why I haven't seen you around. I work there with Ernie, you know the owner of the Youth Center."

"I've only been there once, maybe you had your day off."

"Hey Richie, are you going to meet up with Tommy later? I want to see if your skills have gotten any better over the summer." Curtis said to Richie.

"I've been practicing like five days a week, but I will never beat Tommy. He's like a 9th degree black belt or something. Dude, what if he's like a ninja or something? He's really tough to beat. I am surprised Jason even tied with him when they had that competition awhile back." Richie told Curtis.

"Who's Tommy?" Kat inquired.

"O, he's like the most popular guy in school. You can't miss him, he's really tall, and has long hair. He used to have an obsession with the color green, he used to wear it all the time. Now, he's taken a liking to wearing white. He is usually with his girlfriend and their friends around school." Curtis informed Kat.

'_I wonder if they are talking about the guy I noticed at the Youth Center. He fits the description to a T. Maybe I need to see him or something'_

"Dude, Kimberly is so hot. I don't even know how Tommy got her." Curtis said. He always did have a little crush on Kimberly.

"Don't let Tommy hear that," Richie said seriously, "Tommy loves Kimberly a lot. He doesn't let anyone near her. Bulk and Skull know to stay away from Kimberly.

"Still doesn't stop them or any other guys from staring at her, " Curtis noted.

"Well Tommy's lucky, even if Kimberly wasn't his girl he would still have any pick of the ladies in school." Richie remarked back to Curtis.

"Whoa, are they that popular or something?" Kat asked.

"Kimberly and Tommy have been together for like two years now. From what my cousin said, it was love at first sight. They had a little spat when they first met, but after that they were attached at the hip. There are guys who like Kimberly and there are girls who like Tommy, but they don't care about that. No one has been able to get in between them." Curtis explained to Kat.

'_Wow, I wish I had a boyfriend like that. And I remember when I used to be that girl that all the guys wanted.'_

The bell rang, and that was it for the first period. Kat made her way to her locker and got out her book for her next class. _'There are a lot of people who go to this school.' _

Kat made it through her next couple of classes easily. She liked that the teachers were a little more laid back than the ones in Australia. The students were really nice. She felt like she was adjusting really well. It was lunch time now. Kat decided to head home for lunch. She was old enough to go off campus, and since lunch was an hour long, she had plenty of time to make it home and back for her next class.

As she was walking home, she was cornered by a pack of Tengas. '_What the hell are these things?'_

"Get away from me!", she shrieked. Kat tried to run away, but then they were able to capture her. She was taken back to the Lunar Palace where Lord Zedd and Rita would make her a pawn in their evil plan.

**Xxxxx**

Moon- Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

Kat was laid out on a table. She was already sprinkled with some sleeping dust. Lord Zedd and Rita were excited and surprised to see that the Tengas had exceeded in something.

In an unknown language, Rita started to cast her spell. She put her heart and soul into the spell of Kat. What Rita didn't realize, was that Kat had been given some of Rita's resentment towards Tommy and jealousy towards Kimberly. After the spell was complete, Kat woke up. Her eyes started to flash hot pink.

Katherine pounced off the table. She was able to transform into a white kitty cat. Rita looked at her with excitement, this would definitely be the end of Tommy and Kimberly. Rita informed and showed pictures of the Power Rangers. Kat's eyes flashed hot pink when she saw

Tommy and Kimberly's pictures. Rita told Kat what she wanted from her. She wanted Kat to drive a wedge between Tommy and Kimberly. Then she needed Kat to steal Kimberly's power coin.

Kat transformed back to her human self, "Yes my Queen. Anything else?"

"Yes, I don't want this to start just yet. You just started school, it would be suspicious if these attacks started right away." Rita thought about this ahead of time. She didn't want her plan to be uncovered.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove High School

02:00 P.M.

Kat nodded then left to go back to school. The rest of the day seemed to linger on now. Kat had a job to do, but for some reason she hadn't ran into the "Power Couple" and their friends. Surely, she would have had at least one class with one of them right? '_Whatever, maybe they're ditching to save the world or something. How the hell do they get away from making sure their identities stay hidden? It's pretty obvious if you just go missing during a school day.' _Kat couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Finally, the bell rang. Katherine headed out and went straight home. She tried to keep up her normal routine, so she wouldn't make her parents think anything. Kat's eyes flashed hot pink again, she would make sure Kimberly is taken care of. She knew Tommy would want to be with her eventually. As soon as Tommy would meet her, he would then fall in love with her.

**Xxxxx**

Tuesday, October 16

Angel Grove Veterinary Hospital

04:13 P.M.

Aisha Campbell, Yellow Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Ranger, was at the Veterinary hospital she volunteered at. She loved animals, and the work she put in would look great on a college application. In the future, she hoped to become a Veterinarian, have a husband, 2.5 kids, a dog named "Bear", and maybe move back to Stone Canyon. She loved Angel Grove, but she missed her hometown. After all, Stone Canyon was where her, Adam Park, and her secret crush Rockford "Rocky" DeSantos came from. Rocky DeSantos was someone Aisha secretly liked. She hadn't told anyone, not even her best friend Kimberly Hart. Rocky was Aisha's complete opposite. He was more playful, joker, and all around "Human Garbage Disposal". Usually, he would talk right out of his ass, but for some reason Aisha found that attractive. He balanced her out in a good way.

The Doctor came over with a pure white, Persian kitty cat. Aisha looked at that cat in awe. The cat was gorgeous, not to mention seemed to be one of kind. "That's a gorgeous cat. You know, me and Kimberly have been looking for a pet." Aisha told the doctor.

"We just found the cat today. The cat was outside the front door. We decided to bring her in. She's already been checked, and has a clean bill of health. I'll tell you what, if no one adopts her by the end of the day tomorrow, you can adopt her." The doctor told Aisha. Aisha smiled brightly. She knew that since Kimberly had moved in with her and her family recently, that Kimberly was missing her family in Paris. After Kimberly's parents divorced, Kimberly's Dad resided in the east coast in New York City. Kimberly's mom then moved to Paris with her new fiancé. Kimberly was supposed to move to Paris, but she wanted to stay in Angel Grove with her friends. Kimberly also had an obligation to the Power Rangers, so that could be another reason she decided to stay.

**Xxxxx**

Wednesday, October 17

Moon- Moon Palace

Time Unknown

Rita and Lord Zedd had put their plan into action. After several weeks of meticulous planning, it was time for Katherine to make herself known. First, she wanted Kat to be adopted by Aisha and Kimberly. As a cat, Katherine would be able to distract the two girls. Then Katherine, as her human self, will be able to lure Tommy away from Kimberly.

Rita was looking through her telescope at the Vet hospital Aisha volunteered at. Kat told Rita that Aisha would be able to adopt her, as long as no one adopted her by the end of the workday. Rita had to make sure her plan would stay on track. She ordered Rito and the Tengas to go to the Vet Hospital and distract the potential adoptees and the Rangers. Rito and the Tengas left to complete their mission.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove Veterinary Hospital

04:59 P.M.

Tommy Oliver, White Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Ranger, Adam Park, Black Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Ranger, William "Billy" Cranston, Blue Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Ranger, Aisha Campbell, Yellow Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Ranger, Rockford "Rocky" DeSantos Mighty Morphin, Red Ninjetti Ranger, and Kimberly Hart Pink Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Ranger had just finished up a battle with Rito and the Tengas. Aisha's workplace had been attacked by Rito and his goons. For what reason, they didn't know.

"Okay what was that about?" Aisha wondered.

"Who knows when it comes to Rita and Lord Zedd. Not to mention the dummy Rito." Rocky stated. "I'm just glad you called the rest of us Aisha." Rocky gave Aisha a smile and a hug.

"Rocky! You know I could have handled myself, but after awhile there were too many of them. That's why I called you guys here."

"O come on Aisha you know you wanted me to rescue you. Become your Red Knight! Just say it Mama Bear." Rocky teased.

"Okay if you guys are done flirting," Kim interrupted, "then we can see if Aisha and I get to adopt the cat!" Kimberly was excited. She wanted a pet so bad, and when Aisha told her about the gorgeous, white cat, Kimberly couldn't help but get excited.

The Doctor told Aisha she would be able to adopt the cat. Everyone in the group was excited for the newest addition. They decided to name the cat, P.C. Short for Pussy Cat.

"Hey do you guys want to head over to the Youth Center?" Tommy asked the group.

Adam, Rocky, and Billy agreed to go. The girls decided to head straight home so they can take care of the cat and make sure they get the cat settled in.

Before the group separated Tommy asked Kimberly to come with him real quick. They walked a little bit away from the group, "Hey Kim, I was um… wondering… if you would like to go to the movie with me this Friday night?"

Kim started laughing, and looked at Tommy. Why Tommy would be so nervous to ask out his own girlfriend was beyond her. Tommy looked at her confused. "Tommy, you know I am going to say yes, why do you get so nervous every time you ask me out?

"I dunno, even after all this time I get nervous around you. It's not any easier than when I asked you to the dance and that was like a year or two back. Beautiful, if you only knew how you make me feel." Tommy told her, as he grabbed her hand.

Every time she heard Tommy called her 'Beautiful', it would give her butterflies in her stomach. They had been going out for almost two years now, and she couldn't help but laugh when Tommy got nervous. He was so respectful towards her. He never pushed her to do anything she never wanted to do. "Of course, I'll go out with you. Besides, I think we need a break." Tommy and Kimberly started kissing. First it was sweet then it became passionate.

"I thought we were leaving for the Youth Center! I'm hungry. Come on LoverBoy!" Rocky yelled.

Aisha smacked him upside the head, "What the heck are you thinking? Leave them alone. Just because you don't have anyone doesn't mean you have to interrupt them."

"Ow! 'Sha, what was that for?" Rocky demanded.

Aisha rolled her eyes then Rocky put his arm around her. "You know I love you 'Sha. One day I'll be your LoverBoy." He said with a wink.

Aisha couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach, but she thought he was playing around.

Adam and Billy watched Aisha and Rocky with amusement. "When is Rocky going to tell Aisha he loves her?" Billy asked.

"When hell freezes over" Adam responded. Billy was shocked, he didn't think Adam had it in him to cuss.

"And what would make you come up with that conclusion?" Billy asked.

"Plain and simple, Rocky feels Aisha doesn't like him like that. He's scared to tell her how he feels." Adam stated. Rocky has always shown his interest in "Mama Bear", but he hasn't had the courage to tell her the truth. Adam would always get on Rocky's case about that. Rocky would tell Adam to mind his business because he hasn't met a girl who has made him fall IN love yet. Rocky was right, Adam hadn't met a girl that he thought he could develop strong feelings for. He's been on a couple dates in his young life, but they've never shown promise.

Tommy and Kimberly were still kissing, and the "cat" had looked over her "owner". Her eyes flashed hot pink. No one in the group noticed. After five more minutes, the group separated.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, October 19

Angel Grove, CA- Campbell Household

05:57 P.M.

Aisha was sitting in her room. PC was on the couch cleaning herself. Kimberly came through the door. She was absolutely glowing with excitement. She was wearing sundress that had flowers on it, an open jean vest, and brown combat boots. She put half her caramel colored hair in a clip. She spun around for Aisha.

Aisha smiled at her best friend/spirit sister. "Girl, you know Tommy is going to flip when he sees you tonight."

"Well that is the plan you know. Between school, gymnastics, and Ranger duties it's so hard trying to spend time with him. I know he feels the same way." Kimberly had been more busy with gymnastics lately. She had a dream of going to the Pan Globals, maybe even one day the Olympics. "You deserve a break too, maybe you should invite Rocky and we can go for a double date," Kim said with a wink. She hated that her friends were dancing around each other's feelings.

Aisha blushed, "What the hell makes you even think I want the Ape? He's obnoxious, he doesn't even have manners, he talks out his ass,…."

"Yet you love him!" Kim interrupted. Kimberly put her hands on her hips, "Come on 'Sha it's so obvious both of you love each other."

"Okay so I love him, but that doesn't mean I am going to put myself on the line like that. He should come to me if he is interested. But he always talks about Jessica Stansfield and how hot she is. I am nothing like her." Jessica Stansfield, the girl who dates anyone and anybody at Angel Grove High School. She's been dubbed "Resident Hoe" according to the student body. Jessica wasn't an ugly girl, it's her reputation that made her sleazy. She was 5'7, big boobs, tiny waste, reddish hair, with auburn colored eyes.

"It's Jessica of course Rocky is going to think she's hot. She's easy." This statement made Aisha roll her eyes for what seemed like the third time in the conversation. "What I'm saying is, he knows you are better than her, but he just can't admit his feelings to you." Kim countered.

As Kim and Aisha kept discussing, Aisha's romantic woes, PC was able to sneak out. She snuck out the house to meet Rita. They needed to put the second part of the plan into action.

"Where's PC?" Aisha asked as she started looking around the room. "PC! PC! Where are you?"

Kimberly looked puzzled, then put her hand over her mouth. "Uh oh, I think I left the front door open. O shit, I hope she didn't get out."

"Hey girl, it's okay, we are going to find her don't worry." Aisha said trying to calm her down.

Both girls ran outside and realized they didn't know which way to turn. Kimberly was supposed to meet with Tommy for their date, but she felt finding PC was important. "Hey, I think I am going to try to get a hold of Tommy and let him know I'll be late for our date." Kimberly said.

"What! No! Don't I'll find PC you should go on your date with Tommy. You guys deserve it."

"Aisha, just let me help you find her. Tommy will understand."

Kim ran back into the house and to call Tommy. He wasn't at home, which means he was at the Youth Center. They were supposed to meet there for their date. Ernie was able to take down Kim's message. She then went to help Aisha look for the cat.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

06:37 P.M.

Tommy waited at the Youth Center. Tonight he had a date with Kimberly. It was a long time coming. They've been so busy with other things. Tommy taught karate at the Youth Center part time, he also helped his Uncle John's racing company. Oliver and Company, was a successful racing team that had just developed. His Uncle was really excited about starting his racing team. He told Tommy that if ever wanted to try, just to let him know. Tommy was beginning to take an interest in cars.

Tommy and Kim were supposed to meet up at 06:15 P.M. The movie started promptly at 06:45. He looked at his watch again. He knew he had a problem with being forgetful, but his girlfriend? No way in hell is she like that. "Hey Ernie…." Ernie then walked over to Tommy. "Have you seen Kim? She's supposed to meet me for our date tonight."

"O shoot you know Tommy, Kim did call. She said, that she wanted me to tell you she was going to be late. Aisha and her were going to look for PC." Ernie explained to Tommy.

"Thanks Ernie you know I should just go…" Tommy was going to finish his sentence when a young lady tapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," Kat started, "I'm new here, and I was wondering if you know anything about cars. You see my car has just broken down right in of the Youth Center." She looked at Tommy, he seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should go. '_Remember what Rita said. As long as Tommy agrees to be in the car with you, then he'll be sucked in another dimension. Not to mention Kimmy will think he's trying to take you out.'_

"Um, I do know some stuff. My Uncle taught me, but I'm waiting for someone. They should be here soon." Tommy told her.

'_Notice how he didn't say he was waiting for his girlfriend' _Kat thought. '_Interesting'_

"Please, with sugar on top?" Kat gave him a smile. She noticed that Tommy was going to comply. '_Ha, hook line and sinker. Where are you now Kimmy?'_

"Let me tell Ernie, so he can tell my girlfriend to wait here for me until I get back ," Tommy told her. "By the way, I'm Tommy. You look familiar. Do you go to Angel Grove High School?"

'_Damn it. He just said girlfriend. Where did that come from?' _"Nice to meet you Tommy. I would hope I look a little familiar we have passed each other in the halls a couple of times. I just moved here from Australia."

"Hey Ernie, can you tell Kim I'll be back I am going to help Kat here with her car."

"Sure Tommy." Ernie said.

"So you're from Australia…" Tommy began as he walked outside with Kat.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Command Center

07:35 P.M.

The Rangers have been summoned to the Command Center. Zordon has informed them of the latest scheme brought by Rita and Zedd. Billy and Alpha were working feverishly trying to find where Tommy was.

"Okay, we still haven't found PC. I was getting mad at Tommy because I thought he stood me up. Now, I am finding out he's been captured and taken to another dimension?" Kim said frantically. She then started to bite her lower lip. It's been her signature habit.

"Hey Kim, don't worry we will find Tommy, " Adam said. Adam was always the level headed one of the group.

"KIMBERLY, MY YOUNG CRANE, WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR SPIRITUAL LINK WITH TOMMY TO TRY AND FIND HIM," Zordon's voice boomed

After traveling to Phaedos to receive the Great Power, Dulcea informed them that if they have a bond that is very strong amongst one another, then they can communicate telepathically and sometimes they can meet in their minds and have face to face contact with each other. Out the group, Tommy and Kimberly were the only one's able to achieve this state. Zordon, Dulcea, and Ninjor had informed the both of them that this would likely happen. They are the "Winged Lady and Lord of the Skies". Even more, they are IN love, and their bond should be unbreakable.

"Okay Zordon I'll do it," Kimberly stated. Kimberly caught in a meditated state. "I am agile and graceful, I call upon the power of the Crane. I am the Winged Lady of the Skies and I am in search of my mate, Winged Lord of the Skies holder of the power of the Falcon." Kimberly began to glow pink.

**Xxxxx**

**Meanwhile- Tommy and Katherine. Another Dimension.**

Kat and Tommy were sucked into another dimension. Tommy wasn't sure what was going on. On the other hand, Kat seemed to be terrified. She was clutching on to him as if life had depended on it. Tommy knew he had to be brave to make sure they came out of this.

'_So, this is what it feels like to be next to him? His muscles feel amazing. Not to mention he smells good. Kimmy doesn't deserve him at all. She's short, stubby, and doesn't know how to handle Tommy. He needs a real woman and I will be the one he needs' _Kat thought. She loved being this close to Tommy, and she didn't have to worry about his girlfriend or his friends interfering.

Then Kat noticed something, "Tommy, uh Tommy! Why are you glowing white?" Then she thought he was sleeping. '_What the fuck? Ugh. Rita didn't warn me about this!'_

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy and Kim's State of Mind.**

"Tommy?"

"Beautiful?"

"Where are you? And what happened?"

"I don't know where I am, but tell me is Billy and Alpha working to find me?"

"Yeah of course they are. Tell me what happened, I thought I told Ernie for you to wait for me to come to the Youth Center so we could go on our date."

"You did. I talked to Ernie before I went to help a classmate of ours with her car."

"Her car? Who is her?"

"Yes, Kat, she's new. She came here from Australia."

"So, let me guess this straight, you ditch me to help one of our classmates from Australia?"

"Kim, it's not what you think."

"What do you mean it's not what I THINK?" Kim was getting upset. Tommy was stuck in another dimension with another girl? Who the hell could he be stuck with?

(_**In the command center everyone noticed that Kim started glowing a darker shade of pink. Almost red. Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Billy knew she was mad.)**_

"It's not what you think, now shouldn't we be using this time to try to find where I am?"

"Where you are? With another girl? THOMAS JAMES OLIVER!" Kim was losing her patience now.

Tommy winced at the sound of his full name. Tommy knew his girlfriend had a temper, but he hated when he was on the receiving end of it. "Beautiful, just help to find me, I think Rita has me in a dark dimension."

"O wow, you think? You might as well just stay there with Kat. I am sure she will keep you company."

"Kim, are you kidding me? Don't do this right now, the important thing is for you to find me so we can go on our date. Come one, Beautiful… Please?" He was trying to home he was calming her down.

"Fine!"

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Command Center

07:50 P.M.

While Kim was trying to contact Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were talking amongst themselves. When they noticed she turned red, they knew she upset.

"What do you think Tommy did?" Adam asked. Ever since they had received their Ninjetti Powers, and learning about the bond between Tommy and Kim, all the other Rangers knew that certain events can amplify their emotions.

"Well she did tell him to wait at the Youth Center for her. If he did what he was supposed to do then maybe he wouldn't be in this predicament." Aisha said.

"In response to Aisha's observation, she's made a very plausible hypothesis." Billy observed. Billy and Alpha had been working for the better part of half an hour looking for Tommy.

Kimberly finally woke up for her meditated state. Her eyes started glowing red. "Have you guys picked found Tommy yet? He's in one of Rita's dimensions with another girl!" Kimberly yelled.

"What do you mean with another girl?" Rocky asked shocked. He couldn't believe Tommy was with another girl. Who could this girl be? And how did that happen?

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN, I AM SURE ALPHA AND BILLY ARE DOING THE BEST THEY CAN TO BRING TOMMY'S IMAGE ON THE VIEW GLOBE" Zordon stated in hopes to calm Kimberly down. He knew Tommy was with another girl. He could sense the other girl's presence with his Falcon. There was something about the girl that made Zordon question her presence. He just couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed harmless enough.

"I've got a hold of Tommy's coordinates. It should be on the viewing globe now." Alpha said.

Everyone turned their eyes to the viewing globe. There they saw Tommy inside a black, Mustang Convertible. He looked calm enough. Then their eyes turned to the female companion. She was a light skinned girl, gorgeous, blue eyes, shoulder length blond hair. She was radiant.

"Whoa! Who's the babe?" Rocky exclaimed.

Aisha and Kim both smacked Rocky upside the head. "Hey! Why are you getting mad at me for? Shouldn't you be mad at "Fearless Leader" for being with another girl!" Rocky hissed to his female team mates.

"She looks familiar. I wonder where I have seen her from. What about you Billy?" Adam prodded.

"I think she's the new student from Australia who transferred in from the beginning of the school year. I remember Curtis, Zack's cousin, say something about her. I think her name Kate, or Karla or Kara." Billy said.

"Her name is Kat!" Kim hissed. She couldn't believe she could finally believe she saw Tommy and this other girl. She was frustrated as it was already. And to see the other girl, and she is really pretty, not to mention she's draped over her boyfriend's arm. This made her blood boil.

"Tommy is in trouble…" Rocky whispered to Adam and Billy. They both started to snicker at his comment.

Kim gave them a look. It was the "shut-the-fuck-or-I'll-kick-your-ass-too" look. All three of them calmed down.

Eventually, Tommy and Kat escaped the other dimension. Tommy and Kim fought all night. Kat tried to explain the situation to Kimberly. She kept telling Kim it was a misunderstanding. Tommy and Kim made up to Kat's dismay, but secretly, Kat loved they were fighting. Even more, she loved they were fighting about her. She reveled in the fact that Kim felt threatened by her.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, October 26

Moon-Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

Lord Zedd and Rita were somewhat pleased with the process Kat was making. They decided that it would be best she wouldn't have to live a double life. Kat didn't have to transform into a cat anymore. She made used a spell to give Kimberly and Aisha a cat, so they wouldn't know the difference. Their next step in the plan, was to make Kimberly unable to fight in any battles. They wanted Kat to take her power coin in hopes of draining her energy, then capture her so they could drain her life force. This would definitely make Tommy suffer.

They also wanted to use Kat in hopes of capturing Tommy's prized Falcon Zord. Rita and Lord Zedd knew that the Rangers couldn't pilot their Zords without the leader's Zord.

Kat had started to form friendships with Kimberly and Aisha. She even noticed that Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Billy were becoming her friends too. In the back of her mind, a part of her was still good. She was thankful to find a group of friends who accepted her. However, she was still evil. She liked being able to be close to them because her Queen wants it. Not to mention, becoming closer to Tommy wasn't a bad idea at all. '_Watching all the guys spar is really entertaining. Tommy's body glistening in sweat is hot. Especially when he takes off his shirt, it does make me swoon and want to take him right there and then. Billy has a nice body as well. For a geek, he is pretty tempting. Then there's Rocky, for someone who eats like 10,000 calories a day he has a great metabolism. His body is rock hard, but don't let Aisha hear from me. She has hear bear claws all up on him. Yet, they aren't dating? Ugh give me a break. If my job wasn't to get Tommy then maybe I would try Rocky. Then Adam, he's a sweetheart, but he's too gentle and doesn't seem to be interested in anyone."_

"Zedd! I feel so sick!" Rita yelled. Rita had been looking a little green lately, and not because she was jealous. She really did look like she had the stomach flu or something.

"What's wrong my poisoned pumpkin?" Zedd queried. He had been sick of his wife's bitching, but he knew something could be potentially wrong.

"Get Finster. Make him look at me. I have a feeling there's something that's going to shock the hell out of all of us." Rita said.

Finster, their scientist/monster maker, he came from his room. He went to examine Rita and let her know he would be back with the test results.

Kat was sitting in her room, she had her own room in the Palace when she didn't want to be seen in public. Even though, she could stay in her own room at her house, she didn't want to. Living in the Lunar Palace, she kind of found solace. Her parents would always ask about her most recent mood swings, and why she has been missing classes lately. She really didn't care what they thought. She walked out of her room, when she saw Finster and Rita talking.

"Are you sure?" Rita asked. There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes my Queen". Finster stated.

"How am I going to tell Lord Zedd?" Rita now started pacing on the floor. She couldn't believe this had happened.

"My Queen, if I may suggest, just let him know the situation." Finster said as he left the room.

'_What the hell are they talking about? Since when does Rita look scared?' _Kat thought. She let it go because it really was none of her business. Ten minutes later she was summoned to the main room.

"Kitty Kat the next phase of the plan is about to start. Take Kimberly's power coin. We will create a diversion for you."

"Yes my Lord and Empress." Kat said and she disappeared to the Youth Center.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center.

04:30 p.m.

It had been an abnormally hot day in October for the citizens of Angel Grove. Kat was in a sundress, wearing a sun hat, and sunglasses. She had been reading a magazine. Then she noticed Kimberly and Aisha heading over to her.

"Hey Kat. How are you doing today? We haven't seen you at school?" Aisha asked.

"Oh, sorry I've been sick. I didn't want to get you guys sick, so I haven't told you." Kat tried to explain.

Kimberly looked at her worried, "Really? We could have at least come by to bring you some soup or something."

Kat fake coughed, "No Kim, I'm getting better I promise."

"So Kat do you want to come with us to the beach?" Aisha said.

"Yeah Kat, it would be fun. Maybe fresh air would do you some good." Kimberly said with a smile.

'_I wanna kick that smile off your face' _Kat thought. "I dunno you guys, I mean I'm still feeling under the weather."

"Oh well I hope you feel better. Hey Kim we should pick up the sandwiches for the guys." Aisha said. The girls were picking up lunch for the crew. The guys would bring the beach towels, beach balls, and Frisbees. They even offered to pay for the rental for jet skis. It seemed like a fair trade off.

"So how many sandwiches are you buying for your man?" Kim joked.

Aisha rolled her eyes. Ever since Kim found out about Aisha's crush, she's been teased by Kim relentlessly. "Just be thankful I get a good allowance. What about you? How many are you buying for Tommy?"

"He actually gave me the money to pay for his lunch. He said he doesn't want me spending his money on him. I guess he's still making up for ditching me that night of our date." After Kat had left to go home that night, Tommy and Kimberly got into a heated argument about almost revealing their secret identities to a civilian. Kat had asked about why Tommy turned white when they were captured. Tommy turned pale white hearing that. He didn't have a good reason for what happened. Billy fortunately intervened, and was able to erase her memory of that happening. There was a lot of yelling, but they both apologized towards each other immediately.

Katherine interrupted them, "All the guys are going? Well then count me in. Tommy said he was going to show me a kata." '_He never said such thing, but I know the kind of guy he is. He won't deny me.'_

Kim furrowed her brows, "Um… okay… well let's get the food then head towards the guys." She hadn't heard anything about Kat being interested in karate. This was all new to her.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove Beach

05: 10 P.M.

"Where the hell have guys been I'm starving!" Rocky yelled to Kim and Aisha. "Oh, hey Kat what are you doing here?"

"Hey Rocky, well Kim and Aisha invited me. I decided to tag along." Kat explained.

"Yeah Ape Man, don't question why she's here. Besides I'm the one who bought your five foot long sandwiches so be nice." Aisha said. Rocky gave her a smirk. Aisha wanted to kiss that smirk off of him.

"Hey Mama Bear calm down, and you know I am always thankful for food." Rocky said with a wink.

'_Could they be any more obvious? First of all they are calling each other by their Zords, and second of all they are so flirting!' _Kat was getting annoyed with them.

"So why do you guys call each other Ape Man and Mama Bear?" Kat asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"They've been calling other that since they were little." Adam said as he laughed nervously.

"Well lets hit the water!" Kim said. Tommy came up to her, and they kissed for what seemed like forever. "Wow, not that I don't mind, but what was that for?"

"For being a jerk the last time we had a date and to say I missed you." Tommy and Kimberly haven't been seeing each other a lot recently. Besides meeting up for battles and school, there hasn't been any time after school or any more dates. Tommy has been getting a little more involved with his Uncle's racing team. He may even start driving soon. Before that happens, Tommy has to learn the ins and outs of a race car.

Kat watched on in disgust. She was glad her sunglasses were on her face. Her eyes began to flash hot pink. '_What the hell? Don't those two ever stop making out?'_

The boys were in the water, while Aisha and Kimberly were on a paddle boat. They all waved to Kat who decided to stay on the sand. '_Okay, where the hell are the Tengas? Shouldn't they be attacking now. Where is the diversion?'_

Five minutes later, the Tengas began attacking. The Rangers yelled for Kat to run away. She played along for now. As the Ninjetti started attacking the Tengas, Kat made her way to get Kimberly's power coin. There were several obstacles encountered, like Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone. '_What the fuck? Now I am absolutely aggravated.' _Kat wanted to get this over with. She used a little magic to knock out the three guys. Then made her way to Kimberly's backpack. She took her coin and a picture. She looked at the picture, it was of Tommy and Kimberly holding hands. They looked so happy. '_Not for long, I will get him Kimberly.'_

Quickly Kat disappeared.

**Xxxxx**

Moon- Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

Lord Zedd and Rita were ecstatic. They were celebrating their latest prize. A Crane Power Coin. They were celebrating. Drinks were passed around, but Lord Zedd was upset that his wife wasn't drinking. He didn't question it because he knew the Pink Princess was slowly losing her power and pretty soon her life.

Kat too had noticed that Rita wasn't drinking the usual celebratory drink. '_Does this have to do with what I overheard her and Finster talking about?' _Kat couldn't help but stare. '_Is that possible? Is there such a thing for that to happen with him?' _She couldn't help but feel sick over she was thinking. She brought out of her thoughts, Lord Zedd wanted her to capture the Falcon Zord. She complied, and brought the Zord back.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, November 02

Angel Grove, CA- Command Center

11: 00 A.M.

The events following the theft of Kimberly's power coin and the Falcon Zord had handed the Power Rangers some hefty blows. In addition, they couldn't pilot the other Zords without the Falcon Zord. This was upsetting to the team. Everyone was feeling some type of drain, no one worse than Tommy though. After Kimberly started suffering withdrawals from the Power, so did Tommy. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew this had to do with him and Kimberly's bond. He wanted his Zord, his girlfriend's power coin but at the same time he needed his girlfriend back. She was taken yesterday. Zordon had informed the Rangers that Kimberly went to go save their friend Kat. She had been surrounded by a flock of Tengas. Even though, Kimberly tried her best, she was losing energy quickly and her body gave out.

Tommy was upset, he didn't know what else to do. He had been pacing, sparring with Adam, Rocky, and Billy, he tried to take his mind off of his girlfriend being in the hands of Lord Zedd. He wanted to Jason to let him know what the hell was going on, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to worry Jason, Trini, or Zack. They were busy with the Peace Conference in Switzerland.

On the plus side, the Power Rangers had gained the Shogun Zords. These would become useful in the future. Eventually, they would get their other Zords back, but for now these would do.

Tommy made a decision. He needed to go save his girlfriend. No matter what it took, he needed save her. Billy agreed to use the "Port A Coms" from when they had tried to get the Green Candle a couple of years back. Zordon went against this idea because he was worried about the dangers involved. However, looking at his Falcon he couldn't help but be proud. The determination on his face let Zordon know that everything was going to be fine.

Watching the viewing globe, Zordon watched the fight happening between Tommy and Lord Zedd. They battled heavily, and Tommy came out supreme. He was about to rescue Kimberly and took her back to the Command Center. That's where she was now.

Slowly Kimberly started to wake up, "What happened?"

"Hey Beautiful, how are you feeling?" Tommy asked. The worry in his eyes started to make Kimberly worry for him.

"I'm okay I guess. I just feel really tired." Kimberly said as she took a yawn. She really wanted to sleep some more.

"You were taken by Lord Zedd, he started to drain your life force. Tommy had to go in and save you." Rocky told her.

Kimberly looked at Tommy like he had grown two heads. "You went to battle Lord Zedd? By yourself? Thomas James Oliver are you crazy?" Kim questioned him.

Adam and Billy laughed. Even with Kimberly feeling weak, she was still able to lecture Tommy somehow. "Nice to have you back Kim." Adam said.

"RANGERS, AFTER THE EVENTS OF WHAT HAPPENED, IT IS IMPORTANT THAT I CUT KIMBERLY'S TIES TO THE MORPHING GRID. WITH THE LOSS OF HER POWER COIN, SHE PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO FIGHT WITH FULL STRENGTH. IT'S EVIDENT THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE SUFFERED AS WELL." Zordon had stated especially to Tommy.

"But Zordon," Aisha began, "what's going to happen all the other times we have to engage in battle. We don't even know how to get her power coin back."

"MY YOUNG BEAR DO NOT WORRY, WE WILL FIND A WAY WHEN THE TIME COMES. FOR NOW WE SHOULD LET THE CRANE REST. I AM CUTTING HER TIES NOW. KIMBERLY WHEN THIS HAPPENS YOU WILL FEEL EXTREMELY TIRED. GO STRAIGHT HOME AND GET REST." Zordon commanded.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, November 10

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove Hospital

01: 21 P.M.

Kat Hillard had been through a lot since she first moved to Angel Grove. At first, she hadn't wanted to move here. She didn't have a choice in the matter. Now she really did wish she hadn't moved here. It had been a couple of days since she had been released from the evil clutches of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, and now she was feeling guilty for all the things she had done. She had taken Kimberly's Power Coin, Tommy's Falcon Zord, she felt responsible for the capturing of Ninjor. Katherine had felt awful for everything. Especially, for being in lust with Tommy. She knew Tommy and Kimberly have been together for awhile, but having Rita's evil spell bestowed upon her made him want him and disregard anything else. Now here she was at the hospital about to visit Kimberly. She couldn't help but think about what landed Kim in the hospital.

_**Flashback**_

_After being caught off from the Morphing Grid, Kim felt like she was a back up Ranger. She didn't know why she deserved this, but she knew if she didn't calm down with Ranger duties she could suffer a deadly fate. Instead, she just continued with her gymnastics. She heard world renowned gymnastics coach, Günter Schmidt, was in town. Tommy encouraged her to meet with him. Maybe she could coach Kimberly to be Pan Global ready. Unfortunately, fate had different plans for her. Bulk, Skull, and her were captured by a monster while on a wacky car chase hoping to capture the person who stole Kimberly's car. _

_A couple of days after, Kimberly was practicing at the Youth Center. Of course Tommy was there to watch her. Gunter Schmidt had taken notice of Kimberly. He made her an offer and she couldn't refuse. He would start coaching her right away so she could compete for the Pan Globals. With this offer, came a lot of extra practice. Kimberly's life had become hectic. The Power Rangers decided it would be best for her to concentrate on her dream. Which she did, but she still felt bad for letting her friends down. Kimberly practiced day in and day out. Coach Schmidt was really impressed with her. _

_But, Kimberly was still suffering from the withdrawal of her Power Coin. Then there were the grueling practices with Coach Schmidt that didn't help her much. _

_Then all Hell broke loose. Even though Kimberly was an absentee Ranger, there was a battle that needed all six Rangers. She was worried that Coach Schmidt would question where she was going, but she knew she couldn't let her team down. When she met up with her team, they were getting a beating. They came together to and were able to defeat their foe._

_Tommy dropped Kimberly off, he wasn't sure she should practice after the events of today. But he knew his girlfriend, she wanted her dream to come true. They kissed goodbye. Kimberly went inside to start practicing. She was feeling woozy and lightheaded, but she shook it off._

_Kat had been feeling extremely guilty lately. Everything that led up to that day had been weighing on her heart heavily. That's when something in her snapped. The spell that was placed on her weakened severely. She needed to find Kimberly, and she needed to make sure she was okay. Kat ran into the Youth Center, and that's when she saw Kim fall off the balance beam. She screamed, she didn't know what to do or how to explain, but she needed to get her to the hospital fast._

_Kimberly was rushed to the hospital. Aisha's parents were called first, they were Kim's guardians. Aisha started crying because her friend could suffer more than a lost dream. Tommy was distraught, he knew something was wrong. He felt it, and he kept saying how he should have stayed. Billy had been Kim's friend the longest, and he kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Adam and Rocky came to support their friends. They, too, were worried about Kim, but they had to stay strong for their friends' sake. Rocky went to comfort Aisha. They held each other for awhile. Adam put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. _

_Kat was filled with guilt, she decided to tell the group the truth. She had been turned evil, she was the one who stole Kim's Power coin, the Falcon Zord, even aided with Ninjor being stolen. She cried in front of them, and hoped they could forgive her for what happened. Aisha held out her hand in friendship and understanding, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and finally Tommy accepted her into the group. Kat promised to keep their identities a secret. _

_Kimberly was awake, the gang had informed her of why Kat was the one to find her. Kat apologized profusely to Kim. Kim accepted her apology. Kat was shocked, why would Kimberly accept her apology so quickly? Kim explained, "Tommy started off evil too. He made his mistakes, but I don't let him dwell on it and neither should you."_

_The gang ended up leaving. Outside the hospital they were attacked by Rito and the Tengas. Kat had been captured. They were using her as collateral for the Rangers to give up the Shogun Zords._

_While the battle was going on, Coach Schmidt had visited Kimberly. He had told her, the Doctors said she would make a full recovery. If you still want to train for the Pan Globals, the offer is still on the table. _

_Kimberly had a lot to think about. She had two options, leave the power, her friends, and her boyfriend behind or follow her dream for the Pan Globals?_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Kat walked into Kim's hospital room. Kim was looking outside the window.

"Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" Kat asked.

Kim smiled a small smile, "I'm okay. I have a lot of think about."

"Need a friend?" Kat questioned as she sat on a chair.

Kimberly thought and thought and about what she should do. She had come to a decision, but she wasn't sure how everyone was going to take it. "I need a favor," Kim started and Kat nodded, "I have a chance to compete in the Pan Globals. This has been my dream since I was a little girl. I want to pursue it. I really do, but I have obligations here. Important obligations. I am going to bring up my dilemma to our friends. I am pretty sure they are going to force me to go. If that does happen, I want you to take my place as the Pink Ninjetti Ranger."

Kat was surprised, how could she do that? '_Do I want to be a Power Ranger?' _"Kim, are you sure? I know you want to train for the games, but are you sure you want me to replace you?"

"Kat, you have more than proven what it is to be a Power Ranger. A Pink at that. I know that beyond the evil spell you do have the heart of gold. You are brave, I mean you helped to get my Power Coin back. I trust you, I know you can do this." Kim told her. Kimberly believed in Kat.

Kat was speechless, she didn't know what to say to Kimberly. She thought about it for some time and spoke up, "If you want me to, I'll do it."

**Xxxxx**

Thursday, December 25th

Sydney, Australia- Grandma and Grandpa's House

01:17 P.M.

The Hillards decided to visit home for the holidays. Kat was elated to be home with her old friends and of course her family. Her life had changed while she had been in Angel Grove. She was a loner, became evil, and then she became a Power Ranger. Most of all she gained amazing friends. Her friends helped her adjust quickly to becoming a Power Ranger, but she admit she has been having some trouble. Kimberly's Crane Zord, and her don't seem to get a long at times. Sometimes Kat has to talk to the Zord to let her know she's not trying to take Kimberly's place.

Kimberly became Kat's really good friend in a short amount of time. She was happy that Kimberly got to come to visit Angel Grove for a couple of weeks. They were even able to talk through the viewing globe to check on each other. Kat was really happy with the way her life had become. She wondered what next year would bring for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 1996**

**A/N: **_This story is AU. Please read and review. Thanks! _

**A/N: **_Tommy, Billy, Kat didn't go skiing. Instead they go to Disneyland, and Rocky, Adam, and Tanya went with them._

**Chapter 3: 1996**

Tuesday, May 01

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove Mall

03:41 P.M.

Kat and her new best friend, Tanya Sloan, were walking around the mall. They had nothing better to do for the day. Also, they were hoping this was going to be a battle free day. What does her new best friend have to do with talking about battles?

_**(Flashback)**_

_It's been 6 months since Kimberly had transferred her power to Kat. At first Kat was hesitant to accept this position, but she quickly filled the role as best she could. However, it was obvious that Tommy was still missing his Crane. Yup, Tommy and Kimberly were still going strong. Even though Kat was over Rita's evil spell, there was some part of her that was jealous and even had resentment towards Kimberly. The past 6 months Kat had been spending a lot of time with her new friends, and she had bonded with them. She knew these friendships would last a lifetime. Kat didn't know how it happened, but somewhere she had fallen for their leader. Yup, Kat has fallen in love with Tommy Oliver. She wasn't sure if it was also because she held the Power of the Crane for a little bit (the Crane and the Falcon, Tommy, held a strong link to each other), she only did hold it for 4 months, but after working with him and going to school with him; Kat fell hard. The only person who knew this was Tanya Sloan, her best friend._

_Also, in those 4 months where Kat had fallen for Tommy, there was a whirlwind of events. First, the Power Rangers were turned into children. Master Vile, Rita's Father, was hell-bent on destroying Earth and the Power Rangers. It seemed like it had taken a month to get back to normal. Thankfully the Alien Rangers, were able to assist in saving Earth. Obviously, the Alien Rangers could save Aquitar, their home planet, but they knew Zordon needed the help. Delphine, Aurico, Corcus, Tideus, and Cestro, were very nice and brave. They even had the power to pilot the Shogun Zords that the Power Rangers had acquired after Kimberly had her Power Coin stolen. Delphine, even though she is a female, was the leader of the Alien Rangers. The Power Rangers wondered how her husband, Aurico, felt about her being the leader and not him. Aurico never showed resentment towards his wife, but he had showed pride and faith. _

_In order for things to go back to normal, Zordon had mentioned the Zeo Crystal. The Zeo Crystal was made of five shards and held immense power. The Power Rangers had to go on a power quest to obtain their shard. Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Kat went on a power quest to obtain a Zeo Crystal shard. Billy stayed behind to help the Alien Rangers, Zordon, and Alpha 5 the best way he could. Billy even came up an invention to turn the kids back to teenagers. He was the guinea pig and used it on himself. It worked by the way._

_On Aisha's power quest, she was sent to Africa. There she had met Tanya. They realized they were related in some way. Aisha was looking around in Africa, and she felt as if she was needed there more. Aisha thought about it for awhile, even talking to Tanya about it. Aisha obtained her shard. She wanted Tanya to take her place on the Power Ranger team. Tanya was shocked, and after talking to Zordon she too accepted the position._

_After the power quest, everyone returned to the Command Center. Billy was able to turn his friends back to their teenage selves. When Tanya made herself known, everyone was shocked. Where was Aisha? Why would she leave? Why wouldn't she say bye to everyone else? Rocky was devastated. He hadn't told Aisha how he felt for her. His "Mama Bear" was now gone, and he didn't know when she was coming back. He made a mental note to talk to Tanya and see if there was a way he could get in contact with Aisha. Everyone did accept Tanya, and Adam looked more than pleased. There seemed to be a love connection in the air. _

_Zordon, Alpha 5, and the Rangers hadn't realized that Rito and Goldar set up bombs outside the Command Center. The Rangers made it out safely. They watched as the Command Center blew up. Billy was the most upset, he had been the one to work day in and day out making sure the Command Center was always updated. Tommy felt a loss, but how was he going to tell Kimberly? Adam and Rocky were speechless. Kat was almost to tears. Tanya felt empathy for her new teammates. And that's when it happened, the space beneath them crumbled. They were sent somewhere else. Once they arrived, it looked like a Command Center, but was it? Zordon and Alpha 5 were there to greet their Rangers. The Command Center had rebuilt itself to become the Power Chamber. The Rangers then became the Zeo Rangers; Tommy took up a third color as red. Kat remained pink; Tanya claimed yellow like her predecessor, Aisha. Rocky took Billy's color, blue; Billy felt pride in his color being passed on to Rocky. Adam then became a green ranger. Tommy held that color first, and he knew Adam would carry it well. _

_Along with new powers came new enemies. The Machine Empire, led by King Mondo, his wife Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Prince Gasket, and his wife Queen Archerina, were able to take over the Moon. Lord Zedd and Rita, and their minions fled, but vowed to return somehow. They are tough and their Cogs are tougher than the Tengas that the Power Rangers were used to, but the Power Rangers will always succeed._

_**(End Flashback)**_

That brings us back to the present. Kat and Tanya were heading straight to the food court. They were hungry after an hour of shopping. Chinese food sounded good to them, so they ordered then headed to the nearest table.

"Do you miss home, Tanya?" Kat asked.

"Of course I do, and I miss my parents too. Aisha told me she would help me find where they are. I miss being with the animals. United States is nice, and I do have a lot more freedom here." Tanya told Kat.

"Not to mention a certain boy lives here," Kat said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Tanya was blushing a bit. She had mentioned to Kat that she found Adam cute, but she wasn't trying to find a boyfriend at the moment. If Adam did ask her out on a date though, she probably would accept.

Kat couldn't help but roll her eyes, "O, come on Tanya, I see how he looks at you. It's like when…." Kat stopped right there she was thinking of how Tommy would look at Kimberly. '_That's not the best analogy. First of all they are so IN love it's sickening. Second, I wish he looked at me in that way.'_

Tanya waited for Kat to continue, but she didn't. Kat had that faraway look in her eyes. "Like when what Kat?"

Kat had to come up with something, "Like when Aisha was here, her and Rocky would have that _look_ in their eyes whenever they looked at each other." Kat mentioned. She wasn't lying, she knew that they loved each other, but they never said anything. She wondered if they were making any process; Rocky had mentioned Aisha and him were sending letters back and forth.

"No wonder she always asks how Rocky is doing, and if he's with that girl Jessica." Tanya said, "I knew she liked him. The way she writes about him in our letters, it's obvious." Tanya had never seen how Rocky and Aisha act around each other, but Kat makes it seem they do love each other.

"When I was evil, they made it so obvious. I am surprised they never acted on their feelings."

"Well, Aisha isn't going to stay there forever. They still have a chance, but it's just going to take longer."

After lunch, they made did another hour of shopping and went home.

**Xxxxx**

Thursday, May 10

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

02: 57 P.M.

The gang had decided to head to the Youth Center after school. This was a great way to unwind after a hectic school day. Kat and Tanya were ordering their smoothies; Adam and Rocky were spotting Tommy while he was lifting weights. Even Billy was there, he had already graduated from high school. Most of his time was spent in the Power Chamber; he would either be discovering new things for their Zords or keeping in touch with Aquitar. He had formed friendships with the Alien Rangers.

"Hey Tommy, this came for you," Ernie said, as he handed a letter to Tommy.

"Oooo. Looks like it could be a letter from Kim." Rocky said rather excitedly. Rocky had been writing letters to Kim after she left for Florida.

Tommy took the letter but handed it Adam to read. He continued to lift weights. Billy, Kat, and Tanya made their way over to the rest of the gang.

Adam took the letter out and started reading. The letter started out normal; she was talking about her training with Coach Schmidt. Then Adam read,

"_Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways you are like a __**brother**__ to me. But something has happened here that I can't explain it's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else."_

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He grabbed the letter from Adam. "Hey Tommy, I think you should read this by yourself." Adam said shocked, he couldn't believe what he had just read. The look on Tommy's face; Tommy looked so hurt.

"That can't be right!" Kat said surprised. '_What the hell? Since when are Tommy and Kim having problems? Well, looks like I may have my chance after all.'_

Rocky couldn't believe the letter he was hearing. If Kimberly and Tommy couldn't make it work, then how could he start a relationship with Aisha. He felt like there couldn't be any hope. Even though, Kimberly and Tommy were on opposite sides of the country they still should've been able to make it work. With Aisha in Africa there would be no hope for them.

Billy was confused and furrowed his brows. He and Kimberly had on an ongoing correspondence, and nowhere did she mention another guy or if there were problems between the two.

Tanya didn't really know what to say. She had never met Kimberly, and she had never seen them together. She knew they were meant to be from what the rest of her friends said, but now it wasn't so. Tanya knew Kat would be happy to have her chance with Tommy. Kat had confided with Tanya that she had fallen in love with Tommy. But Tanya was looking at Tommy, and the pain in his eyes and his body movements were telling Tanya to tell Kat to stay away.

"_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I've found the one person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me."_

Everyone looked at Tommy. He was speechless, he was upset. "Um… hey guys. I think I'm going to go."

Kat went to try to give him a hug, but Tommy stepped aside. "Tommy, are you sure you want to be alone right now?"

"Kat, I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later." Tommy ran out the Youth Center.

Tanya was the first to speak, "Okay, what just happened? I thought you guys said they were meant to be?"

"You guys have written Kim. Did she say anything about another guy?" Adam asked.

"No, she never said anything. She said that she missed Tommy a lot, and she wanted us to look out for him. She confides in Aisha a lot, I wonder if Aisha knows something." Rocky said. He knew he needed to write a letter to her ASAP.

Billy spoke up next, "If it is true, we shouldn't pick sides. This is something they need to work out between each other."

Everyone agreed. If they wanted to keep friendships with either of them, they needed to be neutral.

Kat stood there. She was conflicted. Kim had just hurt Tommy, and she was curious to know about Kimberly's new guy. Kat wanted to be there for Tommy, be his shoulder to cry on. '_It seems like this guy Kimberly wants to be with has swept her off her feet. She threw away Tommy like he was garbage, and after everything he has done for her."_

The rest of the group had been trying to get Kat's attention. She didn't acknowledge them. Finally they had to scream her name, "KAT!"

"Huh? O I am sorry guys. I am just trying to think of a way to help Tommy. I can't believe Kim wrote that. And why send it to the Youth Center?" Kat said.

"Come on Kat, let's go and try to find Tommy. I know where he's at." Billy said as he grabbed her arm and they rushed out.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA-Angel Grove Park

03: 48 P.M.

Kat and Billy were walking towards the lake in the park. Billy thought this was the time to tell Kat he had developed feelings for her. Kat and Billy had spent time together in the Power Chamber; Kat was like Trini. They both understood how Billy would talk. His language was quite extensive, since Trini wasn't there to translate; Billy had to adjust his "talk". When he was with Kat though, he didn't have to change. Kat is very smart; she even had a chance to be Valedictorian, since Billy had already graduated. She didn't have to worry about him contending for the same title.

Billy stopped walking, and Kat stopped as well. "Billy, is everything alright?"

"Yeah Kat, I was just wondering, would you maybe like to go out to the movies this weekend?" Billy asked as he fidgeted with his pockets.

Kat furrowed her brows. She hadn't known that Billy liked her or even had a crush on her. If Tommy was never in the picture then she would have said yes. But that's the thing, Tommy was, is, in the picture. '_Billy if you had asked me a long time ago I would have said yes, but Tommy is it for me. I love him, not you.'_

"Billy, you are sweet, but I only see you as a friend. I don't want to give you the wrong idea." Kat said trying to let Billy down gently.

Billy gave her a small smile, "Um, its okay Kat. I just thought I would ask. You know, I don't want to think about the what ifs." But Billy knew, Kat wanted Tommy and this would be the way for her to get him. Billy just hoped she knew what she was doing. If Kim found out, regardless if she and Tommy weren't a couple anymore, she would flip. Kimberly trusted Kat with her Power Coin not her man.

"Well, let's find a way to cheer up Tommy okay." Kat said.

They walked over to Tommy. He was at the edge of the lake walking along the trail. He looked like he was in a daze.

"Hey Tommy!" Kat called. She walked up to Tommy and he stopped when he heard his name called. "How are you holding up?"

Tommy just looked at her. He didn't want to respond, but he knew she wouldn't leave him alone. "I'm okay. I just never saw it coming. We've been writing back and forth and calling each other also, Kim has never mentioned another guy."

"I'm sorry Tommy. I don't know what you're going through, but I wish there was some way to take the pain away." Kat said as she put a hand on his shoulder. '_Hello! I am right here! I can take your pain away.'_

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "She said I was like a brother to her! Who does that? After everything we shared, everything we did. I love her! We made love when she came home for Christmas. She loves me I know it!" Tommy couldn't help but scream. He was angry. He didn't understand why Kim did this to him, to them.

Kat was shocked, she had no clue Tommy and Kim had been having sex or had sex for that matter. '_O what the fuck? They had sex? They made love? She got to him first, and she still let him go. What a bitch you are Kimberly."_

"Tommy, don't get mad at Kat," Billy said. He hoped to calm Tommy down. "She's not the one you should be mad at. Why don't you call Kim and see what is going on?"

Tommy couldn't call Kim. He loved her, and he knew that if this new guy was making her happy, then he would let it be. "I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean to yell at you. I can't call Kim, Billy. It would hurt too much to hear she was happy with another guy. A guy that's not me."

Kat and Billy nodded in agreement. "If there's anything you need, just let us know." Billy stated, he told Kat to leave as well. However, she just stood there looking at Tommy.

"Kat, I know you want to look out for me, but I just want to be left alone." Tommy said.

"Alright Tommy. Hey, if you want, this weekend my parents said I could invite some friends to go to Disneyland. We should all go. The Disney Resort is really nice. You would like it." Kat said in hoping that he would just let Kim go. '_It's obvious she let you go.'_

Tommy thought about it, but he wasn't going to give her an answer right away. He just wanted her to leave. "I'll think about it and let you know. " He gave her a smile and left.

**Xxxxx**

Monday, May 14

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

06:00 P.M.

Kat was at the Youth Center setting up a table for Tommy and his date. Date? Yup, Tommy had a date with a girl he met over the weekend.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Tommy took up Kat's offer to go to Disneyland. All the Power Rangers and one technical advisor left Friday night to head over to the Disneyland Resort they would be staying at. They had a chance to relax at Disneyland. The gang also wanted to help Tommy get out of his rut of being dumped by Kimberly via a 'Dear John Letter'. The friends, minus Kat and Tanya, were still puzzled by the events of last week. Rocky, Adam, and Billy had written to Kim to ask what happened. They were still waiting for her to write back. _

_While at Disneyland, the Rangers had been called into battle. They had teleported to Angel Grove for the fight. Tommy started to fight really sloppily. Kat was getting upset over the way Tommy was fighting. She kept thinking about when Kimberly had first left. Tommy would call Kat "Kim" during fights. He wasn't thinking clearly when he fought, and now it seemed like it was happening all over again. _

_The rest of the Rangers were picking up for Tommy's slack. They battled hard, and forced the monster to retreat. _

_After the battle, the Rangers teleported back to the Disney Resort. They went to have dinner, and there Tommy accidently bumped into a girl. She smiled at Tommy, and he gave her a smile back. Kat noticed they were talking. Kat's eyes briefly flashed hot pink. Kat still had some residual evil left in her system. She didn't know if it was permanent or not, but it only happened if she got jealous. Tommy's smile indicated she found this girl attractive, and Kat was staring at the two of them. Even Adam and Rocky had commented on how good looking the girl was. The girl Tommy ran into was 5'7", green eyes, brown hair, she had boobs, but her butt was her best asset. Her name was Jacqueline, but she went by Jackie. _

_This was the first girl Tommy had shown interest in, since he had met Kimberly. Adam, Billy, and Rocky thought it would be a good idea for them to have a date. They brought up the idea to Kat and Tanya. At first they were hesitant to agree, and the boys thought it was because maybe it was too soon for Tommy to start dating again. The real reason was because Kat wanted to go on a date with Tommy herself. And Tanya, being Kat's best friend, didn't want to see her friend hurt by seeing the guy she loves with another girl. The boys eventually convinced the girls to help set Tommy up with Jackie. _

_Kat and Tanya had the task of asking Jackie if she wanted a date with Tommy. Jackie agreed quickly which made Kat a little angry. They told Jackie to meet up with them at Downtown Disney, and Tommy would be there at the House of Blues for their dinner date. _

_Rocky, Adam, and Billy convinced Tommy to go on the date with Jackie. They were about to head over to the House of Blues, but they were called into a battle instead. They had to deal with the monster that retreated a day earlier. _

_Secretly, Kat was thankful for the distraction. She didn't want Tommy and Jackie to have the possibility of hitting it off. The Power Rangers went into battle, and they luckily defeated the monster and headed back to the House of Blues. Tommy asked the hostess if Jackie had shown up. The hostess informed Tommy that she had waited, but couldn't wait any longer._

_**(End flashback)**_

That brings us back to today. Kat felt bad for Tommy. For right now, she would back off of Tommy. It was important for Tommy to find happiness. Kat had gotten in contact with Jackie. Jackie agreed to go on another date with Tommy. She was waiting for Tommy to show up. Kat had dressed up in a rose colored tank dress, had curled her hair, and put it half up with a rose bud clip. She wore black kitten heels, and she wore brown eyeliner to accentuate her eyes.

Kat noticed Tommy walking in. He was wearing a black tux, white dress shirt, red tie, and black dress shoes. '_He looks so handsome.'_ Kat thought.

"Wow, Kat you look really nice," Tommy began, "Thanks for setting this up by the way. I am glad I get a second chance with Jackie."

"No problem Tommy, what are friends for?" Kat said with a smile.

Kat had set up a table in the middle of the Youth Center. There was a single candle lit, and there were a single rose placed in the vase. A plate on each side of the table and two chairs. Kat made sure this would be a romantic setting.

Ten minutes later, Jackie arrived. Tommy, the gentleman he was, led Jackie to her seat. He pulled out the chair for her, and let her sit down. Tommy then made his way to his seat.

"Alright guys, I'm going to leave. Enjoy your dinner." Kat said as she walked out the Youth Center. She stopped at the door way briefly, and looked at Tommy and Jackie. '_I hope you guys have a good dinner. I wish it was me though.' _Kat thought as she finally exited the building.

Kat was walking to meet up with everyone else when her communicator beeped. "This is Kat, what's going on?"

"_KATHERINE, THERE IS A BATTLE GOING ON NEAR THE PARK. YOU SHOULD GET THERE IMMEADIATELY." _Zordon commanded.

"On my way Zordon." '_Tommy is probably getting summoned as well. Jackie isn't going to like being ditched twice.'_

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

07: 37 P.M.

After the battle, Tommy immediately teleported back to the Youth Center. He didn't want to keep Jackie waiting any longer. He quickly walked to his seat.

"Sorry about that Jackie, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. You see, uh, my Uncle needed my help with his new race car." Tommy lied.

Jackie furrowed her brows, "In your tux? Look Tommy, you are a nice guy and really sweet. I am sure you would make a great boyfriend, but I don't think we should try anything. It seems like there are other things on your mind." Jackie excused herself and left. She had been ditched by Tommy twice, and she didn't like it one bit.

Tommy sat there stunned. He knew he could never really date a girl who wasn't a Power Ranger. "Regular" girls would never understand his lifestyle. Yet the other girls who were Power Rangers, which aren't many, had other men in their lives. Even though Kimberly was his Crane, she obviously didn't want her Falcon anymore. Trini had already been dating Jason for over a year now. She was out the picture plus he only looked at her like a sister. Adam had already shown interest in Tanya, so she was off limits. Rocky was obviously in love with Aisha, and Tommy would never get in the middle of that. Rocky would kill him. Katherine is a pretty girl, but he knew Billy liked her a lot.

"O, sorry Tommy, I just forgot something wheres…." Kat looked around.

"Jackie left, she felt like I had other things on my mind." Tommy finished for her.

'_Yes! Maybe there is hope for me and Tommy.' _"It is hard to date someone who has our kind of lifestyle huh?" Kat joked to try to lighten the situation. She went to sit down in front of him.

"Yeah, it is. You know I was just thinking about that. Do you wanna dance?" Tommy asked as he stared at the jukebox.

"Mr. Oliver, are you sure?" Kat said with a twinkle in her eye.

Tommy thought about it for a bit, "Yeah, why not?" He held out his hand for her and she obliged.

The music started, "Alright, just don't step on my toes and you got a deal." Kat said rather cheekily.

"Not making any promises." Tommy said with a wink.

Kat couldn't help but smile. '_I think Tommy is just warming up to me after all. He makes me feel so safe. Forget Kimberly, I know the rule is you don't date your friend's exes, but this is the exception. I love Tommy.'_

Ernie walked in to his establishment and smiled, "Aww, isn't that cute?"

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, October 04

Angel Grove, CA- Power Chamber

10:31 A.M.

Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat were in the Power Chamber. Zordon and Alpha 5 were calmly waiting for Tommy to come back with their potential 6th Zeo Ranger. Billy was off in the corner, and a little upset he couldn't be the new Gold Ranger. Wasn't there only 5 Zeo Crystal shards?

_**(Flashback)**_

_After Tommy and Kimberly broke up, the Power Rangers had noticed that Tommy and Kat had started becoming extremely close. Rocky and Adam thought it was odd. Tanya was happy for Kat of course, and Billy didn't know what to think. They wanted their friends to be happy, but at the same time they couldn't help but think about Kimberly. Kimberly had written back Rocky, Adam, and Billy. She told them about her new boyfriend. His name was Erick Barnes. He was the assistant coach for the women's gymnastics team. She didn't know how it happened, but it did. Kimberly mentioned she wasn't IN love with Erick, but if she hadn't broke up with Tommy, then she would never forgive herself for cheating. She felt sorry that she had put Tommy and herself in the situation. She told her friends not to mention anything to Tommy. Rocky, Billy, and Adam wrote her back and said they wouldn't tell Tommy anything. _

_Tommy had confided in Zordon about the recurring dream he was having. He kept on thinking about his power quest he went on to obtain his Zeo shard. In the dream, he met with his spirit animal, the Falcon, and he kept seeing half an arrowhead. Tommy also became worried about the Zeo Zords, particularly his Phoenix Zord. Alpha 5 and Zordon insisted that everything was okay._

_The next day, Tommy went to the Youth Center. He was going to meet up with Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Kat. There was a Native American exhibit happening. While outside of the Youth Center, Tommy went to help a man. The man was Native American, he looked like he was in his 60s, had a dark complexion, gray long hair with some black mixed in, and he seemed a little lost. Tommy offered the man a ride to wherever he needed to go. The man accepted. He said his name was Sam Trueheart. Tommy drove Sam to the middle of the desert. This was where the Angel Grove bluffs were held, and it overlooked the city of Angel Grove. Sam gave Tommy a lecture about finding his way "home". Tommy thought the man was talking kind of cryptically, and he reminded him of the man he encountered during his power quest. Sam told Tommy to drop him off, and Tommy was hesitant to just leave him here, but agreed anyway._

_When Tommy wanted to find out more though, he drove back to try to find Sam. Sam was already gone, like he had vanished. Tommy was even more confused, and was wondering if this had anything to do with the dreams that he had been having recently._

_A couple of days later, Tommy wanted to see Sam again. There he saw a man. The man was tall, had long brown hair, and was dressed in a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and had on boots. Tommy kept calling out for him, but the man kept leaving. Sam then appeared and told Tommy to follow his spirit. In the sky was a Falcon, and Tommy had to believe in the Falcon to guide him to the man he had just seen. After some time chasing the Falcon, Tommy got called into battle. The team had been worried about Tommy. Lately he had seemed kind of out of it. He started to withdraw from his friends again. Katherine was able to somewhat breakthrough to him. She had hoped he still wasn't thinking about Kim. Once the battle was done, Tommy went back to look for the man. He saw the Falcon again, but wasn't sure what to do. What Tommy didn't tell anyone was that he was thinking about Kim, and even though their bond was broken, Tommy had searched within himself and hoped that he could pull a little bit of faith from her in hopes of finding his way. It had worked, and Tommy saw the man. The man had slipped, and Tommy ran to help the man up. Once the man was saved, Tommy took a really good look at him. They looked like brothers. The Falcon that he was following flew right into Tommy. Tommy felt a sense of relief flood through him, and even felt the call of the Crane call out to him. Tommy smiled at the thought. The man held out half of his arrowhead, and Tommy held out his arrowhead. The man was Tommy's long lost brother. Tommy had known he was adopted, but to know he had blood family made Tommy happy. David Trueheart was 4 years older than Tommy. Tommy had been adopted after their Mom had passed away._

_Tommy informed his team about finding his long lost brother. Everyone was happy for him. David came to the Youth Center, and he met everyone. Tommy and David began to spar. They were becoming really close in a short amount of time. Kat was really happy for Tommy. He seemed like he was coming back to his normal self. What Kat didn't know, was that Sam Trueheart had informed Tommy that his Crane will come back to him. Not now, but eventually she will. They both need to be separated for the time being. Sam talked about the one who is the Crane's place, was never the holder. There is darkness behind her, and she needs guidance. Tommy looked at him confused, but didn't question him. He also didn't believe a word because Kat is good. She isn't evil, and Kim was IN love with another guy. She didn't need him._

_Three weeks later, Tommy and Kat officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Kat couldn't be happier, there was a certain glow about her. Tanya was happy for Kat as well, but in the back of her mind she still couldn't help but think this was a bad idea. Rocky, Adam, and Billy were also a little upset that Tommy had moved on with Kim's successor. The boys thought it wasn't the greatest idea. They knew Kat had a big crush on Tommy, but they didn't think end up together. Tommy explained to them this was what he wanted right now. No one will ever take Kim's place in his heart, but for right now he wanted about to be with Kat._

_Shortly after that, a mysterious Gold Ranger started appearing and helping the Power Rangers in their battles. They weren't upset about the help, but they were annoyed that he would come out of nowhere and not even mention who he was. The Rangers thought the Gold Ranger was their technical advisor, Billy. However, Billy assured them there was no way he could be. _

_One night, Kat had a dream about her and Tommy in the future. In the dream, Tommy and her were meeting with their great-great grandson. It was Christmas time, so the family had a big get together planned. Tommy and Kat looked really happy to have been married for such a long time. Their great-great grandson was called off to battle by Zordon. That's when Kat woke up. She was so happy to know that her and Tommy were going to end up together. They were meant to be. She became a little more clingier to Tommy. Tommy didn't like it at all, and he tried to tell her to give him some room to breathe. She did what she was told because she didn't want to lose Tommy at all._

_A couple of weeks after that, the mysterious Gold Ranger made an appearance and finally made his identity known. He was Prince Trey of Triforia, and he is being hunted by evil. He made his way to the Power Chamber and then separated into three people. Trey of Courage, Trey of Wisdom, and Trey of Heart were Trey's three souls. Trey informed the Rangers, Zordon, Alpha, and Billy that he can no longer hold the Gold Ranger Powers. He needed to transfer the powers. The Rangers thought Billy should do it, and Billy did try, but the powers weren't meant for him. Tommy started thinking, and he knew who could do it. That's when he told the others he would be back with someone and left._

_**(End Flashback)**_

The group was informed that Tommy, and the person who Tommy thought would be the best candidate were about to arrive soon. They had been waiting in the Power Chamber for half an hour now.

"I wonder where Tommy is." Adam said. He was pacing the floor of the Power Chamber.

"Man, I hope he hurries up I'm hungry." Rocky said as his stomach growled.

Tanya looked at him funny, "What do you mean you're hungry? We were at the Youth Center half an ago. You had a smoothie and three banana nut muffins."

"Hey! I'm a growing boy. Besides that's just a snack." Rocky retorted.

Kat kept looking at the door. She was worried about Tommy and this new person that was about to be a new addition to their team. Kat had thought the team dynamic was great, and she was hoping the new person wouldn't feel like an outcast.

Just then the doors opened up, and Tommy came walking through. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Tommy, where is the person who is supposed to hold the Gold Ranger powers?" Billy questioned him as he walked into the doors.

Tommy smiled, "Guys the Gold Ranger is right here…."

Behind the doors and a cloud of smoke appeared Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. He was the first leader of the Power Rangers, and he had left for the Peace Conference in Switzerland. Jason came through the doors. He felt like he was right at home.

"Hey guys… I'm back!" Jason exclaimed.

Everyone welcomed him back. Kat looked at him. She had heard stories about Jason, Trini, and Zack. Besides Tanya, the people who knew them talked very highly about them. Kat stared at Jason. '_He's so handsome. I know he's from Angel Grove, and once again I am going to ask what the hell is in the water here? Fuck, I have a boyfriend. Tommy is my boyfriend." _Kat had to remind herself. She was, is, in love with Tommy. She couldn't think of Jason in a romantic way besides she had just met the guy.

"RANGERS, IT'S NOW TIME FOR THE POWER TRANSFER. JASON IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. TO ME, YOU HAVE ALWAYS PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY TO BE A POWER RANGER. LET'S SEE IF THE GOLDEN STAFF AGREES WITH YOU. STEP TO THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR." Zordon commanded.

Jason went to in the middle of the floor. All three Treys stood around Jason, and then Jason grasped for the golden staff. After a minute, the power was successfully transferred.

"Make us proud." All three Treys said to Jason.

"THIS IS A MOMENTOUS OCCASION. I INTRODUCE YOU TO THE SIXTH ZEO POWER RANGER, JASON. AS THE GOLD RANGER YOU WILL COMMAND THE PYRAMIDUS ZORD. AND TO MORPH YOU WILL SAY 'GOLD RANGER POWER'. RANGERS, THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE KING MONDO HAS JUST SENT OUT HIS LATEST MONSTER. GO NOW, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon said.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 1: Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2: Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3: Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4: Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5: Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

In their respective colors, the rangers teleported out.

Prince Trey left to go back to Triforia. Billy and Alpha watched the battle. Zordon felt pride in his six rangers.

**Xxxxx**

Wednesday, October 07

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove High School

12: 10 P.M.

After his return, Jason's parents made sure they enrolled him back into Angel Grove High School. Jason was happy to be back, but last night something caused Jason to come to school angry. It was lunch time, and he went to go sit in the cafeteria. He met up with Rocky first.

"Hey Bro, what's wrong?" Rocky asked. He had noticed in first period that Jason seemed upset.

Jason just growled. Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat came over after they got their lunch.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked Jason. She became concerned after looking at him. He seemed very angry. '_He was happy yesterday, I hope everything is alright. Wait why do I care, I have Tommy. Besides Jason has a girlfriend. Well she's not here anyway she's thousands and thousands miles away! I can look just not touch'_

"Ask 'O Fearless Leader'" Jason pointed at Tommy.

Tommy hadn't seen Jason since they got done sparring at the Youth Center the day before. Jason had revealed that he was never upset that Tommy was picked leader shortly after obtaining the White Ranger powers. They left that night on good terms. And now Jason was upset with Tommy for what? "What are you talking about?" Tommy demanded. He had no clue why Jason had a chip on his shoulder all of a sudden.

Tanya looked at the heated glares Jason was throwing towards Tommy. "Adam, I thought you said they are best friends like brothers without the blood." Tanya whispered to her now boyfriend, Adam. After several months of dancing around each other, Adam asked Tanya to be her boyfriend. Tanya had a douche bag of a boyfriend named Shawn. Adam hated Shawn for the way he treated Tanya. Now this was his chance to make sure Tanya was treated the way she needed to be.

"They are, I don't know what happened. He seemed fine yesterday." Adam told his girlfriend.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT TRINI AND I BROKE UP!" Jason roared.

The group of friends was shocked. Did they just hear it right? Trini and Jason had been going out for 18 months. They were, are so IN love. Almost as much as Kimberly and Tommy. Jason had mentioned his concern about relocating back to Angel Grove, but he said that Trini and him were going to try to make it work. So, how is it all of a sudden Tommy's fault?

"What!" Tommy asked confused. He wasn't confused why he was being blamed for their break up, but he was confused why they broke up. Jason was angry and wanted Tommy to know how angry he felt.

Tommy and Jason went to stand face to face; toe to toe. They looked like they were going to fight. Kat got up from her seat and went to stand in the middle of them. Adam went to grab Tommy, and Rocky went to grab Jason. Tanya kept ushering their classmates away. She knew her friends were making a scene. They all walked outside to the track in the back of the school.

Rocky, Adam, and Tanya were puzzled by the events that occurred 10 minutes ago.

Tanya wanted to know why Jason had snapped. They went to sit on the bleachers. Tommy and Adam on one side; Rocky and Jason on the other. Kat and Tanya stood in front of them.

Tanya looked at them, "Okay, so what the hell is going on?"

"It's because of Tommy's dumbass that I broke up with Trini!" Jason shouted.

"What? You broke up with Trini and you are blaming me? Does that make any sense?" Tommy queried.

Rocky and Adam looked at Jason like he had grown two heads. That didn't seem logical. Kat gawked at Jason. '_That sounds stupid. You break up with your girlfriend of 18 months because of my boyfriend's supposed dumbass? Real mature Jase real mature' _Kat thought.

"Jase, tell us what happened." Rocky prodded.

Tommy agreed, he wanted to know how the hell he got roped in a break up. If anything, Jason should have just thought about the problem he had with Trini before breaking up with her.

"I thought you guys are IN love. Heck, before you guys left for the Peace Conference me, Aisha, and Rocky were hoping for a wedding invitation by the time we graduated high school." Adam said.

Tanya didn't know what to say. Now she realized there two serious relationships amongst the original six Power Rangers. If they had both failed, now she was worried about her and Adam's

"Okay, I'll tell you guys. Last night Trini and I were on the phone. She asked how I was doing, and when I would be coming back to her. I told her I was staying because the Power chose me to be the new Gold Ranger. Trini got upset because she thought the Power wasn't going to choose me. She's worried that our relationship is going to turn out like Tommy's and Kim's." Jason explained. Everyone nodded to make sure he kept going. Tommy was shocked. What did his and Kim's lack of relationship, now, have to do with him and Trini's?. "I told Trini that I love her, and what happened between Tommy and Kim have to do with them not us. She heard about Tommy getting together with Kat, so she's afraid that I will cheat on her while I am out here."

"Did she know that Kim broke up with me!" Tommy practically yelled in frustration.

Jason nodded, "Yeah she does, but you know she will defend Kim, her sister, until the end of time. Besides Trini says that Kim is just going through a stupid girl phase and you guys will get back together. No offense Kat." Jason said. Kat looked down her eyes flashed hot pink a little. Jason continued, " Anyways, Trini and I were yelling at each other back and forth. I finally told her fine then we'll break up now, so we won't have to deal with this shit." Jason then started pacing back and forth.

"What did she say?" Tanya inquired. Obviously whatever Trini said made Jason snap at Tommy.

Jason stopped and looked at his friends, "She agreed. She said that since I am staying out here, then she is going to be free to date all the guys she wants out in Switzerland. She had mentioned that guy from New Zealand, I hate him by the way and you know who I am talking about Bro, and she was going to accept his offer for a date."

Tommy felt bad. He knew the guy Jason was talking about. Marvin Napier, is a New Zealand native, he had always shown an interest in Trini. Something about that guy always rubbed Jason the wrong way. He always told Tommy he wished he could still teleport to spar with him to get his frustrations out about this douche bag. Tommy looked at Jason, he looked like a lost puppy. He went to go stand by his 'brother' and put a hand on his shoulder, "Bro, I am so sorry you and Trini broke up. But still, you shouldn't blame me for what happened. Maybe right now is not a good time for you and her to be together. Maybe if you call her, then she will take you back."

"Hey guys we are going to go." Rocky said as he got up. Adam and Tanya walked hand in hand off the bleachers. The three of them felt like it was time for the 'Brothers' to talk by themselves.

"Kat are you coming?" Tanya asked.

"No, I'm going to wait for Tommy. We have our next class together anyway." Kat informed.

Kat wanted to stay because she wanted to be close to Jason. Even though she did have a boyfriend, something was pulling her to Jason. '_Poor Jason, don't worry you will forget about Trini.'_

"You don't understand, Trini and I talked a long time back. I told her that when I had completed

a year that I wanted to come back to the states. She said she was going to stay to finish out her schooling there, so she could graduate. I told her I wouldn't leave her behind, but she knew I wanted to be home. We talked about making it work, but the break up between you and Kim has got her worried. She thought nothing could come between you guys." Jason said.

Kat listened to Jason. '_Okay, what the fuck. Do Kim and Tommy dictate everyone's relationship? You have got to be kidding me. Hello don't you realize that Trini's insecurity fucked her up?'_

"I thought so too, at first, but Bro, come on we're young. There are plenty of girls out there. I love Trini, but I do believe it was messed up to base your guys' relationship on what happened between me and Kim. Come on lets head to class things will work out you'll see." Tommy stated. He believed that Trini and Jason will be able to bounce back. They've been together for so long.

"Sorry for freaking out on you like that. I just didn't know what to do." Jason said apologetically.

Tommy nodded, "Hey we will just spar after school."

Tommy grabbed Kat's hand, Jason followed behind them and headed to class.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, November 11

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove Mall

03:11 P.M.

Jason had been the Gold Ranger for six weeks now. Zordon had mentioned to Jason these new powers would be temporary. Jason knew the risks involved. After the break up with Trini, Jason stayed busy so he could get over it. After getting to know his new team better, Jason realized he had a crush on Kat. Even though, her and Tommy were boyfriend and girlfriend, Jason knew Tommy and his little 'Sister' would get back together eventually. During summer vacation, Jason and Trini had flown down to meet Kim's new boyfriend, Erick. Erick was tall around 6'1, he was Caucasian with blonde hair and green eyes. He had muscle because he used to be a gymnast himself, but Tommy could still kick his ass easily. He was a good guy, but Jason and Trini had discussed that Kim probably felt like she didn't need a serious relationship with someone on the other side of the country, and she wanted something new. Erick was her new. The things she wrote in '_**THE LETTER**_', some parts were true. Some parts weren't, like the part where she told Tommy she felt she was meant to be with Erick and the obvious Tommy was like a '_**brother**_'. Jason and Trini did question her about the '_**brother**_' statement, and she said it felt like she needed to put that, but now she does regret it. Kim had spoke in confidence to her real 'Brother' and 'Sister' that was in fact still IN love with Tommy. She just didn't think they could be together right now, especially after '_**THE LETTER**__'._ She did ask about Tommy, and they had mentioned that him and Kat were together. Her eyes briefly flashed red. She couldn't believe her successor and Tommy were together. Kim shouldn't have expected less though.

Jason and Trini haven't spoken since their break up. There was animosity towards each other on both parts. Jason thought Trini went out with the '_New Zealand'_ guy, but Trini couldn't do it. She loved Jason way too much. Jason, on the other hand, did end up finding a new girlfriend. Since he couldn't go out with Kat, Emily was the next best thing. Emily ran with a rough crowd. She was involved with a motorcycle gang. Emily had done some illegal things, but eventually she found a job with Ernie. Ernie couldn't be more grateful, even if she did try to rob the Youth Center at one time. She reformed. Like Kat, Emily was blonde with blue eyes. She was short, like 5'5", she had some meat on her bones, she was feisty, but had a charming quality. She was kind of like Trini, but Trini was tougher than some guys he knew. His Vietnamese love had the strength of 10 elephants, she could pin Rocky and Adam in under three minutes, but she held a serene quality about her. When Jason's grandfather passed away 6 months ago, Trini was his solace. She helped him to overcome the loss he felt. He missed her a lot, but for now Kat and Emily were it.

Tommy had mentioned to Jason that he didn't think he could stay with Kat any longer. He was still IN love with Kim, and he could never be the kind of man Kat wanted. He could only be the type of man Kim wanted. The thing about Tommy was, he was considerate of other people's feelings. Tommy and Kat had been going for about four months now. He knew Kat was happy, so Tommy didn't feel the need to break up with her. If Kim was happy with her new man, then he should be happy with his new girl even it did annoy him.

The gang decided to meet at the mall then head over to Knott's Berry Farm. Since today was Veteran's Day, veterans or kin of veterans got in free. Rocky, Adam, and Jason's Dads were veterans of the military. Rocky, Adam, and Jason were dependents and they got in free plus one civilian. This worked out for the most part. Billy was the odd man out, but Jason said he would pay for Billy to get in. Now they were waiting for Tommy and Billy. They was 30 minutes late.

"Okay, I know 'O fearless leader' is usually late, but come on we are going to Knott's Berry Farm! He should be excited now where the hell is he?" Rocky yelled. Rocky loved going to Knott's because of the funnel cake.

Kat checked her watch every five minutes. "He told me he would be here as soon as he could. I know he had to check in with his Uncle for something."

Jason started pacing. He had a feeling something was wrong. "Yeah, plus he said he would pick up Billy along the way."

Adam nodded, "Hey, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back."

Tanya followed Adam, "We'll be back guys."

Rocky furrowed his brows, "Hey! Since when do you need someone to hold your hand while you use the toilet!"

Tanya laughed, "I need to use the bathroom too."

Rocky rolled his eyes, "Yeah right!"

Billy started making his way over to the gang. "Hey guys, where's Tommy?" Billy had been waiting at his house for him, but after 10 minutes he figured he would just drive to the mall to meet up with everyone else.

Kat, Rocky, and Jason looked perplexed. "I thought he was picking you up." Kat said.

"Yeah he was, but I couldn't wait any longer." Billy started, "You guys something doesn't feel right. Let's contact the Power Chamber now."

Adam and Tanya started to walk back towards the gang. "Where's Tommy?" Tanya questioned.

"Billy said he didn't show up to his house. I knew something didn't feel right." Jason stated. "Zordon come in, this is Jason."

"_YES JASON, IF THIS IS ABOUT THE FALCON, TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY_." Zordon's voice boomed.

The gang looked for a safe place to teleport. Once they finally found a spot, they teleported in their respective colors.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Power Chamber,

03: 30 P.M.

The rangers teleported into the Power Chamber and looked for Tommy. He wasn't there either.

"Ai yi yi yi Zordon, this can't be happening!" Alpha shouted.

"ALPHA, CALM DOWN. THE RANGERS WILL COME HERE AND WE WILL FIND A WAY TO GET THE FALCON OUT."

"Zordon, what's going on?" Kat asked frantically. Her boyfriend was missing. '_Great how the hell did this happen?'_

"RANGERS OBSERVE THE VIEWING SCREEN."

Tommy had been captured by Gasket's Cogs when he was leaving his Uncle's racing track.

"Uh oh. Damn it." Jason yelled.

"JASON CALM DOWN. WE WILL FIND A WAY TO GET HIM OUT." Zordon said in a soothing tone.

There was only one reason why the Machine Empire wanted Tommy, to turn him evil. Jason had already dealt with this three years ago, but he just needed to destroy a sword. Now this, he wasn't sure what to do. He wished Kim was here.

"Okay, Alpha and I have locked on the coordinates. You can teleport in, but you can't teleport out. We will find a way to get you guys out. Get ready guys." Billy said.

The group nodded.

"RANGERS BE CAREFUL. I WILL NOT HAVE CONTACT WITH YOU, BUT I WILL BE WATCHING. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

The group teleported to the Machine Empire's arena.

**Xxxxx**

Moon- Machine Empire's Arena

Time Unknown

The Rangers had arrived in the arena. It's obvious Tommy had been brainwashed. He kept calling out to the Rangers that they were evil.

"You guys are the ones destroying my Earth. You are evil and need to be destroyed!" Tommy said in a cold voice.

"Tommy, we are your friends!" Jason yelled.

"Come on Tommy snap out of it!" Adam pleaded.

"Friends? I have no friends. I would never be friends with people like you." Tommy declared.

Tommy advanced to attack them. The Rangers didn't want to fight their own, but they needed to defend themselves.

Kat didn't know what was going, but she needed to help her boyfriend fast. "Tommy," Kat called out, "Tommy stop this, this isn't you." '_What the hell is going on? Ugh, at least Jason is here to protect me.'_

"You don't know who I am." Tommy shouted to Kat.

"Yes I do. I know you are sweet, strong, brave, and you are the leader of the Power Rangers." Kat said in hopes of bringing him back.

Prince Gasket and Queen Archerina were watching the events unfold. "Sire, don't listen to her she is talking nonsense." Prince Gasket shouted.

"Silence, I am King and as King I will get rid of you once and for all!" Tommy grabbed for the gun at the side of his belt.

"Nooooooooo!" Kat yelled. She needed to do something quick. '_He needs to see who I am. He needs to see that he loves me.'_

Kat demorphed and showed Tommy who she was. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Her hair had two half pigtails up on each side. She started to smile at Tommy.

When Tommy saw her in pink and with pigtails, something in him snapped. He knew Pink was something significant to him, but not for her. Someone else held the color Pink, and she had caramel colored hair and was at least five inches shorter. Tommy kept thinking about this girl in his mind, something about her screamed out love to him.

Kat looked. '_It's working, he hasn't advanced yet. Okay if I come up to him maybe and give him a hug or a kiss and show him love the spell will wear off.' _She started to walk slowly towards Tommy.

"Kat! What are you doing? Stop!" Tanya was afraid for Kat.

Jason watched. Tommy seemed to be thinking about something. Then Jason heard, "Stop! Get away from you, you are the epitome of wickedness!"

Kat stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Tommy. '_Leave it up to you to try to use some big words at this moment.'_

The Rangers looked at Tommy, and they needed something, anything to bring their friend, their leader back. Rocky looked and he thought about it, and he knew what they needed to do. "Jase, we need to make him remember." He whispered to Jason. Jason looked at Rocky. "You know it's the only way. He needs something to fight for, and you know he will."

Jason knew what he was talking about. He just needed to make sure Kat would distract Tommy enough. Tommy was still holding his head, they knew Tommy was in pain. Trying to fight the evil, and missing the one person he knew would help him through this was too much for him to bear. Even if Tommy didn't think so, Jason knew better, he needed to make sure Tommy knew the truth.

Kat didn't have a clue that Jason and Rocky were up to something. After, Tommy calmed down a bit Kat started walking towards Tommy again. Rocky, Jason, Tanya, and Tanya decided to demorph as well.

Tommy started to think about Kim. He heard the call of the Crane, and knew he needed to be with her. Something was helping him try to fight the evil. When Kat finally hugged him, Tommy froze. He didn't know what to feel, but then he looked over Kat's shoulders. Jason and Rocky signed something to Tommy. Rocky and Jason signed, "_Your Beautiful loves you."_ Kim was fluent in sign language and had taught her friends some words. Tommy signed back, " _And I love my Beautiful." _Adam smiled, he knew what they were doing. Tanya looked at them confused. She didn't know what they had said.

Kat thought she was the one to bring Tommy out of his brainwashing. She whispered to him, "I love you Tommy. Always and forever."

Tommy was still behind his helmet. He was glad Kat couldn't see the expression on his face. He didn't know what to say because he didn't feel that way all. "I love you too Kat." Tommy said, he wasn't IN love with her. But she had been a great friend.

Kat smiled. '_I knew he felt the same way. He loves me. My dream from the future is coming true. I want to lose my virginity to Tommy tonight. I'll tell him later.'_

The Machine Empire had just suffered a heavy loss. They wanted to make the Rangers pay for what just happened. "You Power Brats are going to pay!" Prince Gasket growled.

Tommy quickly stepped away from Kat. He knew he needed to get out of here soon. He wanted to make a phone call to his Beautiful. He had something to fight for. "Shut up Gasket before I kick your ass!" Tommy yelled. His eyes flashed green.

Kat looked at Tommy, and she gasped. Tommy still had some residual evil Green Ranger energy. Tommy then looked at Jason. Jason knew what was going on. They needed to get out of there fast or Tommy was going to kill everyone.

The Rangers formed a circle, they knew the monsters in the arena were going to come and attack them. They waited, the monsters were going to attack but they were teleported out.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Power Chamber

06: 13 P.M.

The Power Rangers teleported back to Zordon, Alpha, and Billy.

"RANGERS I AM GLAD YOU ARE SAFE AND SOUND. TOMMY I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO AND YOU CAN LEAVE NOW IF YOU NEED TO." Zordon said. Zordon knew Tommy was going to call Kimberly. They might not get back together, but he knew Tommy just needed to hear her voice. Tommy hadn't spoken to Kimberly since April. This was a long time coming.

Kat looked confused. '_What in the bloody hell is Zordon talking about?'_

"You guys, I want to thank you for helping me today. I could've never overcame the brainwashing without you." Tommy half lied. Jason and Rocky signed what he needed to know and the motivation he needed to call Kimberly. Kat hugging him, only wanted him to kind of stay away from her. Still, she was his girlfriend.

"No problem Tommy, we all did what we could." Tanya smiled, even though she knew there was something fishy going on.

"Guys, it's still 6. Let's say we go home and still try to go Knott's," Jason said.

"Okay, let me go get my car, and I'll meet you guys at the mall." Tommy said.

"Just meet us at the mall." Billy said with a small smile, he knew Tommy was going to call Kimberly. Billy watched on the viewing screen and saw what Tommy, Jason, and Rocky had signed.

"Tommy you want me to come with you? And then we can meet up with the others?" Kat asked. '_I better keep my eye on him. Something tells me Tommy is going to do something I don't like.'_

Tommy wanted to be alone when he called Kim. "No, it's okay thanks Kat. I'll meet you guys soon." Tommy teleported out in a flash of red.

The rest of the Rangers teleported back to the mall. They waited for Tommy. He came half an hour later. He smiled at Jason, Rocky, and Adam. He had called Kim, she told Tommy she had felt something was wrong. Their link wasn't as strong as it used to be. They couldn't meet up in their minds like before. Tommy told her what happened. Kimberly told Tommy that she missed him, and he told her he missed her. Tommy was still angry about the letter and her new boyfriend, but he knew this wasn't the time to bring it up. They got off the phone. Tommy's eyes flashed green, Kimberly had a date with her boyfriend. Tommy couldn't help the way he felt and now he was going to see his girlfriend. After meeting up with everyone, they left for the amusement park.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, December 31

Los Angeles, CA- Rocky's Uncle's House

11:49 P.M.

This had been a crazy year for the Rangers. Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Jason, Rocky, Billy, and Kat had been through a lot this year. One had lost their powers, two had gained. They were no longer Mighty Morphin, they were now Zeo. There were new relationships formed, and there were relationships that were broken. Next year, there was going to be a lot of friendships and relationships tested.

Billy had taken a trip to Aquitar for the holidays. His Dad thought he was with his friends in Los Angeles. The Alien Rangers needed Billy's help in developing prototypes that would used for the Aquitan government. He felt bad that he had to leave his friends and family, but his friends understood.

Jason and Emily were still together. Jason knew he wasn't in love with Emily, but she was. Emily fell for Jason hard, and they had a very sexual relationship. Jason was thankful he had lost his virginity to Trini. Having sex with Emily cheapened the intimate act between two lovers. He felt guilty for having sex with Emily, but the love of his life wasn't there. Besides there were other guys that would love to be with Trini. It's just Jason didn't know Trini was waiting for him to come back to her. She hadn't gotten involved herself with anyone, and Zack made sure guys knew to back off.

Rocky kept correspondence with his "Mama Bear". They still weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but Rocky knew they had the possibility to be more. He reveled in that fact. Aisha would be coming home in a year. He would wait for her she is worth the wait after all.

Tanya and Adam were still going strong. They had a bond that couldn't be broken. They were starting to fall in love with each other. The two weren't experimenting sexually, but that's what made their bond stronger. They didn't need sex to prove their devotion to each other.

The night of their trip to Knott's Berry Farm, Tommy took Kat home. They had a very intense make out session which led to more. More than Tommy expected to be exact. He felt like Kat was expecting that to happen. After Kat told Tommy she loved him, Tommy knew Kat was expecting more out of their relationship. Making love to Tommy, Kat felt it was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. Tommy felt like he had cheated on Kim, his Beautiful. The act felt forced from Kat, he felt like he '_fucked'_ her. When Kimberly and Tommy lost their virginities to each other, now that was an act of making love. Tommy hoped that Kat didn't expect sex to be a daily thing.

"You guys the countdown is starting," Rocky told his friends.

Together they counted down, "10… 9… 8… 7…"

"Happy New Year!" They yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 1997**

**A/N:** _This story is AU. I am staying as close to the plot lines of Power Rangers as possible. I am covering MMPR-JF. All the dialogue is my own._

**A/N: **_I don't own anything besides the characters you've never heard of. I really wish Tommy and Kim would've never broken up. Damn you Saban!_

**A/N: **_If you have read my previous chapters, you've noticed they're pretty long, I am going to try to make the upcoming chapters shorter, but I'm not making any promises_.

**Chapter 4: 1997**

Saturday, April 17

Downtown Los Angeles, CA- Chinatown

11:17 P.M.

Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Rocky were outside the Hop-Li restaurant in Chinatown. They had just finished a late dinner. It had been a long day; Tommy and Adam were in a karate tournament earlier. It was a charity event for the 'Little Havens Group Home', an orphanage in Angel Grove. They had won $10,000 which was going to help keep the Group Home open. The orphanage held significance for a couple of reasons. One, Tommy was adopted from there, and two, their newest member of the Power Rangers team lived there. Wait, where is Jason? And who is this new member?

_**(Flashback)**_

_A couple of months earlier, Jason had almost lost his life. He knew the Gold Ranger powers were temporary, but he didn't think he would lose the power so soon. He had only been holding the power for four months. During a battle Jason had weakened severely. Ultimately, Jason had to relinquish the power back to Prince Trey of Triforia. Prince Trey was very proud of Jason, and he held the utmost respect for him._

_Jason went through a withdrawal of the power again, and he even got a little depressed. The first time Jason withdrew from the power, he was leaving for Switzerland for the Peace Conference. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Aisha, and Trini were the only ones who knew what Jason was going through, but not all of them were there to help. Kimberly was still on the other side of the country. Billy had gone through the side effects of the invention he used to turn the Power Rangers back to teenagers from the previous year. He had aged rapidly, and he left for Aquitar. The resources on Aquitar were going to help Billy return to his rightful age. Cestria, Cestro's cousin, had formed a connection to Billy; Billy stayed on Aquitar for love. Zack and Trini were still in Switzerland handling the Peace Conference. Zack called up Jason to give support to his comrade. Jason and Trini were still on bad terms after their breakup, she felt bad for what Jason was going through. However, she said he needed to seek comfort from his girlfriend. Aisha was hard to get hold of, but Rocky said he would write to her and let her know what happened. So, that left Tommy. Tommy and Jason had a heartfelt talk. Jason finally got the strength to the move forward. Then Jason left for a mini vacation with Emily._

_Rocky had started being a 'Big Brother' to a 12 year boy, Justin Stewart. Justin is extremely smart. Like Billy smart, and him and Rocky started to bond. Rocky had taken Justin under his wing, and he became Rocky's protégé. One day, Justin was at the Youth Center with Rocky. Rocky had noticed that Justin wasn't himself. There had been several reasons: one, his peers made fun of him because he was so smart, two, he really hoped to find a foster family and get adopted, and three, their group home could be closing if they didn't come up with some type of funding. As fate would have it, Ernie had posted a flyer for a charity event. It was a Martial Arts tournament, teams of three from all over southern California would have a chance to compete for a charity of their choice. First place was $10,000. Immediately, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam signed up for the tournament. Tommy had a soft spot for 'Little Havens Group Home. Kat and Tanya even started to volunteer at the group home. Rocky wanted to make sure they won the tournament, so he got a hold of Jason, and asked him to come up with a team to double their chances of winning. Jason did, and he convinced Zack and Trini to be on his team. They were coming back for Spring Break anyway, and Jason's old Sensei was going to mentor them. _

_During one of the practices Rocky was distracted and started fighting poorly. He kept missing the timing of his moves. Tommy and Adam started getting frustrated with their teammate. Rocky was over thinking a lot of his moves, he was determined to win no matter what. Tommy and Adam told him to calm down they had Jason's team to back them up. Rocky said he knew what he was doing and attempted a spin kick and it landed him outside the ring and on his back. Tommy and Adam couldn't believe what happened, Justin had just walked in to the gym where the tournament was going to be held. He ran down to his 'Big Brother', and Kat and Tanya couldn't believe the sight of Rocky being put on a stretcher._

_Rocky was sent to the hospital. Justin snuck into the hospital room, he wasn't supposed to be there since he was underage. Then he heard someone coming in the room, and he quickly hid under Rocky's hospital bed. Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat had arrived with flowers, balloons, and a 'Get Well Card' for Rocky. Suddenly, the gang was summoned by Zordon, and they teleported out of Rocky's room. Justin finally found out who the Power Rangers were, and Rocky entrusted his 'Little Brother' with their secret._

_In the command center, Alpha was worried about his friend Lerigot. Lerigot was being hunted by Divatox, a Pirate Wench, who wanted to sacrifice someone pure in hopes of waking her fiancé, Maligore. Zordon then gave the Power Rangers new powers. They went from Zeo to the Turbo team. Their new Zords were based off of cars. These Powers felt like a heroin high for the Rangers. The blue car, Mountain Blaster, was left. Zordon ensured they would find someone to take Rocky's place. _

_Kat and Tommy volunteered to leave for Africa to search for Lerigot. Tanya and Adam stayed behind to overlook Angel Grove just in case Divatox and her goons wanted to attack the city._

_While Kat and Tommy were on a mission in Africa, Jason, Kimberly, Trini and Zack decided to unwind for the day to go scuba diving. Kimberly returned to surprise everyone, but secretly she wanted to see Tommy. She missed him a lot. Jason's girlfriend, Emily, went to visit family up north. They were scuba diving, and then they were captured by Divatox. She had already captured Bulk and Skull, but they weren't exactly "pure" enough to be sacrificed._

_Tommy and Kat returned to the Power Chamber with Lerigot. Lerigot had suffered from heat exhaustion. Then Lerigot started having what looked like a seizure, but really it was a telepathic transmission from Divatox. Divatox then appeared on the viewing screen, and she demanded for Lerigot to be turned over, or she was going to hurt his wife and child. The Rangers knew they wouldn't agree to her demands. She then had something up her sleeve. She showed four people who were in scuba diving suits. Kimberly was the first one shown. Tommy's eyes flashed green, his Beautiful had been captured so she could be sacrificed for some monster. Kat couldn't believe the look and the fact that he was upset with Kimberly being captured. Then Jason, Trini, and Zack were shown. Kat then got upset that Jason there with his ex girlfriend. She couldn't wait to tell Emily about this. Kat had been feeling a lot of conflicted emotions lately. She missed Jason dearly, but she still had Tommy. _

_The Rangers and Lerigot went to the ocean. Divatox would hand over their friends in exchange for Lerigot. Lerigot left immediately, but the Rangers had been tricked. There were dummies there in the ocean. Tommy was even more pissed that he couldn't get his Crane away from Divatox. _

_Zordon informed the Rangers they needed to travel to the island of Muranthias. They would travel by ship to the island. The Rangers climbed into their new "cars" and sped through the desert to the ship. There, they were met up by Justin. He informed Tommy, Tanya, Adam, and Kat he was going to be Rocky's successor. Tommy, as leader, couldn't believe Rocky would trust a preteen with the Power, but knew they didn't have time to waste. After a day traveling by ship, the Rangers made it to the island. _

_Adam did a mini recon mission on the island, there he spotted Jason and Zack in handcuffs being taunted by the villagers of the island. Trini and Kim were on makeshift beds waiting to be sacrificed. The rest of the Rangers met up with Adam and they charged into the volcano._

_The sight that the rangers met on the island startled them, above the pit of the volcano was Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini. They were thankful that their friends were there to save them. Divatox didn't waste any time, she quickly released the gang into the fire. Tommy screamed, Adam growled, Kat stood there shocked, Tanya couldn't believe what happened, and Justin was scared, but put on a brave face. The Rangers were then attacked by the Pirahnatrons, Divatox's foot soldiers. The Rangers fought hard, and then the volcano spewed out fire. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Trini came out the volcano. They were turned evil and their resentments from the past amplified their actions. Their eyes glowed their ranger color, except Jason and Kim. Jason's eyes glowed gold, Kim glowed pink, Trini had yellow, and Zack had black. The four of them had flipped off the ledge, broke the chains that bounded their hands, and started attacking their friends. Trini went for Tanya because she felt she didn't know what it was to be a Yellow. Zack went after Adam because he was all of a sudden Green, was Black not worthy? Kim went after Kat for obvious reasons, but the one that bothered Kim the most, was she felt like Kat was trying to take her place. Jason and Tommy battled it out too. Jason DID in fact hate that Tommy was made leader. After all this time, Jason's true disgust was shown._

_Kim was ruthless, she kept kicking and punching at Kat. Kat didn't know what to do, but she held her own. Zack did some of his Hip-Hop-Aikido moves against Adam. Adam tried to talk to Zack, but Zack loved the power and wanted Adam to suffer. Trini started to attack Tanya, but Trini was still upset over her break up with Jason, and that he had moved on so quick. She left Tanya to fight Jason. Jason was busy fighting Justin and Tommy that he didn't even realize that Trini was behind him. Tommy was shocked that Trini and Jason were fighting. Trini fought with so much ferocity that Tommy had to hold her back. Trini shoved Tommy away from her, and she went to help Kim. Trini didn't like Kat much. Trini and Kim were close together, and then Lerigot and his wife used their magic to make them good again. When Trini and Kim became good, they helped the Rangers to break the spell off Jason and Zack. Zack got close to Lerigot and his wife, Yara, then he was turned good too. Jason's rage got the best of him though, and he almost put Tommy into the pit. Trini wanted her ex boyfriend back to normal, so she did the only thing she could do. She grabbed Jason and kissed him passionately, to the dismay of Kat, but to the liking of Jason. They were interrupted when the ground around them started shaking and Maligore escaped the volcano. The creature was ugly, and even Divatox didn't realize that he was what her fiancé looked like now._

_The Rangers and their friends, were able to help Lerigot, Yara, and their child escape. The Rangers called upon their Zords to form the Turbo MegaZord. They defeated Maligore in 4 minutes._

_After their battle, the Turbo Rangers gave a lift to Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Bulk, and Skull. On their way back home, there was still tension amongst the group. Kimberly stayed away from Tommy because of Kat. Tommy's girlfriend was hovering over Tommy like moth to a flame. Even though, Jason and Trini had kissed , they didn't acknowledge each other on the ride back. Zack stayed neutral with everyone._

_A couple of days later, it was time for the karate competition. With Rocky out of commission, Jason took his place. Zack and Trini didn't end up competing, but they didn't mind; they were still shaken up about the events on the island. The gang ended up winning the event. They decided to go out to Chinatown for dinner to celebrate._

_**(End Flashback)**_

So, here were the Turbo Rangers, and one civilian named, Rocky waiting for their other friends who went to their car to drop off boxed leftovers. Dinner had been awkward amongst the 9 friends. Justin couldn't make it, since it was past his curfew already. Everyone discussed what they had been up to. There was some tension there because of the events of the island. Trini, Jason, Zack, and Kim made their way back to their friends.

"So…." Rocky started.

"Yeah…." Zack said.

"Um, hey Zack, how is Angela doing?" Adam asked. Zack and Angela had an on and off relationship for three years. They recently got back together because Zack was moving back to Angel Grove in September.

Zack smiled, "We are doing great. She's happy I'm finally coming back home. Is Adam treating you right Tanya?" Zack and Adam talked about the events on the island. Adam quickly forgave Zack for what happened. Adam didn't hold grudges.

Tanya and Adam had been going out for 7 months now. "Of course he is. Shawn was a jerk, I am so glad that Adam and I are together." Adam gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kat started pulling on Tommy's hand, she wanted him to get away from Kim as far as possible. Kimberly noticed this and started getting annoyed. "Trini, let's go!" Kimberly yelled.

Jason and Trini wanted Kim and Tommy to talk. Tommy and Kim had discussed '_**THE LETTER**_' a little bit, but the ex boyfriend and girlfriend wanted their friends to try to work it out. For their own reasons, one Jason wanted to make his move on Kat, and two, Trini wanted to see her friend happy. Kim did want to, but seeing the way Kat was acting she wasn't quite sure it was the best idea.

"Aw, come on Lil' Crane…" Rocky said to Kim. He didn't want her to leave. He had missed her, and Kim did miss her 'brother', holder of the Ape spirit. Plus, he wanted to know what Aisha was saying about him to Kim. He knew they were spirit sisters. Aisha told Kim everything and anything.

"She loves you! Why don't you make your move already." Kim blurted out to Rocky. This kind of startled Rocky. Aisha loved him? He didn't know what to say.

"Fuck, I need to call Aisha now then! It should be morning there. Bye guys! Zack you want a ride? You can crash at my house." Rocky said.

Zack nodded, and he gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to all the girls, but Kat. He really didn't like Kat. He felt that she was shady. Rocky and Zack left after that.

"So, um Tanya we should go. Don't forget we have that thing to do at the radio station." Adam said. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He didn't want to be in the middle of the fight that was brewing.

Tanya furrowed her brows. She had no clue what her boyfriend was talking about. He gave her a wink, and then she understood. Tanya started laughing nervously. "O, yeah right! Yes bright and early in the morning. Bye guys!" She gave a hug to everyone, even Kim. Even though Kat didn't like her, Tanya did take a liking to the petite gymnast.

"And then there were 5." Jason said trying to lighten up the situation.

'_I wonder how Emily is going to feel about Jason and Trini kissing.' _Kat walked over to Jason and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to tell Emily you kissed Trini?"

Jason hadn't thought about that. "No, and neither should you or any of you for that matter. I can't go up to my girlfriend and say 'o hey by the way while you were gone, I got captured by a pirate bitch and she turned me and my friends and a ex girlfriend you told me not to hang out with, evil. On top of that, she kissed me so the spell could be broken'."

Kat smirked, "I guess it wouldn't be considered cheating then. Unlike someone I know." Kat said in hoping Kimberly heard.

Trini narrowed her eyes when she heard Kat's comment. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Trini knew that Kat had taken Kim's spot on the team, but it seemed she had taken over Kim's life. She didn't like the blonde especially the way she seemed to be flirting with Jason, right under her nose.

"You know what I am talking about, Tri." Kat retorted.

"Don't call me Tri. Only my close friends can. And You have no idea what you are talking about!" Trini yelled.

Kat rolled her eyes. '_You are the one that kissed Jason when he has a girlfriend.' "_I know that Kim left Tommy heartbroken! I know that she found a guy and decided to start a relationship with him! I was the one who picked up all the pieces of his broken heart! I also know Jason has a girlfriend and you kissed him!" Kat screamed.

"Guys calm down. Come on Kat, I already talked to Kim about it. She told me they didn't start dating or doing anything physical until after she broke up with me. Besides that is mine and Kim's problem, right Kim? And who cares if Jason and Trini kissed, as long as Jason was turned back to his normal self that's what matters." Tommy stated. He had talked to Kim about '_**The Letter**_', and they are friends now. Also, Tommy secretly hoped the kiss between Jason and Trini would lead to a reconciliation, or at least a friendship.

Kim nodded. Tommy and her discussed the issues between them. Even though, they did love each other, they felt that is was still best to remain friends. Really, Kim was disgusted with the fact that Tommy and Kat are dating. Kat's attitude was way different than the last time Kim had seen the blonde. She wondered what could have happened.

Kat narrowed her eyes. '_Trini has got to be joking me. Both these girls cheated in some way. I am so sick of them.' _Kat kept thinking.

Trini didn't hear Tommy. All she saw was red. "Even if all that did happen, then you shouldn't have tried to get your cat claws all up on him! And by the way, stop flirting with Jason in front of me. Talk about a cheater, like you aren't so inconspicuous about your actions."

"I do not flirt with Jason. He has a girlfriend, and I have enough respect for Emily to not come between them besides I have a boyfriend, Tommy." Kat said.

Trini rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe what was coming out of Kat's mouth. "Like you should have had respect for Kim. If it weren't for her, you would never be a Power Ranger. You wouldn't have gotten to know Tommy, Billy, Rocky and the rest of the gang better if it weren't for her."

"Tri, calm down." Jason said as he tried to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jason Lee Scott, shut the fuck up! Go back to your girlfriend!" Trini roared as she slapped Jason's hand away.

Jason looked at Trini, he didn't understand what was going on. "Trinity Minh-Thuy Kwan stop bringing up my girlfriend."

Kimberly and Tommy winced when they heard Jason and Trini using full names. When it got to that point, Kim and Tommy knew it was time for them to separate the two. If they didn't, then it would end up with Jason with a bruised ego.

Kimberly watched them. Her best friend was mad, her 'brother' was a complete idiot, Kat was starting shit to spite Trini and her, and Tommy was just standing there not sure what to do. "Guys, ENOUGH. JUST STOP NOW!" Kim screeched. She was sick of everything. She already had been dealing with Erick and her fighting in Florida and Jason and Trini fighting over their relationship. Now, with Kat acting like a bitch and Tommy just letting it happen, they just needed to settle this once and for all.

"Sis, are you okay?" Jason and Trini yelled at the same time.

"Hm, let me see, I have my 'brother' and ex girlfriend who is like my sister fighting. Then I have my ex boyfriend and my predecessor dating. By the way my predecessor is acting quite vindictive right now. And I am stressed about going back home to face my personal problems. I am just peachy." Kim snapped. "Listen, Tommy and I worked through our problems the best way we could by the way our problems belonged to us. Tommy and I are friends. Just deal with it Kat. Jason and Trini, I know you guys broke up, but please just try to act civil towards each other. "

'_Are you kidding me after everything you did? Forget that!' _"Kim, just face it. You let Tommy go, I've been with him day in and day out. We love each other. You guys can't be friends. You broke him in the most hurtful way. You were a coward you couldn't even call him at least. You didn't see him after you left for Florida or sent that letter." Kat replied angrily.

Kim was about to hit her breaking point. "Alright that's it. Since, Rita's spell has been broken, then it's obvious you have always been a spiteful, crude, bitch. You don't even know Trini to talk to her the way you do. I can't believe I passed on my powers to you. I am sick of you." She then looked at Tommy, "I know I already said it, but I truly am sorry for breaking up with you. I hope that you can forgive me. After tonight, I just hope that you realize Kat isn't who she tried to portray herself to be." Then she went to look at Kat, "One of these days, you will get yours."

Tommy looked at Kim, he wanted to be with her so bad, but they had different obligations now. Tommy was still a Power Ranger, and pretty soon he was going to start racing for his Uncle John. Kim had meets coming up in the summer. She graduated early, and she needed to concentrate on her goals. Tommy felt lonely, and he wanted Kat to fill that spot. "Kim, I do forgive you. It's water under the bridge now."

Kat didn't care. She had Tommy, and she knew that if things didn't work out with Tommy, which she doubted by the way, then she would at least have Jason. Jason wouldn't deny her. "Whatever." Kat said. '_This is bullshit. Tommy and Kim, Trini and Jason they aren't meant to be.'_

"Jason, you aren't allowed in my car. Get a ride with Tommy and Kitty Kat." Trini hissed.

Jason scoffed and left with Tommy and Kat.

"Don't worry, Tri, Jason is just stupid and blind." Kim said soothingly. Trini just looked as Tommy's car drove off.

"It just hurts you know? I thought Jason and I were going to get married, but he moved on so quick." Trini said with tears in her eyes. "What about you? How do you feel about Tommy and Kat? Kat's a real piece of work by the way. She was so totally giving Jason the _look_, and it was in front of everyone." Trini had to question Kat's feelings for Tommy, but it wasn't her concern.

"Tommy already said he's only with Kat because he doesn't want to be alone. He's already pretty sick of her. Plus, he knows I'm with Erick. I made a mistake for breaking up with Tommy. Being with Erick is different, but I know we aren't meant to be. Maybe after Tommy stops being a ranger then we can try again." Kim said.

Trini nodded, "Come on sis, let's go home. We got flights to catch tomorrow."

**Xxxxx**

Monday, September 22

Angel Grove, CA- Tommy's Apartment

07: 21 P.M

Kat had gotten a phone call from Tommy earlier in the day. He said he wanted to discuss something before she left. Kat was leaving for London the next day. She gave up the Power to pursue her dream. Did she suffer a power withdrawal?

_**(Flashback) **_

_After the night of the charity event, Kimberly went back to Florida, Trini and Zack went back to Switzerland, and Jason stayed in Angel Grove to finish the school year. Emily and Jason broke up shortly after she got back from visiting with her family. While on vacation, Emily had cheated on Jason with some random guy she had met. Jason didn't seem to mind, but he felt it was time to let her go. Besides he thought, if kissing Trini was karma for what happened with Emily then it was worth it. However, Jason now had his eyes on Kat. _

_Kat and Tommy were still together, but their relationship was becoming strained. Tommy retreated to his Uncle's cabin one weekend, he ended up doing some soul searching. He was still IN love with Kimberly, but he didn't want to ruin things between her and her boyfriend. He kept his findings to himself. Kat wanted more sex from Tommy, and they would have sex once in awhile. However, she wanted it a lot more. They would have fights, and she even stooped so low to accuse of him of teleporting to see Kim, so he could have sex with her. Kat's accusations caused Tommy and her to break up for a couple of weeks. Kat didn't want to lose Tommy over something so stupid, so she apologized and told him she would never accuse him again. Tommy took her back. _

_In May, Tommy started to get involved with his Uncle's racing team. Tommy was a natural. He decided to finish up his schooling really quick, so he could graduate early. Tommy then started racing full time. His Uncle was so impressed with Tommy, that he gave him the opportunity at the big leagues. Tommy had his first race in July, and he won. First place was $20,000, and he put it away for college._

_The rest of the Power Rangers, minus Justin, graduated from high school. It was an exciting day for all of them. They were ready to face the real world. With the change of high school to college, there were changes in the Power Chamber as well. Zordon and Alpha 5 retreated back to Eltar, Zordon's home planet. Dimitria of the planet, Inquiris, and her robot companion, Alpha 6 took over. Dimitria was a very beautiful lady, who wore white, and her nose to the rest of her face was covered with white fabric. Her eyes were a striking green, her downfall was she spoke in questions. This pissed the team off, especially Tommy._

_Several weeks after the change in the Power Chamber, Tommy, Tanya, Kat, and Adam felt like it was time to move on from the Power Rangers. They had their lives ahead of them, and it was time to achieve their dreams. As fate would have it, Tanya had the offer to get her music career started. Adam wanted to support Tanya on her dream as well as go to college. Tommy wanted to continue racing full time, since he was so successful with it. Katherine was invited to attend the prestigious London Dance Academy, and she accepted. They chose their successors. Tommy chose Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis, to lead the Power Rangers: Turbo team, he was a warm-hearted baseball player. Tanya chose Ashley Hammond, a cheerleader at Angel Grove High School. Adam chose Carlos Vallerte, a soccer player from a soccer team that Adam coached. And Kat chose, Cassie Chan, an aspiring musician who helped T.J. assist Kat and Tommy in beating a group of Pirahnatrons. Justin stayed on the team to continue his tenure as the Blue Turbo Ranger._

_After they left the Power, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Tommy started to experience a withdrawal. The withdrawal wasn't too bad because they knew that their time had come to an end. Tommy should have been used to the withdrawal, but it was never getting easier. Adam and Tanya took a week to get it out their system. Kat took a day or two to get over it. Which was kind of shocking to Tommy. When Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers the first time, it took him almost two weeks to get over it. _

_After Kim told Rocky that Aisha did love him, Rocky called Aisha. He got in trouble because the phone bill went up to $300 that month. Rocky confessed to Aisha that he loved her, but the break ups of Tommy and Kim and Trini and Jason had Aisha scared. She told Rocky that she wanted to wait until she came back to Angel Grove to see if they can make a real relationship work. Rocky and Jason decided to take business classes, so they could open up their own dojos. They were attending school at Cal State San Bernardino. _

_Adam and Tanya ended up leaving for New York. Tanya was going to start a recording contract over there. Adam decided to go with her. He got accepted to NYU. They bid farewell to their friends and were excited for what the future held for them._

_Tommy continued racing full time for his Uncle. He loved the adrenaline rush he would get from racing. It was almost like when he would fight Goldar without his powers. Tommy did apply for college, and he got accepted into Cal State San Bernardino like Rocky and Jason. Since he had a hectic race schedule, Tommy just did online classes. Tommy's major was Paleontology. _

_Kat had been packing to go to London. She was excited to go, but she was worried about her relationship with Tommy. After everything they had been through, Kat thought he was going to ask her to marry him. If that was the case then she would gladly accept. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

Kat knocked on the door. She heard Tommy walk to the door and he opened it.

"Hey Kat." Tommy said. He looked at her, and he knew this was going to be the hardest thing he had to do. But he needed to do it for both their sakes.

Kat smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Hey Tommy, so you said you wanted to talk?"

Tommy ushered her to the couch in his living room. "Yeah, do you want something to drink? Water, soda, juice?"

"Um, water would be fine, so what's up?" Kat said. She was kind of nervous. '_He's stalling, hm, maybe he is worried that I won't say yes or something.'_

Tommy went to his refrigerator and got out a bottle of water for his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend. He gave the bottle to her, and took a death breath. "So, are you all packed up for London?"

"Yeah, I am. I am nervous to go almost half way around the world, but it's worth it." Kat stated. '_Why is he stalling? Ugh, I hope we have sex tonight too. It's been a couple of weeks since we last did it. We use condoms all the time, but I hope this time we don't. I don't care if I get pregnant.'_ Kat had been wanting something to make sure her and Tommy stayed together. He never mentioned for her to go on the road with him for his races. He hadn't even stopped her from traveling half around the world either, but he was hoping a proposal or a baby would cement their relationship.

Kat was so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard a word Tommy was saying to her. "Kat! Are you even listening to me?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Huh? O what did you say Tommy?" Kat said.

"I think we should break up." Tommy murmured.

Kat looked at Tommy. She couldn't believe what he had just said. "WHAT?"

Tommy took another deep breath, "Kat, I don't think I can handle another long distance relationship." After Kimberly, he vowed he would never put himself in that situation again.

"But Tommy, I am not Kim. Don't say you want to break up, we can make this work." Kat replied.

Tommy grabbed her hand and placed it on her knee, "I am sorry, but I don't think we should be together anymore. After you accused me of cheating, and even teleporting to see Kim, I should have broke up with you then. I shouldn't have led you on like I did. I am sorry Kat, but we should break up it's for the best."

Kat had tears in her eyes, "The best? THE BEST? For who? Me or you?"

Tommy felt bad, but he couldn't keep a lie anymore. "Kat, for both of us. Ever since the night of the charity event, I knew we couldn't last much longer. Hell, we shouldn't have lasted this long!"

Kat got up and started pacing. She couldn't believe this. '_What the hell happened? Ugh this is ridiculous. What about my dream? It felt so real. We love each other I know we do.' _"Tommy, is this about Kim?"

Tommy and Kim had talked recently, but she was still with Erick. Their relationship was on the rocks, but none the less they were still together. Tommy was still IN love with Kim, but breaking up with Kat was something he needed to do for himself. "This has nothing to do with Kim! This is between me and you. I feel this is the best. I am a race car driver, I have a crazy schedule I don't get a chance to breathe. This is the first time I have been home in a month. I don't need a girlfriend on top of that."

"Tommy, I love you with all my heart! We can make this work. I am not Kim, and I would never break up with you." Kat shouted.

Tommy felt otherwise. "Kat, you are a great girl, and I am thankful for you being there when I needed someone the most. But I am not the guy for you. And I know you don't love me with all your heart. I've seen the way you look at Jason." Jason had confessed to Tommy that he had developed feelings for Kat. Since it was obvious that Trini and Jason were through, and Tommy wanted to break up with Kat; Jason might have a chance. Tommy gave his blessing, and this is what led him to today.

Kat couldn't deny it, this would be her chance to be with Jason. '_But what about my dream? It felt like a premonition. Tommy does seem like he wants to let this go. Maybe we can try again.' _"Did you ever love me?" Kat wanted to know. Tommy had said it before, but she needed to know what kind of love.

"Yes, but I wasn't IN love with you." Tommy expressed. "I am so sorry Kat. I shouldn't have led you on like I did."

Kat nodded, "Well, I guess this is goodbye Tommy."

"Do you think we can be friends?" Tommy wondered.

"Maybe one day, but not now." Kat gave Tommy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She walked out the door.

In the parking lot of Tommy's apartment complex, Kat walked to her car. She climbed in, sat in the driver's side She cried her eyes out. There was black splotches of her make up running down her face. "Even if this isn't about Kim, I just know it is. I will always be second best in your eyes, Tommy." She started her car, and drove away after that.

**Xxxxx**

Thursday, October 30

London, England- Kat's Apartment

08:30 A.M.

Kat had been in London for over a month now. After Tommy broke up with her, she started getting depressed. She stopped eating, stopped putting on makeup, and even wanted to stop ballet dancing. Her parents encouraged her to keep chasing her dreams, regardless of what had happened with Tommy. Kat hadn't spoken to Tommy since that night.

She made a decision, she was going to put herself on the dating scene. Kat walked over to her roommate's room. Jacinda was Kat's roommate. She was from Austin, Texas. Jacinda was Puerto Rican, she had long black hair, dark brown eyes, full lips. She was drop dead gorgeous, and her body was outrageous. "Jacinda!" Kat called.

Jacinda was still under her blankets. "Yeah, Kat."

"After class we should go out. Let loose. I wanna meet some new guys."

Jacinda shot straight up from bed, "What about that guy Jason from back home? You know, tall, medium skin, handsome, is best friend's with your ex boyfriend, Tommy? His ex girlfriend and you got into it?"

Kat had told Jacinda about the guys from Angel Grove, just like Jacinda had told Kat about the guys from Texas. "Well do you see him? I don't. Come on it would be fun. Please with sugar on top?"

Jacinda walked out the room. Kat quickly followed. They were in the kitchen. Jacinda started to put a pot of coffee on. Then there was a knock on their door. Kat walked to the door, and she opened it. It was two of their classmates, Erica and Carly. "Morning girls!" Kat said cheerfully.

Erica and Carly looked at Kat shocked. Ever since Kat has been here, she had given off the impression that she was sad and definitely still hanging on to her ex boyfriend. All of a sudden Kat did a complete 180.

"What's going on?" Erica said. Erica was from Poland. She had brown eyes, blonde hair, big boobs for her body, she was pretty, wasn't a knockout but her personality was her best feature.

"O, Kat wasn't to meet some guys tonight?" Jacinda replied.

Carly gasped, "What about that guy you always talk about? Jerry, no, Jack, Jake, John?" Carly was Hawaiian. She was very exotic looking. She had piercing hazel, almond-shaped eyes, had bronzed skin, long brownish black hair. And her forgetful memory reminded Kat of Tommy.

Kat laughed, "His name is Jason, but I feel like it's time I let loose. I can't keep moping about Jason and/or Tommy. Come on girls lets go out tonight"

The girls nodded. They had breakfast, and then headed for classes.

**Xxxxx**

London, England- Kat's apartment

03: 44 P.M.

Kat was her in room. She had just got out the shower. She had a full day of classes, and she was excited to get have a night out with her girlfriends. Katherine heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Kat answered.

"_Hey girl!". _Tanya said.

"Tanya, oh my gosh, it's so good to hear your voice. I miss you."

"_Me too, how is everything in London?"_

"Things are going good. I miss Jason though."

"_Jason? So you are over Tommy?"_

"No, not really, but I figure I might as well move on."

"_And let me guess moving on has to do with Jason?"_

"Well, yeah, but I am going out tonight with a couple of girls from my class." Kat explained.

"_Are you sure you should move on to Jason? I mean what about him and Trini?"_

"I talked to Jason a couple of weeks back, he said that him and Trini were over." Jason had told Kat that him and Trini weren't even on speaking terms. Kat was happy to hear that, but with her in London, and Jason in California, they both agreed to wait on a relationship.

"_Um, okay I guess. Well you never guess who came back?"_

Kat thought for a moment. "Who?"

"_Aisha! Her and Rocky have been hanging out a lot lately, but they still aren't together." Tanya informed._

Kat rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? Still after all this time?"

"_I know right! Adam says hi by the way."_

"Tell him I say hi back. So how long do you think those two are going to dance around each other?"

"_Who knows. So, when are you going to have time off from school?"_

"I dunno. I mean I just got here a month ago. Hopefully early next year. I miss everyone. Has anyone heard from Tommy or Jason?"

"_Me and Adam haven't talked to them in awhile. Tommy is still racing I think. Jason and Rocky did get their certification for teaching martial arts though._"

"That's good. Hey Listen I gotta go. I miss and love you though."

"_Bye Kat and I miss and love you too. Bye!_"

Kat got off the phone and got ready for her night out.

**Xxxxx**

London, England- Club Frog

08:21 P.M.

Kat and her girlfriends/classmates from school, Jacinda, Carly, and Erica, had just arrived at Club Frog. Kat smiled, Adam's animal spirit had a club named after him. She made a note to tell Tanya. They just had dinner, and now it was the time to let loose and meet some guys.

Kat was wearing a pink and white corset top, a blue jean skirt, and had on white heels. She had her hair in all curls. Kat loved showing off her legs, so she thought this was the best outfit for the night. Kat felt extremely sexy. Guys were definitely checking her and her friends out.

Since the drinking age in London was 18, Kat and her friends made their way to the bar. They already had guys lining up to buy them drinks. Kat accepted, but only because she thought it was nice. She didn't think they were trying to get something out of her, but she wasn't the best looking one in the group. Jacinda and Carly were also getting hit on. Kat didn't mind at first, but then she started getting annoyed.

A group of guys had just entered the club, and they made their way over to Kat and her friends. They were good looking guys, and they looked like the wanted to have fun. There were four guys. It was a perfect match up.

"Hey ladies…" One of the guys said.

Jacinda was the first to speak up, "Hey what's up?"

"Why don't we get a table and some drinks and talk some more?" Another one of the guys said.

"Let's do it!" Carly said rather eagerly. She found the guys really good looking too.

Kat and her girlfriends walked to a table. The guys asked what the girls wanted to drink and said they would be back soon.

"Those guys are so hot! I am so glad we came out." Erica said.

All the girls agreed then the guys came over.

"Here you go ladies." A different guy from the group said as he delivered their drinks. "So, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"My name is Jacinda. Hey, you guys don't sound like you are from here." Jacinda stated.

"No we aren't and neither do you." The guy laughed. "We are from Moreno Valley in the United States. We are from the Air Force. By the way my name is Brad." Brad said. He was tall 5'11", he was muscular, and had a smile that brightened up the room.

Kat smiled, "Me and Jacinda are from the United States. So is Carly, but she's from Hawaii. Which is a U.S. territory, so I guess she is from the United States too. O and I am Kat." Kat rambled on.

"Jeez Kat, sounded like you had a blonde moment." Carly laughed, "I'm Carly."

"Hey! I take offense to that." Erica said as she pointed to her hair. "My name is Erica, what are the rest of your guys' names?"

"My name is Fernando." Fernando said. He was looking at Kat in particular. He had felt like he had met her before. Something about Kat seemed familiar to him. Fernando was tall, dark, handsome. He had brown hair, and an olive skin tone. He had dark eyes. He had a lot of muscles on him, but he wasn't overly muscular.

"I'm Monty, but I go by Deuce." Deuce said. He was Caucasian, brown hair, and brown eyes. Deuce was rather skinny, but he wasn't rail thin.

"And I'm Morgan." Morgan said. Morgan was tall, Italian, with brown eyes. He had a shaven head, and there was some mystery behind him.

The group of 8 continued talking for the rest of the night. They kept drinking and dancing and were having a great time. Kat had a little too much to drink though. She wasn't used to drinking a lot. She was getting a little dizzy. Kat had to use the bathroom, and she stumbled over there. Fernando noticed, and he kept his eyes on her.

Kat was walking, when a punk looking guy stopped her. "Hey foxy lady, did it hurt?"

Kat looked at him confused, "Did what hurt?" She slurred.

"When you fell out of heaven?" The punk said. He kept looking at Kat. He wanted to score tonight, and she was so drunk he knew he could probably get her in the sack.

"That was stupid. I gotta go." Kat needed to pee really badly.

The guy grabbed her arm, "You are coming with me. Let's get out of here. I am ready to rock your world. My name is Drew, we would look great together."

Kat looked at the guy, and she was ready to punch him. "Let me go, I don't even know you."

Drew started to drag Kat, when he was stopped by Fernando. "Let her go," he growled.

Drew looked at him, "This is an A and B conversation so, "C" your way out of it"

"I don't think so." Fernando declared as he grabbed Drew and yelled for his friends to come over to where he was. Brad, Morgan, and Deuce made their way over there. Drew's friends started to come over too. Drew's punk friends were ready to fight that night.

One of Drew's friends punched first. He punched Morgan, and then Morgan punched back. That's when all hell broke loose. Fernando wanted to get Kat out of there. Even though Deuce was rather skinny, Deuce was a master in Muay Thai fighting. Deuce could handle 9 guys at once, if necessary, so battling these guys was easy.

Fernando escorted Kat and her friends outside the club. "Hey are you okay?" Fernando said directly to Kat.

Kat nodded. Then she turned as red as Jason, Rocky, or Tommy's red power ranger suit. "Um, I need to go."

Fernando furrowed his brows, "Now? Are you sure? Would you like to walk me home? We should wait for my friends, they should be coming out in 3… 2… 1."

Just then Deuce, Morgan, and Brad walked out. They had smiles on their faces. "Ah, that was fun. Come on lets walk these nice looking ladies home." Deuce said.

"Well if you don't mind, then let's go." Jacinda smiled. Her and Brad had hit it off. They started to walk hand in hand.

Deuce went to Erica, "Milady?" He said as he held out his hand for her. Erica gladly took it.

Carly looked at Morgan, "So, you totally have a girl's name, but I don't mind." Morgan laughed at her, "I'm glad you don't mind lets go Boo." He said with a wink.

Kat just stood there. Fernando walked over to her. "Are you ready to go Kat?"

Kat squirmed. She couldn't be more embarrassed. "Um, okay." Kat couldn't be more thankful it was night out.

They started walking to the dorms where the girls lived. They'd only been walking about 500 feet, when Fernando stopped. "Do you guys hear that noise?"

"What noise?" Carly asked.

"I think I know what you are talking about. It's like a squishy noise, right? Like if you were walking on pudding or something?" Jacinda asked.

Kat was really embarrassed now. She really needed to use the bathroom, but the fight had happened, and Fernando and her friends rushed out the club, she couldn't hold it any longer. '_Shit, this is so embarrassing!' _

"Come on guys let's go. We have training in the morning." Brad said.

They kept walking to the dorm rooms. When they finally arrived, the couples minus Kat and Fernando were making out. It's not that Kat didn't find Fernando attractive, it was that she really needed to head inside. She also felt like she needed to puke. "Thank you Fernando for everything." Kat said.

"You're welcome Kat, and I'm sorry that guy had to grab you like that." Fernando said. He wanted to kiss Kat, but he knew his boundaries. It was obvious she wasn't feeling comfortable around him. "Good night, I had a great time, bye!"

The group of guys and girls separated after that.

Erica and Carly decided to head to Kat and Jacinda's room since it was the closest. They figured they might as well spend the night. Jacinda was upset with Kat because she didn't understand why there was no kissing between Kat and Fernando.

"What happened Kat? I thought you and Fernando hit it off?" Jacinda questioned.

Kat's cheeks got really red and hot. "You guys have to promise not to laugh at me."

The girls nodded.

"Look at me," Kat started. The girls did. And they started laughing. Kat got beet red. "O shut up all of you." Kat started laughing herself

Carly was the first to speak when she finally got some air, "O shit. You… are… telling… me… that you. I… can't even… finish."

The girls were still laughing at Kat. "Oh, no wonder you didn't even hug Fernando goodbye." Erica said.

"It wasn't my fault! I needed to pee, but that bloody punk guy had to come and try to hit on me." Kat stated defensively. After Fernando had rushed her out the club, Kat couldn't contain her pee anymore, and just let it loose.

"Come on… guys… if it happened to us…." Carly kept laughing.

Jacinda was holding her sides, she was laughing so hard. "Sorry Kat, okay you guys come on."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you guys in the morning."

**Xxxxx**

Tuesday, December 22

London, England- The London Coliseum

07:15 P.M.

Kat, Jacinda, Erica, and Carly, and the rest of the students from the dance school, were stretching before they had to perform tonight. Tonight they were performing their rendition of _The Nutcracker_. After that night when Kat peed on herself, the girls did meet up with the guys from the Air Force twice. Unfortunately, before they were supposed to hang out for another time, the guys left without telling the girls goodbye. That was the last they had heard of them.

"Alright girls and guys, we should start lining up soon. We have a full house tonight." Madame Carlisle said. She was the head dance instructor at the school. She was in her 40s, with dark brown hair, green eyes, and definitely had a dancer's body. She was thin, but had some curves to her.

Everyone started to line up.

"Let's do our prayer now." Everyone bowed their heads. "Lord, we thank you for our many gifts. Please keep us safe. This is our last performance before the holiday. God bless us. Amen!" Madame Carlisle said.

The lights in the auditorium started to dim. "And 1… 2… 3… break a leg my students." Madame Carlisle smiled.

Kat and her friends did a fantastic job that night. Kat was happy for what she had accomplished. Even though her break up with Tommy wasn't what she expected, she was thankful that she had the strength to overcome it. Jason would be her salvation, and she just needed to wait for him. Waiting is good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: 1998**

**A/N: **_The rest of the story will now focus on the other Power Rangers' characters that are somehow related to Kat, but Kat will be the only one who expresses her inner thoughts._

**A/N: **_I am so glad that I broke up Tommy and Kat in the last chapter. I am a diehard Tommy/Kim fan! Always read and review._

**Chapter 5: 1998**

Saturday, January 05

Fontana, CA- Auto Club Speedway

11:01 A.M.

Tommy was in his trailer getting ready for the Royal Purple 300. This was NASCAR'S battle of the top and up-in-coming drivers. Tommy had been a real success in the racing circuit, but he was tired of all the traveling, the girls throwing themselves all over him, and not being with Kim. Even though they weren't together, they still talked from time to time. She was competing in the summer games this year. Kim had broken up with Erick, and Tommy was single also. Tommy kept in touch will all of his friends, but Kat. He didn't mean to distance himself from her, but she didn't put forth any effort to keep in touch either.

"Tommy, where are you?" Uncle John called out. Uncle John was in his 40s, dark hair, blue eyes, 5'8", kind of built, but not completely in shape. He was the one that introduced Tommy to racing, and he even owned the cabin that Tommy would escape to when he needed time to think.

"Yeah Uncle John." Tommy had just came from the back of the trailer.

Uncle John smiled, "You got some visitors. They said they want to talk to you."

Tommy furrowed his brows. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, and when he did have visitors they were a bunch of groupies that would either propose to him or give him gifts like teddy bears, or thongs. "Um, Uncle John, I dunno if I want to see anyone right now."

Uncle John laughed, "Come on Tommy, they said they went to school with you. One's fat, the other is skinny. They act like their brothers. If they had another guys with them, they could be the three stooges."

Tommy looked at his Uncle amused, "Did the fat one have a ponytail or long hair?"

"Yeah, friends of yours?" Uncle John asked.

Tommy ran out his trailer. He couldn't believe Bulk and Skull was there to visit him. He hadn't seen them since last year. They were a pain in the ass, especially with their antics of trying to find out who the Power Rangers were. Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, were the neighborhood bullies. Tommy's first encounter with Dumb and Dumber, he still wasn't sure which was which, was his first day at Angel Grove High School. Bulk and Skull had been hassling Kim, his Beautiful. He demonstrated some karate moves for the two and they ran after that. All through high school, the two would bother Tommy and his friends. Now, they were visiting him. How did they know about race?

"Hey, uh Bulkie, do you think Tommy will agree to this?" Skull asked.

"Skull, it's still in the works, but think about it. If he says yes this would mean more money we would be rich, we will be even more popular than we are now." Bulk replied. Bulk saw Tommy coming towards them.

Skull gasped at Tommy. He then went up to Tommy and started touching his hair, or lack thereof. As a New Year's Resolution, Tommy decided he wanted to look more mature. First step to accomplish this, he cut his hair. His long, brown, lustrous hair had been cut. He was now sporting spikes. He had girls pining for him before, but now, his fan base had increased to tens of thousands.

Tommy was only around them for five seconds, and he was starting to get agitated. "Skull! Will you stop touching me?"

"Uh, sorry Tommy. You look so different. I haven't seen you with short hair ever." Skull said.

Bulk rolled his eyes. "Skull, you idiot, will you shut up? Don't ruin this for us!"

Tommy just looked at them. "What do you guys need to talk to me about?"

Bulk started talking. "You see Tommy, Skull and I we are still doing the detective thing, but we know we won't be doing it forever. So, we decided to open up a hotel/cabana type thing. We want to be entrepreneurs. Skull and I already came up with three quarters of the money, but we were wondering if you would like to give up the rest of the money?"

Tommy thought about it. Hotel/cabana, that didn't sound so bad, but there were several questions in the back of Tommy's mind. Question one; did he want to give up the money? Question, two how much will this cost? Question three, could he handle with working with Bulk and Skull? Question four, if he did agree and he got back with Kim, would Skull keep his grubby hands away. "So, you want me to give you the rest of the money? How will this benefit me? And how much are we talking about here?"

"You see Tommy, Bulk and I already took out the loans. We got approved for the property that we want. Smack dab in the middle of Angel Grove. It's an old hotel that we want to renovate. Since Angel Grove is a tourist hot spot, you know "'Home of the Power Rangers'". Skull said with a wink. "With the money that you put up, we would make it back in no time."

"Come on Tommy, at least have dinner with us. We can discuss it more then." Bulk pleaded.

Tommy wasn't sure what to do and what the hell was up with that wink from Skull? "Guys, listen what, we can talk about it over dinner. How about we meet up somewhere near here. Tonight, say 7?"

Bulk went to shake Tommy's hand. He couldn't believe Tommy would at least consider the idea. "Bye Tommy. See you later, good luck on your race. Thanks again. Wow, okay, yeah, uh, we will see you later."

Bulk started walking away, but Skull stood still. "Hey, Tommy, do you think Kimberly is still single?"

Tommy gave Skull the look, 'Get-Fuck-Out-of-Here-She-Is-Still-Mine-Even-If-We-Are-Broken-Up' look. "Skull, do you really want to ask me that?" It was a rhetorical question. Tommy walked away.

Bulk came back to Skull, and grabbed him by the collar, "You numbskull, why would you ask if Kimberly was single? You know he still loves her!"

Skull started to chew his gum loudly, "Eh, you never know. They still haven't gotten back together. I could still have my chance."

"And how do you know they still aren't together?" Bulk inquired.

Skull really didn't know per say. He was still hoping she was single. "I just know. Come on lets go, the race should be starting soon. And we need to get ready for that dinner."

**Xxxxx**

Fontana, CA- Melting Pot Restaurant

07:15 P.M.

Bulk and Skull were seated at a table waiting for their potential business partner to come in.

"He is 15 minutes late. What if he doesn't want to do this?" Skull asked.

Bulk didn't think Tommy would give up an opportunity like this. He was going to give him a proposition that Tommy wouldn't refuse.

Just then Tommy walked in, with an older man. "Hey guys, sorry I am late. Guys, this is my Uncle John. He is the owner of Oliver and Company Racing."

Uncle John shook hands with Bulk and Skull. He had been informed of the proposal. He wanted Tommy to accept. He didn't think it was a bad idea. Tommy had accumulated a lot of money in less than a year. Might as well start investing some. Also, Tommy won the race today. Fifty thousand dollars was the first place prize, and Uncle John's nephew qualified for a bigger NASCAR race.

The waitress came and took their food and drink orders. After some silence, Bulk spoke. "So, Tommy did you think about what me and Skull told you?"

"Actually, I did. Uncle John and I discussed it." Tommy answered.

Uncle John spoke next, "Bulk and Skull, I say you have a deal. I have the best accountant, his name is Reese Rosenberg. He will work with you guys to set up something"

Bulk and Skull smiled. They couldn't believe this was going well.

"Thank you Tommy and John. This is great. Tommy, how would you like to be co-owners with me and Skull?" Bulk requested.

Tommy thought about it. "Um, sure why not? But I thought this was yours and Skull's venture."

"It is, but since you are putting up some money. Might as well make you part owner." Skull said.

"By the way, we can sponsor your racing too. That way the car would give us some type of advertisement. We can also speed up the renovation of the hotel." Bulk solicited.

Uncle John was really excited. This deal was turning out better than expected. He would be getting a sponsor, and his nephew would be making more money as a co-owner to a hotel and cabana. "I'd say you guys have a deal, and we can start the paperwork tomorrow."

Tommy was getting excited with his new project. However, he felt like was taking too much on at one time. Racing, school, and now a co-owner for a hotel. He hoped he could keep up. The men enjoyed the rest of the evening talking amongst themselves and planning out this business deal.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, January 19

Cabazon, CA- Casino Morongo

08:11 P.M.

Zordon's original Rangers minus Billy and Justin, were at Casino Morongo, casino, hotel, and spa. The gang had been invited by Rocky and Aisha. They had news to tell everyone. The gang thought they had gotten engaged. It would have been about time.

Kat had arrived two days earlier with Tanya and Adam. Kat had a layover from London in New York. Tanya and Adam were able to coordinate their flights with Kat. They were the first ones to arrive at the casino.

"Where is everyone else?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know, hun, but I know they wouldn't want to miss what Rocky and Aisha had to say." Adam said. Adam and Tanya had been going out for more than a year now. They couldn't be happier. Adam was still going to school, he decided to become a pediatrician. He loved working with kids. Tanya was becoming successful with her singing career. She even started traveling overseas.

"I talked to Jason. He said he was going to arrive with Zack and Angela." Kat disclosed. Kat had been keeping in touch with Jason. Tanya still didn't like the idea, but Kat had to move on somehow. She had always had a crush on Jason, and now she finally had a chance to possibly become more than friends.

"Hey guys. How has everyone been?" Zack yelled. He moved back to Angel Grove as planned. He asked Angela to marry him, and she said yes. Zack was a choreographer in Los Angeles. He would always comment how the commute was a bitch, but the money was great. Zack then gave a kiss on the cheek to Tanya and Kat. Zack didn't hold a grudge towards Kat anymore.

"We are doing great. Hey, Angela it's nice to see you." Adam said as he gave her a hug.

"Angela, are you pregnant?" Kat blurted out. She saw the glow on Angela's face. She looked radiant. Not to mention the protruding stomach she saw.

Angela smiled, "You guys! It was supposed to be a surprise. Jason was the only one who knew. But yes, I am pregnant. Three months to be exact."

"Speaking of Jason, where is he?" Tanya said.

"What about Jason?" Jason said as he came to the group. "Now, where are my hugs? We haven't all been together since…." The group hadn't been together since the charity event last year in April.

"Hey Jase, it's so good to see you." Kat said. She went up to Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I've missed you." She whispered in his ear. '_You look even hotter since the last time I saw you. I see the muscles you have now.'_

Jason grinned, "I've missed you too Kat." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What have you guys been up to?" Angela wondered.

"Tanya and I are still together. I couldn't be happier. I am going to school. I want to be a pediatrician." Adam responded.

"I made my career as a singer. I have an album that's going to be released soon. I hope you guys support me and buy it. And I also tour overseas." Tanya said.

"I'm still dancing, and I have been having a great time in London. What about you three?" Kat said.

"Rocky and I still own 'Two-Rex Dojo'. We are even thinking about opening up another branch." Jason informed them.

Zack told the group what he had been up to. "I'm a clerk at the WIC office in Angel Grove. It's going to help a lot now that I am pregnant." Angela said. She was rubbing her belly now. "So do you guys miss the Power?" She whispered.

The former Power Rangers minus Zack was shocked, "Um what are you talking about?" Kat laughed. She couldn't believe what Angela had just said.

"You guys she already knew. We weren't exactly discreet with our actions. She told me she had an idea when I kept disappearing, and our choice of clothes. We wore the same color all the time. What really clued her in, was the fact Tommy went from green, to white, to red clothing." Zack said.

Everyone laughed. "I swear that boy has had a Power Ranger crisis or something. Three different colors. I mean Adam, Rocky, and Jason are the only other ones to change colors. I doubt you guys will change again, right?" Tanya stated.

Adam and Jason shook their head. "Gold and red are it for me. Now, where is everyone else?"

They were still waiting for Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy, and Trini. Just then Tommy walked in.

"Where is everyone else?" Tommy asked as he walked over. His friends gawked at him.

"Bro, where's your hair?" Zack joked. Tommy's hair was his signature trademark.

Tommy looked at his friends. This wasn't supposed to be a big deal. So what? He cut his hair. He couldn't have long hair forever. "Jeez. First Skull, now you guys. My New Year's resolution was to look more mature. I believe I look the part. My sponsors take me seriously."

"Bro, when did you see Skull?" Jason asked. He hadn't seen Tommy since New Year's Eve.

"O, I didn't tell you. I must have forgot. Bulk, Skull, and I are going to be co-owners of a new hotel/cabana in Angel Grove." Tommy enlightened.

Tanya and Adam looked shocked, Jason just looked at him, Kat and Angela smiled. Zack was the first to speak up. "Ha, ha very funny."

"I am not joking, you guys should see it when it's done. I am actually excited." Tommy stated seriously.

Tommy didn't budge. Bulk, Skull, and Tommy had been working for the past week talking with contractors, interior designers, and landscapers. The new hotel was to be named, Bulkmeier's, was coming along great.

"You guys he is serious. Well Tommy, whenever Tanya and I are in town we will check it out. Let us know when it's done." Adam said.

"Let's head to the buffet. That's where Rocky said there should be a reservation for us." Jason said to the group.

"What bout Kim and Trini, Rocky and Aisha?" Angela asked.

"They know where to meet us. Come on let's go." Jason replied.

Tanya and Adam walked hand in hand. Zack and Angela did as well. Jason started walking. Tommy wanted to talk to Kat, he wanted to see how she was doing. They walked side by side.

"Hey Kat, how have you been?" Tommy inquired.

Kat smiled, "I've been good. Just been busy with ballet and performing. What about you?" '_I've missed you Tommy, but after being away, I realize I can finally move on.'_

"Good Kat. Actually, I've been great. Really busy too. This hotel thing and racing, not to mention school, it's been a lot to take on."

"Yeah, it does sound like a lot for one person, but I'm sure you can handle it."

"Thanks Kat, listen, I'm still sorry for what happened. You know when we broke up. I really hope you can forgive me."

"Tommy, stop. I'm happy, and I know I thought we were meant to be, but I've realized I tried to force our relationship after Kim and you broke up. I shouldn't have. I want to be friends again." Kat stated truthfully. She had a change of heart, and no longer wanted to hold a grudge against Tommy. But she knew if she got with Jason, there would be problems with Trini and Kimberly would stick up for her Trini. Either way, Kim and Kat would still have a problem.

Tommy nodded. "So, how are you and Jason doing?"

Kat blushed a little. "We are still friends. One day we might be more, but for right now I am content. I still live thousands and thousands of miles away from him. Plus, I've been busy with dancing. I am thinking of opening a dance school in the future."

"That's great. Come on we should go sit down."

Everyone took their seats at the table. Rocky and Aisha had already paid for everyone to eat dinner. They were still waiting for the rest of the group.

"What do you think Rocky and Aisha have to say to us?" Angela queried.

"Who knows? He hasn't mentioned anything to me. Hell I work with the guy!" Jason declared. When Aisha came back to the U.S., she enrolled at Loma Linda University. They were known for the doctoral and nursing programs. Aisha had accumulated a lot of college credits in Africa, and they were transferred here. Rocky and Aisha had been hanging out a lot more, but they kept telling everyone they weren't together. That made people raise their eyebrows.

"Speaking of Rocky, look who finally showed up." Adam mentioned. He left his seat to go give a 'guy hug' to Rocky. "Where's Aisha?"

Rocky came in with a smile. He went to hug Tanya, Kat, and Angela. Then he gave a 'guy hug' to Tommy, Jason, and Zack. "She's coming, she was waiting for Trini and Kim. Whoa Tommy where's your hair" Rocky joked.

Tommy groaned, "What is the big deal? It's just hair!" Tommy went was about to sit down when he was greeted by the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. There was Kim, in a pink halter top gown, white heels. She had on gold jewelry, and her hair was curled all over. She even put some yellow crystal bobby pins in her hair. Tommy was speechless.

Jason took one look at Trini. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a yellow halter top gown with white heels. She had on a red sash around her waist. She even had gold jewelry, and her long, raven colored hair was down and curled only at the bottom. She put some yellow crystal bobby pins in her hair. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Kat was looking at Trini and Kim. Then she looked at Tommy and Jason. '_If they don't stop drooling then they are going to flood this whole entire building. What the hell are Kim and Trini trying to do?' _Kat couldn't help but get jealous.

Aisha walked over to Rocky. She was smiling, and she had a glow to her. "Aw, I'm so glad you guys made it. It's so nice to be reunited after so long. I've missed everyone." It's true, Aisha hadn't seen Trini, Kim, Tanya, Adam, or Tommy in almost two years.

Everyone gave Aisha a hug. She looked radiant. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap dress, with her Grandmother's red, Heart Pendant, black heels, and diamond earrings. Her hair was braided, and she had a red rose bud clips in her hair.

"Alright, before we tell you guys why we are here. Let's grub. I'm hungry!" Rocky said.

The gang laughed. It was great having the gang together all over again. They separated to get their food. Coincidently enough, Tommy and Kim went to the same place in the buffet for food.

"Mr. Oliver, don't you look handsome?" Kim questioned. She had noticed Tommy, he was wearing a white dress shirt, green tie, black slacks and shoes. Tommy's hair was spiked and gelled. He was gorgeous. She missed her Falcon. "Where's the color red by the way?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I have on red socks."

Kim giggled, "Hey it' not my fault "Christmas Tree Ranger". She said with a wink.

"Kim, you look beautiful." Tommy said truthfully. He was looking her over. The dress she was wearing hugged her in all the right places.

"Thanks Tommy, I've missed you."

"Me too Kim. Do you know why Rocky and Aisha have called us all together?"

"Yup, I do. And I am not going to tell. That's up to them."

Tommy left it alone. He was patient. After Kim and Tommy got their food, and they walked to their seats they decided to sit next to each other.

Jason and Trini ended up sitting next to each other as well.

"Trini, you look so pretty tonight. And I like the red sash and gold jewelry by the way." Jason whispered to her.

Trini smiled, "Thanks Rex. But I am not wearing your colors to impress you."

Jason smiled. Trini hadn't called him Rex in what seemed like two years. He missed her a lot. They hadn't spoken since the karate tournament when they got into a fight.

Katherine sat across from Tommy, Trini, Jason, and Kim. She got jealous, Jason didn't even sit next to her. Now she had to watch them the rest of the night. Zack and Angela took the left of Kat. Adam and Tanya took the right of Kat. Aisha and Rocky sat on the side with Tommy, Trini, Kim, and Jason.

All the friends or not so friends, when it came to Kat, Trini, and Kim, were chatting away. They had been catching everyone up on what they were doing. Trini mentioned she was looking into becoming a prosecutor. She and Kim were sharing a condo in Florida. Kim was getting her teaching degree, but was also looking into owning her own gymnastics gym.

Rocky started tapping his cup with a knife, to get everyone's attention. He went to stand up at the head of the table. "Okay, now that we have all been reacquainted with each other, I guess Aisha and I should tell you why we are here."

"Yeah tell us." Jason bellowed.

"Are you pregnant?" Tanya yelled to Aisha.

"Are you guys engaged?" Adam asked.

Everyone started yelling accusations at the couple. Aisha went to stand up next to Rocky. "No, and no. Guys, we just came from a wedding, our wedding. I married my Ape Man!" Aisha exclaimed.

The gang was surprised. They said they weren't even together, but how come Trini and Kim knew. How everyone else wasn't invited?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tanya asked. They were family, she would have thought to be invited.

"Well it was spur of the moment." Aisha started, "Rocky and I already filed for our marriage license a couple of weeks ago. We just didn't know when we were going to start planning the wedding."

Rocky then finished, "I didn't want to wait anymore. You guys all knew how much I love Aisha, and I didn't want to wait any longer. So, Aisha and I wanted to elope. We did want everyone to go, that's why we got a hold of you guys, but we just figured let's just do it now. And we did."

"Kim, you knew?" Tommy questioned her.

Kim nodded, "Me and Trini were there. We were the witnesses. That's why Trini and I are dressed up."

Trini also nodded, "Guys, Kim and I had just gotten in from Florida. We went straight to Aisha's place and she told us what was going on. Kim and I left with them, we couldn't miss it. Trust me I took a lot of pictures, here's their picture from the wedding chapel." Rocky, Aisha, Kim and Trini took a trip to Sin City, a Las Vegas for a quick marriage. Trini pulled out a picture from her purse and passed it around. The picture was gorgeous. They looked so happy.

In the picture, Aisha was wearing a white dress with a train. Now she was wearing a yellow dress. Rocky was wearing the same clothes as he was now. "Where's your wedding dress Aisha?" Angela asked.

Aisha laughed, "You wouldn't believe what happened." Everyone waited for the story. "After we got married, Rocky got hungry. We ended up going to Circus Circus. Rocky ordered a hot dog, shrimp cocktail, French fries, a strawberry milkshake, and an ice cream sundae. All for him by the way. Rocky was carrying the tray of food, so we could go sit and watch the show that was happening. Kim and Trini had just gotten their food. Kim the klutz she is, tripped over a kid's foot then ran into Trini who bumped into Rocky who then spilled all the food on my dress."

Everyone, but Kat laughed. "So much for being agile and graceful." Adam said with a smirk to Kim.

"Shut up guys! If that kids' mother was watching for her son, then I probably wouldn't have stepped over his shoe." Kim whined.

"Maybe if you were paying attention then it wouldn't have happened." Kat retorted.

The group of former Power Rangers, and one civilian got quiet. "Kat, what's your problem? If anyone should be upset it should be Aisha, but she's not." Rocky said.

It was Rocky and Aisha's 'wedding night', Trini just let Kat's comment go. "Anyways," Trini said, "After that, we got Aisha a new dress, the one she's wearing right now, then headed over here."

"Okay, but why were you guys so late?" Zack prodded. If they did the timing right, Aisha, Rocky, Trini and Kim should have been there by 6:30 or so.

"Um, I'll tell you guys later." Rocky said. He didn't want to see in front of Angela, it was Ranger related.

Sensing it had something to do with the Power Rangers, Angela said something. "Rocky, I know you guys were Power Rangers."

Trini, Tommy, Kim, Aisha, and Rocky looked at Angela like she had grown two heads. Kim interrogated Angela first, "How did you know?"

Angela smiled, "The way that Zack was running off at random times. I noticed that the rest of you guys would to. Not to mention you guys were always wearing the same color every day, but you wanna know what really tipped me off?"

"What?" Trini asked.

"Tommy." Angela replied.

Kim, Trini, Aisha, and Rocky looked at Tommy. Tommy groaned again. "What about me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, after you first came to Angel Grove, you only wore green, and then all of a sudden a Green Ranger showed up, then a White Ranger showed up, and you started to wear white. Then you started to wear red. Jason was already gone. Rocky started wearing blue like Billy. So, I put two and two together." Angela clarified.

Everybody but Tommy laughed. "Yeah, nice job 'Multicolored Ranger'." Zack said.

"Shut up everyone!" Tommy hissed. "So, Rocky explain to us why you were late."

"We wanted to get a hold Billy, and tell him the news." Aisha clued them in. "You see, we haven't seen or heard from Billy since last year. It was only fitting to let him know what's going on. Because if you think about it Rocky and I are the first two Power Rangers to marry."

Trini continued, "Well, Rocky got a hold of Justin. We told him what was going on. Justin talked to Dimitria and told her our dilemma." The gang nodded. Zack informed Angela who they were talking about. "Dimitria was then able to teleport us to the Power Chamber. She set up a transmission for us to talk to Billy."

Kim finished up the story. "So, Dimitria, who talks way too cryptically for my liking," Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and even Kat agreed with her. "Had contacted, I guess the Alien Rangers from Aquitar. Cestro's cousin, Cestria, got Billy and we told him the news. He says hi to everyone. And he says he misses you all. Billy was really happy for Rocky and Aisha. And that's why we are late."

"Dimitria let you guys do all that?" Kat asked. '_They don't even know Dimitria. She doesn't seem like the type to even bend rules like that.'_

Aisha nodded, "It took some convincing, but Kim got through to her."

Tanya furrowed her brows, "How did you do that, Kim?"

Kim smiled, "I told her I was Zordon's first Pink Ranger. Dimitria asked if I was the holder of the Crane. I told her I was, but then Kat was the last holder. She explained to me that Ninjetti animal spirits never leave the person they are bestowed to. She had respect for me because I am 'Winged Lady of the Skies' and I am destined to be with the 'Winged Lord of the Skies'. We are the saviors of the planet."

All the ex Power Rangers looked at Kim. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Kat was angry. She was the last holder, so technically she should have been Tommy's mate.

"Kim, she really said that?" Tommy inquired. Maybe there was a chance for him and Kim after all.

Kim nodded, "I couldn't believe it either."

The gang stayed at the buffet until it was closing time. They had nothing else to do, so Jason decided to recommend something.

"Guys, we should gamble." Jason stated. Casino Morongo was an 18 and over gambling place. The group nodded.

"Hey, Jase, do you think you can catch a ride with one of the other guys? Angela is tired, I need to get her back." Zack said. Angela was still experiencing some side effects of pregnancy. Her body would get sick at night though.

Kat's ears perked up. "Jase, you can come with me, Tanya, and Adam. We have a rental car."

Trini narrowed her eyes. She thought Kat would be over Jason by now. The snooty remark she heard Kat say towards Kim at dinner pissed her off. Now that she was still trying to get with Jason, she couldn't believe it.

Jason smiled, "Sure Kat, is that alright with you and Tanya?" Jason asked Adam.

"Of course. We are staying at a hotel in Angel Grove anyway. So we will drop you off before we head back to sleep." Adam commented.

"Mama Bear and I booked a room here already." Rocky said. The rest of the ex Power Rangers smirked. It was their honeymoon after all.

"Thanks for coming guys. Let's go Ape Boy!" Aisha said seductively. Rocky walked over and began to kiss her passionately. The group of friends cat called and whistled at them. They stopped, then went to hug their friends goodbye then headed to their room.

Zack and Angela said good bye to everyone as well. Trini, Kim, and Tommy had congratulated the couple on their pregnancy.

"Where are you staying?" Tommy asked Kim. He wanted to spend some time with her, he had to leave for a race in Las Vegas on Monday.

"Me and Trini got a room here as well." Kim informed. Kim had hoped Tommy wanted to spend some time together.

Just then Trini's cell phone rang. She was on the phone.

"So are we going to gamble or what?" Jason asked the gang.

"Kim, I gotta go. Sylvia's stranded at her friend's house. Her boyfriend and her got into a big fight. I can't believe he would do that to her." Trini said. Trini's cousin, Sylvia, had a boyfriend who was older than her. Sylvia's family warned her to be careful. Sylvia stated she knew what she was doing, but now that wasn't the case.

Kim got concerned, "Trini, do you want me to go with you?"

Trini smiled. She didn't want Kim to leave because her and Tommy should spend some time together. After all, they were the saviors of the planet. "No Kim, it's okay. I'll be back as soon I can. Bye everyone." Trini hugged Adam, Tanya, Tommy, and Kim. She didn't want to go near Kat and Jason.

"And then there were 6." Adam stated. He didn't really want to gamble, but it seemed like Jason wanted to. Adam, Tanya, and Kat had a flight Tuesday morning. They still had family here they wanted to visit.

They were walking to the machines, when Kim stopped. "O shoot, you guys I forgot something in my room." Kim didn't really, but she didn't want to spend time with Kat.

Tommy caught on. "Um, Kim do you need help?" Kim smiled. Tommy and Kim left to go to the room.

"Do you think, they are going to…?" Tanya asked. She knew they had lost their virginities to each other. Kat told her so.

Kat nodded. '_After hearing what Dimitria said, of course they are going to.'_

"Ugh. Guys Kim is like my 'Sister' and Tommy is like my 'Brother'. I don't wanna know what they are doing." Jason stated. He was disgusted to know whether or not his 'Baby Sis' was having a sex life.

"Come on guys we should gamble a little then leave." Adam said. He just wanted to get off the subject of Kim and Tommy. Jason and Kat walked hand in hand, and Tanya and Adam did as well. They spent a couple of hours pressing their luck.

**Xxxxx**

**(Meanwhile)**

Cabazon, CA- Casino Morongo, Kim and Trini's room

11:31 P.M.

Tommy and Kim had just arrived in the room. It was a nice sized room. There were two queen sized beds, one table, a couch, bathroom, TV, and a desk. The room was nice. Tommy sat on one bed while Kim sat on the other.

Kim started taking off her heels. Tommy watched as she did it. Something on him started growing. Kim looked so seductive doing that. "So, I heard about you and Kat breaking up." Kim decided to break the ice.

"Yeah, I felt bad for leading her on. Plus, I couldn't do another long distance relationship." Tommy told her. Kim started taking on her jewelry, and started rolling her neck around. Tommy wanted to be in Kim at this moment. "What's wrong with your neck?"

"It's been tense lately. I dunno why." Kim replied.

Tommy went to Kim's bed. "Do you want me to give you a massage?"

Kim smirked, "I know something else you can massage." Kim looked at Tommy, her Falcon. She touched his cheek, and dragged her finger along his jaw line. He pushed her finger away, and Tommy attacked Kim's lips with ferocity. They were passionately making out. Kim started to get wet. Even though she didn't want to stop kissing him, she pulled away and said, "Tommy, make love to me."

Tommy looked at her. "Are you sure?" They hadn't made love in over a year. He missed his Beautiful with every fiber of his being. Erick and Kim were no longer together, and Kim would've mentioned if she was dating someone. Tommy wasn't either, yes, he had gone out on some dates, but no one could compare to the love of his life. His Crane, his Beautiful.

Kim nodded. "Tommy, remember what Dimitria said. Make love to me Tommy. I need you inside of me." If they were destined to be together, might as well start now.

Tommy complied and they made love into the night.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, April 11

Miami, Florida- Kim and Trini's Apartment

08:01 A.M.

After celebrating Aisha and Rocky's elopement, everyone continued on with their lives.

Aisha moved in with Rocky. They were so IN love. Everyone saw the love between the two. Everyone thought, Tommy and Kim would be the first to marry, then Trini and Jason, but it didn't happen. Aisha continued with school, and Rocky still taught at the dojo he owned with Jason.

Kat and Jason ended up having sex before Kat left for London. For Jason, the sex didn't compare to Trini, but it was better than the sex he had with other girls. Kat loved it. She thought it was better than Tommy's. They still weren't going out, but Kat said after the term was done with school she would come back to Angel Grove. Jason didn't want Kat to throw her dream away, but she insisted. Jason went back to teaching at the dojo. He was still in college.

Tanya and Adam went back to New York. Adam continued with school while Tanya had to go overseas again. She was touring around Asia.

Zack went back to choreographing. He was now on tour with Usher. Angela was now 6 months pregnant, and she is having a boy.

Trini and Kim went back to Miami. Trini continued with schooling, and even decided to give dating a try. She was dating a guy named Frederick Allen. He came from a rich family, and was an heir to billions. His family's money was based out of Miami. Trini was happy because Frederick presented her with a lot of gifts, but Trini still couldn't help the feeling that there was something "dark" about Frederick. Kim and Tommy didn't get back together. Even though, they made love all night, Tommy and Kim knew their hectic schedules, and long distance relationship don't mix. Kim was set to compete in the summer games, and she was still taking college classes.

Tommy went back to racing. He won three more races. Bulkmeier's was set to open in the summer. Tommy kept in touch with Bulk and Skull to finish the plans for the hotel. Tommy's next race was in Miami. Kim had gotten in touch with him. She said they needed to talk.

Tommy walked up to the condo that Trini and Kim had shared. Tommy knocked, and waited for a couple of seconds. Kim answered the door, she was already dressed in a loose fitting baby doll tee, blue capris, and white sandals. Her hair was straight down.

Tommy looked at her. She looked so beautiful. Chocolate brown eyes met her brown doe eyes. Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, I, uh, brought us donuts."

"Thanks Tommy. You didn't have to." Kim looked nervous.

Tommy went to sit on one of the couches. "So where's Trini?"

Kim followed Tommy, "She had an early class. She's going to be back later, so we can go to the race track and watch you race." Tommy's next race was that afternoon. First place was $50,000. Tommy couldn't wait.

"How have you been?" Tommy asked. He missed her so much, and the love they made that night he left on cloud nine. He was hoping Kim didn't regret it.

Kim smiled. She didn't know how Tommy was going to fill about the bombshell she was about to drop. "Tommy, I've been good."

"Are you ready for the games? They are coming up soon. What' it's like three months away now?"

"Tommy, I'm not competing in the games this summer." Kim confessed.

Tommy thought about what she had just said. Yes, Kim had already competed in the Pan Globals. She received gold. Going to the Olympics would shoot her to super stardom. "What? Why?

Kim took a deep breath. "Tommy, I'm… I'm…."

Tommy looked at her puzzled.

"Pregnant." Kim admitted.

"What? When? Am I the father?" Tommy kept asking questions. He couldn't have a child right now. He was too busy, and there was too much going on.

"What? Of course you are the father. Tommy you are the only guy I've slept with!"

"Kim what about Erick? You slept with him too."

Kim scoffed. "I hadn't slept with him since last year! He couldn't be the father."

"How far along are you?"

"About 3 months." She said in a small voice. She started crying, her pregnancy hormones were out of whack right now.

"What do you want to do?" Tommy asked. He wanted wasn't sure what to do. Raising a child so young, and with all these obligations, Tommy had a lot to think about.

"I am going to keep our children and raise them." Kim stated adamantly.

Children? Them? "Kim, children?" Tommy questioned.

Kim went to go stand in front of Tommy, "Yes, Tommy, I'm pregnant with twins." Kim grabbed Tommy's hands and placed them on her stomach.

Tommy had tears in his eyes. This was the real deal. "I am going to be a Dad."

Kim nodded. "I know this isn't what we expected to happen. But, we didn't use a condom. Now I am ready to accept the responsibility."

"Are you going to move back to Angel Grove?"

Kim and Trini had been talking about moving back to the west coast during the summer now that she wasn't competing. Trini didn't have summer classes. It would be the best time. Trini would transfer to UCLA and start going in the fall. The only downfall was seeing Jason. Probably prancing around with Katherine. "Yes, Trini and I talked about it. It would be for the best. I would be closer to you."

Tommy didn't want to stop racing though. "Kim, I'm not going to stop racing. I'll still be traveling, doing endorsements, and photo shoots."

Kim looked at him shocked. "Tommy, at least think about this rationally. I think you should complete this race and retire."

Tommy gasped. "Who has a racing career for a year and a half?"

"Tommy, you could die. And I would be damned if I raise our kids as a single parent." Kim snapped.

Is she demanding that he quit? "I make good money racing. Think about the future we could have for our kids!"

Kim wanted a future with Tommy. She wanted Tommy to be there with her and their kids. "Tommy, you don't even know if you could do some serious damage to yourself. Say you don't die, there is still the risk of crashing, breaking bones, becoming handicapped. Tommy please, I beg you just do one more race. The race tonight, and that's it."

Tommy knew she was right, but he was as stubborn as a mule. Racing filled a void for him. He missed fighting evil and getting that rush of power, this was the next best thing. He turned to look at her, "Kim, Beautiful, you know I love you, but still. I want to keep racing. I love the rush, and it's my career now."

Kim kept crying. "Tommy if you loved me then you would stop after today. You still have the hotel/cabana with Bulk and Skull. I am sure you will have residuals left from the endorsements. Please." She begged, pleaded with him.

"Kim, I'll think about it. I'll see you tonight." Tommy went to give her a hug, but she didn't want to see him. She left to go into the kitchen. "Kim, I love you."

No reply. Tommy left. Kim went to her room and cried.

**Xxxxx**

Thursday, October 01

Reefside, CA- Reefside Hospital

01:12 A.M.

Kim's water broke 16 hours ago. She was in her hospital bedroom. Tommy was in the room feeding her ice chips. He hadn't left her side since she was admitted. Kim was 5 cm dilated, and she was going to be able to deliver them vaginally. After the confrontation in April, Tommy did one more race. He won first place and won $100,000. Tommy went back to school and continued his major in Paleontology. Tommy bought a secluded house on the outskirts of Reefside. In early June, Bulkmeier's opened. Their first month Bulk, Skull, and Tommy made over $700,000. Everyone wanted to stay at their hotel. Kimberly moved back to Angel Grove, and continued with her education. She planned to open up her gymnastics gym soon. Her and Tommy didn't get back together like everyone thought they would.

In the waiting room was Trini, Jason, Zack, Angela, and their three month old son, Ahmad Jayceon Taylor. Trini moved back to Angel Grove with Kim. With Trini's parents help, and Kim's old endorsement deals, they bought a 2 story, three bedroom house in an elite neighborhood. Trini transferred to UCLA, and was continuing her education. Trini broke up with Frederick after she found out he was cheating on her. He got the other girl pregnant, and Trini was disgusted with him. Jason and Kat had been secretly dating since September. They hadn't told anyone yet because of the possible backlash they might receive. Angela gave birth to Zack's son on July 10. He weighed in at 7 pounds 13 oz, and was 22 inches long. Zack and Angela were still living in Los Angeles.

Rocky and Aisha were making their way from Stone Canyon. It was a two hour drive . Rocky and Aisha were able to move into a one story home with 3 bedrooms and 2 and a half baths. Rocky was possibly thinking of branching off to open his own dojo. Aisha was still in school completing her doctorate. Tommy's parents, Melissa and James, had went to the cafeteria with Kim's mom and step-dad, Caroline and Pierre. Melissa and James Oliver had taken time off from their jobs to help refurbish Tommy's isolated home and help bring the twins home. Caroline and Pierre Dumas had come from Paris, France to support Kim. Kim's real dad was on a business trip in Japan. To make up for missing his daughter giving birth, he gave the soon to be parents $100,000.

Tanya was still overseas touring. She couldn't make it to support their friends. Her and Adam sent over a baby care package for Kim's baby shower. Adam had finals coming up, so he had to stay in New York. Kat didn't come for obvious reasons, but she was nice and sent Tommy and Kim a gift card to 'Wal Mart'. Justin had been adopted before finishing his term as a Turbo Ranger. He was living in Fresno, California. That was an 8 hour drive from Reefside. He sent Kim and Tommy a 'Babies R' Us' gift card. Billy was still in Aquitar and dating Cestria. Since he couldn't be there for the baby, he had given a gift to the Astro Rangers. After the Power Chamber had been attacked and decimated, T.J., Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley traveled into Space. There, they entered the Astro Megaship and met a young man named, Andros. Andros was hesitant to allow these four Earthlings to enter his ship, but he grew to trust him. The Astro team divided their time between completing high school in Angel Grove and fighting evil in Space. Billy gave the Astro Rangers, an invention in which Kim and Tommy would only need to press a button, and they would get diapers and toys from Aquitar teleported to them. Using the Astro Megaship, D.E.C.A was able to locate Tommy and the Astro Rangers personally delivered the invention to him. Kim and Tommy greatly appreciated the new gift. That would take care a majority of the expenses for the twins.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Tommy asked.

Kim smiled, "Yeah, I am glad I had the epidural. If they had given it to me a minute later, I would have killed you." Kim laughed.

Tommy flinched. "For some reason, I believe you really would have. I can't wait to meet our new son and daughter." Tommy kissed Kim's forehead. When Kim was 5 months pregnant she found out she was having fraternal twins, a boy and a girl.

"If they wanna come out. I can't wait to have a flat stomach again." She then started talking to her stomach. "I hope you guys didn't pick up Daddy's traits. He is always late and he forgets a lot of things."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Beautiful, don't say that. Jeez I have gotten better."

"I'm still not your Beautiful. You can't call me that." Kim retorted. They weren't sure what was stopping them from being together, but they were on good terms. That's what mattered for now.

Tommy smiled. "Whatever, come on let's get some sleep." Tommy said. He was sitting in a chair near Kim's bed. He put his head on her bed, and held her hand as they slept.

**Xxxxx**

05:10 P.M.

Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Trini, and Zack were inside Kim's hospital room. Angela and Zack's son had left to go home for the night. Rocky and Aisha were going to take him home after they left the new parents.

Tommy's and Kim's parents were at Tommy's house setting up everything for the arrival of the twins.

Kim gave birth to two healthy babies. Steven Alexander Hart-Oliver was born first at 02:21 P.M., he weighed in at 6 pounds 2 oz and was 24 inches long. Sophia Alexandria Hart Oliver was born at 02:25 P.M., she weighed in at 5 pounds 13 oz and was 23 inches long. Tommy came bursting into the waiting room yelling he was a Daddy. He had fatherly pride written all over him. Tommy and Kim were holding their twins, and all their friends were cooing to the newborns.

Trini started taking pictures. "Oh my gosh, they are so gorgeous! You guys look like the perfect family." Trini was the God Mother to Steven.

"I am so proud of you guys. I can't wait to teach my God Son karate." Jason had been name the God Father to Steven.

Rocky and Aisha DeSantos were named the Godparents to Sophia. "Calm down Jase. He's only been in this world for like two hours." Aisha said.

"I love you guys, but I gotta go. I told Angela I would be home soon. I need to take care of Ahmad. Parenthood is great. You guys are going to love it." Zack stated as he went to give a hug and a kiss to Kim, and a big 'guy hug' to Tommy.

"Alright, I'll deliver some of the baby stuff to your house Tommy." Rocky said. He gave his farewell to his God Daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for being here everyone. I probably wouldn't have been able to take Kim yelling at me about how much she hates me for getting her knocked up. She had a death grip on my hand when she was delivering the twins." Tommy teased.

Kim smacked Tommy on the arm. "Thomas James Oliver, if you don't shut up, when I am able and ready, I will kick your ass!" Tommy kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Ouch, full name!" Rocky yelled.

"Come on Ape Man, we gotta go." Aisha gave a kiss on the cheek to Tommy. Then went to hug and a kiss on the cheek to Kim.

Aisha and Rocky walked out hand and hand, while Zack followed behind.

"Kim, we made some great looking kids together." Tommy claimed. After everything they had been through, he knew that this day made it worth it.

Kim nodded. "Yup, now you are stuck with me forever. Or at least the next 18 years." Kim teased.

"I'll be there every step of the way Beautiful." Now, Tommy gave a kiss to Kim on the lips.

Jason started to fake gag. "If you guys don't mind, Trini and I are right here."

"Shut up Jase, let them be." Trini said as she smacked his arm. They were being civil with each other. Trini was hoping that Jason wanted to get back together, but he hadn't mentioned anything.

The four of them and the twins spent the rest of the day together.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, November 22

Angel Grove, CA- Power Chamber ruins

10:21 P.M.

Zordon's original 12 Power Ranger, plus the Astro Rangers, and the former villainess, Astronema who is now known as Karone, had gathered at the ruins of the Power Chamber. Three weeks earlier, Andros, the Red Astro Ranger, had shattered Zordon's tube in order to save mankind. All the Rangers felt Zordon dying, since he was a part of them.

Andros had tears in his eyes. He had spent the last 6 months looking for Zordon. Zordon was deeply respected in Andros' home planet of KO-35. Karone, Andros' sister, and her boyfriend, Silver Astro Ranger, Zhane, were standing next to him. On the other side of Andros, stood his girlfriend, Yellow Astro Ranger, Ashley. Next to Ashley was Cassie, Pink Astro Ranger, and Blue Astro Ranger, T.J., and Green Astro Ranger, Carlos. Justin came as well. The Blue Turbo Ranger was saddened. Why did this have to happen?

Kimberly was heartbroken. Zordon was like a father to her. Tommy was right next to her, holding her up. Their son and daughter were left with Tommy's parents. When Tommy had been informed by Andros that he had to shatter Zordon's tube, Tommy's eyes turned green. Kim's eyes flashed red. Both of them went through the first stage of grief. Denial. They didn't want to think Zordon had died. Second stage was anger, Tommy and Kim wanted to kill Andros with their bare hands. Andros had to explain to Tommy that this was what Zordon wanted. Third stage was bargaining. Tommy and Kim thought if they had stayed with the Power longer then this wouldn't have happened. Zordon wouldn't have been kidnapped, and taken to some random planet. Andros explained to them this is what Zordon wanted. He didn't want to do it, but Zordon said it needed to be done. And now they were in the fourth stage, grief. They were mourning a very big loss.

Billy traveled from Aquitar. He was distraught. Cestria went with him for moral support. Delphine, Aurico, Cestro, Tideus, and Corcus traveled from Aquitar to pay their respects. Next to the Alien Rangers was Zack. Angela didn't come because she would've felt out of place, but she lit candles at their home for Zordon. Zack had been crying all night. Trini stayed close to them. Trini thought Zordon was like a father to her as well. Zordon's sacrifice was noble, but it still didn't take the pain away.

Jason and Kat were comforting each other. They were openly showing their relationship to the others. Nobody commented on their actions because this was not the time or place. Kat had been crying in Jason's arms.

Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya stayed close together. They supported each other.

Then Zordon's original 12 came together. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kim, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Justin each put a rose of their respective color, or colors in some cases, in the ruins. The Alien Rangers, Delphine, her husband Aurico, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus followed suit. Cestria placed a special blue and purple Aquitan rose in the ruins. The rose was special, it will never die or wilt no matter what. As did the Astro Rangers, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Cassie, T.J., and Carlos, they placed a rose of their respective color. And one former villainess who probably felt the most guilty put a purple rose in the ruins.

Tommy was the first to speak. "I first met Zordon when I was the evil Green Ranger. He tried to talk to me out of wrecking the Command Center. Zordon didn't yell at me, nor did he hold a grudge against me. Zordon was a strong man, he was a father figure to all of us. He had the best guidance for all us Rangers. I am proud to have served under him. He trusted all of us with the Power. Personally, if Zordon hadn't pointed me in the right direction, I would be lost not only as a leader, but as a Man in the real world. Zordon, you are truly one in a million. I love you. Thank you for everything."

Andros spoke next, "I am truly sorry for breaking Zordon's tube. He requested me to do it. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. He was a selfless man, and he saved two planets. Mine and Earth. Zordon is very much respected from where I come from. I apologize once again to the Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers of Earth." Andros' tears kept coming down his face. Ashley squeezed his hand for support, and Karone, who was now openly crying, held his other hand.

Jason and Tommy went to put a hand on each of Andros' shoulders. "Andros, I don't know what I would have done in your position. I am still upset that it happened, but I have respect for you. Zordon chose me to be the first leader of the Power Rangers. I couldn't believe he chose me, but I carried it with pride. He trusted me from the first second he saw me. Not a lot of people can do that, but HE did. Zordon, you are very much loved. I miss you and will always hold you in my heart." Jason proclaimed.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone said their goodbyes. There were hugs and kisses on the cheek passed around. Billy, Cestria, and the Alien Rangers went back to Aquitar. Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Karone went back to Ashley's parents house in Angel Grove. Cassie went home, and T.J. went with her to keep an eye on her. Carlos left to his home as well. Justin got a ride from his Turbo car, Mountain Blaster. Kat went back to Jason's apartment in San Bernardino. Trini went back to her house in Angel Grove. Tanya and Adam left for their hotel room, they had a flight to catch the next day. Rocky and Aisha went back to Stone Canyon. Zack left back to Los Angeles. Tommy and Kim were the last to leave.

"You okay, Beautiful?" Tommy asked. He went to put his arm around her shoulders.

Kim stood there stoically. "Tommy, could you have done it? Could you have broken Zordon's tube upon his request?" There were still tears gathering in her eyes.

Tommy thought about it. "I dunno, Beautiful. What Andros did took strength and courage. I have respect for him. He is a fine Red." After all the anger, Tommy figured that Andros was a good guy. He knew a friendship was going to come out of all this. There was a strong bond between Red Rangers, Jason, Rocky, Tommy, T.J., and now Andros carried the color Red, and had led their teams to victories.

Kim nodded. "I love you Zordon. I came to you as a stereotypical valley girl, and serving as your first Pink Ranger, changed me into the woman I am today. You were a true father to me. I still can't believe your gone, but your legacy will live forever." Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand and they left to their car.

The North Star twinkled 24 times that night. One twinkle for each Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Alien and Astro Ranger, and one villainess. The wind blew and howled in the night.

"_My children have done me proud. I love and miss you all."_

**Xxxxx**

Thursday, December 31

London, England- Kat's Dorm

10:21 P.M.

Jason had come to visit Kat for the holidays. They had been going out for 6 months now. Jason had taken some time off from the dojo and school to visit Kat. Kat was still doing ballet in England, but next year she would be moving back to Angel Grove.

'_I've never been this happy. I love Jason, maybe not as much as Tommy, but it's getting there.' _"Can you believe the events of this past year?" Kat questioned him.

Jason shook his head no. "Tommy quit racing, and opened up a hotel with Bulk and Skull. Him and Kim had sex and as a result Steven and Sophia came into this world. I am a Godfather to two babies, and I am barely 20." Tommy and Kim were turning out to be awesome parents. They still lived in separate homes, but they were making it work. Shuffling Steven and Sophia between two different homes that were close to three hours apart was a chore, but the twins made it worth it. Bulkmeier's was still successful and very popular in Angel Grove, and Kim was still in school.

"Calm down Jase, there are a lot of other people who probably become a Godfather or mother very young. Don't forget Zack and Angela had a baby too." Jason was named the Godfather to baby Ahmad as well. Zack, Angela, and Ahmad were on the road with Usher. Usher had a crazy touring schedule, and he needed his number one, choreographer on the road with him.

"What about Aisha and Rocky eloping? Their one year anniversary is coming up soon." Rocky and Aisha were happily married. Rocky was still teaching at the dojo him and Jason owned. Aisha was finishing up her schooling. She was expected to attend graduate school next year. She was taking accelerated courses.

'_I still can't believe Trini and Kim were the only ones that went.' _"I'm still mad we didn't get to go. I mean they are close friends of us as well." Kat was still a little bitter.

Jason kissed the top of her head, "Kat, it's almost been a year. Let it go. Have you talked to Adam or Tanya?"

"Yeah. They are in Angel Grove right now. They are staying in Bulkmeier's. You know Bulk and Skull knew we were the Power Rangers?"

Jason laughed. "After Angela finding out, I don't doubt those two had found out. I'm sure Tommy and Kim threatened them to keep their mouth shut. If not Tommy, then at least Kim would make sure."

"Have you talked to Andros?" Kat inquired. Ever since Zordon's demise, the groups of Power Rangers had become really close.

"No, I haven't. I talked to him at the beginning of the month. I know him and Tommy keep in touch a lot. The last I knew he was in KO-35. Him and Ashley are still together. Also, Zhane and Karone are still dating. They also keep in touch with Billy." Jason replied. Billy was still on Aquitar working for the Aquitan government. He was living happily with Cestria.

Kat kissed Jason passionately. She started moaning. The she stopped, and looked Jason directly in the eye. "I am so glad we don't have to hide our relationship anymore. I love you Jason."

Jason just stared at Kat. He wasn't IN love with her, he was still IN love with Trini. Trini was still lived in Angel Grove in the house her and Kim shared. Trini was currently single, but she wasn't looking. Guys were interested in her, but she didn't give them the time of day. "Um, I love you too Kat."

This year had been a crazy one for all the Power Rangers. There was a marriage, babies, a death or their mentor, and secret relationships being made. One relationship that was being kept a secret was now in the light. What was next year going to bring for the Rangers?

"Yeah, and I am the Godfather to Ahmad as well."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: 1999**

Friday, June 30

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

07:11 P.M.

The Power Rangers of the past had come together to celebrate graduating college or stepping into the real world. The Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, and Astro Rangers had come together at the Youth Center which had been a staple for all the Rangers. Ernie had sold the Youth Center to Lt. Stone, and then Lt. Stone sold it to Adelle. Adelle was a very vivacious, Black, woman. She turned the Youth Center into the 'Surf Spot'. The Astro Rangers frequently visited the 'Surf Spot'. Earlier this year, Ernie bought the 'Surf Spot' and turned it back to the Youth Center.

Jason and Rocky had come in there for lunch one day, and Ernie had mentioned that he knew they were the Power Rangers. Ernie explained that it wasn't that hard to figure out, and that he would keep their secret. Jason and Rocky caught Ernie up, and mentioned that a majority of the Rangers were either married, had kids, or were going to graduate college this year. That's when Rocky had the idea to have a Power Rangers reunion. The three of them started planning, and invited all the Rangers, even Skull and Angela were invited. Ernie offered to close down the Youth Center the night they wanted to hold the reunion.

All the Rangers put in the work to make the sure the first ever Power Rangers reunion a great one.

Kat and Jason were there putting up the rest of the decorations. Kat had moved back to Angel Grove, and she and Jason were still together. Kat enrolled in UC Irvine, so she could start business classes and get a certification in ballet teaching. They celebrated their one year anniversary a week earlier. Jason graduated from Cal State San Bernardino with an associate's degree in business.

"We all haven't been together since Zordon's passing. I am glad we are coming together for a happy occasion." Kat spoke up.

Jason nodded, "No, kidding. I can't wait to hear the other's stories."

Zack, Angela, and Ahmad were the next ones to show up. "Hey!" Zack shouted. Jason and Kat went to hug Zack and Angela. Zack and Angela married last year. They had a gorgeous wedding. Jason was best man, and Angela's sister was maid of honor. Unfortunately everyone couldn't make it to the wedding, Tanya and Adam missed it because of her touring dates. Kat started playing with Zack's son, Ahmad.

"How have you guys been?" Zack questioned.

"We've been doing good. Kat and I have been together for a year now. I graduated from Cal State San Bernardino. Got a business degree now." Jason informed.

Kat handed Ahmad back to Angela. "I enrolled back in school, so I can start up my own dance school."

Angela grinned, "That's great Kat. Zack and I watched one of your performances. You are really good."

Ashley, Andros, Karone, and Zhane walked in. They started heading towards the tables. "Hey Jason!" Andros yelled. Everyone hugged each other.

"Hey guys, so how is everything?" Zack questioned them.

Ashley was the first to respond, "Andros and I are still together. It's nice to date a man who has his own spaceship. It's easy to travel back and forth between Earth."

Everyone laughed. "O Ash, do you really gotta tell everyone about that?" Andros groaned.

Karone spoke, "Come on Andy, be nice. Well, since I'm not the Princess of Evil anymore, I've been reacquainting myself with Andros forging friendships with the rest of the Rangers. Zhane has been there for me. I'm glad he never judged me when I was Astronema."

Zhane squeezed her hand, "Karone, you know I will always be there for you. I've been great. So introduce me to this pizza T.J. keeps saying he got baked in."

Trini, Kim, Tommy, and the twins walked in. "Shhh… guys I know you wanna scream and yell, but don't the twins are sleeping" Tommy said. Trini hugged everyone, but Jason and Kat. She didn't like seeing them together. She couldn't believe Kat moved on to Jason. Kim then went to hug everyone, but Kat. "I am so glad to see everyone!" Kim said. Ashley took Steven, and Karone took Sophia.

"I need to get something to drink. Excuse me." Trini said. Angela and Ahmad went with Trini.

"Tommy, how is it taking care of Steven and Sophia?" Andros asked.

"Exhausting. I am so glad I graduated from school. I'll have some free time with Kim and the kids." Tommy graduated from Cal State San Bernardino with a degree in Paleontology. Now he was looking into his master's. He wanted to teach science to high school kids.

"Tommy, you are still going back to school in the fall. Not to mention you have to run Bulkmeier's. I love being a Mom by the way. Sophia and Steven are great. They don't give Mommy any problems. And thank goodness I am done with school too." Kim stated. Kim had graduated from Cal State Long Beach. She got her degree in Arts, and she had her new gymnastics gym in the works.

"But they give Daddy problems, Beautiful" Tommy mentioned.

Kim kissed Tommy on the cheek. "Handsome, they love their Daddy that's why."

Trini walked back over to them. "I've been doing great. I'm so busy with school; it feels like I don't even have time to have a life." Trini specifically stated towards Jason.

Ashley nodded, "I love kids. Aw, look at Steven's hair. It's so curly." Steven had doe brown eyes like Kim, and hair like Tommy's and it was dark brown.

Jason laughed. "That has to be Tommy's hair." Jason then looked at Sophia. Sophia had wavy, caramel colored hair. And chocolate brown eyes like Tommy.

Kat smacked his arm. "So what? Tommy has really nice hair. Steven will be a heartbreaker when he is older."

Kim and Trini just looked at Kat. Kat didn't mean any harm by her comment, but with the track record Kat had, the girls took offense to her.

"Well, well, look who it is. Mr. and Mrs. DeSantos." Kim said. Kim and Trini went to hug Aisha. "What you been up to? It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever." Kim said.

Aisha smiled and went to sit down at the table. "I graduated. Now I am going to graduate school. I plan to work my ass off, so I can get my doctorate to be a veterinarian."

Rocky went straight for the food. "Hey Guys, how is everyone? I think me and Jase did a good job setting this lil' shindig up. Not to mention we chose all the good food!" Rocky and Aisha were still acting like they were on their honeymoon. Rocky had graduated like Jason. He was looking to open his first dojo in Stone Canyon soon.

Everyone caught each other up. Aisha went to take her God Daughter, Sophia. Trini then grabbed for Steven. Ahmad was being held by Kat. Next to walk in the door was Cassie, T.J. Justin, and Carlos.

"Wow is this a party or what?" Justin yelled. Justin went to hug everyone. He was now a student at M.I.T. One of the youngest guys there.

Cassie and T.J. walked in hand and hand. "What the hell? You guys didn't tell us?" Ashley questioned the couple.

Cassie laughed. "T.J. and I haven't been dating for long. We started dating like two months ago. We didn't think it was a big deal, and that explains why we didn't tell anyone."

"Besides, our personal life is really none of your business!" T.J. said. Cassie and him were going to Angel Grove University together. Cassie majored in Music while T.J. majored in auto. One night they went to a party, and some guy tried to take Cassie to a bedroom. T.J. made sure that didn't happen. He went to take Cassie home and one thing led to another and they started dating.

Carlos looked at them. "Whatever. It's always a big deal when two Power Rangers get together." Carlos was going to school at Stone Canyon Community College, and he became a coach for a kid's soccer team.

"Is it really?" Angela questioned.

The group nodded. "When Kim and Tommy started dating and it got serious, it seemed like there was a domino effect. Jason and Trini started dating after them. Then Tanya and Adam, and Rocky and Aisha. They started a trend." Zack explained.

Tommy and Kim rolled their eyes. Jason and Trini didn't say anything. Kat looked at the two. '_Hello? What about me? I dated Tommy and now I am dating Jason!' _"Yeah it does matter, I guess." Kat wanted to put her two cents in.

Cassie nodded. "I think it's easier to date someone who understands a part of my life that I vowed to keep secret. T.J. and I can talk about things I can't with other guys."

"Pshh. Like you would wanna talk to other guys!" T.J. said. Cassie and T.J. stood up and went toe to toe with each other. "What you wanna say Cassie?"

"T.J. you are not God's gift to women." Cassie stated. Her and T.J. always had petty fights. T.J. kissed Cassie. "But I am yours". T.J. said with a wink.

"Ugh, can you guys stop?" Carlos said. Carlos then went to Justin. "Can you believe them?"

Justin shrugged. "They're happy, leave them alone."

Tanya and Adam were the last to walk in. "Wow this place looks great." Adam said. Ernie walked in from the back. He brought in a cake. "Ernie, wow, you look great. I am so glad to see you." Tanya went to hug Ernie. Ernie had lost some weight.

"Hey. No problem guys. After everything you guys have done for Angel Grove, this is the best way I can repay you guys. Whenever you guys want to have a reunion use my place. I will close it down, so you guys and if there are other Power Ranger teams, you guys can use this place for privacy." Ernie replied. Everyone went to give Ernie a hug.

Tanya and Adam went to hug their friends. "I am so glad to be home. Touring has become really stressful." Tanya told them.

"But your album is great. I listen to it all the time." Cassie said.

"I can imagine. I mean when I was touring with Usher, he was so stressed. A touring life isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Zack commented. Angela agreed.

"Adam, you graduated from NYU?" Tommy asked.

Adam nodded, "Yup, I start graduate school in the fall. But I am thinking of moving back to Stone Canyon eventually. Me and Tanya have talked about it."

"Does anyone know if Billy is coming?" Trini asked.

"O we forgot. Here." Karone said. She took a compact looking thing out of her purse. "Billy couldn't be here, so he gave me and Andros this. Just open it and press the red button." 

Tommy took the compact from Karone. He followed Karone's directions, and then a blinding light came through. Billy's hologram appeared.

"_Hey guys, I am sorry I couldn't be there with everyone. I miss you all a lot. I've been working with the Aquitan government on a very important project. I hope everyone is doing great. I have messages for everyone. Kim and Tommy, your kids go through diapers like nothing. It seems like I am always sending some. I am so glad to see you guys are back together. Zack and Angela, I hope Ahmad loves his new boat car that I made for him. You guys are in my thoughts. Trini, I miss you dearly. I miss our conversations we had until sunrise. Tanya and Adam, you guys are great. I got your c.d. Tanya, it's amazing. Your voice is truly a gift. Justin, I am proud of you for making it to M.I.T. Mr. and Mrs. DeSantos, I hope you guys loved my wedding gift. It's perfect for Rocky. An accelerated oven for the long nights he works at the dojo. Jason and Kat, I am happy for you guys congratulations on your anniversary. T.J. you made me proud as a fellow Blue Ranger. Cassie, I hope you make a successful music career. Carlos, you are a great soccer coach, and you are patient and loving. Ashley and Andros, I will probably see you guys next week. And Karone and Zhane, the two best friends an Earth guy can ask for. Thanks for giving this to my friends. Bye guys and Cestria says bye too."_

Some of the girls had tears in their eyes. "Billy's truly happy in Aquitar huh?" Kim asked. She sniffed.

Zhane nodded, "Billy and Cestria had a love-bond ceremony. You see in Aquitar there isn't such thing as marriage. A love-bond is the closest thing. They are committed to each other."

"Andros, what's the new Power Rangers team like?" Trini asked.

"Where are they from?" Adam wondered.

Andros replied. "Some of them are from here in Angel Grove. You see, several of them were leaving for the space colony, Terra Venture. Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Mike and Damon were from Angel Grove. But somehow Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, met up with them. She's from Mirinoi, and asked for their help. Then they became the Galaxy Rangers after they pulled the Quasar sabers. The Red Ranger, Leo, wasn't even supposed to be a Ranger. His brother, Mike, was about to be pulled into an abyss, and handed his saber to Leo."

"Oh, my gosh! What happened to him?" Tanya asked.

Ashley smiled. "Mike is fine, he was brought back by the Magna Defender. He was a guy that was actually an enemy of the Galaxy Rangers. But became reformed after he met Mike, and he gave Mike his powers and brought him out the abyss. He then became their Black Power Ranger." Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Ashley had found out this information from people on the space colony. Some of the workers on there had ties to KO-35, Aquitar, and even with Dulcea.

"So, is the group of Rangers good though?" Jason asked. He wanted to know more about the people taking up the mantle.

"Yeah, they are. Trakeena, their arch nemesis, is one tough bitch. But not as tough as me." Karone stated.

Andros shook his head. Zhane laughed, "Babe, Trakeena isn't that tough. Her dad's one ugly critter though."

"Who's her dad?" Kat questioned.

"Scorpius. This fat, ugly, peach, blob type monster. He's ruthless. "Ashley answered.

"They're Power Rangers though. I am sure they will beat them!" Ernie shouted.

Skull walked in, "Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to check up on some last minute things at Bulkmeier's." Skull went to hug everyone. He was introduced to Karone and Zhane.

"Skull, is everything okay at the hotel?" Tommy asked. He hadn't checked on the hotel in couple of days.

"Yup, everything is A-okay boss!" Skull exclaimed. "I miss Bulkie you know? I hope he's doing okay."

Adam furrowed his brows, "Where's Bulk?"

Skull answered, "You didn't know? He's on Terra Venture with Professor Phenomenus."

Everyone looked at Skull. Kim looked at Tommy. "Handsome, why didn't you tell me that Bulk was on Terra Venture? I thought he was on vacation… a really long vacation?"

"Sorry, Beautiful. I forgot. I think Skull mentioned something before." Tommy responded.

"And the Swiss cheese memory of our 'O Fearless Leader' has struck again." Rocky joked.

All the friends laughed. Tommy grunted, "You guys I have gotten better!"

Jason laughed, "Has he 'Sis'?"

Kim giggled, "A little. He passed all his classes with A's. So yeah it has for the most part."

"So who's ready to spar?" Adam asked. Jason and Rocky mentioned that everyone should bring out workout clothes, so they could spar, do gymnastics, or dance.

The guys nodded, and they went to the bathrooms to change. The girls went to change as well. After that was done, they gathered in the main part of the Youth Center.

"Alright, how about we have a competition?" Jason offered. The group nodded. "Guys vs. Girls in a 10 person battle."

Kim nodded, "Alright. I'm in." Trini, Aisha, Cassie, and Ashley nodded.

Tommy smirked. "Bro, you know I want in. So are you participating or refereeing?" Tommy directed at Jason.

"Refereeing, besides I gotta watch my Godson." Jason replied.

"I am in." Andros said, followed by Rocky, Zhane and Adam.

Kat went to stand by Jason. "So, how are you going to pick who goes against who?" Kat whispered in his ear. Jason replied, "Just watch."

"So here is how it is going to go. Pick a team captain. They will call heads or tails after I flip a coin. The team, who picked right, gets to choose who they go against. There will be 5 battles. Lasting 3-5 minute rounds for each battle." Jason told them.

The group of guys and girls went in a huddle. Tommy talked with Andros, Rocky, Adam and Zhane. They picked Andros as captain. Kim talked to Trini, Aisha, Cassie, and Ashley. They picked Kim as team captain. Kim and Andros made their way to Jason. Kim called 'heads'. Jason flipped the coin. Kat looked and announced that it was 'tails'.

Andros went to huddle with his team. "So who do you guys want to go up against?" Rocky spoke first, "I'll take on Cassie." Tommy talked next, "I'll take Aisha." Adam spoke, "I'll take Ashley." Zhane looked at Trini and Kim. "I'll take Kim then." Tommy, Rocky, and Adam patted Zhane on the shoulder for 'good luck'. Zhane looked confused. "Then it looks like I'm going against Trini." Andros said. Tommy, Adam, and Rocky snickered. "What?" Andros asked.

Andros told Jason who was going against who. When Jason found out Andros was going against Trini, he laughed as well. Andros was still confused. "Alright, so out the guys who wants to go first?"

Adam volunteered. "I will. I choose Ashley as my opponent." Ashley and Adam stood on each side of the mat. They bowed to each other. Ashley and Adam battled. First round went to Adam. Second Round went to Ashley. The final round Adam came out supreme. "Good match, Adam." Ashley said. She went to shake his hand. "Ashley, you didn't do so bad yourself." Adam responded.

"One point for the guys." Kat said. '_I don't think the guys are going to win this one. Trini and Kim are going to bring it home for the girls.'_

Jason spoke, "Alright, who is next?" Rocky stepped to the mat. "Cassie, let's 'dance'." Rocky replied. Cassie went to the mat. They bowed to each other. First round went to Cassie. Second Round went to Rocky, and the third round went Rocky. "Cassie you gave me a run for my money. You aren't bad for a Pink." Rocky smirked. "Shut up Rocky. I could kick your ass anytime any day. You were just lucky tonight. In the future, I want a rematch." Cassie commented. Rocky nodded.

"These battles are getting good. I can't wait to see the next ones." Skull said. Everyone nodded.

"Two points for the guys. If a guy wins the next battle, then the competition is over." Kat stated. '_Aisha could beat Tommy. I know she can.'_

"Who is next?" Jason asked. Tommy stepped to the mat. "I call out Aisha." Aisha smirked. "Come on flyboy!" Tommy groaned at his other nickname. "Bring it on Mama Bear!" Tommy exclaimed. "Hey stop talking about my woman. Only I can call her that!" Rocky shouted. All the friends laughed. Aisha and Tommy bowed. Aisha won round one. Tommy won round two. What Aisha hadn't told anyone was that she still held her Ninjetti powers. She called on a little bit of them for the last round. Tommy was about to pin Aisha when she used her Ninjetti stealth to escape Tommy's grasp, and did a round kick and pinned Tommy. Aisha won.

Everyone was stunned. Kat smiled. "Point one for the girls." '_Wow, I thought no one could beat Tommy. Well Maybe Kimberly.'_

"Wooo! That's my Mama Bear. That's what I am talking about!" Rocky shouted. He then went to pick up Aisha and spun her around. Aisha just laughed. She then whispered into Rocky's ear how she won. Rocky didn't say anything though.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. He then went to hug Aisha. "Good match Aisha. We should do that again." Aisha nodded at him.

"So, Andros and Zhane, which one of you wants to go next?" Jason announced.

Zhane stepped up. "I will, and I want to go against Kim." Kim smiled. She went to kiss her son and daughter for good luck. She was going to step on the mat, but was stopped by Tommy. Tommy picked her up and kissed her hard. Kim wrapped her legs around Tommy, and they kept kissing. The friends were catcalling and whistling.

Zack interrupted them. "Hey! Save that for later, come on I wanna see Kim fight!"

Tommy and Kim separated. Tommy then winked at Kim. She had this fight in the bag. Kim went to the mat. Her and Zhane bowed. "Don't go easy on me." Kim called out. Zhane nodded. Zhane advanced first, he went to punch Kim, but she back flipped away. Zhane went after Kim, they started punching and kicking at each other. Kim front flipped over Zhane, and she quickly swiped Zhane's feet underneath him. Round one, Kim. Zhane and Kim went to the opposite sides of the mat. They bowed. This time Kim attacked first. She punched and kicked, and Zhane defended himself. Then Kim cart wheeled away from him. Zhane ran after her. Kim grabbed him and flipped him over to pin him for the win. Kim screamed. "Yes! I won!" Zhane laid there for a minute. He just lost, to a girl who was like 8" shorter than him.

Kim was congratulated by Ashley, Cassie, Aisha, and Trini. Tanya and Angela went over to congratulate her as well. Karone walked up to her boyfriend, and gave him a hand. Carlos, Justin and T.J. laughed at Zhane.

"You didn't even last the full three rounds." Justin commented.

Kat knew this was going to happen. "Two points for the girls and two points for the guys. Next round determines winner." '_Trini is going to win this.'_

Andros and Trini walked to the mat. Tommy, Adam, Zack, Rocky, and Jason made a bet that Trini was going to win. Carlos, T.J., and Justin betted against them. Trini closed her eyes to center herself for the fight. "1, 2, 3… and fight!" Jason cried. As soon as the battle started, Trini opened her eyes. She started punching and then she twisted her body, to continue to punching at him. She then kicked back at Andros. Andros couldn't get a punch or kick in. Trini kept fighting, and she didn't back down. Trini faced Andros, and blocked his punches. She then swiped Andros under his feet and pinned him.

Justin, Carlos, and T.J. gulped. They didn't know Trini was that fierce of a fighter. Trini portrayed herself as a calming spirit, the peacemaker. Obviously there were two sides to her.

Andros stood up. They went for the second round. Trini didn't go any easier. She punched, kicked, and blocked his advances. She flipped over him. She yelled, "Hi-yah!" and kicked his side, and then punched him in the stomach. Andros doubled over in pain, and Trini took him down and pinned him.

Jason smiled. "Trini wins. Three to two. Girls win!"

The girls yelled in excitement. Andros and Zhane were red from embarrassment. They were the only two to not make it to the third round.

Trini went to give Andros a hug. Andros just lost to a girl.

"What the hell just happened?" T.J. questioned. The guys were winning, but Aisha, Trini, and Kim had to mess that up.

"Why didn't you think we didn't choose Kim or Trini?" Adam asked. He had seen them fight, and had fought against them. He was glad he didn't have to lose in front of everyone else.

"I knew they were going to bring it home for the girls." Kat said. '_I really do want to be their friends again. I need to talk to them soon.' _

Trini and Kim smiled at her comment. Andros and Zhane walked to the tables with their heads down.

"Alright guys, let's finish this reunion!" Skull yelled.

The rest of the night they talked and some people ended up sparring or dancing. The first Power Ranger reunion was a success.

**Xxxxx**

Monday, August 31

Stone Canyon, CA- El Café

12:01 P.M.

Kat was seated at a table waiting for Trini and Kim. She wanted to have lunch with them to apologize for the way she had acted towards them. Kat knew this was an apology 2 years in the making.

Trini and Kim walked in the restaurant, and sat at the table Kat was at. There were no hugs exchanged. The waitress came to the table and took their drink orders. Kat was the first to break the ice.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Kat didn't want there to be any fighting or dirty looks thrown at each other whenever there was a reunion or get together.

Trini answered first. "I'm fine. Still going to school. I am interning at a law office in Angel Grove."

Kat nodded. "And you Kim? How are Steven and Sophia?"

"They are doing good. Right now they are with Tommy's parents. I can't believe they are turning one in almost a month from now. They just started walking. Tommy and I couldn't believe it. One day they were crawling, and then the next they were walking practically running around the house. I started school for a teaching certificate. They just opened a new high school in Reefside, so I am going to apply there. I am still working on opening the gymnastics gym too." Kim exclaimed.

"Pretty soon they are going to start karate. They have the best teacher around. Not to mention several Uncles and Godparents to teach them." Trini said.

Kat agreed with Trini's statement. "Wow Kim, that's a lot to take on." Kat said. '_Here goes nothing.' _"Listen, I really want to apologize for the way I've acted towards you two in the past couple of years. It was wrong of me to make remarks that should've been kept to myself or shouldn't have been thought of at all." Kat said apologetically.

Kim and Trini were quiet for a minute. "I just want to know why?" Kim asked.

"You didn't see the way Tommy looked or acted when you guys broke up. He was so heartbroken and confused." Kat started. "Kim, I never meant to fall for Tommy also. But it happened, and when you broke up with him I went after him. But it was both of us who wanted the relationship."

Trini defended Kim. "Either way Kat, Kim was your friend. You didn't need to go after Tommy. If you had any respect for her, you would have left Tommy alone."

Kat looked at Trini. '_Did you read the __**letter**__? Um, it said she found someone she truly wanted to be with!' _"Trini, the **letter **sounded pretty straight forward to me. I heard what it said, I didn't think she could ever hurt Tommy like that. And I was blinded by my feelings for him. I just wanted to be his girlfriend regardless of Kim's feelings."

"Kat I apologized and apologized to Tommy for the **letter**. Rocky, Adam, and Billy told me they wouldn't choose sides regardless. They even asked me about it, but you didn't. You just went after him. I trusted you. With my Power and him." Kim stated.

"Kim, I am truly sorry. I see that you and Tommy are meant to be. I should have known better. I loved Tommy, and I thought he loved me too. But the way he looks at you Kim, he never looked at me that way." Kat stated. '_I'll just be the bigger person.'_

Kim nodded. "I am kind of over it now, and I'm willing to let it go. We aren't going to be best friends anytime soon, but a new friendship is a possibility."

"Thank you." Kat went to give a hug to Kim. '_Now, it's time for me to talk to Trini.' _"Trini, I know you and Jason have a history. I am not in any way trying to show off my relationship with Jason. After Tommy and I broke up, Jason was there for me as a friend, and it grew to something more. I really care about him a lot."

"Kat, I really don't know you. After hearing the things that you said to Kim or the way you acted towards me, I just didn't understand why. You have to admit, we don't know anything about each other besides first impressions. I understand you and Jason are now together. I'm happy for you guys. As long as you make Jason happy. I'm willing to turn over a new leaf with you." Trini said. Trini had felt some animosity towards Kat because she did want Jason back, but she wouldn't do anything to ruin his and Kat's relationship. Jason looked happy enough. Trini hugged Kat.

Kat smiled. "I am glad we are able to start over as friends. I am truly sorry for the things that I have said or acted or done to both of you."

They ordered lunch and continued having conversations. For the first time in years, there wasn't tension between Trini and Kim and Kat. All three of them felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. They knew the next time there was a reunion or get together, there wouldn't be any fighting or snooty, side comments.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, October 04

Reefside, CA- Tommy's house

02:25 P.M.

Steven and Sophia Hart-Oliver had turned a year old three days earlier. Today was their birthday party. Everyone was there, even Billy. Cestria couldn't come because she couldn't really sustain the conditions on Earth.

Everyone was outside while Trini and Kim were in the kitchen getting some last minute things for the party.

"Okay, I saw the look you were giving Jason and Kat. What's going on?" Kim commented. It had been a couple of months, since the lunch with Kat. Trini and Kim parted on good terms with Kat. Both of them have even been emailing her, and talking on the phone.

Trini didn't want to say anything, but she felt Kim boring holes into the back of her head. "It's still hard seeing them together. I love Jason. I still do Kim!" Trini had been keeping everything bottled in.

Kim put a hand on her 'sister's' shoulder. "Tri, I know. What are you going to do?"

"Let them be. I am not going to get in the middle of his and Kat's relationship. I don't want to feel like a home wrecker."

Aisha walked into the kitchen. "Do you guys need any help in here?"

Kim and Trini both shook their head. Mrs. DeSantos had a feeling about what her two best friends were talking about. "He doesn't love her you know."

Trini cocked her head at one of her best friends. "How do you know?" The way Jason looked at Kat, he knew that Jason felt love for the girl. "Have you talked to Kat? Or has Rocky talked to Jason?"

Aisha shook her head no. "I see the way he looks at her, and it's not the way he looks at you. Kat and Jason are my friends, but I hate to see how unhappy he is. You don't look exactly chipper yourself by the way."

Trini stuck her tongue out at Aisha. Kim and Aisha laughed at her. "I dunno. I still wouldn't feel right talking to Jason about it. We haven't been together in 2 years. We've barely talked. It just wouldn't feel right to bring it up."

"Do you want me to talk to Jason? I mean he's like my 'big brother'. I can see." Kim offered. It wouldn't hurt to see her two best friends together again. Yes, Kat had changed, but still Kim felt that Trini and Jason were meant to be.

Trini shook her head and picked up the food and took it outside. Aisha looked at Kim. "So, how are you and your Falcon?" Aisha asked.

Kim smiled but then she stopped. "We are good, but I can't shake this feeling that he's something is going to mess up our chances of being together." She had been having this feeling for the past two weeks.

Aisha furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? Come on you guys have the most gorgeous twins together. You guys are obviously IN love with each other. What can go wrong?"

Kim was about to answer when Tommy came in. "Hey Beautiful." He went to kiss Kim on the cheek. Aisha grabbed more food and walked out.

Kim went to wrap her arms around his waist. "Who has Steven and Sophia?" Tommy chuckled at her. "Steven is with Jason and Kat. Sophia is with Andros and Ashley. I think Andros and Ashley are going to be the next ones to get married." Tommy commented.

Kim shook her head. "You think so? I think it's going to be Tanya and Adam." Kim had been noticing how close those two have been lately. "It's definitely those two."

"Well, you know how I am back in school. I decided to further my education. I am going to get my doctorate in Paleontology." Tommy mentioned.

Kim looked at him. She screamed in excitement. "Handsome that is great! But how are you going to continue school, on top of owning Bulkmeier's and taking care of the kids? You already hardly spend time at the house."

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "Kim, I'll make it work. I love you and the kids. I am making sure I am providing a good future for them, for us." He kissed Kim on top of her head. "We can do this Beautiful. Trust me. I love you."

Kim nodded. "I love you too. Always and forever." They then walked out to enjoy the rest of their son and daughter's birthday party.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, December 01

Angel Grove, CA- Trini and Kim's house

11:21 P.M.

Trini was in her bed sleeping, when she heard someone burst in through her doors. Trini got up really quick and took a fighting stance. When she noticed it was Kim, she got really confused. "Kim, what the hell are you doing? I thought you were staying at Tommy's this weekend?" Trini hissed. Kim and Tommy took turns commuting from Angel Grove and Reefside with the twins. Usually Kim would spend the night at Tommy's and vice versa.

Kim started to wipe her eyes. "Sorry Tri, I just need someone to talk to." She got into a fight with Tommy earlier that night. She took the twins and left.

Trini felt bad. "Come on let's get make some hot cocoa. Where are the twins?"

Kim nodded. "I already put them in their cribs."

They walked downstairs. Trini started making the hot cocoa. "So, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Tommy and I got into a big fight. Ever since Tommy decided to get a doctorate, he has been having a really crazy schedule. With Bulk not being there for Bulkmeier's, he's been spending a lot more time running the hotel. Then he has to run for class. The twins and I hardly see him. So tonight we just blew up at each other. Tri, I didn't mean to get so mad at him, but I did." Kim was to tears now. She couldn't believe her and Tommy let things get blown out of proportion.

Trini went to hug her best friend. "Kim, everything will be alright. You guys didn't break up did you?" Tommy and Kim had been able to patch things up. She was hoping this didn't deter them from wanting to be with each other.

"We both threatened each other with breaking things off. I don't know Tri. I don't know." She was hoping this didn't mean the end for her and Tommy.

"Just give him a few days to cool off. I am sure guys can work things out. You already agreed to support Tommy while he did the doctorate for Paleontology. Plus, you are also busy with school and your gymnastics gym. You guys are probably stressed to the max." Trini was being rational. Tommy and Kim were only 20. They were parents, and had full blown careers.

"Tri, you know I love you right?" Trini laughed. "No seriously, you always know what to say to make things better."

"Kim, I'm me. Of course I know how to make things better." They finished up their hot cocoa. Kim walked to her room.

Trini then walked to her room. "Tommy and Kim shouldn't be having any problems. Dear God, please watch out for them. I hope they make it work, if they can, then I have faith me and Jase will be able to pull through as well." Trini then went to lie in her bed.

**Xxxxx**

Thursday December 30

Stone Canyon, CA- DeSantos Residence

01:33 P.M.

The New Year was right around the corner. Rocky was about to come home for lunch, and Aisha was working on some paperwork for a veterinarian office she was working at. Aisha went to place a pizza in the oven Billy had built for her. She also placed a chicken in there as well. After 5 minutes, the meal was ready. She knew Rocky would be really hungry when he got home.

Rocky then walked in the door. "Hey Mama Bear." Rocky went to kiss his wife on the lips. They parted, and then he went in for another one and another one.

Aisha pushed him away and playfully smacked his arm. "Babe, come on I already have your lunch ready." She got their drinks and brought them on the table.

Rocky clapped his hands in delight. "I love you!" Rocky saw his pizza and chicken and couldn't wait to dig in. "So, how's it going at the Stone Canyon Veterinarian Office?"

"It's going good. I should be able to graduate with my doctorate in two years. I can't wait to open up my own one." Aisha had been working her ass off trying to finish up everything.

Rocky nodded. "You know, I still can't believe Kim and Tommy broke up." After the fight between Kim and Tommy earlier in the month, they decided to just break up. They were still going to raise Sophia and Steven together though.

Aisha nodded. "Who are you telling? I think they will get back together. They love each other too much, but they are both stubborn. Tommy just takes too much on at one time. I mean Kim does too. I dunno about them sometimes. I'm worried." Aisha hated seeing her best friend hurt.

"They will work it out. I mean they have to." Rocky wanted to see them back together. "By the way, Jason and Kat want us to go out with them for New Year's."

"Is anyone else going?" Aisha asked.

Rocky nodded. "Zack and Angela. Ashley and Andros."

"What about Karone and Zhane?" Aisha knew that if Andros went somewhere then Zhane would go as well. Aisha and Trini would joke those two are the real ones in a relationship.

Rocky shook his head no. "Apparently, the Galaxy Rangers' Pink Ranger, Kendrix, died." Aisha gasped. "Yeah it's a crazy story. These Psycho Rangers made a comeback. Andros went to help Leo. Then the rest of the Astro Rangers went to help as well, but not Zhane and Karone; they went to battle Goldar's daughter, Laima, on Goldar's home planet. Cassie and Kendrix ended up fighting the Pink Psycho Ranger. Kendrix sacrificed herself to defeat this Psycho Ranger, and her Pink Quasar Saber traveled to a distant planet. Karone found out and disguised herself as Astronema to get back the Quasar Saber. Then she ended up becoming the new Pink Galaxy Ranger."

Aisha processed what Rocky told her. "Are you kidding me?" Rocky shook his head. "A villain turned Power Ranger."

"Zhane is keeping an eye on her. He doesn't like Leo, Kai, Damon, or Mike. He feels like they are trying to flirt with Karone." Rocky mentioned.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "What! Karone loves Zhane. She wouldn't look at another guy."

"Tell that to Zhane. Anyways, Trini, Kim and the twins went to see Tanya and Adam for the New Years. We figure we should see Tommy for the New Years."

"So it's going to be, Jason, Kat, Zack, Angela, Ashley and Andros, and us plus Tommy?" Rocky nodded. "How is Tommy taking the break up?"

"Tommy is keeping busy. I know he misses Kim a lot. O Mama Bear, I forgot to tell you. Kat keeps mentioning marriage to Jason."

Aisha spit out her water. "What!" Rocky nodded. "She just reestablished her friendships with Trini and Kim. Trini still loves Jason. Jason still loves Trini. What the heck is she thinking?"

"You know he loves Trini. I know he loves Trini, but Kat doesn't know that nor does she want to believe that." Rocky stated. Trini was busy with school, and being a Godmother. Since the breakup of Kim and Tommy, Trini was playing middle man. Sometimes she would be the one bringing the twins back and forth between Angel Grove and Reefside. She didn't need a boyfriend. Jason and Kat were still together. Jason felt comfortable in the relationship, which is why he hadn't broken up with Kat.

"I dunno, but Kat needs to rethink it. Jason hasn't mentioned marriage, then she shouldn't either."

"Alright, I gotta go back to work. I love you." Rocky went to kiss Aisha goodbye.

Aisha watched her husband leave. "Next year, there is going to be a lot of drama-rama. I can feel it." She went to clean up the dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 2000**

**A/N: **_Hayley is making her debut. This will be a long chapter. _

**Chapter 7: 2000**

Wednesday, April 22

Boston, MA- Starbucks

10:11 A.M.

Former Power Rangers and friends had been busy since the start of the New Year. The year 2000 felt like there was going to be a lot of changes in their lives.

Since Bulk was back on Earth, Bulk took over Bulkmeier's. Tommy was thankful he didn't have to worry so much about the hotel. Bulk had apparently missed a lot. Skull had mentioned that he got a girl pregnant. She was now 3 months. Skull couldn't believe it. Bulk was happy to be an 'Uncle' in the near future.

Trini was still going to school. She tried dating again, but wasn't having any luck. The guys were either trying to get in her pants, or trying to rush into marriage. Jason was still on her mind.

Jason opened up his second dojo with Rocky. Another "Two-Rex Dojo" opened up in Reefside. Jason moved there to be closer to Tommy. He was still with Kat, but Kat was pushing marriage; he didn't want to think about marriage with anyone, but Trini. Jason had tried to get a hold of her a couple of times, but he never succeeded.

Kat got her certification in ballet teaching. Right now, she was working at a small ballet school in Angel Grove. She was in the process of opening her first dancing school in L.A. She still needed to get money. Ashley Hammond, Yellow Space Ranger, offered to be one of the teacher's at her school. Kat thought it was a wonderful idea.

Aisha was busy working on her doctorate just like Tommy. She loved being a housewife to Rocky as well. Rocky and Aisha had talked about having kids, but they made a choice as a couple to wait. They didn't want any potential problems happening. Unfortunately they thought like this because of Tommy and Kim. Rocky was still thinking about opening his own dojo in Stone Canyon, but with the second dojo he opened with Jason, he postponed his plans.

Adam was still working on his doctorate. He and Tanya moved back to California. They moved to Stone Canyon. Tanya stopped touring after only making one album. She thought about doing another album, but the touring was so chaotic, didn't want to do another tour. She missed staying in one spot. Tanya decided to talk with Cassie, Pink Space Ranger, about possibly opening a talent scouting business. They were working on the plans together.

Cassie and T.J. were still together. They were definitely IN love, and were very happy. Cassie continued with school, and was going to graduate this year. She was excited about opening up a business with Tanya. T.J. took up racing. He became a driver for Tommy's Uncle's racing team. He couldn't be happier. He was making a lot of money for him and Cassie's future.

Carlos was still coaching. He even had a girlfriend, Maria De La Cruz. They met at school, and Carlos trusted her with his secret. She couldn't believe it and promised to keep it to herself.

After the Galaxy Rangers saved Mirinoi and Terra Venture, they were welcomed to the Power Ranger family. Kendrix, who was thought to be deceased, was resurrected. Karone couldn't believe it. She was honored to be a Power Ranger, but knew it wasn't really for her. She filled in temporarily. Zhane picked up Karone on his galaxy glider and took her to Aquitar. They spent some time with Billy and Cestria.

Billy was still on Aquitar working on a secret project. The Aquitan government kept their findings to themselves. Eventually they would tell the Karovean government of their findings. Andros needed to know what was going on.

Andros kept in touch with everyone on Earth, Aquitar, and Mirinoi. He loved being an ambassador and being with Ashley. He was going to propose to her soon, but wanted it to be a surprise.

Tommy had been working his ass off trying to finish up to get his doctorate. Because of his good grades and application, Tommy transferred to M.I.T., Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Everyone was surprised that Tommy was accepted into the school. Things between him and Kim got a little better, but with Tommy making the decision to attend school in the east; they thought it was best to not get back together. After the _**letter**_, Tommy still had trust issues with Kim. Kim said the twins, Trini, and her would make visits whenever they could. Kim had opened her gym in Angel Grove. Falcon & Crane Gymnastics Academy opened in March. Tommy felt honored to be included in the name, and he donated money into the school as well.

Tommy was at the Starbucks near the school, he was studying before class at noon. Justin Stewart, the youngest serving Power Ranger, happened to have the class with Tommy. Tommy was thankful to know at least one person. Tommy put his book down and headed to pick up more sugar for his coffee. He accidently bumped into someone, a red head. All her school papers dropped.

Tommy went to pick them up. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He handed the Red head her papers.

Once she finally got a good look at him she couldn't believe it. This was the guy she had seen around school. The one in her lab class. She thought he was so handsome, and she wanted to get to know him better. This must be fate. "No, I'm usually very clumsy. Thank you though." She grabbed the papers. "I'm Hayley. Haley Ziktor." She held her hand out.

Tommy took her hand. "I'm Tommy Oliver. Um, I feel really bad. Would you be interested in a cup of coffee?" It was the least he could do.

She nodded. Then went to the counter, and she picked the drink she wanted. Tommy paid, and they then headed to the table he was sitting at. "So, I see your papers. You go to M.I.T. as well?"

"Yeah I do, I'm actually in your lab class with Professor Bryan." Hayley had been drooling over Tommy, since he had transferred to the school. She saw him around classes, and when they had the same class together; she freaked.

Tommy was shocked. "Really? I guess my Swiss-Cheese Memory strikes again."

Hayley cocked her head. "My friends from back home make fun of me for having a horrible memory and being late." Tommy explained.

Haley laughed flirtingly. "I'm sure you make up for it in other areas. So what did you get on your last lab for Professor Bryan's class?"

Tommy smiled. "I actually got a 97%. One of my friends helped me." Just then Tommy noticed that Justin walked in. "Speaking of my friend, here he is."

Justin walked up to them. "Hey Tommy. Who's this?" Justin looked the red head. She was cute, but not as cute as Kim.

"Justin, this is Hayley. Hayley this is Justin." Tommy introduced them.

Hayley took two looks at Justin as she shook his hand. "Do you go to M.I.T. as well?"

Justin shook his yes. "Yeah, I am one of the youngest students there. I think I've seen you around before. You look familiar."

The three of them stayed talking up until classes. Hayley was beginning to forge a friendship with the two guys.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, July 16

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

07:21 P.M.

Ernie had closed the Youth Center for the night. The Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, and Astro Rangers decided to have a mini reunion to celebrate Tommy's internship with Anton Mercer. Mercer was a successful Paleontologist who owned Mercer Industries. Mercer was a billionaire, and even offered Tommy a large sum of money to go on the dig. Tommy was about to disagree, but he accepted after talking to Kim about it. He also had a conversation with Hayley as well.

Jason, Trini, Zack, Kim, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, Tanya, T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and Karone had already gathered at the Youth Center. Billy couldn't make it because of his job. Angela decided to stay home with Ahmad. Tommy and Kim's twins were with Tommy's parents. They were waiting for Tommy, Justin, and this new friend of theirs.

Jason was sitting at a table, Kat was sitting on his lap. T.J., Andros, Ashley, and Zack were at a table with them. "Does anyone know where Tommy is?" Jason asked.

Everyone shook their head. "What about this friend he is bringing?" Andros whispered.

"She's a girl, but Tommy insists they are friends." Zack answered. He knew Kim would flip if Tommy was dating someone else.

"Well Tommy better be careful. Kim hasn't been dating anyone, and if Tommy wants to work things out with her, he shouldn't be dating either." Kat mentioned. '_If he is, I will kill him myself.' _Kat thought. Ashley nodded.

Aisha, Trini, Cassie, and Kim were sitting at another table having their own conversation. "So where is Flyboy?" Aisha questioned. She still kept looking at the door.

"I talked to Tommy a couple of days ago. He said he was going to be here. I mean we are celebrating him going on this dig." Kim said. She bit her lip and started fidgeting.

Trini noticed Kim fussing with things around her. "Kim he is going to be here. He hasn't seen you or the twins in a month a half. "

"He still loves you." Cassie stated. She had been clued in about the Tommy and Kim saga. She believed they were meant to be.

Tommy, Justin, and this red headed woman walked in. Everyone got quiet. "Hey guys!" Tommy yelled. He looked around and saw his friends staring. "What's going… um… on?"

Carlos was the first to greet him. "Hey Tommy! Justin." He went to give them 'guy hugs'. "Hi I'm Carlos." Carlos introduced himself to Hayley.

Hayley shook his hand. "Carlos, second green turbo ranger, black Astro Ranger?"

Everyone looked at Hayley. "Um, how did you know what?" Adam said.

"Tommy told me." Hayley said. Everyone looked at Tommy. Hayley stuck up for him. "I happened to walk in on Tommy and Justin talking about a possible Power Ranger reunion coming up. I confronted them, and they told me everything. Your secret is safe with me." Hayley couldn't believe she had met two former Power Rangers. She was in awe of them. She promised she would keep it a secret. She had gotten close to Tommy and Justin. Hayley started falling IN love with Tommy. Justin warned her about Kim and Tommy's kids, but she knew about the _**letter**_ and as of right now Tommy was single.

Kim couldn't believe it. Who is this Hayley girl? What the hell was Tommy thinking letting some civilian know about them? Trini saw Kim's face and knew she needed to hold Kim back. Ashley, Tanya, and Kat made their way over to the girls. Aisha shook her head, Cassie rolled her eyes at Tommy, and Tanya glared at Hayley.

Justin felt the tension in the room. "Uh, hey guys, this is a celebration for Tommy being picked to go on a dig!" He stated nervously.

"Yeah let's eat or something and get caught up on Justin and Tommy's life in Boston." T.J. said trying to get away from the girls as far as possible.

Hayley went to introduce herself to everyone else. She noticed the female Power Rangers didn't come near her. She went up to them. "Hi, I'm Hayley." She shook all the girls' hands.

Tanya spoke first. "So, how did you meet Tommy and Justin?" She needed to know what this Hayley's intentions were.

"I was going to Starbucks to study a little. Tommy ran into me. All my papers dropped. Tommy offered to buy me coffee, and Justin came in. I have classes with them." Hayley responded.

The girls nodded. "How do you feel about all of us being Power Rangers?" Ashley asked her.

Hayley smiled, "I have respect for the girls more than any of the guys. The reason being is that guys feel like they are the stronger ones, but I know for a fact it's the women who are." Hayley was speaking the truth. Plus, Justin and Tommy had mentioned that Kim, Trini, and Aisha were some of the strongest females.

"Are you dating Tommy?" Karone blurted out.

The girls continued talking, or rather interrogating Hayley. While the guys were grilling Tommy. Jason had to ask, "Bro, what the hell are you thinking telling Hayley about us?"

"She just happened to walk in on us talking about a reunion. It's not like we could have denied it. She said she will keep it to herself." Justin answered.

Tommy nodded. "Guys, she is like Billy smart, and she would never exploit or tell anyone our secret. I trust her. "

"Are you dating her?" Zack blurted out. The rest of the guys wanted to know.

"What? No! Guys, if I want to make things right with Kim, I wouldn't do that to her. I want my family to be together." Tommy said.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER. CAN I SPEAK WITH YOU? NOW!" Kim yelled. She was infuriated. She couldn't believe Tommy took Hayley on a date.

"Oh, shit. What the hell did you do?" Rocky shouted as he was pointing at Tommy.

Tommy winced. The guys snickered at him. Zhane went to put a hand on his shoulder. "Ouch, she said your whole name. Rocky, Jason, Zack, Carlos, T.J., and Adam said that's a bad thing. Good luck man." On KO-35, people didn't have middle names, hell they didn't even last names.

All the girls, but Hayley were glaring at him. Hayley didn't understand what the big deal was. Hayley told the girls, Tommy and her went on one date. He took her to a museum in New York. "Tommy, I told them that we went to the Smithsonian Museum and had dinner afterwards. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Bro, you said you weren't dating her." Adam said.

Tommy shook his head. "I am not dating her. We only went out one time. One time. Kim, I'm focused on my studies."

Kim's eyes flashed red. Hayley got scared. Everyone backed away from Tommy and Kim. "O, I am so glad that you are in Boston, going to school, and having dates with random a female that you want to tell our Power Ranger history to. And I am here taking care of Steven and Sophia, OUR KIDS, and running a gymnastics school." Kim hissed. Kim was disgusted.

"Kim, it was one date. That's all" Tommy tried to calm Kim down.

Kim looked at Hayley. "Did he tell you he has kids?"

Hayley nodded. "Yeah I saw the pictures of your kids in his dorm room. You guys have gorgeous kids by the way."

Trini was livid. "And what the hell were you doing in his dorm?" Trini crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shit. Guys, I am so glad I am not Tommy right now." Jason said. Carlos, T.J. Justin, Zhane, Zack, Andros, Adam, and Rocky nodded.

Rocky whispered, "How do you think 'O Fearless Leader' is going to get out of this one?"

"If he was smart, he would have never put himself in this position." Andros said.

Adam and Rocky took a look at each other. "This feels familiar." Adam said. It felt reminiscent of the time Tommy stood up Kim for their date five years earlier. The time that he was in the car with Kat.

Rocky nodded. "Déjà vu."

The other guys got confused. "What do you mean déjà vu?" Carlos queried.

Rocky and Adam filled the guys in.

"Kim, Hayley is in my class. We study together. That's it." Tommy said. Yes, Hayley and him went out on one date, but he felt like she was a sister. He didn't want to hurt Kim or the twins with his actions.

Kim just looked at him. "Tommy, it's the fact you would even go out on a date." They weren't together, but she wasn't in California dating. She hadn't even gone out on a date since Tommy.

"What does it matter? You guys aren't together." Hayley said while looking at both Kim and Tommy.

Since Kat had apologized to Kim and Trini, Trini and Kim had become good friends with Kat. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kat looked at Hayley with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, Kim and Tommy have kids together, but they aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend. If he wants to date, let him." Hayley said with conviction. She believed when it comes to children born out of wedlock, then the parents don't have to necessarily get married or be together.

"What so he can date you?" Kat questioned. '_What the hell is she thinking?'_

The girls looked at Hayley questioningly. They didn't know her or held any obligations towards her. She hasn't even been a Power Ranger, and she was trying to be with Tommy.

Tommy went to stick up for Hayley. "Everyone, Hayley and I are just friends. Nothing more."

From the moment Hayley walked in she felt attacked. The former, male Power Rangers had gawked at her, and the former, female Power Rangers, had been questioning her. She wasn't thinking, when she said a statement that made everyone get extremely upset. "Even if Tommy and I did start dating, at least I wouldn't write a _**letter**_ to breakup with him."

The guys whistled. Karone was ready to punch Hayley. Aisha's eyes flashed yellow. Kat glared at Hayley. Tommy got really quiet. Trini had to be held back by Cassie and Ashley. Tanya just shook her head.

Kim looked at Tommy. Then she looked at Hayley. "You don't even know me. Yes, I wrote him a breakup _**letter**_, but we obviously made up. I have apologized to Tommy time and time again. I am the mother to his children. I should be remembered for carrying his children, not a _**letter**_." Kim's eyes flashed red. She then spoke to Tommy. "She's right, you can date freely. I just choose not to. Sophia and Steven are at your parent's house. I don't want my kids anywhere near her. You can drop them off at my house before you leave. Have a safe trip with Anton Mercer. Bye Tommy." Kim didn't give Tommy a hug. She didn't even look back at him.

Trini walked out with Kim. She glared at Tommy, and she flipped off Hayley.

Jason went to go check on his 'lil' sister'. Zack just shook his head. Karone went into Zhane's arms. Andros took Ashley sat down with her on his lap. Tanya went to sit with Adam. Aisha went to Rocky. Cassie sat on T.J.'s lap. Carlos looked at Hayley with disgust.

Justin walked up to Hayley. "You didn't have to mention the _**letter**_, you know?

Hayley got quiet. She went up to Tommy, but didn't even say anything. He turned his back to her. "I'll drop you off at the hotel. Justin will be with you. I'll be with my kids for the weekend." Tommy said.

Kat then went up to Hayley. "I hope you are happy. Trust me, I've been there. They will eventually get back together. Regardless if you are IN love with him or whatever." '_No one will come between the Falcon and the Crane.' _Hayley just nodded.

Everyone else stayed for another hour. No one felt like celebrating after that. Tommy just wanted to see Steven and Sophia, so he left.

**Xxxxx**

Tuesday, October 22

Stone Canyon, CA- Tanya and Adam's apartment

05:16 P.M.

Trini, Kim, and the twins made it over to Tanya's apartment. Tanya had set up a girl's dinner and movie night. Kat and Aisha were already there. Kim had been having a bad feeling all day.

The girls gathered in the kitchen, while Steven and Sophia were in the living room watching cartoons.

Tanya looked at Kim."Kim, are you okay? You're sweating." Tanya noticed. She started getting worried. It was cool outside, and she hadn't put the heater on.

Trini looked at Kim, then she went to check on Sophia and Steven. Sophia and Steven were 2 now. They were still watching cartoons. Tommy had missed their second birthday because he was still on the island working for Anton Mercer. "Kim, Sis, are you still having those bad feelings?" Kim kept mentioning to Trini that something felt "off", since the morning.

Kat came from the bathroom, she had a towel in her hand. "What bad feelings?" Kat asked. Kat went to wipe off the sweat from Kim.

Kim started pacing. "I feel like something is happening. With Tommy. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it." After the Hayley debacle, Tommy spent time with Kim and the kids before he left. They got through their differences. Hayley apologized to Kim. She felt bad for the incident at the Youth Center. Kim accepted.

Aisha got a glass of water for her, and she set it in front of Kim. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Two days ago. He said things were going great. He made an unexpected discovery." Kim responded. It's true, Tommy had found three gems. Anton Mercer had found three, but never told Tommy or anyone else about his discovery.

Steven and Sophia then came running in. "Mama, Daddy!" They yelled at the same time.

The girls looked at the two of them confused. Kim got off her chair then went up to her son and daughter. She checked them all over, "What do you mean Daddy?"

Steven and Sophia linked hands then they each grabbed for their Mom's. All three of them closed their eyes. Kim and Sophia started glowing pink, while Steven glowed white. Trini, Kat, Aisha, and Tanya just looked at them. They couldn't believe Steven and Sophia had some type of powers.

"What's happening?" Tanya asked.

"Looks like the twins' have locked into the Ninjetti power. My guess is when two parents are Ninjetti, then their kids are most likely to become Ninjetti as well." Aisha watched the three of them. She was now excited for when her and Rocky were going to have a baby. Their child would probably be Ninjetti too.

**Xxxxx**

**Kim, Steven, Sophia, and Tommy's State of Mind.**

"Daddy!" Steven said.

"Tell Mommy what happened." Sophia prodded.

"Tommy? What happened where are you?" Kim was frantic now.

"Beautiful… island. Gone. Get help." Tommy was freezing. The island he was working on with Anton exploded. He couldn't find Anton, Terrence "Smitty" Smith, or any of the other workers. He did encounter the robots he helped built, Tyrannadrones, though.

Kim concentrated really hard, and focused on trying to find Tommy. She saw Tommy, and he was washed up on shore. His clothes were ripped, he was bruised, and he was tired. "Oh my gosh, Tommy." Kim had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, hurt?" Sophia asked.

Kim nodded. "Daddy I love you!" Steven yelled.

Tommy smiled. "I love you too my lil' Phoenix."

"Daddy what bout me!" Sophia yelled.

"I love you too my lil' Firebird."

Kim wondered if she heard Tommy right. Did their kids already have Ninjetti spirits? "Tommy, I am going to get you help. I'll get Andros, the new Lightspeed Rangers. I will get you out. I love you."

Kim kissed Tommy on the lips. Steven and Sophia went to hug their Dad. They were able to meet in their minds. Kim was guessing, the kids' link intensified the Power, so they could all see each other.

"I love you too Beautiful. Please hurry." Tommy said. He was getting tired, and he wanted to be home with his family. Physically.

**Xxxxx**

Stone, Canyon- Tanya and Adam's apartment

05:43 P.M.

Kim, Steven, and Sophia stopped glowing. They all had tears in their eyes. "Get Andros on the phone ASAP. Tommy's hurt the island exploded. Tell him to contact the Lightspeed Rangers. Now!"

Everyone gasped. Kat went get in touch with Andros. Tanya went to call Karone. Andros and Karone left the Original Power Rangers watches, similar to their old communicators, just in case something went wrong and needed their help. Trini and Aisha went to calm down Kim and the twins.

After Kat informed Andros what happened, he promised him and D.E.C.A would be right on it. And that he would contact the newest team of Power Rangers. The Aquabase, the headquarters for the Lightspeed Rescue team, had ties to KO-35, Aquitar, and Terra Venture.

Karone informed Tanya that she would get the Aquitan government involved. Their submarines were equipped with reading Ranger's signatures. Tommy's Ninjetti power was reading fairly high.

_Two hours later. . . _

Jason called Kat and told her to turn on the T.V. Kat did, and all the girls were watching on the news.

"_This is ABC, channel 7 news. We have breaking news tonight. Famous Paleontologist Anton Mercer has been presumed dead. The island he was working on with 7 other men and women had just exploded earlier. There is one lone survivor Thomas James Oliver of Reefside, CA. The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers have brought him back to the shores of Mariner Bay. _

_. . . . ._

_This is Emma Crosby, I am live here in Mariner Bay. Thomas Oliver was found off the shores of the island he was working at with Anton Mercer. The Lightspeed Rescue Team were able to make it to the shores of the island, and quickly brought the young man back here."_

(Emma went to talk to Tommy)

"_How are you feeling now?"_

_Tommy smiled, "Thankful. I am going home to my family, friends, and the love of my life. Steven and Sophia, Daddy is coming home! We are going to Disneyland once I get better. Kimberly Ann Hart, I love you."_

"_And there you have it. The young man is well, he will be transferred to Reefside Hospital and Kimberly Hart, I hope you are listening because he loves you. Sounds like there is going to be a happy reunion for him and his family. Back to you in the studio, Pat."_

Everyone was relieved. There were tears of happiness all around. Kat was really happy. She gave the twins a hug. "What you two did was amazing." '_They are an amazing family. What Kim did, it's obvious only two people who love each other can do that. Take that Hayley!' _

"Guys, I just got a call from Rocky." Aisha started. "Everyone is meeting there at the Youth Center to celebrate Tommy being found." Rocky and Jason had been watching the broadcast on the news. They decided to celebrate, Andros and Ashley were going to make a trip from KO-35. Zhane and Karone were going to come from Aquitar. Adam, Carlos, T.J., and Cassie were invited as well. "Kim, what are you and the twins going to do?"

Trini went up to Kim. "Sis, do you want us to take the twins for you?" Trini was sure Kim was going to see Tommy. They might even need some alone time.

Kim smiled, "I'm going to go see Tommy with the kids."

"Yay! See Daddy! Mama, see Daddy!" Steven shouted. Sophia nodded her head in agreement.

Kat smiled. "Come on me and Aisha will get you two ready then, so you can see Daddy." '_I can't wait to have my own kids.' _Kat thought. She had been spending time taking care of Steven and Sophia, they were great kids.

"Thanks Kat and Aisha. Okay, you two go with your Aunties and get ready. Then we will see Daddy." When Kat stuck up for Kim earlier in the year, Kim was surprised. Kat explained it's what's friends are for.

Tanya grinned. "As you should. A man who professes his love on T.V. is my kind of man!" Tanya exclaimed. All the girls laughed.

Once the twins were ready, Kat held Sophia. Aisha held Steven. Tanya and Trini got their belongings, and Kim was ready to see her Handsome. "Come on, let's go!" Kat said.

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, November 20

Reefside, CA- Tommy's House

09:21 A.M.

After the island exploded, Tommy made a decision. He would finish out the semester for school in Boston, and then would transfer to UCLA to finish his doctorate. Tommy disclosed to his friends that he found red, yellow, and blue Dino gems, and he told them what really happened on the island. Tommy was attacked by Tyrannadrones, these dinosaur robots he had built, but had freakily mutated into someone's foot soldiers. Mesogog, a fish looking, wanting dinosaur's to rule the world guy, encountered Tommy. Mesogog demanded the Dino gems, but Tommy ran. The Tyrannadrones were sent after Tommy, he did his best to fight them off, but decided to jump into the ocean once the island started exploding.

The Lightspeed Rescue team had just defeated their 'Bad Guy', so Tommy decided to enlist the help of Captain William Mitchell, and their technical advisor, Angela Fairweather, to help with the next project he thought of. Tommy wanted to build a Command Center under his house. Andros, D.E.C.A., Justin, Hayley, and Billy were asked to be involved. They all accepted of course. Tommy decided to hold a meeting to talk about the plans for the Dino gems, and invited all the former Red Rangers as well.

Tommy, Kim, and the twins were waiting for them to arrive. They reconciled after the island exploding. All their friends were happy, and kept telling the couple it was about time. At first Hayley wasn't thrilled about the news, but after having a talk with Trini; she eventually understood. Hayley apologized to all the former, female Power Rangers, and most of all to Kim. They accepted her apology, and all the girls welcomed her to the Power Ranger family.

The family of four just had breakfast. Kim was cleaning up Steven, while Tommy was cleaning up Sophia. "So, who's all coming?" Kim wondered. She had mix feelings about Tommy building a Command Center where he lived. Tommy reassured her this was the best idea to prevent the gems from falling in to the hands of evil.

"Around 10 or so. It will be all former Reds, Justin, Hayley, and I am so excited for Billy to be here too. Also, Lightspeed Rescue's technical advisor Ms. Fairweather, and their "Zordon", Captain Mitchell." Tommy replied.

"That's going to be a lot of people. Do you know if Kat is coming?" It was a valid question. If Jason was coming, Kat would most likely be there. She didn't harbor bad feelings towards Kat, but at the same time she knew her 'Big Brother' was still IN love with Trini. Why he hasn't said anything was beyond her.

"He didn't say whether or not she was coming." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. Just then the doorbell rang.

At the door stood Jason and Rocky. No Kat. "Hey 'O Fearless Leader'! You got anything to eat I'm starving. I was driving all morning, so I couldn't get anything to eat." Rocky commented.

Kim went to give Rocky and Jason a hug. "There should be some leftovers in the kitchen, come on Rocky."

Steven and Sophia were jumping up and down. "Unca! Unca!" Sophia yelled. Rocky picked her up and spun her around. She was laughing, and she gave Rocky a kiss on the cheek. Steven ran into Jason.

Jason picked up his Godson. "Hey Lil' Man. What's going on?"

"Cartooons. T.V. Go!" Steven screamed. Steven was the bossy one. He took after Kim. Jason took his Godson to the living room.

Jason and Rocky didn't even greet Tommy. They either wanted to see his kids or get food. "Nice to see you two guys." Tommy said sarcastically.

There was another knock on the door. Rocky went to open it. "Hesh, Jushin. Halesh" Rocky said as he stuffed a breakfast sandwich in his mouth.

Justin shook his head. "Didn't your Mom tell you to not talk with your mouth full?" Justin went to greet Tommy, Jason, and the kids. He gave Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"Where is everyone?" Hayley asked. She went to give the kids a hug. Then went to hug the rest of the guys.

"They should be here soon. Hayley would you like a cup of coffee?" Kim offered.

Hayley smiled. "Kim, no let me. I have family recipes to make specialty coffee drinks. You would love them." Hayley brought some supplies to make the drinks.

Kim gasped. She loved coffee, and the ones from Starbucks especially. "Really? Can you make smoothies too, like Ernie's ones at the Youth Center?" The two ladies walked into the kitchen. Sophia followed behind.

Tommy went to sit down with the guys. "Justin, when do you plan on moving back?"

Justin and Hayley were still living in Boston and attending school out there. Justin was working on his doctorate for Science and Technology. He wanted to work at the NASADA base in Angel Grove. "After I am done with my doctorate. I should be done in 4 years. Hayley is graduating next year. She's getting her degree in computer sciences." Over the past several months, Hayley and Justin have become extremely close. She's been like a surrogate Mom to him.

There was another knock on the door. Justin went to open it up. T.J. and Cassie showed up. "Hey everyone! Man Tommy your house was so hard to find." T.J. said. He went to give everyone guy there a 'guy hug'.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Well if you weren't speeding up the parkway, then you wouldn't have missed the turn now would you?" Cassie threw her arms up in frustration. She gave Rocky, Justin, Tommy, and Jason a hug.

T.J. shook his head. "Hey! I am practicing. I have a race coming up."

Cassie put her hands on her hips. "Practice on the track not the open road!"

Jason went to talk to Justin and Rocky. "They sound like a marry couple." Rocky and Justin snickered.

Cassie faced them, "I heard that!" The guys quieted down. "Hey Tommy, where is Kim and the twins?"

Tommy spoke. "They are in the kitchen with Hayley. She is making some specialty coffee drinks."

Cassie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'll be back guys. T.J. I'll talk to you later!" Cassie shimmied off to her friends.

"When did Cassie get so scary?" Rocky asked.

T.J. narrowed his eyes towards Tommy. "Ever since she's been hanging out with Kim and Trini, she doesn't take shit from nobody. When I'm on the road, and there are girls all over me, I swear she can be my bodyguard. Cassie just glares at them, and they back off. Even Uncle John is scared of her."

The guys laughed. "Don't blame my girlfriend. How is racing for Uncle John by the way?" Tommy said. 

T.J. filled him in. T.J.'s been finishing his races placing in the top 3.

Rocky walked out the kitchen. "Man! You guys gotta try this coffee drink Hayley made. It's so good!" Rocky had whipped cream all over his mouth.

Tommy laughed. "Rocky, I think my kids, can get all their drinks in their mouth better than you."

"Whatever Falcon!" Rocky retorted.

"So where is everyone else and who are we missing?" Jason queried.

"Bro, I think we are missing Andros, Leo from 'Lost Galaxy', and Carter, Capt. Mitchell, and Ms. Fairweather." Tommy informed.

There was a loud 'whooshing' sound. "Do you guys hear that?" Justin asked. All the guys filed out of Tommy's house.

Andros' Megaship had landed. The area Tommy's house was at had no neighbors, and a large area of grassland. Tommy owned all the land, and it was perfect for a Megaship to be parked. Alpha 6 and Andros walked out the Megaship. "Hello Tommy it is good to see you again. As well as you, T.J." Alpha 6 said.

"Alpha!" Rocky said.

"Greetings, Rocky. Red Mighty Morphin, Red Ape Ninjetti, Blue Zeo Ranger." Alpha stated.

"Alpha, I met you when I talked to Dimitria about getting in contact with Billy on Aquitar. Remember?"

"Yes, sorry I sometimes address people by their former powers." Alpha said.

Jason laughed. "Then we would be here all day if you said everything about Tommy." Everyone laughed after that. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Andros, where is Billy?" Tommy questioned.

Andros counted… "1… 2… 3"

Then another spaceship came. Billy and Karone walked out of the ship. "It's so nice to be back on Earth." Billy exclaimed.

Karone walked up to Alpha. "Alpha! It's so good to see you." She gave the little robot a hug.

Everyone welcomed Billy back. They all walked inside the house. Kim, Hayley, Cassie, and the twins walked into the living room. Kim had tears in her eyes already.

"Billy! Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much." Kim shouted. She went to give Billy a hug. "How is Aquitar? How are you?"

"Hey Kim. I am fine." Billy then took a look at the twins. "This must be Steven and Sophia." Steven and Sophia took a look at Billy. They hadn't seen him before, but they sensed he was okay. They went to hug him.

"Anotha Unca?, Daddy?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, Princess. This is Uncle Billy." Tommy clarified.

Hayley kept looking at Billy. She had only seen pictures of him. She thought he was so handsome. Billy took a look at Hayley. "Salutations, I'm Billy." Billy went to put out his hand to her.

Hayley took it. They both felt a little spark. "Hi, I'm Hayley. Um, Hayley Ziktor." They kept shaking hands.

Cassie whispered to Kim, "Looks like there is a love connection between the two." Karone overheard.

"You know, Billy has come home. He doesn't want to live on Aquitar anymore." Karone enlightened to the two girls.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "What about Cestria? Aren't they technically married?"

Karone nodded. "In Aquitar they are, but not on Earth. Cestria knew Billy wanted to come back home. They haven't 'divorced', but she accepts him coming to live on Earth."

There was a knock on the door. Kim walked towards the door and opened it up. Capt. Mitchell, Angela Fairweather, and Carter were there. "Hi, I'm Capt. Mitchell, and this is my colleague, Ms. Fairweather, and this is Carter, Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

Kim smiled, then ushered them in. "Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart. Nice to meet you three." She walked into the living room. "Guys, the Lightspeed Rescue people are here."

Tommy went up to them, and shook their hand. "We are still waiting for one more person. Then we will do the full introductions." They nodded.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hayley asked the newcomers. They nodded, and she went to get them water and soda.

There was a knock on the door. Rocky answered it. Leo, his girlfriend, Kendrix, and Mike, Leo's brother were there. "Hey, sorry we are late. I got lost." Leo said.

"Hey no problem. Blame our 'Fearless Leader'." Rocky kidded. "Tommy like seclusion, so this was the best spot." Rocky whispered to them. All four of them walked back to the living room.

Kendrix and Karone hugged. They hadn't seen each other since Kendrix came back to life.

"Alright, I guess introductions are needed. Jason why don't you go first." Tommy said in a leader tone.

"I'm Jason Lee Scott. **First** leader, Original Red Mighty Morphin Ranger. And I also held the Gold Zeo Ranger powers from Prince Trey of Triforia."

Rocky spoke next. "I'm Rocky DeSantos, second Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, Red Ape Ninjetti, and Blue Zeo Ranger."

Kimberly smiled. "I'm Kimberly Hart. Original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, and Pink Crane Ninjetti Ranger."

"I'm Sophia." Sophia said. She then pointed to Kimberly and said, "Mama". Then pointed to Tommy and said, "Daddy."

Steven nodded. "I'm Steven. Sophia twin"

Everyone smiled at the twins. They were really polite, and they didn't act out like most kids.

"I'm Billy Cranston. Original Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger, and Blue Ninjetti Ranger. I was also the technical advisor to the Zeo Team" Billy said.

"I'm Hayley Ziktor. I'm a civilian, but I am friends with all the Power Rangers." Hayley nodded to all of them.

Justin grinned. "I am Justin Stewart. I am the youngest serving Power Ranger ever. I was the Blue Turbo Ranger."

T.J. introduced himself. "I am Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson. But you can call me T.J. I replaced Tommy as the Red Turbo Ranger, and I was also the Blue Space Ranger."

Cassie went after him. "My name is Cassandra Chan, but I go by Cassie. I was the second Pink Turbo Ranger, and Pink Space Ranger."

"My name is Andros. I am the Red Space Ranger. I own the big ship outside. I hail from KO-35." Andros mentioned.

"I am Alpha 6. Successor of Alpha 5. I come from Edenoi. It is great to see you again Leo, Mike, and Kendrix." Alpha said in a sing song voice.

Karone spoke up. "My name is Karone, I was the former villainess, Astronema. I am Andros' sister, and I also served as the Pink Galaxy Ranger for a little bit. I'm also an ambassador for KO-35 and Aquitar." Karone smiled at Kendrix.

Kendrix felt like it was her turn to talk. "My name is Kendrix Morgan. I was the first Pink Galaxy Ranger, but died then I was resurrected."

The Lightspeed Rescue people gawked at her. Kendrix was used to it though. She had told her story to the previous Power Rangers, and she got the same reaction.

"My name is Mike Corbett. I picked the Red Quasar Saber first, but I fell into an abyss. I was able to hand the saber to my brother. Then I was resurrected by the Magna Defender, I saved his son; he then handed me his power. I became the Black Galaxy Ranger, and was the Magna Defender."

"When it comes to Galaxy Rangers, are people always resurrected if they die?" Carter asked. Everyone laughed. "I'm serious!"

"My name is Leo Corbett. I am Mike's younger brother. I was the Red Galaxy Ranger." Leo enlightened the group.

"I'm Capt. Mitchell, I am head of the Aquabase, headquarters for the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. My daughter Dana, was the Pink Lightspeed Rescue. And my son, Ryan Mitchell, was the Titanium Ranger." He said.

"My name is Angela Fairweather. I was the technical advisor for the team." Ms. Fairweather said.

"And I'm Carter Grayson. I was the leader of the Lightspeed Rescue team. And their Red Ranger." Carter introduced himself.

"Great, that's all the introductions. Okay, so the reason why I invited everyone was…" Tommy started, but then was interrupted by Kim.

"Not so fast Handsome, you haven't introduced yourself." She stated.

"Yeah Daddy!" Sophia yelled.

Tommy smiled at his daughter. "My name is Tommy Oliver. I am the Original Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, second leader to the Mighty Morphin team, Original White Mighty Morphin Ranger, White Falcon Ninjetti, Red Zeo Ranger, and first Red Turbo Ranger."

"You liked the power a lot huh?" Capt. Mitchell asked.

Everyone laughed at Tommy. "I'll go order lunch for all of us. Is pizza okay?" Kim questioned. They all nodded. Kim took the twins and Cassie, so they could order lunch.

"Down to business. The reason why I have called everyone here is because of these." Tommy went to a black box he had hidden in his living room. Everyone looked at the red, yellow, and blue gems in awe. "These are Dino gems. Before the island I was working on blew up, I had been studying these gems. They hold power. Enough power to make a Power Ranger team." Tommy said.

"Are you asking some of us to be Power Rangers?" Carter asked.

Tommy shook his head. "No, I am asking for help to build a Command Center underneath my house. Just in case I need to find a group of Power Rangers, plus I need to monitor Mesogog, the guy who wanted these gems. He's evil."

"I want to help. Ms. Fairweather can assist. She helped to design the Aquabase. I mean after everything you have done as the 'Original Power Rangers', you guys started a legacy. It's the least I could do. I can even help to fund it." Capt. Mitchell said.

"Tell me what you need, and I will get started." Ms. Fairweather said.

Andros spoke up, "Tommy, I can get supplies from KO-35, and we can build this Command Center of yours."

"Tommy, I will be proud to help." Alpha said.

"I don't know what I will be able to do, but Kendrix did take care of the technical stuff on Terra Venture." Leo said.

"I'd be honored to help. Billy and I can get help from the Aquitan government." Karone said.

Mike nodded. "I keep in touch with Commander Stanton of Terra Venture. I am sure he will agree to help out as well."

"Count me in Bro." Jason said. Rocky and T.J. nodded.

"You know Tommy, while on Aquitar I was able to familiarize myself with the morphing grid. I can help build morphers." Billy said.

"I can help you with that, and I can help build the computers for the Command Center." Hayley said. She would love to work next to Billy. Billy smiled at her.

"I'll work with Andros and Alpha. Tommy, we will have your Command Center up in no time." Kendrix said.

Everyone started to get to work. Drawing up floor plans, adding up how much this was going to cost, and getting to know each other better.

When the food arrived, everyone went out to the backyard. They continued talking to each other as they had lunch. The girls were at one table, and the guys were at another. There were side conversations going on.

Karone was being nosy. "Kendrix, how long have you and Leo been going out for?"

"We've been together for about 9 months." Kendrix answered. "What about you and Zhane? How is that going?"

"Yeah I want to know too." Hayley said. Ever since Hayley was able to make amends with the girls, she had been caught up on the gossip.

"We've been together for about 2 years now. I have never been happier." Karone smiled. "but Kendrix, I thought you were going to end up with Mike."

Kendrix shook her head. "Mike talks about this girl from his past, that he wants to be with."

"What girl from his past?" Cassie asked.

Kendrix answered, "He doesn't say much about her. But you can tell he was IN love with her. Mike is a private guy."

"Ms. Fairweather, are you seeing anyone?" Kim asked.

Ms. Fairweather nodded. "You can call me Angela, we don't have to be so formal. And Yes, I am dating Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. My Sky Cowboy." Angela had a faraway look in her eyes.

"What's he like?" Kim asked.

Angela was telling the girls about him.

**(Meanwhile with the Guys)**

"Are you going to be a Ranger again?" Mike asked Tommy.

Tommy shook his head no. "It's enough that I am going to probably play mentor, but I have kids now. I can't keep putting on spandex." Tommy was watching Sophia and Steven on the jungle gym he built for them.

"So, who are you going to choose to be Power Rangers?" Capt. Mitchell inquired.

"These gems are special. They bond with someone's DNA. You don't choose them, they choose you." Tommy was studying them on the island. It was obvious that neither he, or the other or any other person that has had contact with the gems hasn't been deemed worthy enough.

"Carter, are you dating anyone on your team?" Rocky asked. There seemed to be a trend going on. All incarnations of Power Rangers, a romance has blossomed somewhere. The Red Rangers were usually the first ones to find a mate.

Carter blushed. He looked at Capt. Mitchell. Capt. Mitchell stared intently at Carter. "You didn't think to get my blessing?" Capt. Mitchell requested.

"The Captain's daughter?" Jason whistled. "You are bold for that one." T.J., Mike, and Rocky nodded in agreement.

"I noticed you guys were giving each other those _looks._" Leo commented. Galaxy Rangers and Lightspeed Rescue did a team up a couple of weeks back.

"Dana is an amazing girl. She's sweet, strong, and caring. Capt. Mitchell, I genuinely care about her." Carter admitted.

Capt. Mitchell nodded. "Just treat her right, and I won't have a problem."

T.J. looked at Mike, "Are you dating anyone?"

Mike shook his head. "I'm not looking either."

"What about Ms. Fairweather?" Justin asked. "Maybe you two could start something."

Carter laughed. "She's taken by Joel Rawlings, my Green Ranger. You know, me, Chad, and Ryan were shocked. But he makes her happy." Capt. Mitchell smiled in agreement.

"Billy, are you back for good?" Andros asked.

Billy nodded. "Yes, and Cestria knows. I love her, but I know my home is here on Earth. She's amazing. I am still married to her on Aquitar, but on Earth it's null and void." Billy was also beginning to notice Hayley. He didn't think it was a bad idea coming back to Earth.

Everyone continued talking, and then resumed planning for Tommy's Command Center.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, December 31

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

08:01 P.M.

It was now the end of the year. It was time for another Power Ranger reunion. This time it was going to be held at the hotel Tommy owned with Bulk and Skull. Unfortunately, Skull and Bulk couldn't make it. Skull's son was born earlier in the month. He decided to spend New Years with his family. Bulk went to accompany him.

The Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, and Lightspeed Rescue power teams had gathered together. They were going to bring in the New Year with a bang. Everyone had already shown up. Non Power Rangers who had some tie to a Power Rangers were there as well. Zack and Angela's son, Ahmad, stayed home with Zack's family. While Tommy and Kim's twins, stayed home with Kim's parents. Kim's Mom and Stepdad had flown down for the New Year.

Jason whistled to get everyone's attention. Everyone was seated down in chairs, and Jason stood up to talk. "Thank you for everyone who showed up. I think it's time we all introduce ourselves. We will start with the oldest team and move forward. So I will start. My name is Jason Lee Scott, first leader ever!" Tommy, T.J., Andros, Leo, and Carter booed. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Shut up! Anyways, I am the Original Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and I was the Gold Ranger for the Zeo Team." Jason sat down.

Everyone clapped. Zack stood up. "My name is Zack Taylor. I am the Original Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. I was Jason's second in command! And the best looking Power Ranger with the smoothest moves."

"Yeah right Zack! I am the best looking!" Rocky joked. Aisha smacked his arm.

"Calm down boys. My name is Trini Kwan, and I am the Original Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. It's nice to see Zordon's legacy has continued. Let's drink to that!" Trini yelled. Everyone yelled and took a shot.

Billy stood up. "My name is William 'Billy' Cranston. I am the Original Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and Blue Wolf Ninjetti. I was also the technical advisor to the Zeo Team."

Kim went next. "My name is Kimberly Hart, and I am the Original Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. I was also the first Pink Crane Ninjetti."

Tommy introduced himself. "My name is soon to be Dr. Tommy Oliver…" Kim smacked his arm playfully. Everyone laughed. "Beautiful it's true. Anyways, I am the Original Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, second leader of the Power Rangers, Original White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, White Falcon Ninjetti, Red Zeo Power Ranger, and first Red Turbo Ranger."

"Show off!" Zhane joked. Everyone started laughing.

"Okay, sit down 'Fearless Leader'. My name is Rocky DeSantos. I am the second Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Ape Ninjetti, and Blue Zeo Ranger."

"My name is Aisha DeSantos. I married the Ape over here." She pointed to Rocky. Rocky kissed her on the cheek. "I am the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and the Yellow Bear Ninjetti."

"I'm Adam Park. I was the second Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Black Frog Ninjetti, Green Zeo Ranger, and first Green Turbo Ranger."

"My name is Tanya Sloan. I was the Yellow Zeo Ranger and first Yellow Turbo Ranger."

"Hello everyone! My name is Katherine Hillard, but I go by Kat. I replaced Kim as the Pink Crane Ninjetti. Then I became the Pink Zeo Ranger, and I was the first Pink Turbo Ranger. 

"My name is T.J. Johnson. I replaced Tommy on the Turbo Team. Yup, I was the best leader." Jason booed. "Then I became the Blue Space Ranger."

"My name is Cassandra Chan, but I go by Cassie. I was Kat's replacement, and became the second Pink Turbo Ranger. I was also the Pink Space Ranger."

Ashley smiled. "I'm Ashley Hammond, I was the second Yellow Turbo Ranger and Yellow Space Ranger."

"I'm Justin. I am the youngest serving Power Ranger ever! I was the Blue Turbo Ranger. Kind of like Rocky's replacement." Justin smiled. Rocky went to give him a hug.

"Hello everyone! I'm Andros. I am the Red Space Ranger."

Zhane stood up. He put on a 'Kool Aid Smile'. "My name is Zhane. I am the Silver Space Ranger."

"My name is Karone, I used to be known as Astronema, the Space Ranger's villain. I am also Andros' sister. I was also the second Pink Galaxy Ranger."

"I'm Leo Corbett. I was the Red Galaxy Ranger. I wasn't supposed to be a Power Ranger, but my brother trusted me."

"Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger. I became a Power Ranger by accident as well."

"Yeah if it weren't for me. I wouldn't have forced you to take me to Mirinoi. My name is Kai Chen, I was the Blue Galaxy Ranger."

"Hi, I'm Maya. I'm from Mirinoi and I was the Yellow Galaxy Ranger."

"I'm Kendrix Morgan. I was the first Pink Galaxy Ranger. I was also the one who died then came back to life."

The friends laughed at her comment.

"My name is Mike Corbett. I'm Leo's older brother. I fell in an abyss then was brought back to become the Black Galaxy Ranger, as the Magna Defender."

"Now, let's give it up to the most recent team, Lightspeed Rescue!" Kim shouted. "Welcome to the Power Ranger family."

There was clapping all around.

"My name is Carter Grayson. I was the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"Thank you for all letting us be here. I am Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"I'm Dana's brother, Ryan Mitchell. I was the Titanium Ranger."

"Hello y'all. My name is Joel Rawlings, and I am the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"Hi. It's so nice to meet all of you. My name is Kelsey Winslow. I was the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"And I'm Chad Lee. I was the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"Wait… don't forget about the other people who are honorary Power Rangers." Kat yelled. '_Without them, the Power Rangers wouldn't be who they are. Really. Even Hayley.'_

"My name is Angela Taylor. I am the wife to the Original Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Angela said.

"My name is Maria De La Cruz, I am Carlos' girlfriend. I want to say thank you for making the world and other planets a safer place."

Ms. Fairweather went next. "I am Angela Fairweather. I was the technical advisor to the Lightspeed Rescue team. I'm also the girlfriend to Joel."

Hayley finally introduced herself. "My name is Hayley Ziktor. I'm helping Tommy build his Command Center. It's an honor to meet all of you."

The party continued on. They had so much fun, and there was a lot of drunkenness. Tommy and Kim were back together. Zack and Angela were happy and loved being parents to Ahmad. They even thought of having another baby. Jason was still in a relationship with Kat, even though he secretly wanted to break up with her to try to get Trini back. Aisha and Rocky were happily married. Tanya and Adam were engaged, they wanted to get married next year. Ashley and Andros were engaged as well. As a couple, they decided to have a love-bond ceremony on KO-35 and a traditional wedding on Earth. T.J. and Cassie had their fights, but were madly IN love. Carlos and Maria were going strong. He couldn't be happier. Leo and Kendrix have been together for 10 months. Marriage was definitely in the future. Carter and Dana were still new to being in a relationship, but they are happy.

The rest of the former Power Rangers who were single, knew love was going to come their way. They were patient. Seeing all their friends IN love was great, and they couldn't wait. The drinking, dancing, and mingling continued until the countdown for the New Year.

"Guys, come on it's almost midnight." Jason shouted. He was really drunk.

"In the words of Zordon at midnight." Kim yelled.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!"

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!" They shouted and screamed. They whistled.

"Happy New Year!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: 2001**

**A/N: **_Drama-Rama Chapter…. Lots of things are going to happen in this chapter. In this story, Kat is the only one who has thoughts to herself._

**A/N: **_As always, I don't know own anything. Please always Read and Review._

**Chapter 8: 2001**

Wednesday, January 14

Reefside, CA- Jason's Apartment

06:25 P.M.

Every time Jason looks at Kat, he sees Trini. Every time he has sex with Kat, he wishes he was making love to Trini. Every time Kat tells him 'I love you', he wishes it was Trini. Every time he tells Kat 'I love you', he almost says 'I love you, Trini'.

It's been five long years, since he had broken up with Trini. To be honest, Jason thought they would've been married by now. That wasn't the case though. They both dated other people, and neither showed they still loved each other. However, that's the thing; they both were still IN love with each other. Why didn't either of them confess then?

Their relationship was different than other peoples. Only a select few could understand their relationship. They were technically 'High School Sweethearts'. Jason and Trini hinted they liked each other at the beginning of High School, and when they were chosen to be Power Rangers, they spent time together out of school as well in school. The time when Jason and Tommy needed to 'Gung-Ho' for a karate competition, Trini was there in the stands to cheer Jason on. She even stepped in as a sparring partner a couple of times. On the Island of Illusions, when Kim was going through her fear, Trini was on the verge of tears. Her best friend could've been lost, but Kim over came it. Jason was so happy for Kim, he grabbed for Trini's wrist to squeeze it. And when Jason went through a little bout of depression after Tommy was chosen team leader over him, Trini was the first one to talk to Jason about it. That's when their relationship changed. In their junior year of High School, they became official. When they went to Switzerland, they consummated their relationship. It was pure bliss for them. Jason found a calming air in Trini, and Trini fell IN love with the ruggedly handsome, casually imperfect guy. They were probably each other's opposites, but that's what made them fall IN love even more. Each found out different things about each and it made their relationship fun.

Then the break up happened. Jason became the Gold Ranger, and Trini's insecurities came into play. It was obvious insecurity played a big role because of Tommy and Kim's break up. Trini and Jason should've been able to get through the time apart, but no it didn't happen. Trini never dated anyone in Switzerland, but Jason did date in Angel Grove. He had a girlfriend named Emily, and when that didn't work; Jason dated girls because he knew he could. Then Kat happened. After Tommy and Kat broke up, Jason started a relationship with her. They have been together for almost 3 years, and Jason is comfortable in the relationship, but now he wants Trini back.

Jason asked Trini to come over to his apartment, so they could have dinner together. At first she wasn't sure if that's the best idea because of Kat, but Jason said Kat was out of town doing a dance competition. Kat had started teaching a group of teenage girls for the school she worked at, and they were picked to dance in Las Vegas against other schools. Kat would be gone until Sunday. Trini agreed, and that's who Jason was waiting for now.

There was a knock on the door, and Trini was there. She looked so pretty. Trini had on a yellow Henley, long sleeved waffle tee, black fitted jeans, and black boots. Jason ushered her to the dinner table. He bought some Chinese food for dinner.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jason asked courteously.

"Sure, if you have wine that'd be great." Trini replied.

"Long day I take it." Jason went to grab the white zinfandel in the fridge.

Trini nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe. I'm so over doing this internship at the courthouse. There are some jerks there, but I guess it's helping me to become a prosecutor."

Jason poured a glass for her and himself. "How is that going by the way?"

"It's stressful, but I should be done in about 2 years. I'm going to school year round. And I can't wait to be done." Trini took a bite of the Kung pao chicken.

Jason laughed. "If you're anything like how you were as a Power Ranger or on the mats, I'm pretty sure you will make your case and lock up the scum bags you are going against."

"Thanks Jase, so how are the things at the dojo?"

"Great. I love working at the dojo here in Reefside. Rocky takes care of the one in Angel Grove. Sometimes we switch, and I know Rocky is thinking about opening his own in Stone Canyon."

"Does it bother you, he wants to open up his own dojo?" Trini asked.

Jason shook his head no. "We talked about it. If Rocky chooses to, then that's up to him. We are all friends here. He said he would still work at the either one of the gyms we own together. Besides Chad from Lightspeed Rescue offered to work with us as a Sensei. He's great."

Trini went to pour some more wine in their empty glasses. "That's great. How are you and Kat?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, it's good. She keeps pressuring me to ask her to marry her."

Trini almost spit her wine out. "What? Marriage? When?" Trini didn't want to think about the man she loved getting married to someone who wasn't her.

"She's been talking about it for a year now. I haven't asked her, and I don't plan on asking her." Jason admitted. He was ready to tell Trini the truth.

"Why?" Trini croaked out.

"I still love you, Trini. I never stopped." Jason said.

Trini stared into Jason's eyes intently. "Then, why?" She yelled. He couldn't have told her sooner?

Jason was a little taken a back. "Then why, what?"

"Why have you been waiting five years to tell me!" Trini was now furious. If he never stopped, then how come he was with Emily, other girls, and now Kat. He had been dating her for almost three years.

"We broke up. I did what I wanted, as you did what you wanted. I know you dated Marvin, and that one guy from Miami, and what about that business associate in Angel Grove?"

Trini shook her head as she looked down."I never dated Marvin! I couldn't do it. I had so much respect for what we had that I couldn't start dating right away. But you did! And you had sex with all those girls." Trini went to his living room.

Jason followed. "Like you didn't have sex with any other guy after me. Don't make me to be the bad guy, Trini!"

Trini put her hands on her hips. "One guy. Big whoop!" She threw her hands up in the air. "We didn't even do it a lot, maybe three times tops! But you!" Trini pointed her finger at Jason. "You, probably did it all the time. And even in this apartment, you are doing it with Kat."

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Yes we have, but it's because she's my girlfriend!" Jason glared his eyes at Trini. "I'm telling you I love you and now you are bringing up my track record?"

Trini narrowed her eyes. "How am I supposed to believe you've loved me all these years? When it was obvious I was the last person on your mind." Trini stated-matter-of-factly.

"What's the saying…. Again?" Jason fake pondered. "O yeah that's right, 'Better Late than Never'!" Jason practically screamed. Jason then walked over to Trini and grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Trini fell limp in his arms and kissed him back. After five minutes they came up for air. They stared at each other with a smile on their faces, and they started kissing again.

All the feelings from being IN love, and missing each other were poured into the kiss. Trini loved it, but Jason still had a girlfriend. She pulled away from Jason. Jason looked at her confused. "Jase, I love you too. I do, but what about Kat?" Trini and Kat were friends now, she didn't want to hurt Kat.

"I'll tell her. Trust me. Trini, I love you and I miss you." Jason grabbed her hand. Trini looked at him. He took her to the guest bedroom in the apartment.

Trini was about to speak, but Jason stopped her. "Tri, I want to do this, and I know you want to also." Jason laid Trini down on the bed. "I missed making love to you." He kept kissing her. "You are so beautiful." Jason started to take his shirt off. Then he unbuttoned his pants. "Trini, if you don't want to, we can stop."

Trini thought about it. She started to take her clothes off. Jason watched, and he was getting turned on. He missed his Vietnamese love. It had been way too long, since he had buried himself inside her. "I've missed you. I want to do this."

They made love into the night. Both feeling satisfied that things between them were going back to what they were before.

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, March 22

Angel Grove, CA- Two-Rex Dojo

06:37 P.M.

Rocky and Jason's dojos were closed every Sunday, so this would be the days they would let their friends come and either practice katas or spar. Tonight Rocky, Jason, Adam, Tommy, and T.J. decided to meet up.

Tommy was teaching a kata to T.J. While Rocky and Adam were sparring. Jason was off doing some paperwork for the dojo.

Rocky did a tornado kick and pinned Adam. "So, are you ready to marry Tanya?" Rocky asked. He was going to be best man at the wedding.

Adam flipped up. "As ready as I'll ever be." He went to get a drink of water. "Don't forget you guys have to get your tux fitted." Tommy, T.J., Andros, Carlos, and Jason were the groomsmen.

Tommy and T.J. nodded. "Where's Jason?" Tommy looked around the building.

"He's in the back."Rocky said. "Let me go find him." Rocky ran off.

"Has he told you anything about him and Trini?" T.J. asked. The guys had been told by Jason that him and Trini were possibly on the road to reconciliation, but Jason still hadn't broken things off with Kat.

The guys shook their head. "What do you think is taking him so long?" Adam asked. "Tommy, Kim is Trini's best friend, has she said anything?"

"The only thing Kim has said about Trini and Jason was that Jason needs to make a decision soon. Kim's getting frustrated with her 'Big Brother' not saying anything. It's obvious he still loves Trini. I'm surprised Kat hasn't seen it." Tommy replied. Everyone was friends with Kat, but they knew Jason wasn't happy with her anymore.

"I hope so because Tanya and I had lunch with her the other day. She didn't look so happy. Like she had been crying all morning." Adam mentioned. Tanya, Adam, and Trini had lunch at the Youth Center two weeks ago. Trini came in with puffy eyes, and she had looked sick.

"Hey Bro, you ready to spar?" Jason asked Tommy. Jason and Rocky walked out the back. Tommy nodded, then they proceeded to the mat. They bowed and commenced fighting.

Rocky's cell phone started ringing, he picked up. "Hey Mama Bear."

"_Ape Man, where are you?" _Aisha asked.

"I'm at the dojo in Angel Grove. You wanna come down?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there. See you soon. I love you." _

"I love you too. Bye." Rocky then hung up the phone. "Aisha's coming." Rocky said to the guys.

Tommy and Jason were punching and kicking at each other. "Have you told Kat you don't want to be with her anymore?" Tommy said mid punch. Jason was punching him back. "No, I don't want to hurt her." Jason said.

Adam, Rocky, and T.J. over heard the conversation. "If you don't tell Kat, then she won't be the only one hurt. What about Trini or you? You can't keep leading her on like this or denying who you really want to be with." T.J. was speaking logically.

Tommy punched Jason, then kicked his side. Jason fell to the ground. Tommy went to Jason and helped him up. "I'll speak from experience. I had to tell Kat the truth. One, I couldn't really handle a long distance relationship with her. And two, I was still IN love with Kim. I couldn't keep stringing Kat along. It just wasn't fair to her. You shouldn't be doing the same." Tommy said.

"But how would you feel? I mean, getting dumped by two guys because they were IN love with someone else? Kat, Trini, and Kim just became friends again. You know how much that would hurt Kat?" Jason inquired. "Come on think about it."

"Jase, you have been IN love with Trini though. And she loves you back. Kat's a great girl, but she's made two mistakes IN love. Tommy and you. Tommy is IN love with Kim. You want to be with Trini not her." Adam stated.

Rocky and T.J. nodded. "Just think about it." T.J. said.

After twenty minutes, Aisha walked in with Cassie. "Look who I happened to run into." Aisha said as she pointed to Cassie.

"Hey boys!" Cassie said cheerfully as she went to hug them. Then she went to T.J. and kissed him on the lips. "Babe, we got tons to do for the new condo." Cassie told her boyfriend. Recently, Cassie and T.J. moved in together. There had been talks on marriage also.

Tanya walked into the dojo. She went to kiss Adam. "What's going on here? A party?" Tanya looked at all the guys and then went to Aisha and Cassie. "What are you girls doing here?"

"I dropped T.J. off earlier, so I was coming to pick him up. Then I bumped into Aisha." Cassie informed her.

Aisha nodded. "Rocky let me know he was here. I figured I might as well come. Tanya, when are we doing the dress fittings?" Aisha was a bridesmaid a long with Cassie, Trini, Ashley and Kim. Kat was Tanya's maid of honor.

"We should start next month. I have a feeling one of us is going to be a little bigger by the time I walk down the aisle." Tanya admitted. Tanya was talking about Trini.

Cassie and Aisha looked at her then at each other. They all pointed fingers at each other. All of three of them said no. Aisha furrowed her brows. "Then who?"

Kim, Trini and the twins walked into the dojo. Kim was picking up Tommy. "Daddy!" Steven and Sophia yelled. Tommy went to the twins and picked them up and gave them a hug.

Tommy kissed Kim on the lips. "Hey Beautiful. I missed you." Then Tommy gave Trini a hug.

"Handsome, I just dropped you off three hours ago. Steven, Sophia if you want to; you two can play with your Uncles. I gotta talk to your Aunties." Kim said.

Steven and Sophia ran to Rocky, Adam, T.J. and Jason. Tommy followed them. The twins had been learning karate since the beginning of the year. They were naturals. Of course Tommy said it was because of him. Kim was going to teach them gymnastics as soon as they were old enough.

Kim and Trini walked over to the rest of the girls. They are greeted each other. Cassie, Tanya, and Aisha had informed them of the reason why they were there. It dawned on Cassie that Kim could be the one pregnant.

Cassie whispered. "Kim, are you pregnant?" Tanya mentioned one of them might start getting a little bigger.

Kim knew what they were talking about. "No, I'm not." Kim admitted. Then she looked at Trini. Trini was about to say something, when Aisha whispered. "Kat or maybe Ashley? She's the one that's pregnant?"

Tanya and Kim looked at Trini. "No, I am." Trini confessed. Cassie and Aisha looked at Trini with wide eyes. They couldn't believe it. "I know. Jason doesn't know. I was going to tell him, but Kat called me talking to me about how they were still together. I couldn't tell him yet."

"I knew it. When me and Adam had lunch with you. We could tell there was something off. How far along are you?" Tanya queried. She had her suspicions.

Trini rubbed her small bump. "I'm three months. It happened in January. Jason confessed to me he loved me. We fought, then we ended up having sex. Yes, we didn't use a condom. I thought we were finally going to be together." Trini didn't regret it, but she's mad that Jason won't break up with Kat.

"January?" Aisha repeated. "That's when Kat went away for a dance competition, right?"

Kim nodded. "Trini told me when he first found out, I was there for Trini's first appointment. I haven't even told Tommy. Trini, you gotta tell Jason." Kim had been keeping the secret and it was killing her. She couldn't tell Tommy and of course she couldn't tell her 'Big Brother'.

"We support you." Cassie assured. "I have nothing against Kat, but I know Jason loves you. Hell, even T.J. knows."

Trini had tears in her eyes. "Sorry guys, my hormones are all messed up." The girls hugged her. "I know I will eventually."

Aisha smiled. "I can't wait to see what the baby looks like." The girls laughed. "I'm serious Ahmad is so damn cute. And he's made from one Power Ranger, Steven and Sophia are even cuter because of two Power Ranger parents. Now this one. I wonder if the baby will have any kind of powers like Steven and Sophia." After Steven and Sophia helped to find Tommy on the island, there had been talks about Steven and Sophia being Ninjetti. Tommy and Kim wanted to take the twins to Phaedos to talk to Dulcea about it. The twins were young though, so maybe when they were older.

"Hey girls! Are any of you going to come over here or what?" Jason yelled. He motioned for them to join the guys and the twins.

The girls walked over there. "I didn't bring any clothes to spar in." Tanya said. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a cardigan over it.

"Maybe we should all come next week prepared to have a battle." Adam suggested.

"Oooo. That sounds like fun!" Rocky jumped up and down. "We should do that. Steven and Sophia punch and kick pretty hard."

"That's because they are made from the best Power Rangers!" Tommy yelled. He kissed Kim on the lips.

"Daddy, made from Power Rangers?" Steven asked. The group of adults laughed nervously.

Kim smacked Tommy's arm. She bent down to her son. "Yes. And we will talk more when you are older…. Way older."

"Mama, will I talk too?" Sophia asked. Tommy then bent down to his daughter.

"Of course, my Lil' Hawk." Tommy kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"So what should we do now?" Adam asked as he was holding Tanya.

Tanya looked at him, "Sweetie, we should go home. We need to talk about the wedding more." Tanya wanted to move the wedding up, so Trini wouldn't have to wobble down the aisle.

Adam nodded. They gave everyone a hug and kiss goodbye then walked out.

Kim looked at Trini sternly. Trini decided to tell Jason. "Jason, can I talk to you? Privately." Trini asked him. Jason nodded.

Tommy looked at Kim questioningly. Kim whispered. "She wants him to finally choose." Tommy nodded. They were going to leave, but Kat walked into the door.

Jason and Trini stopped walking towards the back when they heard the bell for the door ring. They looked and saw Kat walk in.

Kat was surprised to see Tommy, Kim, Cassie, T.J., and the twins there. And scanned the rest of the room and saw Aisha and Rocky. "Hey everyone! Did I miss something?" Kat asked. She looked at them, and she felt like they were hiding something. '_What the hell is going on?'_

"No, we all just happened to come here." Aisha said rather nervously. Cassie and Kim nodded. The guys looked confused.

Everyone looked at Trini and Jason. Cassie, Kim, and Aisha looked at each other with worried looks on their face. Trini probably wasn't going to tell Jason now.

"Come on T.J. Let's go home" Cassie said trying to drag him out of there. T.J. didn't budge. He wanted to see what Jason and Trini were going to talk about. And now that Kat was here, he really wanted to stay. "T.J. let's go. We should go and christen the new apartment." Cassie stated rather seductively.

T.J. got the hint. "See ya!" And took Cassie and ran out the dojo.

Everyone laughed. "Come Ape Man, maybe we should do the same." Aisha said with a wink.

Rocky smiled like Snoop Dogg would if he got a pound of weed. "Bye guys! Tell Jason to lock up!" Rocky carried Aisha out the dojo bridal style.

Kat laughed. "Can you believe our friends?" Kat looked at Trini and Jason. "Trini, how have you been? I haven't seen you in like two months." '_And, why are you far away from everyone else with Jason?'_

"Um, I've been good. You know been busy with school. I also help watch the twins when Tommy and Kim are busy with work_._" Trini was nanny to the twins. When she couldn't watch them, then Tommy and Kim would give the kids to Cassie.

"We love Auntie Trini!" Steven stated adamantly. Sophia nodded.

Tommy picked up his son. Kim picked up their daughter. "Honey, what about the other Aunts?" Kim asked.

Sophia smiled. "We love dem all! You too, Auntie Kat." Sophia held out her arms for Kat.

Kat took her from Kim. "Thanks baby." Kat felt loved. '_I can't wait until Jason and I are married and we can start our family together.' _Kat kept asking Jason about marriage, but he never gave her a straight answer. They'd been together for almost three years. Something should come out of their relationship be a child or a marriage.

"Well I should get going." Trini said. She didn't want to be there anymore, and she definitely didn't want to tell Jason about being pregnant with their child. Especially in front of Kat. Kim looked at Trini. "Kim, come on I'll help you take the twins back to Tommy's tonight."

Kim couldn't believe Trini wasn't going to say anything. She was so close. "Um. Okay. Let's go. Steven and Sophia give a kiss to your Uncle Jason and Auntie Kat."

Steven and Sophia did. Tommy went to say goodbye to his friends. Tommy then whispered to Jason. "Bro, you gotta make a choice. Regardless if one of them get hurt. Eventually they will get over it." Jason just looked at Tommy. Tommy nodded. Then left with Kim and Trini and his son and daughter.

That just left Kat and Jason. Kat went up to Jason and give him a kiss on the lips. "Are you ready to go? We should go out to dinner. I'm thinking sushi!" Kat said with a smile. '_Why does Jason have that look on his face?'_

Jason smiled a small smile. "Uh, sure Kat. Let me shower, and we can go." Jason and Rocky had showers installed in the dojo earlier this year.

Kat sexily smirked. "Do you want some company?"

Jason wasn't sure what to say, but he needed to keep appearances. He didn't really want to hurt Kat by choosing Trini. And he didn't know how to tell Kat he was still IN love with Trini. "Um, sure Kat." They walked hand in hand to the showers.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, May 03

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

07:58 P.M.

Andros and Ashley had a traditional, white wedding today. They already had a love-bond ceremony on KO-35, so this was the final step in committing to each other. Zhane served as best man. Carlos, Tommy, Jason, T.J. and Billy were groomsmen. Ashley's maid of honor was Cassie. Karone, Tanya, Trini, Kim and Aisha served as bridesmaids. The wedding was elegant and beautiful. However, in the audience people were noticing Trini's bulging stomach.

The reception was being held at Bulkmeier's for free. Bulk and Skull were at the wedding of course. They had been welcomed to the Power Ranger's family with open arms. They both have matured since their high school days, but were still a comic relief to the former Power Rangers. Everyone even met Skull's son, appropriately named Eugene Skullovitch Jr., but his nickname was Spike. He was the spitting image of his Dad. The mother of Spike was a woman named Megan Jones, nicknamed M.J. Skull and M.J. weren't together, but they had an amicable friendship for the sake of their son. M.J. didn't know that Skull was friends with former Power Rangers and his friends were glad.

Everyone was still celebrating the union of Ashley and Andros. However, there was still a question on a majority of the guests, especially the former Power Rangers, who was the Dad to Trini's unborn child? Everyone knew Trini wasn't dating anyone, and she didn't seem to be the type to have flings, so who could it be? Only a select few knew the truth. When it came to the girls, Kim, Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, Aisha, and Karone, and even Haley knew who the Dad was. For the guys, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Andros, Zack, T.J., Zhane, and Billy knew. All of them had been keeping it on the down low, and Trini was forever grateful to them. They also promised to not tell Jason.

Everyone who was invited to the wedding who weren't Power Rangers had already left. Now the former Power Rangers were celebrating amongst themselves. They were all drinking and dancing. The twins were getting sleepy though. Angela had booked a room at the hotel, so she offered to take the twins and Ahmad up. Angela was two months pregnant, and she wanted to rest anyway. Kim went up with her, so she could settle the twins down.

On the dance floor, Dana and Carter were still dancing. Billy and Hayley were even dancing as well. Mike and Maya were dancing too. The rest of the former Power Rangers were seated at the tables in the reception hall. Trini's feet were killing her.

Aisha walked up to Trini with a glass of water. "How are you feeling?" She noticed Trini was starting to look stressed. It wasn't good for the baby.

Trini took the drink. "I'm fine. My feet are just hurting. This baby is getting heavy." Trini started to rub her stomach. "Come on little man, don't you wanna give Mommy a little rest?" Trini had found out she was having a boy. She couldn't wait to be a Mom.

Aisha sat down next to Trini. Tanya, Cassie and Ashley came to join her. "How is the Mama to be? You are glowing!" Tanya commented.

Trini smiled. "Just tired." Dana came over.

"Congrats! On your upcoming baby!" Dana gave Trini a hug. Trini smiled. "If you need anything let me know. I am planning to be an OB-Gyn. I'm almost done with my externship."

"You can be the doctor to take care of all the Power Ranger Moms!" Cassie exclaimed. All the girls laughed.

"Are you happy to get married soon?" Ashley asked Tanya.

Tanya nodded. "I'm pushing my wedding up. It was going to be in September, but since Trini is a bridesmaid, I don't' want her having to wobble down the aisle. I moved it up we are having a July wedding."

Trini grew concerned. "Don't move the wedding up because of me. Maybe I shouldn't be in the wedding." Trini didn't want to be a burden.

Tanya waved her words away. "Nonsense. Besides I am ready to wed my Frog. He is definitely turning out to be my handsome Prince." Tanya made eye contact with Adam and mouthed 'I Love You'.

Aisha heard that. "About time. You guys have been together for close to four years now. A wedding is definitely due."

"What about Kim?" Dana asked. All the former Power Rangers had been clued in about the history of the 'Falcon and Crane'.

Kim walked towards the girls. "What about me?" Kim smiled.

"When are you going to get married?" Ashley asked her.

Kim giggled. "When Trini does."

Trini looked at Kim. "What the hell?" Kim rolled her eyes. "I will get married eventually. Just not now." Trini glanced at Jason. He was with the guys drinking.

Karone and Hayley walked over. "When are you going to tell the Father?" Karone asked.

Trini got hot. She started fanning herself. "Guys, we already talked about this."

Dana furrowed her brows. "Trini, who is the father?" She hadn't been clued in. She had an idea though, but wasn't sure.

Trini smiled, and whispered. "Original Red." Dana knew what the code meant. She mouthed 'Jason', and Trini just nodded.

"Dana, you have to keep it a secret. We don't want Kat to find out." Haley pleaded. Dana nodded and motioned the 'zip my lips and throw away the key' action.

Kat noticed a majority of the girls were off at one table. She made her way over. "Hey ladies."

Everyone said hi to Kat. "Ashley your wedding was gorgeous. I can't wait for my wedding." She said in a sing song voice.

All the girls looked at Kat. Then looked at Trini. They all swallowed hard. Aisha was the first to find her voice. "Kat, has Jason proposed to you?"

"No." _'He should though. I've been waiting.' _Kat shook her head. "I wish he would though. Next month will be our three year anniversary." The girls nodded. Everyone got quiet. "Trini, I had no clue you were pregnant, or any clue you were dating!" Kat decided to start up a conversation.

Trini smiled small. "Kat, I'm not dating." Trini didn't want to talk to Kat about this.

"O…." Kat looked at her. "Does he even know you are pregnant?" Trini shook her head. '_Jason can't be the father! I see the way he looks at her, but still he couldn't be. He loves me.!' _"Well maybe you should tell him soon." Kat got out her chair and walked away.

"Do you guys think she's figured it out?" Karone asked.

Kim shook her head. "No, Jason would've said something to me. He's completely clueless. Kat's oblivious. I doubt she knows."

"I hope you're right." Tanya said as the rest of the girls kept talking.

Kat needed to know, so she walked up to Jason. Jason was with Tommy, Andros, Adam, Rocky, Carlos, and Leo. They were at the table taking shots of tequila. They were obviously drunk off their asses. Kat thought this could be her way to get information out of Jason.

"Jason!" Kat called out. Jason wasn't paying attention, he was too busy having fun with the guys. "Jason!" She yelled louder.

The girls looked over at Kat. Now they were getting nervous. "O shit. Drama is about to start!" Aisha said as she walked over to the guys.

Trini looked over at the guys and Kat. This was unbelievable. She prayed to God to give her strength to handle this.

"Come on, let's head over there. I am sure we can try to sway Kat from finding out. Remain calm. Stress isn't good for the baby." Kim stated in a motherly tone. Trini nodded. The rest of the girls walked over there. Everyone in the reception hall noticed there was a gathering going on at the Guys' table. They made their way over there.

"Hey Kat!" Jason was slurring his words.

Kat looked at Jason. '_He is so intoxicated. He better talk to me!' _ "Jason, I need to talk to you."

Zack and Billy looked at Jason and Kat. Zack whispered to Billy. "Come on, we need to stop this. For Trini's sake and Ashley and Andros." Billy nodded.

"Hey Kat!" Billy called out. Kat looked at Billy. "Do you want to dance?"

Hayley looked at Billy questioningly. She had been informed about his crush on Kat when they were in high school. She was hoping he was planning a diversion. Billy and Hayley had grown close, since helping Tommy start his command center. Hayley wasn't the jealous type, and Billy seemed to reciprocate the feelings. She had nothing to worry about, she hoped.

"No thanks, Billy" Kat said as she stared at Jason. "Jason, look at me."

Jason looked at Kat. "Yes…."

"Jason do you love me?" Kat asked. She needed to know.

"Of course I do. I love you Trini." Jason admitted. He didn't know what he was saying, but he didn't regret it.

Everyone gasped . It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Kat looked at Jason. Her eyes flashed hot pink. Then she had tears building in her eyes. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Andros, and Zhane shook their head. They couldn't believe Jason had said that.

Carter and Leo looked at the couple, or soon to be former couple. Jason, the first Power Rangers leader ever, called his girlfriend by another woman's name.

"What did you say?" Kat asked him. '_Did he just say Trini? Okay maybe it's because he is drunk.'_

Jason looked at her. "I said I love you, Kat." Jason wanted to know why she was questioning him.

Kat shook her head. "You said 'I love you, Trini'." Kat said.

Tanya walked up to Kat. "Kat, maybe you shouldn't have this conversation here. Ashley and Andros just got married. Come on we should all go home." Tanya wanted to get Kat the hell out of there.

Tommy was so drunk, but he talked anyway. "Yeah, it's because he does." Tommy nodded. Kim looked at him. She smacked his arm, HARD. "Ow, what the hell was that for Beautiful?"

"For being an idiotic asshole!" Kim hissed. However, part of her was thankful the truth was coming out.

Kat walked away from Jason. She looked at all the guys, then looked at the girls. Then her eyes landed on Trini. "You're carrying Jason's child." Kat said rather than questioned.

Trini had tears in her eyes. She nodded. "Yes, I am carrying Jason's child."

Everybody else who didn't know the truth were shocked now. They couldn't believe what was happening. They felt bad for Kat, but after they thought about it. Jason did seem unhappy with the blonde.

Kat looked at her friends, and she noticed some of them weren't surprised. "You guys knew! You guys knew, and you didn't think to tell me?" Kat now had tears in her eyes.

Chad, Mike, Kai, and Maya went to help Trini. They took her out the room. They knew this wasn't healthy for the baby she was carrying. Dana walked out with them, she needed to monitor Trini's blood pressure. Ryan and Kelsey went to help as well.

Bulk and Skull gawked at the group. "Uh, Bulkie, how about we let some of the Power Rangers have rooms on the house?"

Bulk nodded. "Um, you guys can have free rooms! If you guys are tired. We will get started right away."

Angela and Joel went with Bulk and Skull and his son, Spike, to get a room. Kendrix escorted a drunken Leo out the room. Damon felt uncomfortable, so he walked out. Maria took Carlos out the room, he was too drunk to stand.

Everyone else stayed. Kat couldn't believe this. '_Why me? Why couldn't he tell me? How could Trini do this? I thought she was my friend.' _"Tanya, why didn't you tell me?"

Tanya shrugged her shoulders. "Kat… I didn't want to tell you because Trini asked me not to."

Kat couldn't believe what she just heard. "I'm your best friend though!" Kat shook her head. "I see where you're loyalties are now!"

Cassie spoke up. "Kat don't say that."

"I'm not listening to you! You kept it a secret from me." Kat snapped.

"Kat, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow. When everyone is sober." Ashley said. She'd be damned if Kat or anyone else ruined her wedding night.

Kat didn't want to though. She wanted to talk about this now. "Kat, please do this tomorrow. Ashley doesn't want her wedding night ruined by a fight." Kim stated calmly.

Everyone looked at Kat with pleading eyes. Kat nodded. "Alright, but I'm not forgetting this."

"Alright, let's get some sleep tonight, and we can all meet up tomorrow for breakfast." Karone said.

Everyone retreated back to their rooms for the night.

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, May 04

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's, Room 104

09:03 A.M.

After the bombshell was dropped, everyone retreated to their rooms. Kat wanted her and Jason to share a room. Everyone thought it was a bad idea, but Kat wanted, needed this. She needed to talk to Jason first thing in the morning. They slept on separate beds.

Kat woke up to Jason throwing up in the bathroom. Kat got out of the bed and went to check up on him. She grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge, and handed it to Jason. Once Jason cleaned himself up. He walked out to the bed. Kat sat on the opposite bed.

Jason grabbed his head. "Ow. Man that is the last time I am drinking tequila like that." He had been throwing up since six in the morning.

Kat ignored his comment. "Do you remember anything from last night?" '_He better not lie to me!'_

Jason looked at her. "I remember seeing Trini walk out, after I told you I love you."

Kat looked at him. "What else?" She stared at him. She felt fire in her eyes.

Jason thought about it. "Everyone gasping." Jason knew what she was trying to hint at, but he wanted to hear it from her.

Kat threw her hands in the air. "Jason, I asked you if you love me. You replied 'I love you, Trini'." Kat looked at his facial expressions. She couldn't read him. "So I'm going to ask you. Are you still IN love with Trini?"

Jason nodded. "Kat, I'm sorry. Yes. I love Trini, I always have." Jason didn't want to hurt her feelings, but now he needed to get some things off his chest.

Kat couldn't believe him. "What about her baby? You got her pregnant too."

Jason's head shot straight up. "I guess. I did. I should have been the last person she slept with."

Kat shook her head. "When? When did you sleep with her?"

"In January. When you left for Vegas." Jason confessed.

There were a lot of things running in Kat's mind. Jason cheated, he was really IN love with Trini. Did he even love her. They always used condoms, why all of a sudden with Trini he didn't. "Why stay with me for almost three years then?"

"After Trini and I broke up, I thought I could forget about her by dating other people. It worked for a little bit. When I got with you, I was comfortable. We were together, I was IN love with you at first. After Kim and Tommy's twins were born, I realized that I was still IN love with her." Jason started pacing. "Then you started pushing for marriage, and I could only think about getting married to Trini. Kat, I am really sorry."

"Jason, I love you though. Yes I was IN love with Tommy, but after we broke up, I knew that you were the one for me." Kat had tears in her eyes. "Jase, we've been together for almost three years now. We always used condoms, and you had sex with Trini after what five years and you didn't think to use one with her!" Kat yelled at him _'What the hell, this feels like Tommy all over again. Fuck this!' _"You are just like Tommy. You know that?"

Jason winced at the comparison. That was one of the reasons, why he didn't admit he wanted to be with Trini."Kat, when Trini and I had sex, it was spur of the moment." Jason lied though. That night he had sex with Trini, they did it 5 times and knew they weren't using condoms. And it was making love.

"I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Kat couldn't bear to lose Jason.

Jason went up to Kat. "I love you, but I need to make things right with Trini. She's carrying my child, and I want to make things right with her. I love her more than I ever could love you. I'm sorry Kat."

"So what are you going to do?" Kat questioned. '_What if Trini doesn't love him? What if I can still be with Jason?'_

"I'm not going to run into a relationship with Trini, but I think it's best we end things here. I'm going to settle things with her. Kat, you're a great girl, but I know there is a guy out there that will love you more than I could." Jason got dressed and packed up his stuff. He kissed Kat on the cheek and then left to go see Trini.

Kat watched the door slam. She cried. "Jason, you are just like Tommy. When it comes to Tommy, I was always second best because of Kim. Now, I am second best to you because of Trini." Kat went to take a shower. She had just lost her boyfriend, and had to face the possibility of them raising a family together, and witnessing it.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, July 17

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

05: 11 P.M.

"_Good evening everyone, I am your dj Zackary Taylor, and I would love to introduce the newlyweds, Adam and Tanya Park!..."_

Adam and Tanya were married earlier in the day. They couldn't be happier. They decided to have the reception at the Youth Center, since the reception hall at Bulkmeier's had been booked. Bulk and Skull apologized profusely, but Adam and Tanya understood. Ernie was happy to help the couple out. With the help of his staff, he was able to transform the Youth Center into something spectacular. He even closed the Youth Center for the night.

Kat was still maid of honor. There was stress between her and Trini, but they both sucked it up for the wedding. Trini was now 7 months pregnant. She was Jason's date. Jason and Trini haven't officially gotten back together, but they were spending a lot more time together planning the birth of their son, to be named Thomas Lee Scott. Thomas was named after his Godfather, Tommy.

All of Kat's friends apologized for keeping Trini's secret from her. Kat admitted she understood, and she even felt there was a possibility Jason was still IN love with Trini. She just didn't want to believe it. Kat forgave all her friends, and decided not to hold grudges, but she still felt a little uncomfortable with the Mom to be. Kat was sitting down at a table while Damon, Green Galaxy Ranger asked her to dance. Kat agreed they headed to the dance floor.

"How have you been?" Damon asked her.

Kat smiled. "Surprisingly, I've been well." Kat and Damon continued dancing.

"You are a strong person though, I would've never been able to just forgive two people who betrayed me like they did." Damon expressed.

"I used to hold grudges a long time ago and it didn't get me anywhere. I don't know if you know, but before Jason and I dated, him and Trini were together for 18 months. They are each other's first love. I should have been more respectful of that." Kat confessed. She even felt the same about Kim and Tommy.

"Do you believe that a first love will always be the person's last love?" He questioned her.

Kat thought about that for a moment. She giggled. "It does seem like that though. Especially amongst us Power Rangers." She whispered. "Tommy and Kim, Trini and Jason, Adam and Tanya, Zack and Angela, Rocky and Aisha, and the list goes on." '_Except for me. I don't think I will ever find the guy I am meant for.'_

Damon nodded. "Hopefully, we will both find who we are meant for." Damon kissed Kat on the cheek and walked back to Maya. He then asked her to dance.

Kat cocked her head confused, but realized he was talking about Maya. She was happy for them. '_I hadn't realized he had fallen for her. I guess I was blind.'_

Kat went to sit down again. She watched as all the couples were on the dance floor. Trini and Jason. Billy and Hayley. Damon and Maya. Cassie and T.J. Andros and Ashley. Karone and Zhane. Kendrix and Leo. Tommy and Kim. Dana and Carter. Carlos and Maria. Rocky and Aisha. Then she scanned the room. Adam and Tanya were seated kissing each other. Justin even had a girlfriend named Rachel he met at school. Kat felt very lonely, but she put on a brave face. This should be her time to concentrate on opening up her school.

Kat thought to herself, '_I'll find happiness one day, but maybe right now it's just not meant to be.'_

**Xxxxx**

Monday, August 10

Angel Grove, CA- Angel Grove Hospital

11:29 P.M.

Trini was supposed to have her baby shower this weekend, but instead Trini gave birth to a healthy baby boy earlier this evening. Thomas Lee Scott came early. Jason had tears in his eyes. He was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. After the wedding of Tanya and Adam, Trini and Jason eloped in Vegas. They had several witnesses. Tommy and Kim (the twins were with Tommy's parents, they couldn't miss their two best friends getting married), Aisha and Rocky, Cassie and T.J, Zhane and Karone, and Ashley and Andros. Cassie and T.J. jumped on the bandwagon and got married shortly after Trini and Jason. Everyone was surprised.

Jason gave up on the lease to his apartment in Reefside and moved in with Trini. Kim then made the decision to move in with Tommy. Tommy welcomed her with open arms. Everyone said about damn time. Plus Kim and Tommy were both sick of bringing the twins between two different houses.

Everyone had went home to let the new parents have their time alone with their baby. Billy and Hayley left first. Kim, Tommy, Steven and Sophia left after them. Rocky and Aisha said their goodbyes after them. Tanya and Adam gave Trini an early baby shower, or present for the newborn baby, $250 gift card to Babies R Us. Kat gave was even there, and promised she would be back tomorrow. The rest of the Power Ranger couples were going to come by tomorrow to visit them.

Baby Thomas had just finished eating, and fell asleep in his Mommy's arm. "Rex, he has your nose and your lips. He's gorgeous."

Jason nodded. "Well Mrs. Trini Minh-Thuy Kwan-Scott, I agree. I love you so much." He kissed her on the lips. The new family spent their first night together in the hospital room.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, October 1

Reefside, CA- Tommy and Kim's house

01:30 P.M.

It was Steven and Sophia's third birthday. All of the former Power Rangers were invited. The previous day, Steven and Sophia had a birthday with their classmates from the daycare the kids went to. That was the 'civilian' party. Now it was time for the 'power' party.

Everyone was catching up with the Lightspeed Rescue team because they had just met the new team of Power Rangers, Time Force.

"So wait, you are telling me there are 2 Red Rangers on that team?" Kendrix asked incredulously.

Dana and Kelsey nodded. "As if there isn't enough testosterone on all Power Ranger teams." Kelsey said. "Eric was a jerk too. He thinks he's better than everyone."

"Really?" Tanya asked.

"Don't worry, we already told him about Trini, Kim, and Aisha." Dana informed them.

The girls laughed. "So, Trini how is Little Thomas?" Maya asked.

Trini smiled. "He's great. And he doesn't even cry that much at night." Little Thomas, or L.T., was now 3 months old. Trini and Jason adapted very well into being parents.

Kat was holding L.T. Trini and Kat had a very long talk last month. They were able to work out their differences and became friends again. Kat was even able to build a friendship with Jason. "Maya, how are things with you and Damon?"

Maya blushed. "Great. I am really happy. He's coming back with me to Mirinoi in two weeks."

All the girls were excited for her.

Cassie and T.J. came into the backyard to join the party. "Hello, the party started at noon, where were you two?" Ashley asked.

Cassie smiled. "We were, um. Uh stuck, kinda doing something." Cassie said. The girls gave her a look. Cassie's hair was disheveled. It's obvious her and T.J. had sex before they came here. "My hormones are going crazy already!"

The girls were shocked. "Are you…?" Hayley asked.

Cassie was going to finish when all the guys hollered and screamed. They then came over to give Cassie a hug.

"Well that answers the question." Aisha said sarcastically.

"Congratulations!" Kendrix said.

"Thanks everyone. Dana, I was wondering… would you be my doctor?" Cassie asked.

Dana gasped. "Of course I will be! Oh my gosh I am so honored you would ask!"

"Let's get a beer for the new Dad to be!" Zack yelled.

The party continued with everyone chatting away.

"So, when's the next Power Ranger reunion?" Kat asked.

"Um, whenever Time Force is done. But it could get complicated since a majority of the members are from the year 3000, so it would probably only be two members at a time from that team." Karone answered.

"Kim, is the command center almost done?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, it should be completed by next year. You guys want to check it out? It's coming along great." Kim ushered for the girls to follow her.

Andros noticed all the girls leaving. "Where are the girls going?" Andros asked.

Jason took a gulp of his beer. "Probably to see the new Command Center." Jason responded.

Zack, Chad, and Damon were playing with Ahmad, Steven, and Sophia at the jungle gym.

"So, Tommy, when are you going to pop the question to Kim?" Rocky asked.

Tommy took several sips of his beer. "Tonight." The guys nodded.

"It's about damn time!" Adam shouted. Tommy just looked at him. "What? You guys have been together for practically 7 years. She already lives with you, and now it's time."

"I concur. Tommy it's time you grow some balls and be united in holy matrimony with your Crane." Billy stated resolutely.

"Grow some balls?" Zack asked as he came over. "Not that I don't agree with you Billy, but since when did you start saying that?"

Billy shrugged. "Hayley has quite a temper behind closed doors, I guess I picked up a few things."

"So you and Hayley, huh?" Zhane asked his best friend.

Billy nodded. "She's great. I really care for her. And she's so understanding over what Cestria and I had. Even though were are married on Aquitar, she doesn't want to get in between that."

"Yeah, Hayley's a sweetheart. I knew she wanted to be with me, but I just couldn't do that to Kim. I'm glad she found what she's looking for in you Billy." Tommy said.

"Daddy. Let's open presents!" Sophia shouted.

"Please, Daddy!" Steven yelled.

The girls came back to the backyard. "Okay let's open presents." Kim said.

The twins spent the next hour opening presents. They got a lot of presents. It was usually like that for Ahmad, Steven, and Sophia. It would probably continue for all the offspring's of Power Ranger couples; they all had lots of Uncles and Aunties and cousins.

Tommy felt this was the right time. "Okay I have one more present for Steven and Sophia." Steven and Sophia watched their Dad. "Kim will you come here?"

Kim got out of her seat and went to her boyfriend. "Tommy, what's going on here?"

"Kim, when I first met you, I fell IN love with you. I know it's cliché '_Love at First Sight', _but when it comes to you, it's true Beautiful. We've been through a lot. From me losing my Green Ranger powers twice, you almost losing your life. Then the break up _**letter **_happened, and I thought we were done. But we got through it and you blessed me with the two most precious gifts I could ever have, Steven and Sophia." The twins smiled at their parents. "We've broken up twice now, and I say third times a charm." Tommy got on one knee. "Beautiful, my Crane, will you marry me?"

Tommy opened up a black, velvet box. It had a pink sapphire, surrounded by white diamonds. Kim couldn't believe it, so she fainted.

"Mommy!" Steven and Sophia shouted. They ran over to their Mom.

"Babe, can you tell your best friend to stop doing that to my best friend?" Trini demanded.

"Shit, I didn't think he could still do that to her." Jason confessed.

Zack and Billy laughed. "After all this time. Can you believe it?" Zack asked.

Tommy looked at Kim. "Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Kim's eyelids fluttered. She finally opened them. "I can't believe it. Of course I'll marry you!"

Everyone clapped and shouted. Tommy and Kim kissed passionately. There was whistling and cat calling. "Mommy don't scare us like that!" Sophia cried.

"Sorry, baby. But look at it this way. We are finally going to be the family you always asked us to be." Kim said. Sophia and Steven wanted their parents to get married.

The family hugged each other.

Kat looked on. '_That's how it should be. The Falcon and Crane will soar as one.'_

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, December 12

Astro Megaship- Main Deck

Unknown Time

Billy, Andros, Karone, and Zhane felt like it was time to let Tommy know what the Aquitan Government has been keeping secret.

"D.E.C.A. locate Tommy Oliver please." Andros commanded.

"Do you think Tommy is ready to go back into action again?" Karone asked Billy.

Billy shrugged. "While I was building the Dino Thunder morphers, he's talked about how much he missed it, but I don't really know. I know Jason is itching to get back in spandex."

"Locating Tommy Oliver. Lock on Tommy Oliver." D.E.C.A. stated.

"_This is Tommy." _Tommy said into the communicator Andros built for him.

"Tommy, we need to teleport you to the Megaship, it's important." Andros said.

"_Alright, teleport me in two minutes." _Tommy responded.

Zhane looked at his fiancée. "What about Jason?"

Karone looked at him. "We will ask him to come too. Don't worry about it."

Tommy teleported into the main deck of the Megaship. "Andros, Billy, Zhane how are you guys?" Tommy went to give them a handshake. Tommy gave a hug and a kiss to Karone.

"Tommy, Billy and I have been working with the Aquitan Government for a few years now. We need your help." Karone informed him.

"What's going on?" Tommy questioned.

Zhane went to press a button and a hologram lit up. It showed a picture of the moon and there were several robots trying to find something.

Tommy was shocked. "Those goons are from the Machine Empire." Tommy saw them digging, and they found something green. "What the hell are they looking for?"

"Serpentera." Billy said.

Tommy looked at Billy like he had grown two heads. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Zhane shook his head. "We've been tracking them for about three years now. After me and Karone went to battle Goldar's daughter, we saw several Cogs fleeing. When we got to Aquitar we told the government what we saw, and demanded they be tracked."

Karone spoke next. "Apparently, General Venjix is a remaining survivor of the Machine Empire. He resurrected Tezzla, Gerrok, Steelon, and Automon. He needs them to dig it up so he could conquer Earth with it."

Billy continued. "Tommy, it's going to take about two Earth years to dig the remains. We need to stop them."

Tommy hated Lord Zedd's Zord. He thought they should've defeated that thing a long time ago. "What do you need me to do?" Tommy wanted in.

"With your new Command Center and D.E.C.A. we should be able to track their progress. If things get out of hand, then we will go to the moon and make sure General Venjix is stopped." Andros informed him. Tommy nodded. "Tommy, I want you to be leader of this mission. The reason being, if necessary, we might need to bring other former Power Rangers into this mission and we both have strong ties. You've been leader longer, you should be able to handle this problem."

"What about a current team of Power Rangers?" Tommy asked. He knew they had the Zords and probably more power than he could have.

Andros, Karone, and Zhane shook their head. Billy spoke up. "Tommy, I have access to the Morphing Grid. I can reestablish your link to the grid. We don't need rookies to handle a problem of this magnitude. "

"D.E.C.A. teleport Jason Scott here please." Karone said. They needed to let the Original Red Ranger know what's going on.

Jason teleported in. "What's going on?" Jason queried.

Andros and Tommy filled them in. He couldn't believe that damn Zord was still around. "I'm in, and Billy you can reestablish the Mighty Morphin power to me?"

Billy nodded and he typed on the computer. "It seems I can only do that for the past Reds though."

Tommy and Jason winced. "So, everyone else can't participate? We have to tell Kim, Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya to sit this out? You know the guys will understand more, but the females. Do you know how hard Trini can punch?" Jason couldn't believe it. He knew they were going to get an ass whooping for that one.

"Kim and Aisha still have their Ninjetti Powers. Did you know she used them on me that one time we had a Power Ranger reunion?" Tommy asked Jason, Andros, Zhane and Karone. "They will not be afraid to use them on us!"

Billy nodded. "We all have our Ninjetti Powers still. Watch." Billy did the motion. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Billy transformed into his Ninjetti ninja robes.

Tommy's mouth gaped opened. "How did you do that?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Tommy, you should know how. Rocky and Adam should know how too. I think Rocky knows."

Tommy looked within himself. He heard the Falcon cry out. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Tommy transformed in his Ninjetti ninja robes. "Wow! I can get used to this."

Karone and Zhane laughed. Jason and Andros rolled their eyes. "'O Fearless Leader' can we get back to business?" Billy said. "Power Down!" Tommy did the same.

"Anyways, how do you think I feel about Ashley and Cassie not being able to go?" Andros exclaimed. Then looked at Karone. "Don't you dare say anything!"

Karone nodded. "Andy, I swear I won't say anything." She giggled at Andros' fear of Ashley and Cassie.

"So Tommy, you are leader for this mission. We will all keep in touch with you, and send information to your Command Center." Zhane disclosed.

Jason shook his head. "Why is Tommy leader? I'm Zordon's first leader. I am also the 'Original Red'."

"But I've lead more teams than you. I also have my own Command Center!" Tommy yelled.

"Because of that? I'm still first ever leader though and I am the best!" Jason whined.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

Andros, Karone, and Zhane looked back and forth between the two.

Karone asked Billy. "Are they always like this?"

Billy nodded. "D.E.C.A. teleport them to Tommy's Command Center."

"Teleporting now." D.E.C.A. said in a monotone voice.

**Xxxxx**

Reefside, CA- Tommy's Command Center

09:24 A.M.

"Are not!" Tommy shouted.

"Am too!" Jason yelled.

Jason and Tommy looked around. "O what the hell? How did we land here?" Jason asked.

Both shrugged. "Are not." Tommy said. "I am leader, you can be second in command!"

Jason shook his head. "You can be second in command, I'll be leader."

They started to walk upstairs to the kitchen talking about who was the best leader for the mission.

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, December 31

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

10:23 P.M.

The latest Power Ranger team had defeated their enemy. Even though a majority of the team was from the future, they talked to the "Time Courts", and they were able to attend the Power Ranger Reunion/New Year's Eve Party.

Ernie had closed down his gym for the night. Tommy got everyone's attention. They had a couple of things to celebrate. Tommy's Command Center was finished, thanks to Wes's Dad, Mr. Collins, who contributed the rest of the money to finish the lair. Even Circuit, Time Force's Alpha, and their Green Ranger, Trip, helped as well. "Thank you everyone for coming for our annual Power Rangers Reunion/New Year's Eve Party. I think this is our 4th Reunion. So we will all introduce ourselves. Then we will meet the newest team to be a part of our Power Ranger family."

The Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, and Lightspeed Rescue introduced themselves. The Alien Rangers from Aquitar did a Hologram introduction of themselves this year. Now the Time Force team introduced themselves to the their predecessors.

"My name is Jen Scotts. I am the leader of Time Force, and Time Force's Pink Ranger." Jen said. All the former, female Power Rangers clapped for her. They were impressed with her.

The previous leaders of the other Power Rangers team snickered at Wes. He had to follow a girl. All the leader's girlfriends, wives, or fiancées smacked their significant other.

"I'm Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger. I was I guess Second in Command." Wesley said.

Lucas stood up. "My name is Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger."

"Hi, everyone! It's great to be here. I'm Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger!" Katie had a bubbly personality.

"I'm Trip. I'm the Green Time Force Ranger!"

"And, I'm Eric Meyers. I'm the Quantum Ranger. I'm also co-leader of the Silver Guardians with Wes."

"Let's party!" Rocky yelled.

The group of former Power Rangers celebrated the night away. Sophia and Steven were at Tommy's parents house for the night. Ahmad and Alisha, Zack's newborn daughter, were with Angela's family. L.T. was with Jason's family. This was the night for the adults to have fun.

Kim was pregnant with her and Tommy's third child. She was two months along. Cassie was pregnant with T.J.'s first child. She was 5 months already. They were having a little girl. Angela, Zack's wife, gave birth to their second child last month. They had a girl named Alisha Simone Taylor. Kendrix was four months pregnant with Leo's first child. Angela Fairweather-Rawlings was 6 months pregnant with Joel's first child.

Karone and Zhane were engaged. As was Dana and Carter.

The happily married couples: Ashley and Andros, Rocky and Aisha, Tanya and Adam, Jason and Trini were still very much IN love.

Hayley and Billy, Maya and Damon were still going strong as boyfriend and girlfriend.

However, next year there was going to be something that would affect one of the couples. They were going to be sent to their breaking point. And what did Kat have to do with it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: 2002**

**A/N: **_I read one of my reviews, apparently I've written the story to wear Kat is being "dicked around". Things will get better for Kat, and she gets her happy ending. I'm still keeping Kat's husband a secret though!_

**A/N: **_There are references to Chapters 2 and 4 in here. _

**A/N: **_I own nothing, as always._

**Chapter 9: 2002**

Monday, January 23

Angel Grove, CA- Kat's Apartment

10:12 P.M.

After the events of last year, Kat decided to start dating again. A former Power Ranger, a man she should've recognized from her past, asked her to dinner. Before going on a date, they kept in touch since the last Power Rangers Reunion. He was everything she looked for in a man. They had a lovely dinner at a great Italian café in downtown Angel Grove. After that, they had a walk in Angel Grove Park, and coincidently, it was the first place they had ever met.

The reason they hadn't been dating? She was with Jason, and he didn't want to intrude. Plus he was busy with school getting his doctorate. He wanted to be an OB-Gyn. After his tenure as a Power Ranger, he wanted to do more with his life. Helping women deliver their babies was the best way to do it. He was doing his externship at a hospital in Stone Canyon. That's why he was thinking of possibly starting a practice with Dr. Dana Mitchell, soon to be Dr. Dana Grayson. Dana and him had already started talking about it.

Kat invited her date back to her apartment. They had been laughing all night. Kat and her date were finally realizing, they had known each other all this time. Kat went to the fridge and got them some wine, Moscato to be exact. She poured some in two champagne glasses, and then she headed towards a couch in her living room. They sat down and talked some more.

"So, what about that time at the club?" Kat recalled that time. She went out to the club with the girls from her dance school. They had met four guys, and this one creep tried to get her into the bathroom. Him and his friends helped to fight the guy off, what happened afterwards completely embarrassed her.

"Yup, that was me. You looked familiar, I never said anything though." He admitted. He had been interested in the blonde, but something always came up.

Kat laughed. "Do you remember when you asked about that squishy sound?" He nodded. Kat was about to relive the experience. "It's because I peed on myself."

He looked at her. "Are you serious?" Kat nodded. "I was asking Deuce, Morgan, and Brad about that. They thought I was hearing things." He kept laughing.

"Hey it's not funny." He gave her an incredulous look. "Okay, maybe it was. Jacinda, Carly, and Erica couldn't stop laughing all night."

"It still doesn't matter though. I found you cute either way."

Kat blushed. '_You were right under my nose this whole time. And you haven't judged me.'_ "So why did you introduce yourself as Fernando. Obviously that's not what you go by now."

"It's my first name. Everyone knows me by my middle name. Usually, when I first meet someone, I say my first name." He had been there at the past reunions and wanted to ask how she had been feeling. The Trini-Jason-Kat love triangle was completely unnecessary, but Kat remained strong. "So how do you really feel about Trini and Jason?" Kat kept things bottled up. He wanted to get to know who she really was though.

Kat smiled small. '_He seems trustworthy enough. I'll tell him.'_ "I'll be honest, I was hurt. Beyond hurt. I had been with Jason for three years, and he never mentioned to me about getting married. I always hinted it towards him. I mean, yes Trini and Jason were together first, but still they hadn't been with each other for five years. Then all of a sudden he gets her pregnant. They both hide it from me. A majority of my friends hide it from me. I felt hurt, betrayed, and unworthy. On top of that it felt reminiscent of the time Tommy and I broke up. I used to date Tommy too. I was IN love with him also." Her date gawked at her. Kat smiled. "Yeah, we broke up because he wanted to be with Kim. They were together first though, but she broke up with him in a _**letter**_. It hurts still in a way, but I can't keep holding grudges against them. I have the best friends I can ask for."

He looked at her. "Really?" If he was in her shoes, he wasn't sure if he could handle all the heartache and the backstabbing. "How do you deal with it?"

"I have other things to live for. Falling IN love and being in relationships aren't everything." Kat confessed. "But you are the first guy to ask how I am feeling though." When everyone apologized to her for keeping Trini's secret, Kat quickly accepted. Part of her should've been angry, and she should've damned all of them. She knew if the roles were reversed, her friends would have done the same thing for her. Thinking back to her relationship with Jason, she should've realized he wasn't happy anymore. Secretly, she should've ended things when Jason didn't think about proposing to her.

"You are a really strong person. And very resilient." He smiled at her. Then he leaned in closer to Kat. He kissed her and Kat kissed him back. They kept making out with each other. When they were finally sated, he looked at her. She had a sexy smirk on her face. He decided to kiss her again. She fell back to lying on the couch. He quickly climbed on top of her and continued kissing her. They were grinding against each other. He pulled away from her. There was lust burning in her eyes. "Do you, um. Do you want to?"

Kat nodded. "I do."

He went to his wallet and grabbed a condom, and they left to her bedroom. They had sex. There was no regrets with either of them.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, May 27

Angel Grove, CA- Trini and Jason's House

08:11 A.M.

Jason had left early to go to work. Trini was still at home feeding L.T, short for Little Thomas. L.T. was 8 months old now. He's been crawling and was beginning to look a lot like Jason.

"Come on L.T., just a little bit more of this oatmeal." Trini said to her son. L.T. opened his mouth. "Okay, just two more and then we are done!" He finished his two spoonful of oatmeal, when there was a knock on the door.

Trini picked her son up, and they went to answer the door. Kat was there.

"Kat! Are you okay?" Trini stepped aside to let her in. Kat looked like she was at death's door. She had a green undertone, her hair was kind of matted, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Hey Trini, and I'm fine." Kat went to sit down on the couch. She really hadn't been fine.

Trini looked at Kat. She didn't believe she drove in that position. She went to the kitchen to get her some orange juice. She came back to Kat and gave it to her. She was cleaning up L.T. with a wash cloth and looked at Kat. "Tell me the truth Kat."

Kat nodded. '_She would be the one to see right through me.'_ "I think… I think I'm pregnant."

Trini looked at Kat shocked. Kat hadn't said she was dating anyone. This felt oddly familiar. "Have you taken a test?" Kat shook her head. "I have one in my room, would you like to take it?"

Kat shook her head yes. "Yes, please."

Trini and her son and walked with Kat upstairs to the master bedroom. Trini closed the door behind them, and she let L.T. crawl around. Trini went underneath the sink in the bedroom and picked up the test. She looked at Kat. "Kat, I know you are probably still a little mad because of last year, but why come to me?"

Kat smiled. "Trini, I should be mad at you. At all of you, but I can't keep dwelling on the past. Plus, you were the only one home. I tried Tanya and Aisha. They were at work. I didn't even think about going to Kim's."

Trini smiled. "I still am sorry for what happened. Well at least we got that out the way. Now here's the next question. Who's the father?"

Kat told her and Trini's mouth dropped. "Trini, don't tell yet. I will tell him. He does deserve to know."

Kat took the test, and they waited for the results. After five minutes, Trini checked for Kat. "Do you want to look at it?" Trini asked her. Kat shook her head. "Okay, it's positive, you are pregnant."

Kat looked at her then the stick. Kat sat on the edge of the tub. "We used condoms. Okay well one time we didn't, but still."

Trini put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kat, don't worry. He's a stand up guy. I don't think he would turn you away at all."

"You're right Tri. It's just I know he's busy with school, his externship. He told me he got invited to Auckland, New Zealand to work with the top OB-GYNs there. I hope he isn't mad."

"He won't be. Trust me. Now come on let's call Dana."

Kat went to set up an appointment with Dana. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She did want to start a family, but she was just approved for a loan for her school, and she wasn't even married. And her sort of boyfriend, she needs to tell him that he's having a child soon.

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, August 31

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

02:21 P.M.

When Kat went to visit Dana, she had learned she was four months pregnant. How she didn't realize she was carrying a child was beyond her. She found out she was having a little girl to be named Bailey Lynn. Kat was ecstatic, but there was a downfall. The father of her child didn't know. After finding out she was pregnant, she went to contact him. Kat found out, he already left for Auckland, and she wasn't sure when he would be coming back. He had her number, but she hasn't heard from him in close to five months. All her girlfriends supported her though.

Kim, Trini, Tanya, and Aisha were throwing a baby shower for Kat. A Pretty in Pink Baby Shower. Kat's coworkers and Mom had already thrown her a baby shower last week. All the past, female Power Rangers had gotten together for this one. The only ones who didn't show up was Jen and Katie. For obvious reasons, they were in the future.

In addition to the original 'power females' were Angela, Hayley, Cassie, Ashley, Maya, Kendrix, Dana, Kelsey, Angela Fairweather-Rawlings, and Karone. The new Mommies even brought their kids.

Kim had miscalculated her pregnancy. At end of the year, she thought she was two months when she was really four months pregnant. She gave birth to Tommy's second daughter, Ariana Jane. She was now four months old.

Cassie gave birth to T.J.'s daughter earlier this year. Kailey Amira Johnson was born on March 31. She is now five months old.

Kendrix gave birth to Leo's son earlier this year as well. Leo Stanley Corbett Jr. was born on May 1. He was now three months old.

Angela Fairweather-Rawlings had complications with her pregnancy. She delivered when she was 7 months. Joel's son, Kellan Aiden Rawlings, was born on January 31. Kellan was now 7 months old.

As fate would have it, Karone and Ashley were now pregnant. Both of them were six months. Zhane and Andros couldn't wait to be fathers.

Kat had tears in her eyes. '_Despite our differences, we are friends. We are like family.'_ "Thanks for throwing me a baby shower everyone!" All the girls went to hug Kat.

"Hey you're family." Tanya said with a smile.

"Not to mention, you need the support while Baby Daddy is doing his externship." Aisha said. They all knew who the father to Kat's daughter was, and they were trying to figure out how to get a hold of him. However, Kat didn't want to tell him over the phone. She wanted to do it in person.

"So when you are you going to get pregnant?" Trini asked her fellow Yellow.

Aisha thought about it. "Well, let me finish my doctorate then maybe me and my Ape Man can think about having kids."

"Whatever Mama Bear. What about you Tanya?" Kim wondered as she was feeding Ariana Jane, or A.J., her bottle. Steven and Sophia were with the guys. The men of the Power Rangers felt like a baby shower was too girly. Sophia wanted to learn more karate from her Uncles.

Tanya smiled. "One day, but right now Cassie and I are starting up our Talent Scout business. We are almost there. Park and Johnson Talent Scout should be open by the end of the year or early next year. We will be busy." Tanya went to grab Kailey from Cassie.

Cassie nodded. "I can't wait to start working again. The kids will make it worth it."

Everyone noticed Hayley had a sad look on her face. Dana went up to her. "Hayley, what's the matter?"

Hayley looked at Dana. "Billy and I broke up last week, I miss him." Everyone gave her the sympathy look. "It's okay. We parted on mutual terms. It seemed like he was falling IN love with someone else."

Maya furrowed her brows. "The times I've seen you and Billy together you guys looked fine. He didn't seem to notice any other girl."

Hayley didn't want to say that Billy was falling IN love with Kat. They had been spending time together because Billy was helping to set up a video system at Kat's new dance school in Los Angeles. Billy's High School feelings of Kat rushed back to him. She had seen the looks between the two, and she confronted him. He didn't admit he had feelings for Kat, but he didn't deny it. They chose to break up. Hayley had some self confidence issues. Kat had no clue Billy liked her. "Guys, it's fine. I'm really busy anyways. I'm starting up a café in Reefside soon." Everyone congratulated her.

"Really? What's it going to be like?" Ashley said. She was eating a turkey sub sandwich with cream cheese frosting on it.

Kim spoke up. She was a business partner to Hayley. "Hayley's Cyberspace will be kind of like Ernie's but no gym equipment or mats. She makes amazing drinks. Hayley you should have made some for Kat's party."

Hayley smiled. "Next baby shower." She looked at Karone and Ashley. "My café will have computers, video games, and a pool table. I think it will be a great hang out for the students at Reefside High School. I'm really excited."

Ms. Fairweather-Rawlings was handing Kellan off to Aisha. "If you need help with computers, I'm sure we can donate some from the Aquabase." Haley was shocked. "We are all friends here. We all help each other."

"Yup, we are all connected to each other." Angela said. She was holding Alisha, Zack's new daughter. Ahmad was spending time with the guys. "After I stopped working at WIC, Rocky and Jason helped me to manage one of the dojos. This is great because I make more money."

Everyone nodded. Karone was eating pickles with spinach dip with a cupcake. "Okay, is this how it always is with pregnancy cravings?"

The girls laughed. Kat spoke up. "I admit I had taken to eating salt and vinegar chips with strawberry ice cream and a side of peppers." '_I'm craving that right now.'_

Ms. Fairweather talked about her cravings. "Peanut butter and French fries hit the spot with me."

Aisha, Tanya, and Maya looked at them with disgusted looks. "I don't even want to know about Trini and Kim's or Kendrix."

Dana laughed. "It's normal to have pregnancy cravings that are unusual. When you're pregnant your taste buds change. Therefore, you crave a weird combination of food to satisfy your heightened taste buds." Dana was the residential baby deliver. She helped Kim, Kendrix, Trini, Cassie and Ms. Fairweather deliver their babies.

"No wonder I always asked Jason to make me a homemade pizza with chocolate sauce with pepperoni and anchovies." Trini commented.

Kelsey started to rub her stomach. "No wonder I'm starting to crave chocolate and cucumber shakes with a few shots of Tabasco." All the girls looked at her. Kelsey had a smile on her face.

Dana gasped. "Ryan?" Kelsey shook her head no. "No?" Kelsey and Ryan seemed like they were going out. They always were doing things together, but Kelsey said no.

Ms. Fairweather-Rawlings smiled. She knew who. "Chad, huh?"

Kelsey nodded. "Yeah, we've been dating since March."

Everyone congratulated her. "We are all a bunch of pregnant women or Moms." Kat said. The girls giggled at her comment. "What we are! Can you imagine the next Power Ranger reunions, all the females are going to be skinny, and our bodies changed. I don't know how we would look in spandex now."

"Honey, that's the last thing on my mind." Trini admitted. If the opportunity came to be a Ranger again, she wasn't sure if she could it.

Kim and Aisha smirked at her. Kim decided to talk. "Well, Aisha and I are still Ninjetti." Everyone looked at them

Karone remembered the meeting on the Megaship when Billy and Tommy morphed into their Ninjetti uniforms. "So, does that mean Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Adam are too?" She knew the answer though.

Kim and Aisha nodded. "Ready Kim?" Aisha questioned. Kim smiled. They looked within themselves, and yelled "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Kim was in her Pink Ninjetti Ninja robes with Aisha was in her Yellow Ninjetti Ninja robes.

All the girls looked in amazement. "Wow, that's amazing." Kendrix said.

"Power down." Aisha and Kim shouted. The girls walked to their seats nonchalantly. Kim went to grab A.J. from Kelsey.

"If you any of you got the opportunity, would you take up the Power again?" Angela asked.

The girls thought about it. "If I was really needed and not pregnant, I would." Ashley said.

"Maybe." Cassie said. She hadn't thought about it.

"I definitely would." Kim stated. Kendrix, Maya, Karone, and Aisha agreed with her. "I feel like my time ended so suddenly. I would definitely love to use my power bow again." The girls laughed.

Kat felt like Kim was talking about her. About the time she had taken Kim's power coin. Kat looked uncomfortable. Kim noticed.

"No Kat, it has nothing to do with you." Kim went to put her hand on Kat's shoulder. "What you did in the past, is the past, and you were turned evil." Kat nodded. "I'm talking about leaving for Florida."

Aisha and Trini knew what Kim was talking about. Aisha changed the subject. "Yeah. I felt like my time was short. But then again Tanya did a great job."

"Well it's time for presents!" Maya said.

Kat spent the rest of her time opening up all her gifts from her friends. She wished the father of her child was here though.

**Xxxxx**

Thursday, September 04

Los Angeles, CA- The soon to be K.H. Dance Company

10: 26 A.M.

Kat was at her new dance school. She had been working for the past six months getting it started. Since, Kat was so far along in her pregnancy, Billy had offered to drive her to the school. He was helping her installing video equipment and wiring anyway. Kat agreed. Billy had been so nice to her the past several months. She started having conflicting feelings. Yes, she wanted to work things out with the father of her child, but she couldn't help the feelings she had developed for Billy. She knew if Tommy and her wouldn't have started dating, and Jason had never come into the picture, then she would have been with Billy. He did ask her out once before. But Hayley and Billy had just broken up, and she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Hayley.

Ashley and Andros came to the school as well. Once Ashley gave birth to their son, then she would start working at the school with Kat.

They were in what would be Kat's office, and they were discussing what to do with the dance rooms.

"So, you think we should add more wiring here?" Andros asked.

Billy nodded. "I figure it would be best. Then we could do the same to the rest of the rooms."

Kat and Ashley were watching the men do their work. Ashley wanted to know about the father of Kat's child. "Have you told him yet?"

Kat shook her head. "I have no way of getting a hold of him. He hasn't even called me. Hell Dana even tried." Kat had been stressed. The father seemed to disappear off the face of the planet.

"Don't worry. He will know, and he will be there for you. We know him. He's not a bad guy." Ashley assured.

Kat hoped she was right. Then Kat felt water run down her pants. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh oh."

Billy looked at Kat. "Kat, what's wrong?" Billy looked at Kat's pants. "O, my God! You're water broke!" Billy, Andros, and Ashley looked frantic.

"Shit!" Ashley yelled. "Andros, call Dana!"

"We won't be able to make it Mariner Bay or Angel Grove." Kat agonized. Her contractions started coming. "Ahhhh."

"I'll take her to the nearest hospital." Billy informed. "Call Dana and get everyone else on the phone. Kat let's go." Billy walked out with Kat and started talking to her to calm her down. "How far are your contractions?"

Kat was flustered. "I don't fucking know! Billy there is a baby in me and it needs to get the fuck out of there!" Kat roared.

Billy remained calm. "I'm taking you to the UCLA Medical Center, okay?"

Ashley and Andros made the phone calls. Everyone who was able to make it would be at the UCLA Medical Center, Dana would be there in thirty minutes.

**Xxxxx**

Los Angeles, CA- UCLA Medical Center

11:01 P.M.

Dana rushed to Kat as soon as she could. She helped Kat deliver Bailey Lynn. Bailey was born at 07:10 P.M., and she weighed 6 pounds 10 oz. and was 18" long. Trini, Kim, Tanya, Aisha, Ashley, and Karone came to the hospital to support Kat. Andros couldn't take it much longer at the hospital and went home. He didn't know how he was going to deal with Ashley giving birth.

Billy was in the delivery room with Kat. He even cut the umbilical cord. Dana felt bad because the father of Kat's baby should've been there. But he was still nowhere to be found, and there was no way in contacting him. At least Billy was there to support her.

All the male Power Rangers were upset with Kat's "Baby Daddy". Yes, they knew he was busy with his externship, but to not call Kat for what 5-6 months now? They couldn't believe it. They had all been there for the births of their kids. They wanted to teach him a lesson. By lesson, a good, long, sparring session. They knew he was a good guy, and the circumstances prevented him from being there, but come on!

Billy was in the hospital room with Kat. She was feeding Bailey. Billy smiled at the Mom. She was so happy, and she deserved to be. After having her heartbroken twice and being a rebound girl for two guys; Kat was just content being a Mom. To hell with relationships, for now.

Bailey fell asleep in Kat's arms. "Billy, you should go home now. I want to thank you, for being here you didn't need to be." '_It really meant a lot though.'_

"You're welcome Kat. I'll be back tomorrow. Sweet Dreams." Billy said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He whispered, "Welcome to the world Bailey Lynn." Then kissed the baby on the forehead as well. He walked out the door.

Kat looked at Bailey. "It's me and you against the world Baby Girl. Hopefully Daddy will be involved. I love you." Kat kissed her daughter. '_At least Billy is here.'_

**Xxxxx**

Friday, September 12

Astro Megaship- Main Deck

Unknown Time

Andros, Karone, and Zhane were tracking the Moon. They teleported Billy to the Megaship, so he could help as well. Billy looked really tired, he had bags under his eyes, and he started wearing his eyeglasses again. They guessed he was getting lazy and not putting his contacts in. Billy was falling asleep on the computer.

Karone went to talk to him. "Billy!" No Answer. "Billy!" No Answer. Finally Karone shook him. "Billy wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh, you need a bottle of milk Kat?" Billy shot right up and looked at his surroundings. He wasn't in Kat's Apartment.

The three of them looked at Billy. Karone was about 7 months pregnant right now, and she didn't need any bullshit. "Billy, if you are tired, we can send you home." Billy shook his head. "I'm talking about your _**real**_ home." Billy had been helping Kat take care of Bailey. He wasn't sure if it was because he had witnessed the birth and felt obligated, but he wanted to help.

"No, I'm fine. So what's going on with the Machine Empire?" Billy looked at the hologram. Tezzla, Automon, Gerrok, and Steelon had built a fort on the moon.

"Billy, start connecting the old Red Rangers to the morphing grid." Andros commanded. Billy started typing furiously. "Karone and Zhane we need to start making plans now. I am going to do a recon mission in two weeks. I need to get some things settled with Tommy before we do our mission."

Zhane nodded. "Are you going to get the new guy?"

Andros thought. "That's going to be up to our leader. D.E.C.A. contact Tommy Oliver."

"Contacting Tommy Oliver." D.E.C.A. stated.

"_This is Tommy._"

"I need to meet with you to plan the mission. Are you at home?"

"_Yeah, I am. "_

"Is Kim home?" They had been keeping the mission a secret from all the females.

_Tommy cursed under his breath. "Yeah she is. Teleport me to you."_

"D.E.C.A., teleport Tommy here now."

"Teleporting Tommy, now" D.E.C.A. complied.

Tommy was teleported onto the ship. He greeted everyone then looked at Billy. Billy was falling asleep again on the computers. Tommy didn't know what to think about Billy helping Kat out. He was doing a great job though. Kat needs the help as a new Mom. "Okay, so what's going on?"

Andros, Karone, and Zhane filled him in. "Do you think we need the new guy?" Zhane asked.

Tommy thought about it. "So, we are going to have Jason, Rocky, Me, Aurico, T.J. You." Tommy pointed to Andros. "Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric." Tommy started counting his fingers. "That's already 10 guys, might as well bring the rookie. We need to break him in and see if he really is a 'Red'"

Andros nodded. "I already contacted the NASADA base. We've built a special ship to transport all of us to the moon." Andros clicked for a new hologram. Tommy gasped. "This is the Astro Megaship Mark II. Alpha 7 helped to build it."

Tommy rose an eyebrow. "Alpha 7?"

The doors opened and Alpha 7 came out. "Greetings. Tommy Oliver. Green Mighty Morphin Dragonzord Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Tigerzord Ranger, White Falcon Ninjetti, Red Zeo Ranger: V, and first Red Turbo Ranger."

Karone, Zhane, and Billy smirked. Andros spoke. "He will assist us on the mission. I will contact Leo since he is on Mirinoi with Kendrix, their son, Leo Jr., Maya, and Damon. You can contact Carter. Since Carter still works with Capt. Mitchell, he can contact the Silver Guardians."

"Alright, I'll get in touch with everyone else. Jason, Rocky, and T.J. Billy, you will contact Aurico?" Billy nodded "Where is this new guy anyway?"

Karone typed on the computer. "He is in Turtle Cove. Twenty minutes from Mariner Bay."

"Great. Carter can pick him up." Tommy said. "Andros, hopefully we can bypass the girls. Ashley is pregnant she would flip if you went to the Moon to battle Cogs and Tezzla, Gerrok, Automon, and Steelon; she could possibly go into early labor."

"No kidding. Karone, please keep this a secret from the girls. We don't need any problems." Andros begged.

"By the way, I'm taking a vacation with Kim and the kids. Steven and Sophia are turning 4, I don't need any interruptions. Hopefully these assholes won't make progress until after November."

They all nodded, and Tommy left.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, October 4

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

01:11 P.M.

Tommy, Kim, Steven, Sophia, and A.J. were out by the pool. It was an unusually warm day in Angel Grove. Steven and Sophia just turned 4, and they were now enrolled at the M.Z. Dojo, Rocky's new dojo he just opened up. A.J. was now 7 months old. Tommy was almost done with his doctorate in paleontology, and Kim's gymnastic school was doing great. Tommy thought about merging her gymnastic school with martial arts. She thought it was a fabulous idea. Plus, Bulkmeier's was now networking millions. This busy family needed a break.

Tommy, Kim, and the kids walked out to the pool. Bulk and Skull greeted them. Spike, Skull's son, was with his Mom for the week. "Heya Boss!" Skull yelled.

"Uncle Skull! Uncle Bulk!" Sophia ran to them. "I gotta show you my cool moves. Watch." Sophia started doing a kata in front of them. They smiled at her.

Steven ran to them. "No, watch me!" He started to do a series of kicks.

"Steven, Sophia! Come on leave your Uncles alone." Kim knew Bulk and Skull were busy. The kids ran back to their Mom.

Tommy went up to his friends. "Hey, Kim and I have been busy. We haven't seen much of the kids, so if possible, please don't bother us."

"You got it Boss! Have a great vacation." Bulk saluted to his business partner. Bulk then went back to playing a chess game with Skull. They were using Power Ranger pieces.

"Handsome, where's Hayley?" Kim asked. Ever since, the break up between Hayley and Billy, Hayley has submerged herself in opening up her new café. She stayed busy, and she even helped Kat with the new baby. She was sad though, Billy was spending a lot of time with Kat.

Tommy checked his watch. "Beautiful, she should be here soon."

Hayley then walked to towards the pool. "I'm here!" Sophia and Steven ran to her. She hugged them both then walked back to the chairs. Kim was putting some sun block on A.J.

"Hey Hales, glad you could make it." Kim smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Hayley smiled back. "I figured I could use a break."

Bulk's phone rang. Bulk and Skull both ran for it, but Skull was pushed into the pool. Kim and the kids laughed at him. "Bulkmeier's, Bulk speaking."

"_Bulk, this is Andros. We need Tommy now. It's urgent." Tommy had mentioned to Andros he would be staying at Bulkmeier's with the kids and Kim._

Bulk had a look of worry on his face. He knew Tommy told him not to bother him, but Andros sounded frantic. Bulk walked over to Tommy. Skull got out the pool and joined him. "He said not to bother him!" Skull shouted.

Bulk ignored him. He put his hand over the receiver. "It's sounds important." He barked. He got closer to Tommy. "Excuse me S-sir, Boss, you have a p-phone call."

Tommy cursed under his breath. This couldn't be happening now. "Hello."

"_Tommy, it's time." Andros said._

Tommy looked around. How the hell was he going to escape his wife? "I'm coming now." Tommy hung up. He whispered to Bulk and Skull, "I have an important mission to do. I'll be gone up until tomorrow night. Please, make sure Kim doesn't find out. I'll make up some lie." Bulk and Skull nodded.

"Beautiful." Tommy called out. He needed to come up with a lie and quick. Kim came up to him. "I need to go and see David." Kim looked at him concerned. "It's Sam. He's sick. I need to go see him."

Kim put a hand over her mouth. "Oh no, Tommy. Do you need me to go with you? I mean we can take the kids to your Mom's…"

Tommy interrupted her. "No Beautiful, have fun with the kids. I'll take care of this."

"When will you be back?" She asked him.

"Tomorrow. I love you." He kissed her passionately.

Kim smiled. "We need to do more of that! I can't wait until I am Mrs. Kimberly Hart-Oliver."

"Me neither." Tommy went to say bye to the kids and Hayley. He winked at Bulk and Skull and walked out.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, October 5

Angel Grove, CA- NASADA

10:10 A.M.

Carter and Cole had just arrived at the base. Carter clued Cole in on the mission they were about to embark in. Eric and Wes were already there waiting for the rest of the Rangers. T.J. drove his red Camaro in the port as well. He also picked up Rocky, and T.J. was on the phone with Cassie making a lie about where he was. Rocky had already made up a lie with Aisha.

"Wes!" Cole ran up to him. "Eric!" He shook their hands. "What are you guys doing here?"

Carter looked at him. "I see you already met the Red Time Force Rangers." Cole nodded. T.J. and Rocky got out of the car and walked over to them. "This is Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger and Rocky DeSantos, Red Ninjetti Ranger."

T.J. put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "Just call me T.J." He shook all their hands. T.J. looked back. "And that's Andros."

Andros walked out from the back. "Glad you can join us from Turtle Cove. I'm the Red Space Ranger." Andros shook all their hands.

Cole couldn't believe it. "You guys are all Red Rangers too?" He was in awe.

They all nodded. Andros spoke up. "We've all been assembled by a veteran ranger. Our leader for this mission."

Cole furrowed his brows. "Leader?"

Andros shook his head yes. Then Tommy came walking towards them. Tommy just nodded.

Cole looked at him. He whispered to T.J. "Who is that?"

T.J., Wes, Eric, Carter, and Rocky laughed. "That's Tommy, Red Zeo Ranger. He's a legend!" T.J. clued him in.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "T.J., what the hell? He is not a legend."

"Just because you didn't get to lead your own team of Rangers, don't hate on Tommy. He did lead like 5 times!" T.J. retorted.

Tommy shook his head."Thank you guys for making it on such short notice." Tommy began.

Wes was the first to speak. "What's going on? Your call sounded urgent."

Tommy filled them in on the mission. They all accepted to go. Andros showed them the ship. Then Andros asked about Jason.

Tommy looked at him. "We all informed him about what was going on. Maybe he couldn't get away." That was a possibility Trini had heightened senses like a Tiger, she could sense bullshit a mile away.

They all nodded, but then Cole heard a motorcycle. "Guys, do you hear that?" They all ran out the base and saw someone on a motorcycle heading towards them. He parked his motorcycle in front of them.

Tommy looked. He should've known Jason would make an entrance. "Jason."

Jason gave a cocky smile. "You guys weren't going to do this without me were you. I am the 'Original Red' Power Ranger." Jason walked up to Cole. "You must be the new guy."

Cole was nervous. He's around legends. He rubbed his hands on his jeans. Then held out his hands. "Hi, I'm Cole."

Jason cocked an eyebrow and patted him on the shoulder. "Alright before we go, what excuses did you make to all the girls?"

Cole furrowed his brows. Eric and Wes looked confused.

"I told Dana I had to do some bonding this with her Dad." Carter and Dana married earlier this year. Capt. Mitchell was already clued in on the mission, and he made sure he would keep it away from his daughter.

"Shit, I told Cassie I had a race in Daytona." T.J. mentioned. Ever since Cassie had been working with Tanya opening the Park and Johnson Talent Scout Company, she couldn't keep up with his racing schedule.

Everyone nodded. "Ashley thinks I'm on Mirinoi with Leo setting up some frequency wave. I told her not to come with me because she's 8 months."

"Speaking of Leo, where is he and Aurico?" Rocky asked.

"Leo made up an excuse that he was going to Aquitar to visit Aurico." Andros said. "I confirmed it with Karone and Zhane."

"Rocky?" Tommy looked at him.

"I told Aisha I had to go to a martial arts convention in Texas. She didn't question me or give me the third degree." Rocky stated. However, Aisha really did give him the third degree. "What about you 'O Fearless Leader?'" Rocky then pointed to Jason. "What about you?"

"I told Kim something was wrong with Sam." Tommy said "She's vacationing with the kids, so I told her not to leave."

"Like Kim listens to you!" Rocky said.

"Well that leaves Jason." Carter said.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I told her I was doing something with Tommy." Tommy looked at him. "What? She's not going to ask Kim where I am."

"Yeah right. Like you couldn't come up with a better excuse?" T.J. snapped.

Andros shook his head. "Come on we need to hurry now. This is crazy. Jason, why did you say that to Trini?"

"Man, Wes and Eric, you are so lucky Jen is in the future." Rocky said. He knew there was a romance between Wes and Jen.

Wes smiled. "O, I get it now. You guys didn't want the girls to find out about the 'Red Only Mission'." The guys nodded. "But Eric's woman is in this time. The Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

Eric smacked him on the arm. The guys looked him. He laughed nervously. "Wait, until I tell you guys about Taylor. She's a little spitfire."

They started walking to ship. Cole was confused. "Why did you guys lie to the girls? My team knows where I am."

"Shit, Taylor knows?" Eric asked.

Rocky slung his arm around the 'Rookie'. "Cole, you are new. We need to clue you in on a few things."

They left for the mission.

**Xxxxx**

**(Meanwhile)**

Angel Grove, CA- Trini and Jason's house

10:30 A.M.

Trini felt something fishy was going on. She had called Aisha and told her to come over. Aisha felt like something was off too. The doorbell rang. She opened the door, and Aisha came inside. They went to the kitchen. Trini got them some water. They sat down at the table.

"Where's L.T.?" Aisha asked. Trini pointed to the couch. L.T. was sleeping. "You feel like something isn't right huh?" Aisha asked. Ever since Rocky left, she felt he was lying to her. Aisha and Rocky's spiritual link has grown tenfold. It wasn't near Tommy and Kim's connection, but she could sense him when he's near and his emotions.

Trini nodded. "He said something about going out with Tommy." Trini shook her head. "You know Kim told me she was going on vacation with Tommy and the kids. Why would Jason go with them?"

Aisha got her cell phone out and called Kim. "Hey Kim."

"_Hey 'Sha. What's going on?"_

"Where is your fiancé aka 'Fearless leader' aka Falcon?" Aisha was pacing back and forth.

"_With Sam and David. Apparently something happened with Sam." Kim was feeding A.J. Hayley and her were getting the kids ready for the day._

Aisha raised an eyebrow. "Would Jason go with him?"

_Kim furrowed her brows. "Jason? Why would Jason go with him?"_

"Well I'm at Trini's house and Jason told her he was going to hang out with Tommy. Rocky told me he was going to Texas for a martial arts convention or something."

_Kim's face got red. There was a knock on her door. "Hold on someone's at my door." It was Cassie. Cassie told her about T.J. "'Sha, Cassie said T.J. had a race in Daytona, but she went to see Uncle John, and there isn't a race scheduled until December."_

Aisha let Trini know what Cassie just said. "So, why would Rocky, Jason, T.J., and Tommy lie?"

There was a knock on Trini's door. It was Dana. "Dana what are you doing here?"

Dana was pissed. "Carter said he was going to hang out with my Dad this weekend, doing some bonding thing. So, to my surprise I go to see my mom and my Dad is there. No Carter."

Trini opened her mouth wide. "You know it seems that all our significant others have lied somehow. Aisha is on the phone with Kim and Cassie."

Dana shook her head. "All we need is Ashley or Kendrix. We would definitely know something is up." She made a connection, each of their significant others had been a Red Ranger.

Trini's house phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Trini?" Ashley asked._

"Hey Ash, what's up? Let me guess you are looking for Andros."

_Ashley almost dropped the phone. "How did you know?"_

"Jason, Rocky, Tommy, T.J., and Carter have all come up with conflicting stories. I wouldn't doubt Andros did as well."

"_I'm coming over. We need to figure out what the hell is going on."_

"Okay, we will be waiting." Trini hung up the phone. She looked at Dana and Aisha. Aisha already got off the phone with Kim. "Ashley is coming over. Something is definitely up. I'm going to drop L.T. at my parent's house. What did Kim say?"

"Kim and Cassie are coming over. Kim's dropping off the kids at Tommy's parents house, and Cassie is taking Kailey to Carlos and Maria's house."

"We need to figure out who to kill. I think all the men are in for it." Trini stated. Dana and Aisha smiled evilly.

**(**_**One hour later**_**)**

A very, pregnant Ashley, an irate Kimberly, and a livid Cassie came over to Trini's house. They were in the living room discussing what to do next.

Kim shook her head. "I can't believe Tommy would do this." Ashley got in touch with Kendrix. Kendrix said she had been lied to as well. Kendrix contacted Karone, and Karone was threatened to tell them where the guys are. She really didn't want to deal with all of them, so she told them the truth. The girls now knew about this 'Reds Only Mission'. The fact they weren't able to participate wasn't what made them all mad, it's the fact they weren't told. Well, Kim, Aisha, and now Cassie wanted to fight on the Moon.

"I say we show up at NASADA. We confront them." Cassie said. There was a possibility T.J. could die, and she would be damned if that happened.

"So, is Kendrix coming? I know she's on Mirinoi." Trini said.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, Karone is going to teleport her to the base when we get there."

"Okay we will meet the guys at the base. Karone will let us know where. Ashley, I need you to calm down though. For the baby's sake." Dana requested. Ashley nodded. It's a good thing she was Ashley's primary doctor.

"Kim let's use our link to see how they're doing. Let's just not clue them in we know." Aisha said. Kim nodded. They faced each other and touched palms, then closed their eyes. They searched deep within themselves. Kim and Aisha started to glow their respective colors.

"They better be doing a damn good job." Trini yelled. Jason ran off without her, the least he could've done was not get caught in a lie.

**Xxxxx**

**Kim and Aisha's State of Mind**

_Kim was able to become a crane. Aisha became a bear. They were on the tallest mountain on the Moon overlooking the Red Power Rangers. Serpentera was laying dormant off to the side._

Leo and Aurico just flew in. Cole jumped on Aurico's red Galaxy Rider. They rode away then came back to the ground.

Cole jumped off. "Thank you rangers." He shook Aurico's hand. Leo powered down.

"Leo! Aurico! You're just in time." Andros yelled "Why were you late?"

"Andros, we got here as soon as we could. Kendrix, she watched me like a hawk." Leo replied. All the guys shook their heads. "Like you guys had better luck getting away from your women?"

_The Crane and the Bear shook their heads._

"Rangers. What! 11 Red Rangers?" Automon snapped.

"Yeah and we are going to Mighty Morphin Kick your Ass!" Rocky retorted. All the guys groaned.

"_Did Rocky just say that?" the Crane asked. "I am going to kill him when he gets home!" the Bear exclaimed. _

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason asked.

Tommy glared at the robots. "Let's do it guys."

"It's morphing time!" Jason started. "Tyrannosaurs! Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"It's morphing time! Red Ranger Power! Red Ape Ninja Ranger!" Rocky exclaimed.

"It's morphing time! Red Zeo Ranger hiyah!" Tommy yelled.

"Shift into Turbo! Red Turbo Ranger!" T.J shouted.

"Let's Rocket! Red Space Ranger!" Andros yelled with fury.

"Go Galactic! Red Galaxy Ranger!" Leo shouted.

"Lightspeed Rescue! Red Lightspeed Ranger!" Carter exclaimed.

"Time for Time Force! Red Time Force Ranger!" Wes called out.

"Quantum Power! Red Quantum Ranger!" Eric yelled.

"Wild Access! Red Wild Force Ranger!" Cole cried out.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power! Red Alien Ranger!" Aurico said.

"RED RANGERS FOREVER!" They yelled.

They started attacking their foes.

_The Crane and Bear looked at each other. "We should get out of here." The Crane said. The Bear nodded._

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Jason and Trini's house.

11:47 A.M.

Kim and Aisha stopped glowing their respective colors. They were physically drained.

"So, what happened?" Trini asked.

"They were morphing. Leo said it's hard to get away from Power Ranger women. He called us women." Kim said.

Aisha nodded. "Rocky said we are going to 'mighty morphin kick your ass'." The girls laughed. "Remind me to kill him for that."

"How did they look?" Cassie asked.

"Good. They did well not morphed, so morphed they should be good."

Ashley got a call on her cell phone. "Really?" Pause. "Okay. We will be there." Pause. "Of course I'm okay. Dana is with me." Pause. "Bye."

"Was that Kendrix?" Dana asked.

Ashley shook her head no. "It was Karone, the guys should be back by 4:30 in the afternoon. Kendrix is going to meet us there."

"Good. I am so ready to see the guys." Cassie smirked. "Come on let's go check on our kids before we head out."

"Sounds like a plan!" Aisha yelled.

The girls got ready to see their children, and we're ready to see the guys.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- NASADA

04:39 P.M.

The girls were already at the base waiting for the guys. They saw the Astro Megaship Mark II land in the port. They were waiting, but remained unseen.

"I can't wait to see their faces." Kendrix said. She wanted to strangle Leo for lying to her. She could've pulled her sword too and morphed to fight beside them.

"They will be shocked that's for sure." Cassie said. She smiled at Jen, Taylor and Alyssa. Jen had traveled from the future to confront Wes. Taylor and Alyssa were from the Wild Force Team. Alyssa secretly liked Cole, not to mention Taylor was with Eric. She didn't know he was on the mission until the girls told her. Now, she wanted to confront him.

**(Meanwhile)**

The guys walked out the space ship except for Aurico. Aurico already went back to Aquitar. They gathered in a circle.

"Thank you Rangers. You've done a great service for the entire universe." Tommy congratulated them on a job well done. They defeated Serpentera, or well Cole's bike defeated Serpentera.

Jason stepped forward. "Don't mention it Bro."

All the guys bumped fists together. "I guess it's time to say goodbye again." Tommy nodded to the each guy. They nodded in response. "May the power protect you all." Tommy walked off.

"Wow, so that was Tommy. He really is the greatest Ranger after all." Cole stated. All the guys laughed at him.

"Yeah right!" Rocky said first.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. After all I replaced him!" T.J. mentioned.

"Are you kidding me? I was the one doing all the work when he was at the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly." Jason stated.

Rocky shook his head. "Don't let Tommy hear that. Rookie, I was the one who covered for him when he got captured. And it was like all the time!"

"Hey, I saved two worlds!" Andros yelled.

"Well at least his haircut's regulation! Right?" Carter said. He'd been told about Tommy's long hair.

"Yeah, my Q-Rex would eat his Dragonzord for lunch! Rawr!" Eric mimicked a his Q-Rex.

"Hey! I saved the Galaxy." Leo commented.

Wes shook his head. "I changed history, so why does he get a fan club and I don't?"

"Wait, did I tell you guys about the time I got baked into a pizza?" T.J. added. The guys yelled at him. "What?"

Tommy ran back to the guys. "Oh shit! The girls are here!" Tommy was walking back to the car, when he saw 10 women, 10 pissed off women walking towards him.

Andros froze. "What do you mean the girls are here?" In the distance he saw 10 girls walking towards them, including Jen from the future, Alyssa, and Taylor.

"Fuck! Jason it's your fault." Rocky blamed. Jason looked at him. "Yeah, you can't lie to Trini."

"Yeah, I blame Jason!" Carter said.

Jason shook his head. "Pussy!" Jason muttered. "It's not my fault! What about you Rocky? A martial arts convention?"

Wes' knees buckled. "Shit, what about 'Fearless Leader'. He can't lie to Kim!" He exclaimed.

The girls lined up in a line. Cole looked at them.

"Thomas James Oliver!" Tommy shuddered. "What the hell were you thinking?" Kim demanded.

"Jason Lee Scott!" Jason cringed. "You didn't think to tell me?" Trini snapped.

"Rockford Luis DeSantos!" Rocky went pale. "Do you need me to Mighty Morphin Kick Your ass?"

"Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson." T.J. looked down. "Do you think I want to raise Kailey as a single mother?"

"Andros!" Andros hid behind Jason. "You are so lucky you don't have a middle and last name, but why did you lie to me?"

"Carter Shelby Grayson!" Carter gasped. She told everyone his middle name. The guys and girls laughed at him. "You were bonding with my Dad, huh?"

Tommy and Jason shook their heads. Rocky was still laughing. "Shel… Shel…." Rocky took a breath. "Shelby?"

Carter glared.

"Leo Stanley Corbett!" Leo took a deep breath. "How could you leave me and Leo Jr. on Mirinoi?" Kendrix screamed.

"Wesley Rupert Collins!" Wes was shocked. "You didn't think I would come back and lash out at you?" Jen shouted.

"Eric Kalomalu Meyers!" Eric stood still. How did she figure out his whole name? "How did you get involved with this?"

"Cole Evans!" Cole looked at Alyssa. "Are you okay?" Alyssa was concerned about him. She had the faith in him that he would come out on top.

Cole smiled. He secretly liked Alyssa. "Yes, Alyssa. I'm fine. I destroyed Serpentera!"

Eric was the next to speak up. "Taylor, I'm co captain of the Silver Guardians with Wes. When Wes got called, I just went with him."

Aisha looked at Rocky. Rocky felt uneasy. "So you used the Ninjetti link and heard me say that huh?" Aisha nodded. "Well, it's all Tommy's fault! Tommy told us not to tell the girls."

"Kendrix, I wasn't going to leave you and our son there. I was coming back." Leo whined.

Jason looked at Trini with puppy dog eyes. "Trini, I love you." She looked at him with anger in her eyes. Jason cursed under his breath. He pointed at Tommy, "It was 'Fearless Leader's fault.'." Tommy looked at him. "He called everyone together!"

"Oh yeah blame me." Tommy pointed to himself. "If I'm not mistaken, you wanted to be leader of this mission!" Tommy glared holes into Jason.

Carter agreed. "Dana, it's all Tommy's business." Carter said.

"Babe, Cassie, look at me. I'm fine." T.J. said. "They needed me, and I went. I didn't mean to worry you." T.J. kissed Cassie.

Wes nodded. "Tommy did call me. I just agreed. So if you think about it, if he didn't call me then I would've never been involved, Jen." Jen smiled. "It's always good to see you Jen. I've missed you." Wes gave Jen a kiss.

Kim looked at her fiancé. "Well?" She then crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was Andros' fault!" Tommy snapped. "Andros was the first one to tell me about it. He named me leader. I did what I had to do. Beautiful, I would've told you, but the we needed to keep it a secret."

Andros glared at Tommy. "Ashley, you're pregnant. We can talk about this later." Ashley shook her head no. She wanted to talk about this now. "Okay, I didn't want to tell anyone else but Tommy because he is the veteran ranger. We, I, only kept it to Red Rangers because they were the only ones that could still be linked to the morphing grid."

Kim smirked and talked in a sweet voice. "So you would've invited all of us if you could've?" Kim said. Andros looked at her. He was scared of Kim.

Trini smiled. "Right, Andy?" Andros was scared of Trini too.

"Of course!" He yelled rather frantically. He already got his ass kicked by Trini once, and Kim would do the same thing to him.

"We should welcome the Wild Force team to our end of the year New Year's Eve Party." Cassie said.

The guys were shocked. The girls took it so calmly. With their respected mates, they walked hand in hand out the gate to the cars.

Aisha spoke up. "You guys aren't getting off that easy. Us girls took a vote. No sex for any of you guys for a month!"

The guys groaned. And started yelling. There were a lot of cuss words thrown around and glaring at Tommy and Andros. The girls smiled.

**Xxxxx**

Wednesday, December 31

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

11:30 P.M.

It was the annual Power Ranger's Reunion/New Year's Eve party. This was the 5th one held. The Wild Force Team was the newest team to be welcomed to the family. The previous Power Rangers already introduced to themselves to the most recent team. Now it was their time to make their intros.

Cole stood up first. "My name is Cole Evans, and I was leader of the Wild Force team as the Red Ranger. It's nice to see everyone again." He smiled.

Taylor went next. "My name is Taylor Eardhardt, and I was the Yellow Wild Force Ranger." Eric smiled at his girlfriend.

Alyssa smiled at everyone. "I'm Alyssa Enrile, and I was the White Wild Force Ranger!"

"I'm Max Cooper. I was the Blue Wild Force Ranger." Max was very enthusiastic.

"My name is Danny Delgado. I was the Black Wild Force Ranger. Thank you for welcoming us to the Power Ranger Family!"

Everyone clapped, but stopped. There was someone missing. "Wasn't there another Ranger?" Wes asked.

The Time Force team smiled. "Our lone wolf isn't so lonely anymore. Him and Princess Shayla married." Alyssa confirmed. "We are happy for them."

The party continued on. There was a lot of changes among the Power Ranger family. Ashley and Andros welcomed their son to the world shortly after the mission. They named him Addison Maddox. Karone and Zhane welcomed a healthy baby girl named, Emma Renee. Kimberly and Tommy married last month. They had the traditional wedding. Damon and Maya had a love-bond ceremony on Mirinoi. Leo and Kendrix were engaged. Tanya was now pregnant with her and Adam's first child. Chad and Kelsey were happy together. She was due to give birth in another 4-5 months. Alyssa and Cole were dating. Jen got to stay in the present time, but she had to have her memory erased of the future in order to stay.

Kat's daughter was now three months old. Bailey stayed with her maternal grandparents for the New Year. Kat loved being a mother. When she looked at Bailey, she couldn't help but see her father though. Bailey had Kat's blue eyes, but the skin tone, nose, and everything else belonged to him. The "Baby Daddy" still hadn't come back home from New Zealand. She tried getting in touch with his family, but they couldn't tell her where he was because they didn't know either. Kat was getting discouraged, and she thinks it's time to let him go. Usually, he would be at the Power Ranger reunions, but this year he definitely wasn't here.

Billy walked up to Kat. "Hey, you look like you're thinking awfully hard." Billy handed her a drink.

Kat smiled. '_You think you can read me like a book or something?' _"I'm just thinking about Bailey's father. What do you think happened to him?"

Billy shrugged. "I don't know Kat. If I did, then he would be here taking care of her. I love Bailey as if she was my own, but she's not." Billy had stuck by Kat, and they took care of Bailey together. He knew he didn't need to, but he wanted to. There was something about Bailey that drew him in.

"I know Billy. Everyone has been great in supporting me. I've seen sorrow in many ways. Tommy not truly being in love with me. Watching him and Kim marry and have kids. Then, after last year, with the way Jason and me broke up, I mean him and Trini getting married and him cheating on me, I should've lost hope about finding happiness. This year it all changed with Bailey." Kat confessed. "And there is one more thing that I am happy about." '_The unexpected thing I am happy about.'_

"What's that Kat?"

Kat was about to answer when the countdown started. "Well, the countdown is beginning."

The former Power Rangers yelled. "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"**Happy New Year!"**

Kat smiled. "Happy New Year, Billy."

Billy smiled. "Happy New Year, Kat." Billy and Kat kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: 2003**

**A/N: **_This chapter will be short. Kat's Baby Daddy comes back!_

**A/N: **_I started on my next story… it's a Tommy and Kim story. I'm excited for it. _

**A/N: **_As always I own nothing. _

**Chapter 10: 2003**

**Xxxxx**

Thursday, June 16

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

08:43 P.M.

The reception hall at Bulkmeier's was filled with Zordon's Original 12 Rangers and the Space team plus an ex princess of evil and their civilian friends. Their children were there also. Tommy and Aisha finally got their doctorates in their respective fields, so it was time to have fun.

Tommy graduated with his doctorate in Paleontology, and he decided to become a science teacher. Tommy and his wife, Kim, applied for positions at Reefside High School, but they probably won't start until next year. Kim was working on combining her gymnastics gym with martial arts. Steven and Sophia were still doing karate, and now they were going to start doing gymnastics. A.J. was now 14 months old. A.J. had her Mom's brown doe eyes, Kim's hair color, but it was curly. A.J. also had Tommy's skin tone. On top of all of that, Bulkmeier's was still doing great.

Aisha graduated with her doctorate and finally became a veterinarian. She got offered a position at Stone Canyon Veterinary Hospital, and she gladly accepted. Rocky's school, M.Z. (stands for Morphin' Zeo) Dojo was doing great. He was also still co-owner of Two-Rex Dojos with Jason. They were also talking about starting a family.

Jason and Trini were still going strong. L.T. was going to turn 2 this year. Trini is almost done with her degree to become a prosecutor. Jason was thinking about opening up another Dojo this time in Mariner Bay. Chad, Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, had been helping at the dojos, it was only fitting so he wouldn't have to commute so much.

Karone and Zhane's baby girl Emma Renee was now 7 months. She had Karone's eyes and Zhane's bright blonde hair. Her personality was starting to develop, and she was passive like her Mommy. Karone and Zhane were still ambassadors, but on the side they would still take up the power to fight.

Andros and Ashley were raising Addison on both the Astro Megaship and Earth. They couldn't be happier. Addison's hair was starting to be dual tone, and he had Ashley's light brown eyes. Ashley is now working at Kat's dance school. Andros was still ambassador to KO-35, Aquitar, and Mirinoi. When he had spare time, he would work at the Falcon and Crane Gymnastics school with Kim.

Kat and Billy have been going out for 8 months now. Friends of theirs were stunned to find out they were together. Billy moved on quickly after Hayley, but Billy had liked Kat since high school. Plus he was helping to take care of Bailey. Billy was working on his doctorate of science and technology. Like Justin, Billy was hoping to work at the NASADA base. Kat's dance school, K.H. Dance Company, was doing great. Her school specialized in all types of dance, and she was the one teaching ballet. All of her students were great. Bailey was 9 months old. Her baby blue eyes were the most outstanding feature along with her skin tone. It was a unique combination.

Zack was still a choreographer to major music stars. On his spare time, he would teach at Kat's school. Angela was still manager to Rocky and Jason's dojos. Ahmad was now 5, and he started doing Hip Hop Aikido like his dad. Alisha was taking dance at Kat's school.

Cassie and T.J. had been married for two years now. Cassie and Tanya's talent scout business had started earlier this year. They had some promising kids. T.J. was still racing. He had races all over the United States. Cassie and T.J. would argue about it, but they'd overcome it. Kailey was now a year old. She had a caramel skin color, almond shaped eyes, and dark, straight hair. She also had T.J.'s lips.

Tanya and Adam have been married for 3 years now. Last month, Tanya gave birth to their first child. A son named Derek Hee Young Park. Tanya loved her job. She loved seeing kids with talent. Adam was almost done with his pediatric doctorate. He was look at being done next year.

Carlos and his new wife, Maria, were expecting their first son later this year. And Justin and his girlfriend, or fiancée now, Rachel, were very happy. Justin finished his doctorate and moved back to Angel Grove. He was going to start his new job at the NASADA base next month.

Hayley had been very busy. Hayley's Cyberspace is set to open next month, which is a good thing since it was summer. Lots of teenagers would probably check out her spot. Unfortunately, Hayley was lonely. She missed Billy, but she understands why they didn't work out. In a way she was envious of the somewhat family that's developed between Kat, Billy, and Bailey, but she was still supportive of all her friends.

Everyone was enjoying the celebration. They had changed from the defenders of the planet to parents with careers. They were all busy and spread throughout southern California, so whenever they got a chance they would all unite for parties.

Tanya had been busy as a first time Mom and running a business that she didn't keep up with her best friend, Kat. Kat wasn't able to be there for Tanya's delivery because of her school plus Bailey had developed a nasty ear infection that she needed to take care of. Tanya needed to tell Kat who delivered her baby. Tanya walked up to Kat, and asked if they could talk privately.

"I saw Derek, he is so handsome. He has Adam's hair, and a mix of your guys' skin tone. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the birth. I hope I'm still Godmother." Kat joked. She felt bad for not being there.

Tanya waved her words away. "Kat, of course you're still Godmother. I've missed you. We've all been so busy."

"I know, but it's a good busy." Kat looked at Billy, he was holding Bailey. She smiled at the pair. "Being a mother is great, isn't it? Bailey's really active. She just started walking, so I'm running all over the place. How is it waking up late nights, getting bottles and changing diapers?"

Tanya looked over at Derek, he was being held by Adam. Adam had fatherly pride over his first born. "Adam and I manage. It's been a big change. I need to ask you something." Kat nodded. "Have you talked to Bailey's father?"

Kat looked at Tanya. '_Why would she ask me that?' _ It's been over a year since she had talked to Bailey's father. She wasn't even sure if he was still alive, and was upset he never called her. She thought they were developing a relationship. However, he did need to know he had a daughter. "No, why? Do you know something?" Kat was very eager.

Tanya nodded. "He delivered Derek." Kat's mouth fell open. "Not only that, but he helped to deliver Kelsey and Chad's daughter."

'_And where has he been? No one has heard from him, not even his damn family!' _ "What!" Kat yelled. Their friends looked at them. Adam filled them in about the delivery.

Jason spoke up. "Wait, he delivered Derek? What happened to Dana?" Dana was the one who usually helped to deliver all the babies.

Adam answered. "She was sick. She couldn't do it. Dana's pregnant, so she couldn't deliver Derek. We felt bad for her she has the sickness at night. Anyways, apparently, he was the on-call doctor for the night."

Everyone shook their head. "Where the has he been then?" Hayley asked. "Why hasn't he gotten in contact with anyone?"

"I tried talking to him, but he kept dodging my questions." Adam shook his head. "Kelsey told us she tried talking to him as well. He didn't want to talk to anyone. I think something happened." It was a logical guess. There were bags under his eyes and when any of them talked to him, he had a look of hurt. He seemed to be hiding something.

Zhane and Karone looked at each other. Zhane whispered to Karone. "Shouldn't we tell her?"

Karone shook her head. "It's not us who should tell her. It's up to him, and you know it. We promised." Zhane nodded. They had kept in touch with Bailey's father, and chose not to say where he was or what happened.

Kim looked at Kat. "Kat, what are you going to do?"

Kat shrugged. _'What the hell am I supposed to do? Fuck, why now?' _"I have to tell him about Bailey." Bailey ran up to her mom. "He needs to know."

Everyone agreed, and they left it alone. Billy walked up to his girlfriend. "How are you feeling?"

Kat leaned into Billy. "I don't know, I'm upset he hasn't gotten in contact with me. He doesn't even know he had a kid. At least, I don't think. His family could have said something, but I told them I want it to be me who told him."

Billy nodded. "Kat don't worry, it will all work out." Billy kissed the top of Kat's head.

"Does anyone know about the new team of Power Rangers." Rocky asked. He had been watching the broadcastings on T.V. about them.

Hayley nodded and rose her hand. "I do." Everyone looked at her. Tommy nodded. "After Tommy's Command Center was done, I decided to build something similar into my new café. Thanks by the way Billy and Karone." They both smiled at her. Hayley decided to add computer to her office that were linked to the Command Center just in case. "I started picking up faint signature readings in Blue Bay Harbor, and got in touch with my friend from there. Cam Watanabe's Dad owns a school there. From what I found out, their bad guy is Lothor. Cam's Dad mentors the Ninja Storm Rangers. They also have the Thunder Storm Rangers as well. They have two Blues and two Reds on the team. Plus, one of the Blue Rangers is a female."

"A female Blue Ranger?" Justin asked. "That's different. Way different."

"How prodigious!" Billy exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "What? Like it's a bad thing there is a female blue Ranger."

"The Yellow Ranger is a guy." Hayley added.

"A male Yellow Ranger?" Aisha looked at Hayley. Hayley nodded. "They sure did everything backwards."

"Why two Blues and two Reds?" Ashley couldn't believe it. "I mean, isn't one enough?"

Tommy wanted to put his two cents in. "Well, it's like two teams combined into one. The Wind Ninja Rangers consist of Red, Yellow, and Blue. The Thunder Storm Rangers consist of Navy and Crimson." The friends nodded.

"There's no Pink on the team?" Kat asked them. They shook their heads no. '_What the hell? Alyssa was a White, so where's the next Pink?'_

"What about a Green or Black?" Maria smacked Carlos' arm. "What? I gotta know!"

Hayley smiled. "Actually, Cam's the Green Samurai Ranger."

"See, Maria! There is a Green at least!" Carlos retorted.

Maria shook her head. "Let them finish the story!"

Cassie and T.J. watched their friends. "And they say we're bad." T.J. whispered to his wife.

"Babe, we are bad." Cassie smiled as she was feeding Kailey some cake.

"Crimson?" Trini thought about the color. "Isn't that like pinkish red?"

"Well he's a guy, so I don't think it's supposed to have a pink undertone." Hayley replied.

"How were you able to get information out of Cam?" Rocky wanted to know. As Power Rangers, the number one rule is to keep your identity a secret. Minus Lightspeed Rescue.

Tommy smiled. He had been gathering research about past Power Rangers. Hayley and Billy helped him to gather information. "I talked to Cam, and we went to visit them." Tommy pointed to Kim and the kids.

"Since they're also Ninja Rangers, we figured we had a connection to them." Kim stated. Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy nodded. "Their school was destroyed by this Lothor guy, and Cam's Dad, Sensei Kanoi, was turned into a guinea pig."

Everyone gasped. Zhane asked. "What? How is that possible?"

"We don't exactly know, but obviously Lothor had something to do with it. Anyways, Sensei Kanoi wants to rebuild the school. He's offered to refine our Ninjetti skills." Tommy commented.

Adam, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky screamed in excitement. "That should be easy since we have all been using the Ninjetti powers in some way." Aisha said.

"That's another team added to the family." Andros murmured.

"Our family does get bigger each year, huh?" Zack thought.

Everyone in the room nodded. "Yeah, and it's great!" Trini said.

All the kids were getting fussy, so the former Rangers decided it was time to go home.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, September 16

Astro Megaship- Karone and Zhane's room

Unknown Time

Today was Bailey's birthday. She turned a year old two days ago, but today was the party. Everyone was invited. Karone and Zhane were getting ready for the party. They bought Bailey a pink, Barbie Car. Andros, Ashley and Addison were at their home. They stayed on both the Megaship, and they also had a house in Angel Grove. Zhane went to get Emma from her play pen.

"Karone, what do you want to dress Emma in?" Zhane went to Emma's drawers. He had no clue what to put his daughter in, usually Karone would be the one to dress her.

Karone was finishing up her makeup. "Put her in the seafoam green kimono dress Kai bought her."

Zhane didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Zhane looked at Emma. "Do you have any clue which one your Mommy wants?"

Emma cooed "Mamama"

Zhane laughed. "Of course! Mamama!" He called out.

Karone came into the room and rolled her eyes. She used her telekinetic powers and the dress floated to Zhane. "There. That one."

"I love you! What would I do without you?"

Karone laughed. "Probably not much." Karone went to put on her outfit. Then she thought about something. "We should tell Bailey's Dad to go."

Zhane looked at his wife. "Has Kat brought it up?"

Karone shook her head. "I know she tried contacting him after she found out he delivered Tanya and Kelsey's babies. He's even going to deliver Dana's baby. He told me." Zhane nodded. "Kat said she's sick of him dodging her and everyone else. He's really traumatized after what happened. Maybe this will cheer him up."

Zhane went up to his wife. He kissed her on the lips. "Remember, I said we should've told her at the celebration party for Aisha and Tommy." Karone nodded. "What did you say?"

Karone shook her head. "He needs to tell her."

"Babe, you were right then and you are right now. He should be the one to tell her, and we made a promise to butt out. She's happy, after everything that's happened with Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini she's happy. Billy, Kat, and Bailey are a family."

"But Billy is not Bailey's father!" Karone kept shaking her head. She went to grab for Emma. Emma started playing with Karone's hair.

"He may not be, but he's been the only father Bailey's known. She's a year old now, and he's been there from the beginning." Zhane wasn't going to budge on this topic. He made a promise to him, and when he was ready, then he would come around.

"As Kat's friends, we should tell her." Karone went to put on Emma's sandals.

"We are being Kat's friends by not telling him about his child! Kat made all of us promise her not to be the one to tell him. She wants to do it. He keeps himself in exile minus delivering the Power Ranger babies because Dana can't do it right now." Zhane put his hands on Karone's shoulders. "This is a messed up situation. Kat doesn't even know we maintained contact with him." Zhane shook his head.

"We have loyalties to all our friends. It's just hard doing what they both want us to do." Karone put her sandals on. "What are we going to do?"

Zhane looked at his wife. "What we've been doing. Not saying anything to either of them."

Karone grabbed for their daughter and walked out the room to the main deck. Zhane finished getting ready. "Damn you Goldar and Scorpina!" Zhane cursed under his breath.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

03:33 P.M.

Bailey's birthday party was being held at the Youth Center, her apartment wasn't big enough to hold all the guests. Of course, Ernie closed the Youth Center for the private party. All the kids were having a great time. The guys put a piñata up, and there were games set up. Bailey didn't care for anything, but she did love the toys and cake.

Billy and Kat were greeting everyone. When Bailey ran up to her Mom. "Mama!" Kat bent down to her daughter. "Love!"

Kat smiled. "I love you too!" They hugged.

"Daddy!" Bailey yelled. She was pointing to Billy.

Billy didn't know what to say. All the Power Ranger fathers did warn him this could happen. Billy smiled and bent down to the little girl. "I love you too Bailey." Bailey nodded and ran off.

Kat looked at the exchange. '_I don't know if Bailey should call him that. I don't know if I have the heart to tell her differently. She may be one, but she's smart; she will be hurt to know Billy isn't Daddy.' _"Billy." Billy put his hand up. "You understand then?"

Billy nodded. "I don't have the heart to correct her. She thinks I am her Dad. I mean she has seen me more than her Dad. Frankly she's never met her Dad."

Kat had tears in her eyes. "Billy, how did this happen?" She never meant for Bailey to think Billy was her dad, but she also knew that if her Dad was involved then this mistake wouldn't have happened.

"Kat, I wished I knew." Billy kissed her on the forehead.

Zhane, Karone, and Emma walked in. They said hi to everyone. Bailey saw them. "Za! Ka-rone!" Bailey still had difficulty with her Uncle and Auntie's names.

"Bailey, Happy Birthday!" Karone gave the little girl a hug. "We already sent your present to your house. You will love it."

Bailey smiled and ran off to Steven, L.T., A.J. and Kailey. They were dancing with Ashley and Kendrix.

"Bailey is a bundle of energy, isn't she?" Karone said.

Kat nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think she gets it from me." '_Maybe from her Dad? I should know these things if he ever came around. I wish he was here, so I can tell him.'_

A man walked into the Youth Center. He had been told about the party for Kat's daughter's birthday. He knew he was the Father because he had seen pictures. That was definitely his child. And he understood why no one had told him, he thanked God for that. Kat was being supported by her friends during this time. He had demons within himself though. That's why he didn't want to socialize with anyone. Kat was happy that's what mattered to him. He wasn't fit to take care of a child. Yes, he delivered Power Ranger babies, and other babies as well. That's it though, he only went to work and back home. But, secretly, he wished he could leave and never come back. However, he had something to live for. He quietly slipped a present on the counter of the Youth Center. Then walked out.

It was time for Bailey to open up presents. Kat, Billy, Tanya, and Aisha were there to help open the presents. There were lots of clothes, toys, and money. Lots of pink clothes, by the way.

Ernie was coming from the back when he saw a present on the counter. It was marked '_Bailey'_. Ernie walked over. "Hey Kat, there's a present you must have forgotten."

Everyone furrowed their brows. All the presents were put on a table in the middle of the Youth Center. Kat took the gift. It was a rectangular box wrapped in shiny, pink wrapping paper with a white bow. Bailey's eyes lit up. "Mommy! Der!" Bailey pointed to the present.

Kat helped Bailey open it. Kat opened up the box. Kat gasped. Inside was a rather large, Hello Kitty stuffed animal. The Hello Kitty was dressed like a ninja and had a sword attached. It was a limited edition one, and Kat had searched everywhere for it. Bailey would always point to it whenever she was at the mall. When she went to try and purchase it, they were sold out. She asked everyone, and went to several malls, but no one had it. She looked at her friends. "Kim?" Kim shook her head. "Aisha?" Aisha shook her head. "Tanya? Andros? Billy? Dana?" They all shook their head no.

Billy looked. He wondered where the gift came from. He had searched all over the place for the Hello Kitty stuffed animal."Did any of you guys get this?" Everyone shook their head no. "Well Bailey, here you go." Billy took the stuffed animal from Kat and handed it to Bailey.

Bailey hugged the stuffed animal. "Love!"

The party continued on after that.

It was getting rather late, and Emma was already getting fussy. Karone and Zhane decided to leave. They said good bye to all their friends then walked out the door. They stopped before leaving, and turned to each other.

"Did he?" Zhane asked.

Karone was holding a sleepy Emma. "I mentioned it to him." Karone had been searching for the Hello Kitty on Kat's behalf as well. She couldn't find the damn thing, but he did.

"I can't believe I didn't notice he was there." Zhane rubbed his temples. "Come on we should get home." Zhane contacted D.E.C.A. "D.E.C.A. teleport Karone, Emma and me home."

"_Teleporting, now."_

They were gone in a flash of light.

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, December 31

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

09:11 P.M.

The 6th Annual Power Rangers/New Year's Eve party was happening right now. Ninja Storm was the newest team to be inducted to the Power Ranger's Family. All the children of Power Rangers were of course with their respective family's houses. As always, the former Power Rangers wanted to relax and have a break.

The married couples among the Power Rangers were: Tommy and Kim, Jason and Trini, Zack and Angela, Rocky and Aisha, Tanya and Adam, Andros and Ashley, Cassie and T.J., Carlos and Maria, Karone and Zhane, Leo and Kendrix, Maya and Damon, and Carter and Dana.

The engaged couples were: Justin and Rachel, Alyssa and Cole, and Jen and Wes.

Then there were the couples that were boyfriend and girlfriend: Kat and Billy, Eric and Taylor, Chad and Kelsey, Lucas and Nadira, and Blake and Tori.

Everyone was seated at the tables talking amongst themselves. Tommy and Kim stood up. "We do this every year. We would like to welcome our newest members of the family." Tommy said.

Kim kissed her husband. "And as tradition goes, we will introduce the first team ever then the rest of the teams. The most recent team will obviously go last."

The Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Wild Force introduced themselves. The Alien Rangers always sent Holograms with Karone and Zhane. The significant others or friends of those Power Ranger teams introduced themselves as well.

Shane decided to introduce himself first. He stood up. "My name is Shane Clarke, and I was the Red Wind Ninja Ranger. It's great to be here."

Dustin stood up. "Yo, this is so cool to be around legends!" Everyone laughed. "My name is Dustin Brooks, and I am the Yellow Wind Ranger."

Tori went next. "I'm Tori Hanson, and I'm…" She looked at all the guys dressed in blue. "I guess the first Blue female Ranger." All the girls clapped. "I was also a Wind Ranger too."

"My name is Blake Bradley, I am the Navy Thunder Ranger. You guys are all awesome!"

"Yeah we are pretty great huh?" Rocky asked.

Aisha smacked his arm. "Shut up! And let them finish talking!" She hissed.

"I love you too Mama Bear." Rocky said with a wink.

Carter looked at the two of them. "Let them finish!"

"Be nice Shelby." Dana said with a wink. Carter glared at her.

"Come on let them continue." Jason said in a leader tone.

Hunter stood up. "I'm Hunter Bradley. I was the Crimson Thunder Ranger, and I'm also Blake's brother."

Cole furrowed his brows. "How are you guys brothers?"

Taylor looked at him like he'd grown to heads. "They're adopted, you idiot!"

Eric looked at his girlfriend. "Come on, calm down." Taylor glared at him. "They still have one more person to introduce."

Cam stood up. "I'm Cam Watanabe and I was Ninja Storm's technical advisor and I was the Green Samurai Ranger."

"Welcome to the family!" Alyssa said.

They all clapped and continued drinking. People were dancing, and they were catching up with each other.

Kat was talking with Taylor. "So, how is it being pregnant?" Kat asked her.

Taylor just looked at her. "I hate it." Kat laughed. "Seriously, I have to pee all the time, I throw up every morning. I'm miserable." Taylor was 3 months pregnant.

"It will get better trust me. Are you craving anything weird?"

Taylor nodded. "Nutella and mayo sandwiches. With a scoop of vanilla ice cream." Taylor smiled. Then she looked at Eric. "Eric!" Eric excused himself from the guys.

"What do you need, Babe?" Eric asked.

She smiled. "I want a nutella mayo sandwich." Eric gawked at her. He wasn't sure if they had that here. "Now!"

Eric ran off to find Bulk or Skull they should know.

Kat shook her head. Taylor and Eric were both leader in their relationship. "Who's your doctor? Is it Dana?" Dana delivered a healthy baby girl a couple months ago. Dana and Carter welcomed Eve Francine Grayson to the world. Kailey's father delivered her.

"No and neither is he." Taylor knew she was going to ask about the other residential doctor. Kat looked shocked. "It's Alyssa." Kat raised an eyebrow. "She changed from teaching to be an OB-GYN. Dana is going to help her with her residency. Alyssa has been working hard on her doctorate."

"I guess so." Someone was calling out for Taylor.

Jen came up to Taylor. "Eric and Wes went to the store to get your Nutella. I told them not to go, but they went anyway."

Taylor gawked. "Where the hell is T.J.?" Kat pointed him out. "He can drive me to the guys in 10 seconds flat. I have a G.P.S planted on Eric's phone. Excuse me Kat." Taylor and Jen walked off to see T.J.

Kat was about to walk off when she saw a shadow in the corner of the room. She looked back, and the shadow was gone. She got confused. Hayley walked over to Kat. "Kat, are you okay? You looked like you seen a ghost."

Kat shook her head. "I'm fine. Just trust me." Hayley nodded. "Have you seen Billy?" Hayley pointed him out. He was talking to Cam, Trini, and Max about some new software he installed in Tommy's Command Center. Kat walked to where her boyfriend was. Billy saw her. He excused himself from the group. Kat kissed Billy passionately.

Billy smiled. "Well, hello to you too." Kat laughed. "Ready to bring in the New Year?"

Kat nodded. "As long as you and Bailey are by my side. I will be fine." '_Thank you Billy, you've always been there for me. Bailey loves you, as do I.'_

Billy hugged her. "I'm not going anywhere."

The party continued. Eric and Taylor came back to the party arguing. Everyone was laughing at them.

Rocky and Aisha were smiling. They hadn't told anyone their surprise. "Guys, we need to make an announcement!" Rocky shouted.

All their friends looked at them. "What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Aisha exclaimed. All the girls bombarded Aisha.

"Hey! Be careful of my child!" Rocky yelled. He was already protective of Aisha. Well he had always been, but now even more.

"And the fatherly instincts kick in." Adam said.

"Honey, it's about damn time though!" Tanya said. Aisha and Rocky had been married the longest, yet they hadn't produced a child until now.

"Guys, the countdown!" Kai yelled.

"10-1!" They yelled "**May the Power Protect You/Happy New Year!**"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: 2004**

**A/N: **_Billy talks to Baby Daddy! Dino Thunder team makes their debut! Kat talks to her Baby Daddy as well! What happens after almost 3 years of not seeing each other?_

**A/N: **_There will be a companion piece to this chapter. It's already completed._

**A/N: **_As always I own nothing. Read and Review! Thank you. . . _

**Chapter 11: 2004**

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, March 14

Los Angeles, CA- T.G.'s

12:12 P.M.

It had been a month since Billy had made the visit to the Wind Ninja Academy with his fellow Ninjetti. When they reconnected with their animal's spirits, half the team rejoiced in their findings. For the other half, there was still mystery. Billy was going to confront his mystery today. He remembers what he was told by Sensei Kanoi, Cestria, and his animal spirit, Pontos.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Sensei Kanoi was placing the Ninjetti in their rightful category. Billy was placed into the water category with Tori and Adam. Before going to stand by Tori, Sensei said, _

"_**You possess a heart and wisdom beyond your years, but remember she is not yours . . . Both of them. . . You mate for life, you've already been with the one you're meant for and it's not Cestria."**_

_Sensei's words startled him to say the least, but it was the words of Cestria and Pontos that haunted him even more. Billy connected with his animal spirit. He was in a room with both Pontos and Cestria. He couldn't believe it._

_Cestria caught him up on how she's been without him; it's the words that followed that shocked him. _

"_**I want what's best for you. . . Hayley is for you, not Kat." **_

_He didn't want to listen to her. Kat's heart has been broken several times. How she bared through it was a mystery to him. Then Cestria asked him about the phone call he received from Bailey's father. _

_Both Cestria and Pontos told him he should meet with him. Billy demanded to know why now. Pontos told him, _

"_**Billy, it's happening now because it's time. You need to hear him out. He's been carrying this for far too long." **_

_Billy was confused what could Pontos have meant by that?_

_Cestria and Pontos didn't talk on the matter of what could happen if Billy did break up with Kat. That was his greatest concern. Cestria requested he hear what Bailey's father had to say. And Pontos did mention one thing. _

"_**When it comes to you, between Kat and Hayley, Kat will always be second best."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Billy went back to Kat and Bailey with a heavy heart and things on his mind. Bailey welcomed him with open arms, and she kept calling him Daddy. Kat kissed Billy passionately. After Bailey went to bed, Billy had sex with Kat that night. It wasn't like the other times they made love though, Hayley kept flashing through his mind and so did Pontos' words. Billy ignored it. Two weeks later, it happened again. That's when he made a decision, he would meet with Bailey's father. He remembered the phone call between the two.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Billy called him. _

"_**Hello?"**_

"_Hey it's Billy."_

"_**Billy, I'm guessing you made up your mind on whether or not you will meet with me?"**_

_Billy shook his head. "I did, but I need to know why now? Why not you meet with Kat?"_

"_**I only want to meet with you, because you have been there with Bailey from the beginning. Remember, I'm not supposed to know I have a child."**_

"_It didn't have to be this way, you know?"_

_He breathed heavily through the phone__**. "Don't you think I know that" **__He yelled. __**"Damn it! I'm tired of keeping it bottled up. Meet with me, and I'll tell you everything. Please."**_

_Billy heard the urgency in his voice. "I will. We can meet somewhere in L.A. I gotta set up some software in Kat's computer at her dance school"_

_They made the plans. Billy got off the phone, and was not waiting for this confrontation._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Billy had been waiting at the restaurant for about 10 minutes now. Kat wondered where he was running off to, Billy said he had to take care of something in Tommy's Command Center. Kat nodded, and she kissed him good bye. The guilt about lying to her was eating him up. On top of that, Billy had been spending more time with Hayley working on the Command Center and installing some computers in her café. The old feelings came rushing back. That's what Pontos and Cestria wanted. This situation was pissing him off, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He was calmly sipping his water when Bailey's father showed up.

Billy looked at him, he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept. There was a shadow over his eyes like he had been hiding something for some time now. Billy was shocked to see him in this state, usually he looked so jubilant and free. Now it seemed like he was a prisoner in his own mind.

"Thank you for meeting with me." He said. The waitress asked what he wanted to drink. "If possible, can I have a rum and coke?" She nodded and left.

"Drinking on the job?" Billy inquired.

He shook his head. "I have the day off today. Alyssa is still doing her externship. She offered to take my shift. I agreed."

Billy understood. Alyssa Evans, former White Wild Force Ranger and had used to have the last name Enrile, is now the wife of Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger. "She's a sweetheart huh?" Billy was trying to make small talk. The man nodded. Billy felt his sorrow. Pontos howled in his ear. "How have you been? The truth please if you don't mind."

The waitress brought him back his drink, and then took his lunch order. She left. Perfect. Now he can finally talk to the man who has been the surrogate Dad to his daughter. "Has Karone or Zhane mentioned anything to you?"

Billy furrowed his brows. "No, what does this have to do with Karone and Zhane?" Zhane and Karone have never mentioned they still kept in touch with him. So what the hell is going on?

"You know about Karone and Zhane battling Goldar, Scorpina, and their daughter Laima?" He asked as he took a big gulp of his drink. Seems like he needed the liquid courage to relive what he was about to tell.

Billy nodded. "Yes, Karone and Zhane traveled to Titan, Goldar and Scorpina's home planet, and fought the war there. That's how they saw the Cogs fleeing suddenly and knew to keep watch for them. Then the 'Reds Only Ranger Mission' came about because of those fleeing Cogs."

"Did they tell you who else went to the war?" Their food came, and they got quiet.

Billy waited for the waitress to leave before talking. "You went?" He nodded. "I thought you were in New Zealand!"

"I was there. I finished my externship and was about to come home. That's when Zhane got a hold of me." He took a bite of his food. "Alpha 7 teleported me to Zhane and Karone. They asked me to take on the Power again, so I did. When did Karone and Zhane come back from the war?"

Billy had to think about it. "In 2001 they came back, but wait, you didn't go "missing" until after Kat got pregnant."

"Karone and Zhane have been battling Laima for awhile. I know Karone has a history with Scorpina, so in 2000, I took up the power again for the first time and fought along side them. Scorpina was killed in 2001, or so they thought." He took another gulp of his second rum and coke. "Goldar and Laima resurrected Scorpina." Billy gasped. "I was coming back, I swear Billy, then this shit happened again. I took up the power again for the second time, and I went back with them."

"So what happened?" Billy was listening intently.

"I got captured. Goldar and Scorpina tortured me for weeks." He shook his head, the nightmares had been a constant reminder of his time on Titan. "They said they would release me if I brought them Tommy, Jason, or even Kimberly." His body shuddered. "I knew both of them hated those three, but not to the point they would torture me for weeks over it." Billy urged him to continue. "I couldn't have that happen, and then they started to threaten me with Kat. That's how I knew I was a Dad. They showed me pictures of Bailey. They demanded I hand over one of them, or Bailey and Kat both suffer."

"You endured the torture." Bailey's Dad nodded. "You did it to save Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, and Kat. Most of all you did it for your daughter. How did you escape?"

"They'd been beating me for weeks. If it wasn't Goldar or Scorpina then it would've been their daughter, Laima. She's one hell of a fighter by the way. I've never been so scared in my life. Finally, they used a brain washing machine. They put pictures of Kat, Bailey, and you. The images depicted you three as the perfect family, and then Kat and Bailey die at the mercy of their hands. With the last amount of strength I had, I was able to get the damn thing off me." He finished the last of his drink. "Prince Trey, the Blue Senturion, Karone, and Zhane helped to free me."

"What happened after that?" Pontos howled in his ear. There was a hint of pride.

"I stayed between Aquitar, Terra Venture, the Astro Megaship, Triforia, Mirinoi, and Phaedos. I kept traveling trying to make sense of everything. Plus, I didn't want anyone to find me. Karone and Zhane helped me through it all. I came back, and I started to deliver the babies of the Power Ranger couples, but I still hold the feelings of guilt, anger, resentment, hatred, and the nightmares. The nightmares are the worse. I can still see and feel Scorpina using her stinger on me, Goldar slicing me with his blade was pure agony. Laima's thunder ninja stars were the worst though. Their shocks were close to unbearable. My power suit prevented most of the damage, but by the time their torture was done, I was just about naked. I'm thankful Karone and Zhane never gave up. They still didn't mention anything about Bailey to me, and I figured it was because Kat wanted everyone to keep quiet."

"Why didn't you want Karone and Zhane to let anyone know?" Billy asked. Neither had mentioned they knew anything.

"They were the only ones physically there. I didn't want anyone to know because you all have lives to live. I thank you Billy from the bottom of my heart for taking care of my little girl. You didn't have to be there, but you are. How is she?" The last time he saw his daughter was at her first birthday party. Something he wished he could've stayed for.

"She's great. Walking, talking, and even started doing a little bit of dance like her Mom. She's such a joy to have around. The most caring little girl. She's turning 2 this year. Are you going to her birthday party?"

"I don't know if I could do it Billy. The images of Bailey, Kat, and you being one family. Seeing you in my place. Then witnessing the supposed death of my daughter that has never met me still shakes me up. Sometimes when I sleep I have a flashback of her asleep in her own blood with cuts all over her body." He shuddered again.  
>"They not only beat me physically but mentally as well. When I was freed, I thought about suicide so much. I traveled to stay busy."<p>

"It sounds like you should've been dead." Billy wouldn't know how he could've survived the torture at the hands of a Golden Family, and the emotional toll it's put on his friend, he could see it all over him.

"Bailey kept me alive. One day, I know I am going to meet her. I never questioned if I was her father. I took one look, minus the eyes, she's me." He stated.

They were done eating, and had already paid and gave a tip. While walking outside, Billy needed to know something.

"What's going to happen between you, Kat, and Bailey?" Billy questioned.

He shrugged. "I'm scheduled to deliver Aisha's baby girl. Dana's her primary doctor, but I am the one delivering the baby. It's likely, all of you will be there. But please, I beg, don't tell Kat of this meeting. After Aisha's baby is delivered, I'm leaving to Phaedos then back to Aquitar. Dulcea has offered to help me, and Cestria has requested to keep watch over me. She's an amazing woman."

"You know, Cestria was the one who told me to talk to you." Billy mentioned.

"She's told me about you, and was really happy when you and Hayley were going out. Pontos must have mentioned it to her."

Billy smiled. "You know about Pontos?"

He gave a nod. "I know what's expected of you. Are you going to?"

Billy still needed to think about it. "You know, Kat will be really heartbroken if I did."

"I know that's the hard part. I wish I could be there for her, but before I can be a father to Bailey and be there for Kat, I need to fix me. I'm sorry Billy this has to happen. I wish everything was different. But I'm so broken. The scars on my body are a constant reminder. They will never go away. The pure waters on Aquitar and Mirinoi can't even help. I even tried to go to Triforia for help, but it's no use." He showed Billy the scars on his legs. Billy gasped. "Those are just my legs, my back and stomach is worse."

Billy put a hand on his shoulder. "Pontos and Cestria are asking a lot from me, but I'm beginning to agree with them. Spending time with Hayley this past month has shown me how much I miss her."

"I wish you the best of luck. Please, I am confiding in you. Do not tell Kat. When I sort everything out, I will tell her." Billy nodded. "Bye Billy, until we meet again."

Billy thought about something else. "Hey!" Bailey's father turned back. "Did you buy the Hello Kitty for Bailey?"

"Yes, Karone told me about it. Does she love it?"

"Bailey sleeps with it every night."

He grinned for the first time since their meeting. "Give her a big hug from me. I love her." He walked off.

Billy stood there for a moment letting everything he just found out soak in. His phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey babe, where are you?" _

"Just leaving Tommy's house. Is everything okay at the school?" Billy lied to her.

"_Yeah, just busy. You don't need to come back here. How about we take Bailey to Chuck E Cheese tonight?"_

"I say let's do that. I need to give her a big hug anyway. Bye Kat."

"_Aw. Bye baby."_

Billy got in his car and drove off.

**Xxxxx**

Tuesday, September 02

Reefside, CA- Oliver House

04:11 A.M.

Heavy panting filled the room of Kimberly and Tommy Oliver. "Kim…. Kim… Oh shit."

Kimberly moaned. "Tommy, fuck… Tommy, harder." Tommy thrusted into his wife harder. She came right then and there. "Fuck Tommy, I'm cumming…. Shit!"

"Kim, fuck…" Tommy came into Kimberly. Tommy laid on top of Kimberly. Both of them were breathing heavy. "Nothing like good morning sex right, Beautiful?" Tommy finally rolled off of her but stayed connected to her. She was now lying on top of his chest.

"Right before school right? Come on, we need to start getting ready. We need to take Steven and Sophia to school, and then we need to take A.J. to the daycare." It was the first day of Tommy and Kimberly's teaching. Tommy was the new science teacher, and Kimberly was the new Art teacher at the school. "Join me in the shower?" She smirked seductively at him.

Tommy looked at his wife. "Let's go." He got off the bed. "After you Beautiful." She climbed out, and he kept watching her ass. "This is a good morning indeed."

**Xxxxx**

Reefside, CA- Reefside High School

07:12 A.M.

Tommy and Kimberly had just parked inside the parking lot for school. "Handsome, I need to head to class. My class is on the other side of the school. I love you."

Tommy stopped his wife before she headed out the car. He kissed her passionately. Kimberly moaned against his lips. "Didn't we do enough of that this morning?"

"But your legs in that skirt, I can't help it Beautiful, I'm only human." Tommy said.

Kim giggled. "Well, Dr. Oliver, the way you look so sexy in those glasses. I might have to take you at lunch."

Tommy winked at her. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Handsome, who says I don't intend to make that promise?" She smiled at him. They both got out of the car.

Tommy kissed his wife good bye. "I'll see you at lunch?" Kim smiled then walked off. Maybe they would be able to do something during lunch. Tommy kept walking down the hall, he took in his surroundings. He was polite and said hi to the students.

"Dr. Oliver! I'm Principal Randall." A woman called out. She was a fairly attractive woman, olive skin, dark brown eyes, and eyeglasses. She had short hair, but there was something rather dark about her.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Tommy held out his hand for her. She didn't take it. Tommy felt a little embarrassed. "It's your first day, too, isn't it?"

Ms. Randall opened up her planner. "Yes, and I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of Paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach teenagers."

Tommy smiled. "I guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet."

"So you become a high school teacher." She said sarcastically. She wasn't buying it. "It doesn't make a whole lot of sense does it, Dr. Oliver?"

"I'm just a regular guy trying to make a living for my family." Principal Randall rose an eyebrow. "Why don't you fill me in on what you expect of me?"

"I expect you to make it hard for them. Painful if possible." This woman had the aura of bitch all over her. "If they smile, then you know they are doing something wrong." Tommy looked at her questioningly. "Now I'm off to find my first truant. We'll talk later." She walked off.

"Bitch." Tommy murmured.

**Xxxxx**

Reefside, CA- Reefside High School, RM. 202

07:37 A.M.

Tommy walked into his classroom. There were students already in there. Everyone was throwing paper and acting crazy. Tommy needed strength for this.

"Guys!" He began. "Everyone! Settle down!" Tommy stated in a leader tone. "Take your seats please." The students went to their seats. He faced them. "I, uh, well I'm Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?"

A young blonde woman rose her hand and stood up. Tommy looked at her, she reminded him of Marah Watanabe, but with blonde hair. Tommy shook the image out of his head. He nodded for her to continue. "Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell" The students groaned. "Now as you may know I'm the anchor and field reporter for our high school TV. station." All the students groaned again. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway! I'm sure all our viewers are wondering. Well," Tommy knew what was coming. "You don't really look old enough to be a teacher. Devin! Are you getting this?" The boy who was apparently, Devin, stood up with a video camera and pointed it at Tommy.

"Cassidy." Tommy put a head up to Devin. "I promise you, I'm old enough. So let's put the camera away." Cassidy scolded Devin. "For now, let's talk about you guys. What you expect of yourselves in this class. Because that's what's really important." Tommy looked at an empty chair. "Uh, is someone missing someone?"

**Xxxxx**

Reefside, CA- Reefside High School, RM. 405

11:01 A.M.

It was Kim's free period. She had enjoyed her first three classes, and she couldn't wait for the last two. Tommy's free period was during the 5th period of the school. She wished they could have the same free period. She was at her desk looking over her lesson plans when there was a knock on the door. Kim looked up. It was a woman a little bit older than her, with short dark hair, brown eyes, and eyeglasses.

"Ms. Hart?" The woman asked.

Kim smiled. "It's Mrs. Oliver now. I applied for this job when I wasn't married."

"I'm Principal Randall." Kim went to shake the woman's hand. "Are you by any chance related to Dr. Oliver?

Kim had just said she was married. "Uh, yes, he's my husband."

"Oh." Ms. Randall looked Kimberly up and down. It looked like she was sizing up her competition. "I thought you two could've been bother and sister." Kimberly looked at her incredulously. "Or, you could have been married to a brother of his." Kim was about to speak up. "Anyways, I was just wondering why a Pan Global medalist decided to become an Art Teacher."

"Well, after I had my kids, I decided to just become a teacher. I still teach gymnastics on the side." Kim explained.

"I see, it's nice to meet you by the way." Ms. Randall was about to walk out. "By the way, there is not fraternization on this campus. I hope you and your husband can understand that." She walked out.

Kim kept staring at the doorway. "Bitch" she whispered. The condescending tone, the Principal had. Kim wanted to smack it off of her. Kim shook her head and left to get her and Tommy's lunch.

**Xxxxx**

Reefside, CA- Reefside High School, Teacher's faculty lounge

12:07 P.M.

Kim had just came back from getting her and Tommy's lunch. She made a quick stop to Hayley's Cyberspace Café and got them their usual. She couldn't wait to tell her husband about her encounter with the high school principal.

She walked in and saw Tommy. "Hey Handsome." She sat down in a chair next to him. He was about to kiss her, when she moved her head away. He looked confused. "There's no fraternization on campus."

"Fraternization?" He took a bite on his sandwich. Kim nodded. "Who told you that?"

"Principal Randall." Tommy nodded, and he gave her a look. "You met her too?"

"Yeah, this morning. She wants to make it hard for the students, if possible painful." He said.

Kim was shocked. "Well she addressed me by my maiden name. I corrected her, and she still wanted to know if I was married. I told her I am. She then asked if we were brother and sister." Tommy laughed. "What?"

"How ironic. You write it to me in a letter, and now someone thinks we can be." Tommy shook his head.

Kim smacked him on the arm. "It's not funny"

"Beautiful, it is. So, has anyone hit on my wife?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Some students thought I was a student. And yes they did hit on me! I wanted to say 'ew, gross' out loud."

Tommy laughed. "Valley girl moment?" Tommy smiled at her. He remembered her days when she was a typical California girl.

"Tommy, stop. Now what about you? Did any of your female students hit on you?" She knew Tommy was still a hot commodity. Everything about him was sexy. Those eyeglasses made her want to take him right then and there on the table. Tommy's vision started going bad earlier this year, and he was prescribed eyeglasses.

Tommy nodded. "Just one student in my first period class." Kim looked at him incredulously. "Hey, I still have two classes after my free period." He gave her a wink.

"Well, remember, Dr. Oliver, you are mine." She said huskily.

Tommy loved it when she got possessive. "How much time do we have left of lunch?"

Kim looked at her watch. "Ten minutes, why?"

"Let's go to my room, I have a free period next anyways."

Kim was turned on by his boldness, but alas, it just couldn't be so. "Handsome, I have class. And remember, the rules." Kim got up to leave for her class.

"Fuck the rules." Tommy murmured. Kim giggled. Tommy groaned. "I'll see you after school, Beautiful." Kim nodded and walked off. Tommy kept watching his wife. The way her ass shook, and the way her clothes fit on her body.

"Dr. Oliver stop looking at my ass." Kimberly said.

Tommy smiled. "Remember what Hayley and Billy said we needed to do!" Hayley had picked up on an energy signature.

Kimberly walked back to Tommy. "I'm not the one with the memory problem. I already arranged it with Trini. She's going to pick up the kids."

Tommy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now I need to go." Kim walked off.

Tommy definitely needed a cold shower.

**Xxxxx**

Reefside, CA- Reefside High School, RM. 405

01:01 P.M.

Kim was in the classroom writing some things on the board.

A young man in red walked in and saw a young woman at the front of the class. He looked at her body, she was short, but had some curves to her. Her caramel brown hair was a little past her shoulders. Her legs were toned, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Kim felt like she was being watched, so she turned around. In the front seat was a man she recognized. She walked up to him. "Eric?"

The young man in red looked at her. "Huh?"

"Isn't your name Eric?" The young man shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be his twin then."

"My name is Conner, how did you know I have a twin?" He asked her.

Kim waved his words away. She wasn't sure if he knew about the Wind Ninja Academy. That was a private ninja school taught by former Power Rangers, not to mention, she had a not so greet meeting with Eric. "Uh, lucky guess." She lied then went up in front of the class. The bell rang. "That's the bell. I hope everyone had a great summer." She smiled to her class. "Welcome to Intro to Art. I'm Kimberly Hart-Oliver, and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year."

Conner kept watch on Kim. He was beginning to have a crush on her.

**Xxxxx**

Reefside, CA- Reefside High School

03:16 P.M.

Tommy had just walked out his last class. He was walking up the stairs when he was confronted by Principal Randall. "Dr. Oliver. How was your first day?"

"O, the kids were great. No problem." He replied. Minus the girls drooling all over their desks. There wasn't a problem at all.

"Good, you're going to be seeing a lot more of them. In detention." Ms. Randall said.

"Mind, telling me what I did?" He joked.

"No, you're in charge of it today." Ms. Randall snapped at him.

Tommy couldn't do that. Him and Kim already made plans to go to this museum for the energy signature. What the fuck? "Uh no actually, I had plans to check out a museum outside of town today, and I gotta pick up my kids." He was trying to get out of this one.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you. That should be sufficient torture for them. Have the Mrs. pick the kids up for you." Randall said nonchalantly. She then looked at the three students. A boy in red, a boy in blue, and a girl in yellow. "You've all met I trust." They all nodded, but Conner. "Enjoy your little outing." Randall smirked then left them alone.

Tommy cursed under his breath. "So, you guys like museums?" The students looked at him incredulously. Tommy looked at Conner. This is just what he needs. "Eric?"

Conner looked at him. "No, I'm Conner. How did you know I had a twin? Now that you mention it, you aren't the first person to ask me that today."

The girl looked over at Conner. She found him really cute. "Um, Dr. Oliver do we have to go to a museum? I usually have band practice after school."

Tommy looked at her. "Um." He couldn't remember her name.

"It's Kira." She said.

"Right Kira, yes we do, but hold on I need to make a phone call." Tommy said.

He didn't need to though. Kim found him. "Hey, you ready to go?" She asked She looked at the kids. "Hello, Kira, Ethan and Conner."

"Hi Mrs. Oliver." Kira waved.

"Hey." Ethan said.

"How do you three know each other?" Tommy questioned.

"Kira goes to our gym and Ethan is in my second period class while Conner is in my fifth period class." Tommy nodded.

Conner looked at her. "Mrs. Oliver what are you doing here?"

Ethan looked at him. "You can not be that dumb." He looked at him disbelievingly. "Hello, that's her husband!"

Kira shook her head. Conner couldn't believe it. "What! They could've been brother and sister."

"You know I am sick and tired of this brother and sister comment." Tommy retorted.

Kira looked at Conner. "Were you dropped as a kid?" Conner just looked at her. Conner took a really good look at her. He found her very attractive. "They don't even look alike. Plus she has Mrs. In front of her last name. hello!"

Kimberly laughed. "So, what's going on?"

"Detention duty. We should take them with us." Tommy enlightened his wife.

Kimberly nodded. "Let's go."

Tommy nodded and they walked hand in hand out of school. While the students walked behind them.

"So, Dr. O that's really your wife?" Conner asked.

Tommy shook his head and was reminded of why his eyes flashed green at Eric.

**Xxxxx**

Reefside, CA- Museum

04:02 P.M.

"Whoa look at the cool dinosaur!" Conner pointed out. Kira and Ethan gave him a funny look. "What?"

Tommy, Kim, Conner, Kira, and Ethan got the car and started walking towards the museum. They quickly realized the museum was closed.

"That's weird." Tommy looked. The museum shouldn't have been closed.

"Handsome, I thought… " Kim didn't want to say too much in front of the kids.

"Oh well no museum for us." Conner stated.

Kira was excited. "Great, so let's go home."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you guys go look around. If you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Tommy offered.

"Sweet." Ethan delighted.

"Alright me and Dr. Oliver will go see when they will be opening up." Kim said. The kids walked off. "You know, I will never get used to hearing kids or adults call you Dr. O or Dr. Oliver."

"Beautiful, you just called me that right now." They walked hand and hand up to the doors of the museum. Kim gave him a 'duh' look. He was about to respond. However, he looked at the doors. "Anton Mercer Industries?" He whispered. That's impossible.

"What was that?" Kimberly looked at the door as well. She froze. Anton Mercer was on the island with Tommy, but it exploded, Tommy was the only survivor. "Handsome, that can't be right?"

"I don't know what's going on, but come on we need to get back to the kids." Tommy grabbed for his wife's hand. They turned around, something was missing. "Beautiful, where's the tyrannosaurus-rex?"

"I don't know." Just then the tyrannosaurus rex appeared behind the building. "Shit! Babe look right there." Kim noticed the big dinosaur coming right for them. It roared in front of them. "Okay, someone needs a breath mint."

"Ready?" Kim nodded. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Kim and Tommy morphed into their Ninjetti robes in their respective colors.

"This feels familiar, maybe like, I don't know the time we were in the Neola Jungle on Phaedos." Kim hissed while in a battle stance with Tommy.

"Kimberly, more fighting less talking" Tommy did a spin kick to the dinosaur's nose. The dinosaur didn't budge.

"Handsome, laser power then we will use super speed to hightail it out of here." Tommy and Kim grabbed for each other's hand, and they were able to release pink and white energy temporarily disabling the dinosaur. "Run!" They quickly demorphed then ran to the car. Tommy and Kim jumped into the car. Tommy wasted time locking the door. Kim noticed. She shook her head. "Oh yeah lock the door Tommy! We are being chased by a fucking dinosaur!"

Tommy started up the car and used his racing skills and quickly hightailed it out of there. "Beautiful, don't you think I know that. Buckle my seatbelt for me." Kim did. "You should call Trini and tell her we might be a little late."

Kim got out her cell phone and called Trini. "Yeah Trini, we are busy. We need you to keep the kids for awhile." Trini responded on the other end of the phone. Then the dinosaur hit the back of the car with its nose. "Shit! Tommy don't swerve. Trini we'll be there as soon as possible. Looks like we have a lot to tell you."

Tommy was driving towards an overpass, and once he passed it, the dinosaur hit the overpass and collapsed. Tommy swerved to stop the car. Him and Kim got out the car. The dinosaur laid on the side of the road. Tommy bent down to check on the apparent dinosaur robot. There were wires sticking out the tyrannosaurus. "What the hell is going on?"

Kim looked down with her husband. "Handsome, this is some weird shit. Come on we need to get back to the students, and we need to get back to our kids. We can tell Hayley, Billy, and Trini about what just happened."

They got in the car and went to pick up the students. Tommy and Kim planned to drop the students back to school, and then they would head back to their Command Center to check on the computers about what else was going on.

**Xxxxx**

Reefside, CA- Oliver House

06:15 P.M.

Tommy and Kim dropped off the students at the school. As soon as they walked in; they immediately headed towards the Command Center. There were some things missing, so they went to the back to check if any one had broken in. They called the Scotts and told them to take their kids to Hayley's, and they'll meet them there. Of course, they obliged.

"Tommy, what do you think could've happened? The Dino Gems are gone!" Kim couldn't believe this happened.

Tommy tried to remain calm. "Beautiful, remember these gems bond with someone's DNA. A random person can't use them."

Kim shook her head. "It doesn't matter! If these get into the wrong hands something could happen." They walked back to the Command Center and noticed Ethan and Conner were there. They were talking to each other.

"If you're looking for extra credit, you've come to the wrong place." Tommy said to them. Kim was standing right next to her husband giving them a stern look.

Busted! Conner whispered to Ethan. "You tell him."

Ethan pushed him forward. "No you tell them."

Kim put her hands over her chest. "Why do you both tell us?"

"Uh, um. Kira's gone." Conner mentioned. Kim and Tommy looked at each other then back at the kids.

"She got taken by these weird dinosaur looking things." Ethan added.

Tommy cursed under his breath. Conner looked at his facial expression. "He doesn't look convinced." He whispered to Ethan.

Tommy turned around in guilt. Kim knew this was going to happen. The 'Oliver-Guilt Complex' was making it's presence. Kim put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "They're called Tyrannadrones." Kim said.

"And you two know that because?" Ethan inquired.

"I helped create them." Tommy answered. He remembered making those things on the island. Then they turned on him before it exploded.

Ethan was enlightened. "Ah, class project?"

"Long story." Tommy replied. "Now, we gotta figure out what they want with Kira."

"It might have to do with these." Conner pulled out the Red Dino gem.

Kim gasped. The gems have chosen someone to bond with. "Tommy, what now?" Tommy and Kim would've rather had the gems bond with someone older.

Conner and Ethan felt like they did something wrong. "Look, we're really sorry. How were we supposed to know they had super powers? And those lizard dudes we're going to come looking for us."

"I guess this isn't exactly something you see everyday." Tommy said. Kim smiled at his comment.

"Sort of like a science and art teacher with the ruins of ancient civilization under their house." Ethan noted as he looked around.

"Look, it's not like all of this isn't really cool, but seriously Dude, you gotta come clean." Conner prodded.

Tommy looked at Conner. Kim knew his eyes would flash green soon "Tommy take a deep breath. He is not Eric." Kim commanded.

Conner furrowed his brows. "Why do you keep mentioning my brother?"

"Don't worry about it. In response to your statement, first of all don't call me 'Dude'. Second, as hard as it may seem you need to forget all about what you've seen. My wife and I will find Kira." Tommy retorted.

Kim shook her head. He was being stubborn as usual and trying to play hero. "Tommy, come on, let them help. They want to."

Tommy turned back to her. Conner used his super speed to stand next to Kim. Tommy noted this. "The gem's power is already starting to bond with you."

"Are you going to tell us about it now? Or are you going to wait for our next parent-teacher conference?" Conner demanded.

Tommy looked at Kim. Kim responded. "We will tell you, or rather he will tell you. I'm leaving to meet with the kids. Go look for Kira." Tommy nodded. Kim gave him a kiss goodbye and headed up the stairs.

Conner and Ethan watched as Kim walked up the stairs. They kept looking at her butt. Conner wanted to tap that. Tommy looked at his students. "What are you two doing?" Tommy snapped.

"Uh nothing?" Ethan quickly turned away to his teacher.

Conner was still staring at the stairs. "Seriously, how did you get her?"

Tommy's eyes were about to flash green. "You know, you're brother tried to hit on my wife. I'd doubt you would want me to show you how I almost made him pee in his pants." Conner and Ethan gulped. "Let's go. I think I know a way to find Kira."

**Xxxxx**

Wednesday, September 17

Reefside, CA- Hayley's Cyberspace Café

11:17 A.M.

It had been a couple of weeks since Conner McKnight, Red, Kira Ford, Yellow, and Ethan James, Blue, became the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Tommy and Kim were now high school teachers and Daddy and Mommy by day and mentors to the a power team by night. Hayley, Billy, and Trini were also leading double lives as well. Hayley was the owner of Hayley's Cyberspace Café, a popular teenage hangout, and by night or well afternoon, she was a technical advisor to the team. Billy was a scientist at NASADA with Justin Stewart, surrogate father by day, while being a technical advisor to the team as well. Trini was now a prosecutor and Mommy by day, but she still helped Hayley and Billy when she could.

Hayley was at her café. There was about 10 customers, just playing on the computers or eating lunch. She was caught in a daydream. Billy and her had been spending a lot of time together since the beginning of the year. She missed him terribly, but she didn't want to come between Billy and Kat. They had been together for close to 2 years now. Kat's been through horrible relationships, and she didn't need another one on top of that. Kat began dating Tommy in 1996. The following year, Tommy broke it off because he said he couldn't handle another long distance relationship. That was a lie because everyone knew he was still IN love with Kimberly. After that in 1998, Kat started dating Jason. They dated for close to three years. That ended horribly with Jason cheating on her with Trini. Trini ended up pregnant, and he broke up with her for Trini. Trini and Jason then got married 3 months later. If that wasn't enough, Kat got pregnant in the year 2002. She thought her and the father were hitting it off well. Then he left to do his externship in New Zealand and he never said goodbye to her. On top of that, he seemed to disappear. When he came back, he still ignored any contact with Kat, his friends, and family. He only delivered Power Ranger babies and then would go back to hiding. Billy and Kat started a relationship, and that left Hayley with a broken heart.

"… you know we should start on this for Tommy." Billy said. He had walked in the café and saw Hayley. He was talking about starting up a new programming for the raptor cycles. Hayley seemed to be in her own little world.

"Huh? Billy?" Hayley shook the thoughts out her head.

Billy looked at her. "Are you alright?" Billy was concerned. Since talking to Cestria, Pontos, Sensei Kanoi, Bailey's father, and Kim; he had a feeling things were going to come to a head. Hayley shook her head yes. Billy didn't believe her. "Hayley, we need to talk."

Hayley nodded. The café was already empty, so Hayley closed the café for lunch. Her and Billy walked back to her office. "Billy, what do we need to talk about?"

Billy didn't know where to start. So he figured he'd just start from the beginning when they broke up. "I'm sorry for us breaking up."

"Me too." Hayley murmured. "I had my insecurities. You had a crush on Kat before we ever met. I knew that when you were going to help her with her school, there was a possibility the attraction would still be there. Not to mention you are still legally married on Aquitar. I felt we jumped into a relationship rather quickly."

Billy nodded in agreement. "You know the me and the rest of the Ninjetti went to the Wind Ninja Academy to reconnect with our animal spirits." Hayley nodded. "I found out some things. Some interesting things."

"Like what?" She looked at him with interest. Tommy and Kim had been enlightened about something from Kim's past. Adam was able to find his son's animal spirit, and reconnected with his deceased Grandmother. Aisha and Rocky found out what they were having before a doctor could find out by ultrasound. By the way Aisha gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Zoey Lizette DeSantos was born on July 30, she was a little early. She weighed 8 pounds 15 oz and was 19" long.

"Pontos, my Wolf, let me reconnect with Cestria." Hayley gasped. "Yes, I know. They demanded I talk to Bailey's father. He had called me earlier that day. I asked why, and they flat out told me I needed to. On top of that, they mentioned, I needed to be with you."

Hayley put a hand over her mouth. "How did you feel when you told them that?" That was a lot of information to take in. "Did you meet with Bailey's father?"

Billy nodded. "I did. And I was upset when they told me I basically needed to break it off with Kat. Don't you think she's been through enough shit?" Billy didn't mean to cuss, but if you think about it, she has been.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. Billy, I still have feelings for you though." She finally admitted it to him.

"Hayley, after doing some soul searching, thinking about what Bailey's father told me, and Cestria, Pontos, and Kim, I'm willing to have another chance with you." Hayley looked relieved, but it quickly dissolved when an issue came up. Kat. "Billy, what are we going to do about Kat? I don't want to hurt her and what about Bailey?"

"I don't know, but Bailey's father has been through enough shit for 100 men." Hayley looked confused. "It's a long story. He's been traveling between Aquitar, Phaedos, Mirinoi, Terra Venture, and the Astro Megaship. After he delivered Aisha's baby, you realized he disappeared rather quickly?" Hayley nodded. "He left for Aquitar and Phaedos. Cestria and Dulcea are helping him to sort out his feelings and help him reclaim his soul."

"Billy, what the hell happened to him?" They all thought he was a dead beat who ran away. Yes he may be a good guy or used to be, for goodness sake he was a damn Power Ranger. But he left Kat high and dry.

"A lot. Let me see torture, brainwashing, put downs, and a whole much more bullshit. The scars physically and mentally weigh on him heavily. That's why he left to go for a spiritual cleansing. I really hope, it helps him. He knows he's the father."

"What? You told him?"

Billy shook his head. "Who he was captured by did. They used it against him."

Hayley shook her head. "How was he?"

"In bad shape. His scarring is horrendous. It covers most of his legs, and he said his back is worse." Billy shook his head. "The only thing that kept him alive is Bailey. You know he's the one that got her that Hello Kitty everyone searched for?"

Hayley was shocked. "Really?" Billy nodded. "When is he going to talk to Kat?"

"I don't know, and I don't know when I should call things off with Kat. Bailey has grown attached to me. She calls me Daddy."

"Billy, can you really do this? Can you break Kat's heart?" Billy shook his head no. "I don't know if I can hurt Kat like that. I don't want to betray her, but Billy I really care for you."

"I know you do because so do I." Billy hugged Hayley and put a kiss on top of her head. "I also care for Kat and Bailey. I'm not going to jump out of a relationship with her yet."

"Billy, I understand." They hugged for five minutes before letting go.

Billy walked out the café with some guilt. "I'm so sorry, Kat." He then headed back home.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, September 20

Reefside, CA- Hayley's Cyberspace Café

05:12 P.M.

Everyone had gathered at Hayley's Cyberspace Café. There was a roster change on he Dino Thunder team. Tommy and Kimberly were now Dino Thunder Rangers. Tommy took up his fourth color, Black, and Kimberly stayed a Pink. The Scotts and Billy were there as well.

"I can't believe you took up another color." Jason commented as he took a sip of his strawberry smoothie. Tommy looked at him. "What? It's true. You are definitely a color stealer!"

Kim giggled. "Handsome it's true. How do you think Zack, Adam, Corcus, Carlos, Mike and Danny are going to feel?" Kim gave some strawberry milk to Sophia, and vanilla milk to Steven.

"Yeah answer that 'Rainbow Ranger'." Trini laughed as she went to feed L.T. a muffin.

Tommy groaned. "Am I going to still be the butt of all jokes?"

The teenagers laughed. "So Dr. O, can you explain to us how you had those Dino morphers ready?" Kira asked.

"I had a reading on an energy signature or signatures. Billy and Hayley looked on it for me." Tommy started.

Hayley continued. "I let Tommy know where they were. They were at two different locations. I sent Kim to one and Tommy was coming to ask you guys for help."

"Then that leather lady captured me" Kim started. "You know, she looks really familiar."

"That's what I said when I first met her!" Kira exclaimed.

"Zeltrax ended up capturing me when I was going to tell you guys we should check it out. When I saw Kim they had captured Kim, I really wanted to kill them." Tommy said coldly. The teens, Jason, and Trini shuddered at the sound of his voice. "Billy made sure to have extra morphers made already."

"I did, but I didn't think it would be for you and Kim." Billy was playing with Steven and Sophia.

A.J. was sitting on Conner's lap. She had taken a liking to him. "So, how come your eyes turn green?"

Ethan added. "It's really freaky, by the way."

"It's remnants of the Green Ranger powers. When Tommy was the evil Green Ranger his eyes would flash green. Somehow they still do, but it only happens when Tommy is really upset, or if he needs to shut someone up." Jason answered.

"I don't do it to shut someone up." Tommy supplied.

Kim shook her head. "Handsome, that's a lie. You did it to Conner's twin brother."

"Hey I asked my brother about it. You really did scare him Dr. O." Conner commented. Conner was still playing with A.J.

Kira looked a the two of them, she thought it was so cute, but she couldn't like Conner. He was a jock, and was a punk rocker. She had to play it off she didn't like him. Kira rolled her eyes. "You know what's scary? Two Conner's"

Conner looked mocked offended. "Come on Babe you know you love it." Kira blushed. There was something definitely going on between the two of them. However, neither would admit it.

So, Kira smacked his arm. "What did I tell you about calling me Babe?" She quirked her brow.

Jason and Trini smiled. "Looks like another Red and Yellow couple, Tri." Jason noted. Trini nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You guys watched the video about Tommy 's eyes." Hayley supplemented totally missing the exchange between Conner and Kira.

"What video?" Trini asked.

Kimberly was looking the Conner and Kira flirting. "Tommy created a history of the Power Rangers from the beginning to now. He calls it the 'Legacy of Power'. We will show it to you guys."

Trini and Jason nodded. Tommy got up. "Well Kim, come on we need to take the kids and go shopping."

Jason, Trini, Billy, Hayley, and Kim yelled at the same time. "Shopping!" They looked at him skeptically.

"Daddy you hate to go shopping. You always say that when Mommy needs to go you would rather fight 100 putties." Steven noted. Tommy gave his son a stern look.

"Daddy, it's true! And you know it!" Sophia yelled.

"I want to stay with Conner." A.J. said. Conner smiled. He had been spending time with the kids, but A.J. to be his 'little sister'.

Kim smiled at her kids. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to hear your Daddy want to shopping, so let it be. But why do you want to go shopping?"

Tommy smiled. "I checked my closet this morning. There's a serious shortage of black in there."

The gang laughed. "You gotta be kidding me. 'O Fearless Leader' needs new clothes because he added another color to his repertoire." Jason joked.

Kim giggled. "Come kids, say goodbye to your Uncles and Aunties. And everyone else. We gotta go shopping apparently." Steven, Sophia, and A.J. said bye to everyone, and the Oliver family went on their shopping trip.

"Can you believe that family?" Trini asked.

Hayley laughed. "Yes, I can. Steven is so much like Kim and Sophia is like Tommy. Not to mention A.J. is a perfect mix of the two."

"How long have Dr. O and Mrs. O been together?" Ethan asked.

"They've been together for around 11 years now. They broke up for like 2 years, but they both found their way back to each other. A lot of the Power Ranger couples look up to them because they are the 'Original Power Couple'." Jason said to the kids.

"Wow. Sounds like there is a lot of history there." Kira responded.

Trini smiled. "Yup, but there's also a history of Red and Yellow together." She said with a wink. Conner and Kira both blushed. Ethan laughed.

"Mommy, can we go now?" L.T. asked. He was now 3 years old.

"Yes, sweetie we can. Come on Rex. We gotta pack." Trini reminded her husband.

"Pack?" Billy questioned his friends.

"Yup, we are moving to Reefside. Trini and I already sold the house out in Angel Grove. We are moving here to be closer to you guys." Jason said. Then he gave a hug to Hayley and a hug to Billy. "Conner, you're a Red, if there is anything you need, advice, Ranger or personal related, let me know. After all, I am the first leader ever."

Conner was shocked. Conner had respect for him ever since he saw the video. "Thanks Jason. That means a lot to me." Conner smiled.

"Hey, we're family now. O and by the way. Welcome to the Power Ranger family." Trini gave them all a hug then grabbed for L.T. "Bye!" The Scott family walked out.

"Come on we gotta go. Dr. O still assigned us a homework assignment this weekend." Ethan said.

"Right! Kira, you need a ride home?" Conner said with a smile.

Kira nodded. "Come on Jock, you can take me." She smiled at Conner.

Ethan grunted. "You two, do know I am right here, right?" Ethan didn't really want to be the third wheel. They all said goodbye and walked out.

"And then there were two." Hayley remarked. Billy hadn't mentioned if him and Kat broke up. She was kind of curious. They both decided not to sneak behind Kat's back and start fooling around. They didn't want to hurt her.

Billy nodded. "Hayley, when Kat and I break up. I want to take you on a date."

Hayley gasped. "Billy, there's no 'if', you are for sure going to break up with her? I need to know. Are you doing this because you're being told to by your animal spirit and wife on Aquitar, or because it's in your heart and you want to be with me?"

"Hayley, It needs to happen. Kat's a great girl, but I can't deny who I love." All of the lying was bringing Billy's spirit down. He knew he needed to do it.

"I'll be here for you when you are ready." Hayley went up to Billy and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Hayley." Billy and Hayley cleaned up the café for the night, and went to their separate homes.

**Xxxxx**

Wednesday, October 11

Angel Grove, CA- Kat's apartment

08:21 P.M.

Kat had just put down her daughter, Bailey, to sleep. Tonight Billy asked to come over. Kat didn't mind whenever Billy came over. He's been sweet to her. After all her failed relationships, Kat believed she had finally found something with Billy. There was a knock on her door. She went to open it up and saw it was Billy. She smiled. "Hi, Billy."

Billy smiled. "Hey Kat." He walked inside. "Is Bailey already in bed?"

"Yup, she had a big dinner. I gave her a bath, then she knocked right out." Bailey's routine was on point. She always fell asleep after her bath. Kat thought it could be because of the lavender and chamomile lotion she soothed on her daughter's body. "Do you want something to drink?"

Billy really wanted to get this over with. "Um, Kat, no it's okay."

"Are you sure? I have red wine. It's really delicious." Kat went to pour herself a glass. She usually had a glass of wine during a hard day. Today there was a flood in one of the bathrooms at school and Ashley was pregnant with her second child, so she couldn't do much handy work.

"Kat, I really need to talk to you."

Kat looked at Billy. He looked really serious. '_O, no. He's going to end things with me.' _Kat tried to remain calm. "So, um, what do you need to talk about?"

"Kat, you are a great girl." Billy started. Kat looked at him. He knew it was coming. "I think it would be best if we end things."

"What?" '_What the hell? I didn't see this coming. I never see it coming." _"Billy, I thought you were happy with me."

Billy sighed. "Kat, I care about you a lot. And I care about Bailey a lot, but we can't be together."

Kat shook her head. "Why? Why can't we be together?" Kat didn't want to believe Billy would do this to her. "Is there someone else?" Billy stayed quiet. '_Oh my gosh! There is.' _ "Billy, are you still IN love with your wife on Aquitar?"

"Kat, Cestria will always be in my heart. She gave me the blessing to date other people when I came back to Earth. And I have. You and Hayley."

"Hayley?" Kat murmured. "You want to be with Hayley again?"

Billy nodded. "We've been spending time a lot of time together lately because we are helping Tommy and the Dino Thunder team. There are still unresolved feelings there. Kat, I do want to be with her. I'm so sorry." Billy saw the look on Kat's face. She was hurt, confused, and she wanted to know why.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kat had tears in her eyes. "Billy, out of Tommy, Jason, and Bailey's father, you were supposed to be there for me. Did I push you away? Was I not good enough?"

"Kat, no it's nothing like that. Kat, I'm really sorry. I never intended for it to be this way. You have to trust me. "

"Billy, I did trust you. I trusted you with my heart and Bailey. She thinks you are her father!" Kat's tears were free falling now. Billy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. Don't touch me." She screeched.

Billy backed away. "Kat, I love you and I love Bailey as if she was my own, but I can't be your boyfriend!"

"Don't you think I've been through enough? Why start something with me? You knew I've been through a lot of lying and being in love triangles. You put me through another one!" Kat couldn't believe it. _'This is ridiculous. First Kim and Tommy, then Trini and Jason, and now Hayley and Billy.'_

"Kat, I never meant to."

"Never meant to! How can I believe that? Did our friends know?" '_All of our friends seemed to know something I didn't each time one of my relationships failed.'_

"No, no one knew." He lied. Kim did know because Sensei Kanoi gave her a similar warning. "Kat I still want to be your friend. I still want to help you raise Bailey." However, he knew the father was going to somehow make his way into the picture. He could feel he was getting better. Pontos had been letting him know. Billy wasn't the type to abandon someone. Not even Kat. "I still want to be your friend, and I will be here for you."

"Just leave Billy. I need to be alone."

Billy hoped Kat understood. "Are you going to be okay?" Kat nodded. "Do you still want me to take Bailey to daycare?"

"If you could, please." Billy gave Kat a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Kat sat in her living room for awhile. She drank the whole bottle of wine. She couldn't believe it happened again. "Am I always meant to be second best?" Kat went to bed hoping it was all just a dream.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, December 01

Reefside, CA- Dino Thunder Lair

01:11 P.M.

The Dino Thunder team had been suffering heavy blows because of an evil White Dino Thunder Ranger. Usually White Rangers are supposed to be made out of goodness. This one was pure evil. Tommy and Kim couldn't believe it was happening to them again. On top of that, Conner had been jealous that Kira was showing some other guy attention, Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Yup, Anton Mercer wasn't dead after all. Anton had adopted Trent after his parents died. Trent worked at Hayley's café, but there was something off about it. Conner didn't want to stress it too much because there were other things to think about, like this White Ranger.

Conner and Kira entered the Command Center because every Saturday they had training with Kim and Tommy. They started talking about the White Ranger. "Whoever this guy is, I want to kill him!" Conner was frustrated.

"Conner, calm down. Don't worry, I know it's frustrating, but we are a team." Kira stated. "As a team, we will take care of this guy."

Hayley and Billy walked in. "Hey, what' going on?" Hayley asked. They went to the computer to check on a few things.

"Just talking about the Evil White Ranger." Kira answered.

"Damn it, who does this guy think he is!" Conner exclaimed.

Billy shook his head. This was all too familiar for him. "You aren't the only one to deal with an Evil Ranger. Ask Dr. Oliver about it. When we first encountered him, he broke in the Command Center, trashed the place, we lost Zordon for a week, he captured Jason and left him for Goldar." Billy paused he hated him more than ever now. "Damaged our Zords, not to mention hurt Kimberly, he was really out to kill all of us."

"So, how did you guys defeat Dr. O?" Kira wondered.

"Tommy had a 'Sword of Darkness', and Jason destroyed it. Then Tommy was released from the evil spell." Billy answered.

Conner started stretching. "I doubt this dude has a 'Sword of Darkness'. It's like he has no heart." Conner mentioned.

Hayley nodded. "Don't let yourself get so beat up. All the Power Rangers have been through an Evil Ranger." Hayley continued typing on the computer.

"Where's Dr. O and Mrs. O? We usually meet every Saturday for training." Kira asked. The kids usually walked through the secret entrance through the forest, so they weren't sure if they were upstairs or what.

"They're in Stone Canyon. Tanya, Yellow Zeo and first Turbo Ranger, gave birth to a daughter a few months. This is the first time Tommy, Kim, and the kids get to meet her." Hayley answered. Tanya and Adam gave birth to Kaylani Adia Park. She weighed in at 7 pounds and was 20" long. "They should be back later in the afternoon, if you guys want to hang out for that long."

"Where's Ethan?" Billy asked.

"O, he's covering for Trent at the café." Hayley responded. There was something on her mind. "Have you heard from Bailey's father?"

Billy shook his head no. "Pontos has been coming into my dreams though and updating me. It's touch and go. One night he doesn't have the nightmares, then the next night they're coming back." Dulcea has been trying to cleanse Bailey's father of the trauma, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Who's Pontos?" Conner asked.

"Has Tommy or Kim mentioned anything about spirit animals or being a Ninjetti?" Hayley questioned them.

Conner shrugged. Kira smacked his arm. "Ow! Kira what was that for?"

"It was on the video Dr. O showed us!" Kira yelled. She turned back to Hayley and Billy. "I remember seeing it on the video. I know Kim is the Crane and Tommy is the Falcon."

"Right, and I am the Wolf, Aisha is the Bear, Rocky is the Ape, and Adam is the Frog." Billy added.

Conner furrowed his brows. "A Frog? That's stupid."

Billy laughed. "Don't let Adam hear that. He's very proud of his animal spirit, and he's a very strong opponent." Conner nodded in understanding. "Back in February, we were invited by Sensei Kanoi to the Wind Ninja Academy. All of us reconnected to our animal spirit, and we found out some news along the way." Billy shook his head. "Long story short, we met our animal spirit, and they told us something that we didn't know."

Hayley continued for him. "Pontos is the name of Billy's Wolf. Aisha's Bear's name is Eos, Rocky's Ape's name is Comus, Adam's frog's name is Elpis, Tommy's Falcon's name is Xeus, and Kim's Crane's name is Juno." Hayley had been told of their journey to the Wind Ninja Academy. After Billy told her, he basically needed to break up with Kat, she asked her friends what else happened, and they told her.

"O, I get it. So all animal spirits basically have a name and a human to correspond with." Conner noted. Billy, Hayley, and Kira gawked at him. "What?" Conner wanted to know why they made faces at him.

"Nothing, you just sounded so smart right now." Kira said.

"Just because I may sound stupid doesn't mean I am. I mean I'm not stupid all the time." Conner retorted. Kira laughed.

"So, Pontos can come to your dreams?" Kira questioned. Billy nodded. "Can all animal spirits do that?"

"Yeah they can. For Aisha, Rocky, Tommy and Kim, they can do more with their animal spirits because of their bond. For all Ninjetti, their animals spirits can kind of predict the future, or tell you something you should know but never found out. Also they can help you reconnect with someone that is important to you." Billy replied.

"Like what?" Conner asked.

"Well, for Rocky and Aisha, they were able to find out they were having a girl before she went to find out at 5 months. They met their daughter's animal spirit." Billy said. "Tommy and Kim met their children's animal spirit, and they were able to travel into Kim's past."

Hayley added. "Adam was able to reconnect with his deceased Grandmother. He was also met his son's animal spirit."

"What about you Billy?" Kira asked.

Billy smiled small. "I was told to break up with my girlfriend."

"What?" Conner and Kira yelled at the same time.

"I was dating Kat Hillard, you know Kim's replacement. Pontos and my wife, Cestria, told me I should break up wit her." Billy updated them.

"Wait, you have a wife?" Conner asked incredulously.

"He does." Hayley smiled at him Billy. "Billy spent a couple of years on Aquitar, and he married Cestria. According to the Aquitan government, he's married."

"Wait, aren't you two dating?" Kira asked.

"Now, we are. It's a long story. But Pontos and Cestria informed me that I needed to break up with Kat because I wasn't meant for her. I am meant for Hayley. They also told me I needed to talk to Bailey's father." Billy said.

"Bailey is Kat's daughter right?" Kira asked.

Hayley nodded. "See, Billy had been there from the beginning. He was even there when Kat gave birth to her."

"Where's the real Dad?" Conner asked.

Hayley and Billy looked at each other. "It's a long story. He hasn't been involved for a reason nor has he even told anyone but Billy, Karone, and Zhane what he's going or went through." Hayley answered. She looked at Billy and wondered if she had said too much.

Billy nodded his head in understanding. "No one else is supposed to know what happened to him. He hasn't fully come to terms with what he was put through. That's why he's never met his daughter or seen Kat since she conceived Bailey. He does deliver Power Ranger babies though."

"So let me get this straight, you break up with Kat because of Pontos and Cestria." Billy nodded. "Kat's Baby Daddy went through something bad, and he hasn't involved himself because of what happened." Hayley nodded this time. "He delivers the babies of former Power Rangers though?" Conner interrogated them.

"Something really bad must have happened to him." Kira suggested. "I mean if he's not willing to see his daughter. It sounds like he doesn't even want to do his job, but he does it to make a living."

"He's been through a lot, and I promised to keep it from Kat. Kim knows I've met with him, but she doesn't know the whole story. So please, keep this between us." Billy pleaded. They nodded.

"So, when are they coming back and when does Ethan get off his shift?" Kira queried.

Hayley looked at her watch. "Looks like they aren't coming back for another 2 hours. How about we go to the café, and tell them to meet us there."

"Great, let's go. I'm starving!" Conner shouted.

Billy laughed. "Well hello, Rocky."

They were getting ready to leave when Conner wanted to know something. "Hey Billy, do you still have any power?"

Billy nodded. "Give me some room." Billy went to the middle. They all watched. Hayley smiled in pride. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Billy morphed into his Blue Ninja Robes.

"Wow!" Kira said in awe. "So, Dr. O and Mrs. O and the rest can do that?"

"Yup, maybe when we get together for our end of the year reunion you can see." Billy said to them. "Power down!" They left for Hayley's Cyberspace Café.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, December 31

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

08:13 P.M.

It was the 7th Annual Power Rangers Reunion/New Year's Eve party. Since part of the Dino Thunder team were minors, they decided to hold the reunion back at the Youth Center. The Dino Thunder team was thankful for the break. The evil White Ranger hasn't attacked in a couple of weeks.

Jason decided to play MC tonight. He clanked his glass. "Tonight we are going to do things a little different. Usually, we have the 'Originals' introduce themselves first, then go in order. However, we are welcoming the newest team to our Power Ranger Family. Usually, when a team enters our family, they have defeated their evil villain. They haven't yet, not to mention half the team are veterans and the other half are minors." Everyone laughed. "So, the Dino Thunder team, if you could, please introduce yourselves first."

Conner stood up first. "My name is Conner McKnight, I'm the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and leader of the team, it's really awesome to meet you all!"

Kira followed. "I'm Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, it's so nice to be around legends." Everyone clapped for her comment.

"I'm Ethan James, Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. It's so cool to be around the predecessors." Ethan smiled at everyone.

Kim went next. "Okay, everyone should know who I am. I'm Kimberly Hart-Oliver. 'Original Pink Ranger', Crane Ninjetti, and now I am the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger." The room filled with clapping.

"I'm Hayley Ziktor, I am the Dino Thunder's technical advisor." Hayley finally felt accepted. She had contributed something to the Power Ranger Family. Kat looked at her with disgust.

Billy stood up. "I'm Billy Cranston, 'Original Blue Ranger', Wolf Ninjetti, technical advisor to the Zeo team and now I'm co-technical advisor to the Dino Thunder Team."

"I'm Trini Kwan-Scott, 'Original Yellow Ranger, and I'm also co-technical advisor to the team."

Tommy stood up. There were already several people laughing. Even his team was smirking. Tommy glared at all of them. "So, I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, 'Original Green and White Ranger', Falcon Ninjetti, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now I am the Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Everyone laughed and clapped for him.

"You had to steal my color!" Zack joked. Tommy rolled his eyes.

The previous teams introduced themselves. It had been a crazy year for the former and current Power Rangers. The Yellows seemed to be the pregnant ones. Aisha gave birth to her little girl, Tanya gave birth to her second child as well. Earlier in the year Taylor gave birth to her and Eric's first child a boy named, Marvin Christian Meyers, nicknamed M.C. Ashley and Andros welcomed their second child a boy, named, Anthony Zhane. Surprisingly, no one had announced a pregnancy, but there was always next year.

All the relationships that had developed in the Power Rangers Family were still going strong. Minus the Kat-Billy-Hayley issue. Billy and Hayley were really happy to be back together, even though Kat was hurt. Everyone supported Kat though. They didn't judge her, and they felt bad it happened. Billy was still there for little Bailey, and Kat was thankful for that. As expected, the friendship between Kat and Hayley became very strained. Hayley hoped that they could get back to the friendship they had before this happened.

Kat was enjoying herself at the party when her cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kat." The man on the phone said. He was very nervous._

Kat gasped. "Um, hi. How did you get my number?"

"_Can we meet and have a chat?"_

"Now?" The man on the phone said yes. "Where are you?"

"_I was hoping I could meet at your apartment."_

"Okay, um. I'll leave now."

They hung up the phone. Kat was going to meet with Bailey's father. It had been almost two years since she's seen him. Kat walked out the party undetected and went to her apartment.

**Xxxxx**

Angel Grove, CA- Kat's apartment

10:17 P.M.

Kat was at her apartment waiting for Bailey's father. She chose not to hide the pictures of Bailey. She was ready for the confrontation. Thank goodness Bailey was at her Grandparents house. There was a knock on Kat's door. Kat opened the door. She hadn't seen him in almost three years, and she felt there was something different about him. She went to give him a hug, and he kind of backed away.

"Hey Kat." He went to sit down on her couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked courteously. _'His eyes are different. He has lots of bags under his eyes.'_

He nodded. "Rum and coke?"

She walked back into the kitchen and made his drink. She made one for herself as well. "Okay, I want to know what's been going on with you?" '_I for sure want to know.'_ She walked back to the couch and sat next to him.

He took a big gulp and sighed. "There's a lot that's happened to me. I'm sorry Kat. I know I haven't been there for you or. . ."

Kat took a sip of her drink. "You know about Bailey" She murmured. He nodded. "Who told you?"

"No one told me. I saw pictures." He told her while he took another sip of his drink. "Can I have another?"

She got up and made him one. _'Pictures? No one was supposed to tell you or even show you. You're damn family doesn't even talk about you!' _"What pictures?"

"Of Bailey when she was born and when she was about 2 months or so. She has your eyes, but my skin tone and her features are me."

Kat nodded. "You noticed too? So why have you been hiding? How come you don't talk to me or you haven't said anything? What about just delivering the Power Ranger babies and leaving? I know our friends have tried talking to you, but you don't say anything to them." _'Answer those huh!'_

"Kat, there's a lot you don't know about. The only people who know the truth are Karone, Zhane, and Billy."

Kat gaped at him. "Billy?" He nodded. "Karone and Zhane?" He nodded again. "What happened? Tell me the truth, please." She pleaded with him. '_How come those three know and why haven't they told me?'_

He ran his fingers through his hair. "It started after my externship in New Zealand. I completed my externship in October of 2002. You had already delivered Bailey by then huh?"

"Yeah, she was born September 04."

"Zhane and Karone had to fight the war against Goldar, Scorpina, and their daughter, Laima. I've been helping them since the beginning, but the most recent time, things got out of control." Kat looked at him with concern. "I got captured, and I was tortured." He started having tears in his eyes. "Scorpina's stinger is a bitch by the way. Goldar's sword isn't a joke either. It's Laima's thunder ninja stars that were almost deadly."

Kat put a hand over her mouth. "What did they do to you and why?"

"They wanted me to hand over either Tommy, Jason, or Kim. I refused, so they tortured me to try to make me give in. I never did, and then they tried to brainwash me. There were pictures of you, Billy, and Bailey together as one happy family. They wanted me to feel like Billy could take my place." He swallowed hard. "The next series of pictures were you and Bailey. You guys were-" He didn't want to continue.

Kat put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Was it pictures of Bailey and me dying?"

He nodded. "They demanded I hand over one of them or you and Bailey will suffer. I couldn't do that to any of you. I pleaded for them to leave you two alone, but I still wouldn't hand over Tommy, Kimberly, or Jason." He shuddered. "It was hard watching pictures of a daughter you've never met lying in her pool of blood. They felt vindicated by torturing me. It was the first time they had successfully captured a Power Ranger."

Kat had tears in her eyes. "How did you escape?"

"Karone, Trey of Triforia, Zhane, and the Blue Senturion helped me escape. I was so beaten though. My power suit was shredded. I was practically naked. There was blood all over me. I still have the scarring." He showed Kat the scars all over his body.

Kat gasped. "You endured this for weeks?" He nodded. "How? I mean it looks like you sounds like you could've died." _'Why? Why him? He doesn't deserve this.'_

"I should've died, but Bailey kept me alive. Just think I had a child out there, I kept hope that I would meet her."

"So, why the hide, and you didn't even tell your family. I would've let you met Bailey."

He sighed. "After I was rescued, I went into hiding. I've been through the solar system, basically trying to make sense of everything that's happened. My state of mind was fucked up to say the least. The images of Bailey dying was engrained in my brain for those weeks. At night, I would never get a good night's rest because I would either see Bailey or you or both of you dying, or I would see myself tortured all over again. After I helped Aisha deliver her baby, I went traveled to Aquitar and Phaedos. Dulcea, Cestria and the Alien Rangers have been helping me cleanse myself of all the images."

"Has it worked?" She inquired.

"For the most part. I'm going back in a week." Kat looked at him. "I need to. Kat, if I want to be the best father to Bailey, then I need to do this for both of us."

"You're family knows you have a daughter, but they haven't even heard from you. Why?"

"I basically put myself in exile because I couldn't handle being expected to be the person I once was. My family wouldn't have understood what I was going through. They don't even know I was a Power Ranger, maybe a select few, but they had their own lives to deal with. I'm trying to find my way to who I was before all this shit happened." 

"Stay here, then. I'll help you. You can start now."

He shook his head no. "I need to do this on my own. Thank you for raising our daughter. I have a lot of respect for you still. And I'm sorry about Billy, I knew he was going to break up with you."

"You did?" '_Billy lied, he said no one knew.'_

"Yeah, don't be mad at him or Hayley. Cestria and Pontos, Billy's animal spirit, guided him to break up with you. Don't ask why. I will let you know this, he's not the one that will teach you how to love again; someone else will."

Kat looked at him questioningly. "Do you have to go now?" She grabbed for his hand.

"You should be mad at me. I'm not the man you thought I once was. I haven't been there for Bailey, I haven't spoken to you, I knew that Billy was going to break up with you, and I abandoned you when you needed someone the most. I'm so sorry Kat. I didn't know things were going to turn our this way. You deserve better."

"What about Bailey? Don't you want to be a Dad?"

"More than anything, but I need to help myself. I'm so sorry Kat." He turned to leave, but looked at her again. "She loves the Hello Kitty?"

Kat smiled small. "It was from you?" He nodded. "She loves it, she sleeps with it every night."

"I'm glad to know my daughter has something of me." He looked at his watch. "It's 11:58 P.M."

"It's about to be the New Year, huh?"

He walked up to Kat. He kissed her. She deepened the kiss. "Happy New Year, Kat."

She had tears in her eyes. "Happy New Year." She kissed him again. She watched as he walked away. '_Are you supposed to teach me how to love again?' _Kat sighed and walked into the house. "Now what does 2005 have in store for me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: 2005**

**A/N: **_Okay, I think I've dragged this story on long enough. I'm ready to finish this story._

**A/N: **_Thank you to __**Ghostwriter, Brankel1, XRanger13, and Sabina21 **__for reviewing this story from the beginning. =]_

**A/N: **_As always, I own nothing._

**Chapter 12: 2005**

Sunday, March 01

Reefside, CA- Reefside Hospital

03:13 P.M.

The evil White Ranger was finally revealed to be Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Hayley's worker and classmate of Conner, Kira, and Ethan. They were surprised to say the least. Conner knew there was something funky about him. Trent had ended up encasing Tommy in amber. That left Kim and the kids heartbroken. Then some space meteor was able to free him from the amber, but he couldn't power down from his suit. Hayley, Billy, and Trini worked hard to free Tommy from his power suit. Finally, they were able to get him out, but his super power went into overdrive, and he became invisible. Kim felt like she was in a nightmare; she was so heartbroken to see Tommy, her Handsome, in that state. Trent finally got control of power gem, and he deflected to the side of good. Kim invited him to join the team, and he gladly accepted. Hayley and Billy tried one more thing to finally make Tommy visible. They used his Dino gem, but Hayley and Billy were absolutely against it. Kim and Tommy begged for them to use it. Hayley put the Dino gem on a platform, and Billy pressed the button to make Tommy visible. Something went wrong. Tommy landed in a coma, and his friends immediately rushed him to the hospital.

Kim and the kids had been in the hospital bedroom. Hayley had tears in her eyes, and she kept apologizing profusely. Billy kept trying to calm his girlfriend down. Kim forgave her because it was something Tommy wanted to do. He was visible again, he wasn't stuck in a power suit anymore. Jason, Trini, and L.T. were there as well. Trini was 2 months pregnant, so she had to stay calm for her family and unborn child. Adam, Tanya, and their kids showed up to support their friend. Rocky, Aisha, and their daughter came as well. Zack, Angela and their kids were on the road and couldn't be there, but sent prayers to their friend.

The Dino Thunder Rangers couldn't believe their teacher, mentor, and friend was lying in a coma. Trent blamed himself, but Kira didn't want to hear it. She kept comforting him, to the dismay of Conner. He kept his dislike and jealously to himself because Tommy, Kim, and their kids needed support more.

Kat and Bailey had just arrived from Los Angeles. Kat bought a condo out there, so her commute to her school was easier. When Trini called her to let her know what happened, she came as soon as possible. They walked into the waiting room and saw their friends there. "Hey everyone." Kat went to hug her friends. Bailey came in with her Hello Kitty from her Dad, she then went to the corner with Aisha, L.T., Derek and Hayley. "So, are Kim and the kids inside his room?"

They nodded. Adam spoke up first. "We came as soon as we heard. How have you been? We haven't seen you since the New Year's Eve party."

Kat had been so busy with her school and moving, she hadn't mentioned seeing Bailey's father. The thought of what Bailey's father had been through was still on her mind. "I've been busy moving. Bailey and I moved closer to the school."

"You didn't ask any of us for help?" Rocky asked.

Kat smiled. "I knew you guys would've helped me, but we all have our own lives now."

Jason looked Kat. "Is there something wrong?" Kat shook her head. "You would tell us if there is something wrong right?"

Trini felt something was different. She saw through Kat's bullshit. "Did something happen on New Year's Eve?" After all, Kat did leave rather quickly.

Kat was getting annoyed. "No, nothing happen on New Year's Eve. I've just been busy moving and with the school." '_If you really must know, I've had three failed relationships and a broken Baby Daddy that left me again, he told Billy he was going to break up with me!' _

Whenever Billy asked if Kat needed help taking care of Bailey, she would say no, so he left the situation alone. Now, he knew why. Kat had moved. She didn't tell any of her friends. There had to be a reason. He thought about his dreams, Pontos had come into them. The update was that Bailey's father had gone to Aquitar and Phaedos, He had endured a very heavy cleansing process. There were some side effects, and Pontos would update him soon. Had Kat talked to Bailey's father? Billy was brought out of his thoughts when Bailey ran up to Billy. "Daddy!" She called out.

Billy smiled. Kat just looked on. "Hey Bailey, how have you been?" Billy noticed Bailey was holding the Hello Kitty from her Dad.

"Awesome! Miss you." Bailey exclaimed and hugged him.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent ran out the hospital room. They didn't look back or acknowledge their friends. "What was that about?" Tanya questioned. She then went back to feeding a bottle to Kaylani. Kaylani was now 5 months old. It was hard for Adam and Tanya to have both a newborn and toddler, but they made it work.

"Who knows, sweetie. Come on I need some coffee. Rocky?" Adam got his attention. Rocky was playing with L.T. and Derek. Adam had to laugh. They loved their Uncle Rocky, always the fun one. "Need some snacks?"

Rocky's eyes got wide with delight. "Oh food! Yeah let's go." Rocky turned to his wife. "You want me to take Zoey with us?" Zoey was almost a year old now. She had chestnut colored skin, light brown eyes like Rocky, and really wavy hair. Just like their animal spirits predicted, she was definitely a handful. Rocky looked at Jason. "You want to go too?" Jason nodded. He picked up L.T. and kissed his wife on the lips.

"If you want to." Aisha was handing her over to Rocky. Adam, Zoey, Adam, his son, Derek, and Jason and L.T. left to get some food.

Kat picked up Bailey from Billy's lap. "So, what's everyone been up to?" '_Seems everyone is just peachy here.' _Kat couldn't help, but get jealous. All her friends were married, and seemed to be living the perfect lives.

Billy got up. "I'm going to check on Kim." He kissed Hayley goodbye then left.

Tanya put Kaylani over her shoulder, and started burping her. "Busy. Cassie and I have been putting our heart and soul in the Park and Johnson Talent Scouting business. It's been going great though. There's this little girl, Jessica Smith, she sings amazingly. There's another talented boy, and he might be signed to a Disney show."

"Wow, that's great." Aisha commented. She was putting a blanket away in her baby bag. "I'm doing good Kat. I have the loan to open my own vet hospital. I'm thinking about calling it Bear and Ape Veterinary Hospital. I'll have to wait a little since Zoey is still young."

Trini smiled. "Jason and I are expecting later this year." All the girls congratulated her. "And the job of a prosecutor is never easy, but the pay is good."

Hayley went next. "Being a technical advisor and an owner of my own café keeps my life busy and entertaining. It's not everyday one of your workers-" She looked around and whispered. "-was an evil White Ranger. I'm glad he's a good guy now."

Kat's eyes got wide. "Trent was the evil White Ranger?" The girls nodded. "So, how is Kim taking all of this?" Kat remembered meeting Trent at Hayley's café. He was a good kid.

"Hard. When Tommy was first put in the amber, she wanted to kill the White Ranger." Trini answered.

Hayley shook her head. "She wasn't the only one, but Kira talked to Trent." Then Hayley smiled a little. "He admitted he was the White Ranger. The Dino gem was corrupted. He eventually was able to get control. Trent saved Kim and Tommy's life one day. That's when they asked for him to be on the team."

"Sounds routine." Kat simply commented. The girls laughed. "What? It's true and you know it."

"I've never thought about that." Trini stopped laughing. "So, Kat how's your school going?"

"Great, Ashley just got off her maternity leave. I'm so glad to have her back. She's been helping a lot more. I plan to hire more girls or guys soon." Kat then thought about Bailey's Dad. '_I hope he's alright. He hasn't gotten in contact with me. I wonder what is going on with him?'_

Tanya noticed her friend was being quiet. "Kat?" Kat didn't answer. "Kat?"

"Uh?" Kat looked at Tanya.

"You looked like you were in a far away place. Are you alright?" Tanya asked her best friend.

Kat nodded. "Of course." She fake smiled. "Bailey, why don't you show your Aunties how well you can dance now."

Bailey got off her Mom's lap. She handed over her Hello Kitty. "Look!" Bailey did some plies, several ballons, and spins. "Ta-da!"

The girls clapped for her. "You are very elegant like your Mommy." Hayley said.

Bailey smiled. "Mommy, where's Daddy?" Kat still hadn't told Billy that he wasn't her Dad. He wasn't biologically, but physically he was. "Mommy?"

' _Here we go' _Kat thought_. _"Bailey, Billy isn't Daddy. He's Uncle Billy now." Kat tried to let her daughter know the truth.

Bailey didn't believe her Mom. She knew what a Daddy was, she saw them at the dance schools, and she knows her Uncles are Daddies as well. "NO! He is Daddy!" Bailey yelled. She had tears in her eyes. Hayley, Trini, Tanya, and Aisha's hearts broke for Bailey.

Billy and the Oliver kids walked out. They had smile on their faces. They were completely oblivious to what they were about to walk into "Tommy is fine! He woke up, and him and Kim went to the team." He looked at the girls. "What happened?"

Bailey ran up to Billy. "Daddy!" She pointed at Billy. "That's Daddy!"

Kat walked up to her daughter. "That's not Daddy. That's Uncle Billy now. Your Dad is far away." _"Really far, fart away.' _Kat tried to reason with her daughter.

Jason, Rocky, Adam and their kids came back. They noticed something had just happened. Steven, Sophia, and A.J. were there as well. "Where's Kim?" Rocky asked.

"Tommy woke up. Him and Kim went into a battle. That's why the kids left so quickly earlier." Billy informed them.

The guys went to sit down. Adam went to his wife and whispered, "What's going on?" Derek then climbed onto his lap.

Tanya shook her head. "Bailey thinks Billy's her Dad, but Kat let her know he's not." Adam felt bad for Bailey.

Bailey's tears kept flowing. She looked at Hayley. "You're fault!" Everyone in the room gasped. "You took my Daddy away!"

Kat looked at her daughter. _'We were happier with Billy around, but Hayley had to take him away! This would've been prevented if it wasn't for all of them hiding shit from me!" _"Bailey's right." Kat agreed with her daughter, she had put up with everyone's crap for way too long.

"Kat, you can't believe that." Billy said. He couldn't believe Kat would listen to Bailey. Bailey is smart, she's made from two Power Rangers, but she is still learning how the real world works.

Kat went to pick up her daughter. "Billy, we would've been together if it wasn't for Hayley. You listened to your stupid animal spirit and Cestria! Now look, you hurt me and Bailey." Kat shook her head. "How dare you meet with Bailey's father and not tell me!"

Everyone's head snapped up. Did they just hear her right? Billy actually talked to Bailey's Dad? Wait, how did Kat find out. Billy was little taken aback. "You met with him?"

Kat nodded. "I did. He told me about your lunch date and how you were going to break up with me. I'm so tired of everything! First, it was Tommy and Kim. Tommy and I dated, then he broke up with me and lied why." She looked at Jason and Trini. "Then, it was your two! Going behind my back and getting pregnant by my boyfriend!" She looked at Billy and Hayley. "Billy said he wasn't going anywhere, and my daughter loves him. Now look, she's hurt because of you. Hayley, had to come back and take him from us."

Hayley didn't say anything. She was ashamed. Trini was speechless. Jason felt bad. Billy had to calm down the situation. "Kat, we shouldn't have this conversation here, in front of all the kids. " There were about 8 children there under the age of 6. "We can go to Hayley's Cyberspace and talk."

Kat had tears in her eyes. Bailey was still crying. '_Like I would go anywhere with you!' _"No, I am taking my daughter home. I've been hurt way too much by all of you guys. I came to support Tommy for what happened to him, but Bailey opened my eyes. What's happened to me is all your guys' faults" Kat picked up Bailey and walked out the hospital. They left everyone in shock and with shame written all over their faces.

Kat put her daughter in her car seat. They both were able to calm down. "Bailey, it's just me and you against the world. One day your real father will come around, until then we need to move on. We don't need to talk to your Auntie's and Uncle's anymore." She started her car and drove off. She snapped, she admits it. The lying, Bailey's father running off, and Bailey crying it all came crashing down on her. She was sick of everyone being happy, but her. Who knows what's going to happen now.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, May 24

Reefside, CA- Reefside Convention Center

09: 10 P.M.

The Dino Thunder team had just defeated their villain, Mesogog. It took all their Dino gems to defeat him, and they were no longer Power Rangers. Some felt different, like Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent. While Tommy and Kim were more than thankful to be done saving the world. Now, they were going to be typical parents raising kids and having their careers.

Tommy and Kim were chaperoning the Prom. Hayley and Billy were responsible for setting up the lights and giving the refreshments at the dance. They even made it a mini Power Ranger reunion. Rocky and Aisha showed up, as well as Jason and Trini. Tanya and Adam came to join in on the festivities. Zack and Angela had just got in from Florida, so they also decided to come.

Anton Mercer, formerly Mesogog, was on the balcony talking to his son. Tommy and Kim came and joined as well.

"Tommy, I have to thank you again for saving me." Anton said again. He had been apologizing for his actions. Anton had taken a drink, and it made him become Mesogog.

Tommy smiled. "I can't take all the credit. You have to thank Conner, Kira, Ethan, your son, Trent, and my wife for that." Tommy put a kiss on Kim's forehead.

"Thank you, Handsome. I'm so glad everything is back to normal. I don't need to wear pink spandex again." Kim commented.

They laughed. Trent smiled. "So, Dr. O and Mrs. O are you still going to continue teaching?"

Tommy nodded. "I'm going to still teach science here, not to mention running Bulkmeier's, and co-owning Falcon and Crane Gymnastics/Martial Arts school with Kim."

Kim smiled. "You have enough jobs there?" He laughed at her. "I'll still be teaching at Reefside, and of course I'll start coaching again."

Eileen Randall, formerly Elsa, then came to join them. "Hello, Anton." Anton looked at her. He gasped at her beauty. It was found out that Principal Randall was Elsa. Mesogog had transformed Anton's fiancée into Elsa to spite Anton. "I've missed you." She kissed him.

"I've missed you too. You look gorgeous." Anton smiled at her. "Care to dance?"

"As long as I'm still going to be the future Mrs. Eileen Randall-Mercer." She kidded. They linked arms and walked off.

Trent smiled. "It's going to be so nice to have a Mom again."

"You don't have a date?" Kim asked Trent.

Trent shook his head no. "I asked, but she turned me down." Trent had asked Kira to be his date for prom, she politely turned him down. There were no hard feelings there.

"Oh, she did?" Tommy asked. Even though he now knew who she turned him down for.

Krista, the one Conner helped to save the tree for, came up to Trent. "Would you like to dance?"

Trent smiled, "Um of course, excuse me Dr. O and Mrs. O." They walked off holding hands.

Billy and Hayley went onto the stage. They decided to introduce the band for the night. "Hello Reefside High School!" Hayley said. There was cheering all around. "Now, I know this year has been crazy. It's almost time for half of you to graduate high school! Congratulations."

Billy went next. "So, for your dancing pleasure, we introduce Kira Ford!" Billy took his girlfriend's hand and went off stage. They kissed each other then started dancing.

Kira started playing her song "Patiently". Conner, her date, was off to the side of the stage watching her. He fell IN love with her, and he was surprised she seemed to be reciprocating the feelings. Kira made several glances towards Conner. She played two more songs. Once she was done, she made her way to Conner. They hugged and Conner decided it was time to ask her.

"Kira, I know at first you thought I was a jerk and a dumb jock." Conner was getting nervous. Kira looked at him confused. "But you saw past that, and I am so thankful" He kept looking at her. There was probably sweat rolling down his neck he was so nervous. "I was, um, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend."

Kira was surprised. She turned around. Conner got scared. He didn't want to be turned down by her. She turned back around. "Of course, I didn't want to make it that easy for you. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She grabbed Conner's tux jacket and kissed him on the lips. There was a lot of catcalling and whistling from their classmates.

Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Aisha noticed what all the commotion was about. They laughed. "That makes like 5 Red and Yellow couples." Trini said. She kissed Jason on the lips. Her baby bump was showing now.

"Yes, it does sweetie. I couldn't be happier for them." Jason rubbed her belly.

Tanya, Adam, Angela, and Zack made their way over. "Did you see the new couple?" Zack asked. They nodded. "We missed a lot didn't we?" Zack looked at his wife.

She nodded. "Yes we did, but everyone is happy."

Then everyone got quiet. Zack furrowed his brows. "What happened?"

Hayley and Billy made their way over to the group. "Kat." Hayley simply said.

"What happened with Kat?" Angela asked.

"She kind of blames us for her being so heartbroken." Aisha said. "Well she mostly blames Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Hayley and Billy. She felt betrayed by them the most." Aisha felt guilty for not saying anything to Kat, but she couldn't help it. They were with who they were meant to be with.

"Damn," Zack said. "So, what happened?"

They let Zack and Angela know what happened at the hospital the day that Tommy was in a coma. How Kat felt deceived by everyone who was there. She even talked about meeting with Bailey's father. Billy and Hayley had finally informed everyone what happened to Bailey's father. They couldn't believe it. Tommy, Jason, and Kim felt the worst. They knew the father wouldn't give them up to Goldar, Scorpina, or Laima but they could've helped in some way.

"Poor, Kat. So, what is happening with Bailey's father now?" Angela questioned.

"Karone and Zhane told me he's finally stopped having nightmares. He's getting better, a lot better than what he used to be. The bags under his eyes are gone." Billy replied.

"That's good, right? Then he can be a father to Bailey?" Adam wondered.

Hayley shrugged. "It's up to Kat and him now. Kat hasn't spoken to any of us. We don't even know where in L.A. she lives." Hayley gave some punch to the former Power Rangers.

"I tried to see her at her dance school." Tanya said. "She doesn't even want to see me." Tanya had been hurt, she was the closest to Kat. "I'm really sorry for everything Kat went through." Adam kissed wife's temple to try to comfort her.

"You aren't the only one." Jason added. Trini nodded in agreement.

"When Kat is ready, she will talk to us. Come on we should enjoy the rest of the dance." Rocky said to his friends. Rocky grabbed his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor.

They continued dancing the night away hoping Kat and Bailey were doing okay.

**Xxxxx**

Wednesday, September 22

Las Vegas, NV- Las Vegas High School

06:22 P.M.

Kat, her teachers from school, Daisy and Marina, and her top 7 students were at Las Vegas High School competing in a dance competition. Kat was sad, she couldn't bring Bailey with her. Bailey was spending the week with her grandparents. Ever since the confrontation at the hospital back in March, Kat and Bailey had distanced themselves from her friends. She busied herself with school and spending time with Bailey. Now that Bailey knew Billy wasn't her father, she asked about her Dad. Kat still wasn't sure what was going on with him. Last she knew, he was in Phaedos. That's it. No phone call, no email, he hasn't tried to see her. It was taking it's toll on Kat because she thought he would at least make more of an effort, but he hasn't.

Kat watched her dance team perform. They did an amazing job. Tomorrow, they would do a couple more dances then see if they could make it to the semi finals. If they did, then the semi finals would be held in January. With the finals in summer. Kat was hoping her school would make it. The girls definitely deserved it.

The girls ran up to their dance teachers. "All of you did wonderful!" Marina exclaimed. "If you guys do great tomorrow, then we will be able to compete in the dance semi finals." The 7 girls that comprised the dance team, also had their parents there. They offered to chaperone. Since, there were only three teachers going, they felt it was the least they can do.

"Now, come on, we need to go back to the hotel." Daisy said. They walked back to the charter bus that Kat had rented for them. Daisy looked at Kat. "Hey, Kat, are you okay?" Daisy was 26 years old. She had long black hair, she was Latina, brown eyes, but wore prescription colored contacts. Usually, she wore green ones. She had a coke bottle body. Everyone thought she was gorgeous.

Kat smiled. "I'm fine, just missing Bailey." This was the longest Kat had been without her baby girl. '_I should call her when I get to the hotel'_. They got on the charter bus and headed back to the hotel room. They were staying at the Hilton. Kat had sponsors for the girls. The Silver Guardians and Park and Johnson Talent Scout were the sponsors for Kat's team. Even though she was still upset with her friends, they still all seemed to help her.

Marina sat in the back with Kat and Daisy. Marina was Persian and Caucasian. She was very exotic looking. She had pale skin, brown hair and full lips. Her eyes were light brown doe eyes. Similar to Kim's. Marina is a skinny little thing, but that didn't stop her from being the life of the party. All the guys loved her. "We should go out tonight. You know hit the strip."

Daisy looked at her. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Come on Kat we should."

Kat didn't think it was a good idea. "Come on guys, we shouldn't. I mean we need to set an example for the girls." This dance team wasn't exactly young. Their ages ranged from 17-19. "What would they or their parents think?"

"Come on Kat, it's just one night." Marina pleaded. "Maybe you will meet a hot guy!"

'_No dating for me I'm horrible at dating. Plus I think Bailey's father is hinting he's going to try to start something again.' _"You know, I am horrible with dating." Kat tried to really get out of it. Marina was stubborn, and Daisy always did what Marina wanted to do. The girls looked at her. She gave in. "Fine, only for tonight. We don't stay out too late."

"Yes! Woo, you are not going to regret it." Daisy said.

Too bad Kat was.

**Xxxxx**

Las Vegas, CA- Palms Casino

10:52 P.M.

Kat, Daisy and Marina were dressed to kill. They were inside the casino heading to Club Rain, and all the guys were already staring at them. Daisy was wearing a tight black corset with black skinny jeans, she had on leopard print high heels. Marina was dressed a little more daring. She had on an all white, body hugging spaghetti strap dress, the bottom flared out. The dress hit mid thigh, and she had on black stilettos. Kat was dressed modestly. She had a black vest, buttoned up with a pink bandeau underneath. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and black kitten heels.

There was a line outside the door. It wrapped along the wall. "Kat, I don't know why you didn't wear a dress." Marina commented. She looked at Kat.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Kat asked her. '_I'm a Mom, I'm not trying to impress anyone. Jeez!'_

Daisy looked at Kat. "Marina, she's dressed fine. The outfit is hugging her body in all the right places. She looks great."

Marina rolled her eyes. The line was really long, and they wanted to get in. Just then a bouncer headed over to them. "Someone requests you three to join his private party. He wants you to enter now." The bouncer said.

Kat, Daisy, and Marina were shocked. "Um, who requests us?" Kat asked. _'What the hell?'_

"What does it matter?" Marina nodded to the bouncer. "Let's go!"

"Okay follow me, Ladies." The Bouncer said. He took them to the front of the line, and they entered to the club. They headed to what looked like the VIP area. There was a whole entourage of people there. Looked like to be 7 guys and a couple of girls. They walked over to a man. He seemed to be a boss. "Mr. Allen, these are the girls you sent me to get."

Kat took a look at Frederick Allen. He was a young man, Caucasian with gorgeous, blue eyes. He was a little tanned, brown hair, and a gorgeous smile. He seemed to notice Kat right off the bat. He made his way over to her. Marina and Daisy already had a guy for the night. He grabbed her hand, and he kissed it. "Hi." Kat said shyly.

He smiled. "I'm Frederick Allen." He looked her all over. "You're gorgeous. What's your name?"

Kat smiled. '_So much for not trying to meet someone new. This man has gorgeous blue eyes.' _"I'm Katherine Hillard. It's nice to meet you." Frederick led her the bench he was sitting on. He offered her a drink. Seemed Frederick Allen was filthy rich. There was bottles of Skyy Vodka, Cristal, Malibu Rum, and assorted bottles of beer on the middle table. "So, you asked for my friends and I to come here?"

He nodded while pouring her a glass of Cristal. He handed it to her. "Yes, I usually head in here through the back. I noticed you and your friends standing in the line, so I asked for the bouncer, Marcus, to bring you ladies in." He grabbed a Bud Light for himself. "You have a wonderful accent. Are you from Australia?" Kat nodded. "I went there last summer. It was gorgeous"

Kat smiled then she saw Marina with her guy. He was African American, gorgeous, tall, everything Marina liked in a man. Kat noticed Daisy, she was with another African American man. "Do you come here a lot? I mean if you entered through the back?"

"Yes, my father is co-owner of the Palms Casino." Kat's eyes went wide. "My family owns a lot of businesses in the United States. I come to Vegas often."

"Wow, so you must be rich huh?" Kat asked. '_Okay that was stupid. Of course he has to be rich.'_

He laughed. "I guess you can say that. My family owns billions, and I am the heir." He kept looking at Kat and smiling. "What about you Ms. Hillard?"

"I'm an owner of my own dance school in Los Angeles." She responded.

Frederick poured her another glass of Cristal. "What brings you to Vegas?"

Kat smiled. "Marina, Daisy, and I are teachers at my school. We brought several students for a dance competition here this week." He nodded. "They convinced me to come out tonight. To be honest, I didn't want to."

"Why not? I'm sure you trust your students other wise you wouldn't have came out?"

"They're in a hotel room with their parents. They offered to come along, otherwise I probably would've stayed with them." Kat saw Marina and Daisy leave with their men to go dancing. '_This feels like the time in London. When my friends and I met those guys. Bailey's father was there. He introduced himself as Fernando, but that's not what he goes by. I miss him, I believe we could've built something if he didn't get captured and tortured. He really was beaten mentally.'_

Frederick had been trying to get Kat's attention for the past minute. "Kat?" Kat looked at him. "Are you okay? You seemed to be in a far away land?" He laughed.

"I'm fine Frederick. Just a lot of things on my mind." He nodded. "Where do you live?"

"I live wherever I choose." Kat gave him a confusing look. "I own several properties all over the U.S. I have two homes in Florida, an apartment in New York, a mansion here in Vegas, and a condo in San Francisco."

Kat gasped. "Wow, own enough properties there?" She joked. '_This guy must really be loaded.'_

"Most of it is my parent's present to me because when I was growing up, they were hardly there." He explained. He looked at the dance floor where his friends were. "Seems like my friends are enjoying your friends." He laughed.

Kat looked and saw Marina and Daisy grinding and getting their 'freak on' with Frederick's friends. Kat giggled. "My friends are something else, huh?"

"Eh, it's alright. Lamar and Hardtime are worse" Frederick joked.

Kat rose an eyebrow. "Hardtime?" Frederick nodded. "That can't be his real name."

Frederick shook his head. "Hardtime is his nickname. His real name is Marquis. His friends gave him that nickname."

"No offense, but I notice a majority of your friends are, um black."

"Is it wrong of me to have all black friends?"

Kat shook her head. "My best friend is black, I have nothing against it, but it's just… I mean…" '_oh, God I probably so sound so stupid right now!'_

"They look a little rough around the edges?" She nodded. "They're not though. Lamar and Marquis are half brothers. They're filthy rich as well." Kat couldn't believe it. "I've known Lamar since I was 4 years old. He didn't know he had a half brother until he was 10. Lamar's Dad had a one night stand with Marquis' Mom. He knew a child resulted in it. Marquis came from a hard life. He had to steal, rob, and run the streets to survive. That's why he got the nickname Hardtime. Marquis' Mom and her boyfriend, would abuse Marquis, and they only cared about drugs. Lamar's Dad decided to find his son. He sent out private investigators and found out his son was in the "hoods" of Miami. CPS got involved and Marquis moved in with his Dad and brother. We've been close ever since."

"Wow, that's some story."

Frederick nodded. "How long are you out here for?"

"Until Sunday night. I need to get home. I miss my daughter."

Frederick looked at her. "You have a daughter?" Kat nodded. "Wow, you don't even look like you were ever pregnant." Kat smiled. "Is the Dad involved?"

Kat's smile faltered. "No, unfortunately he's not. To be honest, he's never been involved."

Frederick was shocked. "That's not right!" He shook his head. "Well, you must be dating someone?" Kat shook her head no. "Really?" Frederick was surprised.

'_Who are you telling?' _Kat thought. "I've had several bad relationships. I don't even think I'm mean to be with someone." Kat laughed bitterly.

"Well, maybe I can change that." He smiled at her. "I love kids, we should get to know each other. Come on let's dance." He grabbed for her hand, and they went to the dance floor.

They danced the night away, and Kat thought maybe, it wasn't such a bad idea she went out tonight.

**Xxxxx**

Wednesday, December 31

Angel Grove, CA- Youth Center

09: 24 P.M.

This year, the Dino Thunder team decided to host the 8th Annual Power Rangers Reunion/New Year's Eve Party. The most recent team of Power Rangers couldn't be there because they were from the future. At least, Trent could meet all the previous Power Rangers. After all, last year he was evil.

Tommy got everyone's attention. "Since, last year, Trent Fernandez-Mercer was evil, I think it's time he be welcomed to the Power Rangers Family." Tommy looked at Trent. "Trent, the floor is yours." Tommy smiled at Trent and sat down.

Trent stood up. "Wow, I had no clue the Power Rangers family was this big." He looked at everyone in the room. "My name is Trent Fernandez-Mercer, and I was the White Dino Thunder Ranger. Thank you for welcoming me." Everyone clapped for Trent.

The party continued, and for some of the people attending the party there were changes this year. Trini gave birth to her and Jason's second child. A daughter named, Reyna Kim-Ly Scott, earlier this year. Dana was pregnant with her and Carter's second child. Alyssa was pregnant with her and Cole's first child. Karone and Zhane were expecting as well. Seemed like the Pink Rangers were the ones expecting.

Blake and Tori were now engaged to be married. Same with Taylor and Eric, some people thought it was about time they tied the knot. And someone else was about to tie the knot as well.

Hayley was sitting down, and she was talking with Kendrix, Ethan, Cam, Danny, and Tanya. They were deep in conversation when they heard someone tapping on the microphone. They turned their attention to the built in stage. "if I can have everyone's attention, please." Zack said. Everyone looked at him. "Can I have Ms. Hayley Ziktor on stage?"

Hayley turned bright red. She walked onto stage. "What is going on?" She sat down on the chair.

Kira and Kim started playing the guitar for her. They played the tune of "A Lady Like You" by Glen Campbell. Kira and Kim were smiling at Hayley. Zack started singing the song, and then he finished.

Hayley had tears in her eyes. Billy walked into the Youth Center, and he walked up to Hayley. He got down on one knee. "Hayley, I love you. You've been there for everything, since I came back from Aquitar. We broke apart for a little bit, but when we got back together I couldn't have been any happier." Hayley's tears came down. Even some of the former female Power Rangers had tears in their eyes. "Hayley Marie Ziktor, will you marry me?"

"

Without any hesitation. "Yes!" Hayley nodded. "Of course, I'll marry you." Billy put the ring on her ring finger. They kissed. The room filled with clapping and whistling.

All the girls came up to Hayley to look at her engagement ring. They were so happy for the two. The former, male Power Rangers congratulated her.

Billy smiled, then walked up to his best guy friends. "I finally did it." Billy was excited.

"About time too, Bro." Rocky put his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Our 'little Brother' is finally growing up." Jason laughed.

Tommy nodded. "He's the last of the 'Originals' to be married too."

"What about Zordon's Original 12? We are all married." Adam added.

"No, we aren't." Rocky said bitterly. "Guys, what about Kat?"

Kim, Aisha, Tanya, Trini, and Hayley headed over to the guys. "Have you guys seen Kat?"

The guys shook their head no. "She would've been here by now, actually she's the first one to show up." Billy said.

Just then someone walked to through the door. Everyone was shocked. Bailey's Dad was there. There was silence. "Hey guys… " He said nervously.

Karone and Zhane made their way over to him. They looked at him, and they took a really good look at him. "You're better." Karone stated rather than questioned.

He nodded. Karone hugged him. Zhane gave him a 'guy hug'. "I'm finally healed. It took 2 years, but I've been able to sleep. I finally got rid of all the nightmares. I want to be a father to my daughter." He said with urgency.

Billy walked over to him. "I'm proud of you. Just like everyone here should be." There was clapping.

"Aw, do you guys have to be so cheesy?" Bailey's Dad said. Everyone laughed. It was nice to see he had a sense of humor.

He walked up to Ashley and Andros. Ashley gave him a hug. "It's great to have you back."

"It's nice to be back. Have you seen Kat?"

Ashley shook her head. "Why don't you ask Kim or Trini. They should know something."

He walked off. Everyone gave him a pat on the back, and said hi to him. It was nice to be welcomed back with a warm feeling. He thought everyone hated his guts, but no being a Power Ranger meant understanding and looking at all sides of the situation. He was captured and tortured by 3 mighty warriors. No one should've been able to survive all that. He went up to Zordon's Rangers. "Hey guys."

Kim gave him a big hug. "You know I don't know whether I should thank you or kick your ass for what you did." He got really scared. "I'm just kidding. I want to say thanks. You could've turned me or Tommy or Jason over to Goldar, Scorpina, or Laima, but you didn't" She gave him a kiss on a cheek. The other girls gave him a big hug.

Jason shook his head. "Na, I still think he's an idiot." Jason said jokingly. Trini, Aisha, Kim, and Tanya smacked his arm. "Ow! I was joking. Kidding!" Trini glared at him. "I agree with my 'lil sis', you didn't have to do that, but you did. I'm sorry for what you've been through."

They all agreed. "Have you guys seen Kat? I went to her apartment, but I found out she moved."

Tanya shook her head. "She should've been here by now. She hasn't really spoken to any of us since March. She kinda blamed all of us for betraying her, and Bailey was mad to know Billy wasn't her father."

Bailey's father cursed under his breath. "Do you guys think I can make things right? Is it too late? I'm sorry for being gone this long, I was hoping I can work things out. I'm so stupid, I should've stayed!" He rambled on.

Tommy put a hand on his shoulder "Hey, don't worry about it. It's never too late to be a Dad. We just wished Kat wasn't so mad at us."

"It's still kinda early. Maybe Kat will come later." Aisha said.

They all agreed, and Bailey's father hoped Kat would come so he could talk to her.

**Xxxxx**

Los Angeles, CA- Kat's apartment

11:31 P.M.

Earlier in the night Kat had sent her daughter to her parent's house, so she can go to the annual New Year's Eve party.

Kat started dating Frederick in October. He bought a condo out in Baldwin Hills, an affluent neighborhood, to be closer to her. His friends, Lamar and Marquis, moved in with him as well. Lamar and Marquis were there for Marina and Daisy. Kat was happy to be with Frederick. She didn't have to think about sharing him with someone else. This guy was all hers. The gifts he showered her and Bailey were great as well. Bailey got a whole new wardrobe while Kat got every piece of Juicy Couture handbag out there as well as the velour suits available. They'd been spending a lot of time together.

However, tonight Kat needed to go somewhere without Frederick. He didn't know about her past as a Power Ranger. She hadn't seen or talked to her friends since March, and she missed them dearly. She was ready to get her friendships back.

Kat usually left at around 8 P.M. to go to the Youth Center, but before she could leave there was a knock on her door. She opened and saw Frederick. He wanted her to leave with him, but she didn't want to go. That's when things changed.

_**(Flashback)**_

_3 hours earlier. . ._

_Frederick walked inside her apartment. "Are you ready to go babe?" He looked at her. She was dressed to leave somewhere._

"_Frederick, I told you I was going out with my friends." Kat looked at him. She already told him she didn't want to see him tonight. You can't exactly bring a civilian who isn't a Power Ranger or in a relationship with one. Kat didn't want to tell Frederick about her past._

_He gave her a look. "Are you cheating on me?"_

"_What? No!" Kat couldn't believe he would ask that. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, then explain to me why you need to go somewhere with out me?"_

_Kat shook her head. "We've been together for the past 2 months. I always do something with you or your friends. What about mine?"_

"_Kat, we do hang out with your friends. Marina and Daisy, do they ring a bell?"_

"_They're not my only friends." Kat didn't need to listen to this now. "Frederick, you need to go. I will see you tomorrow." Kat walked to the door. _

_Frederick looked at her. She wasn't going anywhere without him. He grabbed her hair and slammed her to the floor. "Listen, and you listen good! You hear me!" Kat nodded. She had tears in her eyes. "We are together. I don't buy you all this shit so you can prance around without me. You fucking do what the hell I tell you." He forcefully kissed her. "I'm the one that loves you Kat. When it comes to me, you aren't __**second best**__." Kat nodded again. "Good, now show me you love me." Frederick grabbed Kat by her hair and forced her to her bedroom._

_They have had sex before, but this time it was different. Every thrust he gave her was harder than the last. He held her wrists down so hard she could feel the bruises already forming. He thrusted into her. "You love me right, Kat?" Kat just nodded. He thrusted harder. "No, say you love me out loud." Kat was in so much pain. "Ah, I love you!" she yelled frantically. He thrusted into her forcefully again. "Good girl." He bit her breasts hard. "I'm about to… oh God." He came in her. _

_Kat had tears in her eyes. He looked at her. "You're mine. You will never go without me to someplace ever again." He turned her over, and he fucked her harder._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Kat shook the images out of her head. She was in her bathroom. She looked, there were bruises on her breasts where he bit her, her wrists were purple and blue. He didn't hit her face. '_Thank God!' _She thought. What happened to Frederick? Why did he change? Her friends must be so worried about her.

"Kat!" Frederick called out for her.

She walked into the bedroom. "Yes, Frederick?" _'Oh God I hope he doesn't want to hurt me again.'_

"Come lay down with me." She did. He held her against him. "You know I would never hurt you right?" She looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. "Kat, I do love you. I've never meant to hurt you. Just listen to me, and it will never happen again." He kissed her softly. Then he looked at the clock. "It's 11:59 P.M."

Kat looked. "Happy New Year, Frederick." _'oh my God what am I going to do? He says he loves me, and he does. There is no other girl. He is only with me. That's what I want.'_

He smiled at her. "Happy New Year, Kat." She kissed him on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: 2006**

**A/N: **_The previous chapter towards the end was pretty graphic. I should've put a warning. Trust me, that douche Frederick Allen will get his. Kat gets rescued by her friends and Baby Daddy. _

**Chapter 12: 2006**

**Xxxxx**

Monday, January 04

Los Angeles, CA- K.H. Dance Academy

08:12 A.M.

It had been almost a week since the _**incident **_with Kat's boyfriend. She had been avoiding him lately. The bruises he had inflicted on her were starting to get lighter. Something she was thankful for.

She came to school a little earlier than usual, so she could get paperwork started on the semi-finals for the dance competition. They were scheduled to leave in a couple of weeks.

Ashley came in. "Hey Kat."

Kat smiled. "Hey Ash." Kat kept typing on her computer.

Ashley yawned. "Why didn't you go to the reunion?" She went to start the coffee maker. "You know everyone was worried about you."

Kat didn't want to answer. '_Fuck, I need to lie to her.' _"Oh, I went out with Frederick, Marina, Daisy, and their boyfriends."

"Oh." Ashley was really surprised. "You've been spending a lot of time with him." Kat nodded at her. "You know Bailey's Dad was there."

Kat stopped typing. "Really?" Ashley nodded. "How is he?" '_I hope he's better. I should catch up with him.'_

"He's actually really good. The nightmares have stopped, and he's ready to be a father. He went looking for you before he came to the reunion." Ashley mentioned to her.

Kat couldn't believe it. "Damn it!" _'If I went then I wouldn't have gone through that bullshit Frederick put me through.'_

Ashley went up to her. "Hey, Kat, are you okay?" Ashley made a mental note of Kat's outburst.

Kat smiled small. "I wish I could have been there to see him." She really did wish she could have. "Well, hopefully I will see him soon."

"Oh, you will. There are a lot of babies that are going to be delivered this year." Ashley said with a wink. "Well I'm off to my first class."

"Well, hopefully we can see him soon. Maybe Bailey can start a relationship with him." Kat said out loud. She continued her day with a smile on her face thinking about Bailey's Dad.

**Xxxxx**

Los Angeles, CA- Kat's apartment

06:11 P.M.

Kat had a long day today. She picked up Bailey from her school, and she went straight home. Frederick had been calling all day, but she didn't want to see him at all. Dinner was already cooking for the family of two. There was a knock on her door. Kat went to check who it was. It was Frederick. _'What does he want?'_

Kat opened the door. "Hi." She said rather annoyed.

He smiled. "Hey Kat." Frederick saw Bailey playing with her dolls. "Hey, Bailey."

"Hi." Bailey said. She didn't really care for the guy. However, the presents were great.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked. "Bailey, go to your room." Bailey nodded and left. Kat wanted to make sure if anything happens, then Bailey wouldn't have to witness to it.

Frederick pulled out a long, turquoise box. "Here."

Kat looked at him. She saw the box, and she took it and opened it. "Oh my God." He smiled at her. "It's a diamond necklace!" '_Shit, that must have cost a fortune.'_

Frederick laughed. "Hey, don't be so surprised. It's all yours. I'm sorry for everything." He looked sincere.

"Thank you Frederick. You didn't need to." Kat gave him a hug.

He kissed her. "Kat, I really am sorry. Listen I got to go. When do you go for your dance competition?"

Kat thought about it. "Next week, why?"

"I want to sponsor it. And go with you." Frederick offered.

"Really?" '_Well you have enough money to sponsor 1,000 trips.' _"Okay, we are going to Seattle this time. That could get pricey you know."

"Kat you are worth it, and I want to help." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as he left. '_He doesn't seem like the type to do anything again.'_

Kat went to her daughter's room. Bailey was watching cartoons. "Baby." Bailey turned the tv off and went to her Mom. "Dinner is ready."

They walked to the kitchen. "Mommy." Kat looked at her daughter. "I know you have to go bye-bye. Can I stay with Auntie Tanya and Unca Adam, not Gamma and Gandpa?

Kat smiled. "You miss them, don't you?" Bailey nodded. "Me too. I'll call them and we can set it up okay?" _'I miss my friends. I need to talk to them.'_

"Mommy! I love you!" Bailey was jumping up and down.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, January 20

Seattle, Washington- Seattle Convention Center

12:11 P.M.

Kat, Marina, Daisy, and the "Elite Seven", the dance team from Kat's school, had just arrived at the convention center for the semi-finals. There were a ton of emotions going through all the girls.

Frederick, Lamar, Marina's boyfriend, and Hardtime, Daisy's boyfriend, and the parents of the girls were in the crowds watching the competition. Frederick footed the bill for everything, and Kat was grateful for that.

Bailey was at Tanya and Adam's house. Tanya was so relieved that Kat was talking to her. They talked through their problems, and Kat said she forgave everyone. Kat didn't mention the incident with Frederick though.

Her dance team went to perform. Kat, Marina, and Daisy watched on. The girls were doing great, and the judges seemed to be liking the routine. The teachers had smiles on their faces, there wasn't a single mistake.

Frederick made his way from the stands to his girlfriend. He hugged her from behind, and Kat stiffened at his touch. She turned around and saw it was her boyfriend. She smiled. "Frederick, what are you doing?" _'Seriously, you should've stayed in the stands.'_

"The girls are doing great. Tonight, I want to take you out to dinner. My treat, of course."

"Just us?" He nodded. "Okay, tonight pick me up at my hotel at 7."

He went back to the stands, and he gave a wink to Kat. Kat smiled and went back to watching the rest of the dance competition.

**Xxxxx**

Seattle, Washington-Alexis Hotel

06:46 P.M.

Marina, Kat, and Daisy were getting ready for their dates tonight.

"Marina, where are we going for dinner?" Daisy asked.

Marina shrugged. "Lamar said it was a surprise." She went to put on some lipstick.

There was a knock on the door. Lamar and Hardtime were there. "Wassup baby." Lamar went to kiss his girlfriend.

"Come here." Hardtime said to Daisy. They kissed as well.

"Wow, you girls look great." Lamar said. "Marina, Daisy you ready to go?"

Daisy looked at Kat. "What about you?"

"Frederick says he wants to have tonight alone with her." Hardtime said. He hoped Frederick wasn't up to his old ways. "Come on Daisy and Marina lets go."

"Bye guys, have fun!" Kat said to them.

They all left. Kat finished getting ready. Then her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kat. It's so nice to hear your voice." Bailey's Dad said._

Kat nearly had tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, it's so great to hear your voice too."

"_How have you been?"_

"I should be asking you that."

"_I'm great, way better than the last time you saw me. Cestria and Dulcea really helped me. I couldn't be more thankful."_

"I'm glad to hear that." There was a knock on the door. Kat went to open it up. Frederick gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Listen, I gotta go. It's so good to hear from you, really." _'I need to see him soon.'_

"_Kat, before you go, I just want to say… I've missed you. I'm ready to be a father to Bailey."_

Kat nodded. "I believe you. I got to go bye." She hung up the phone.

Frederick had been watching her. "So, who was that?" There was a hint of anger in his voice.

Kat wasn't sure what to say. '_Should I lie? I mean what if he gets rough with me again. I could tell the truth, he doesn't seem like he could hurt me again.' _"It was Bailey's father."

Frederick glared at her. "The Deadbeat?"

"He's not a Deadbeat." Kat snapped, she went to sit down on the bed.

"Oh really? Hm, Kat when was the last time he saw his daughter?" Kat didn't say anything. "Exactly! Because he hasn't been there, and it's because he's a fucking Deadbeat!"

Kat shook her head. "You don't know what he's been through." Kat kept shaking her head. "You don't know what he had to go through to ensure Bailey and I stayed safe!"

"You are defending him?" Frederick slapped Kat. Kat held her face. "Who's been there for you? I have Kat. When all your ex boyfriends chose a better woman than you, I chose you!" Frederick slapped her again. "Don't you ever defend him again! I love you. It's me who loves you, no one else!" Frederick slapped her one more time, harder.

"Stop it!" Kat had tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this time me? You told me it would never happen again!" _'What the fuck is going on? Damn it I used to be a fucking Power Ranger, why can't I defend myself?'_

Frederick began to straddle Kat. He held her down. "Kat, I thought you learned your lesson before? Listen to me, I'm always right. Bailey's Dad is a fucking Deadbeat. He laid you out to dry!" He kissed Kat. "I would never do that to you."

"Please, you are hurting me." Kat started crying.

Frederick kissed her again. "Look at your face. Tsk tsk. Clean yourself up. I don't think anything on you should bruise. If there is bruising, I heard make up does wonders. I can't have an ugly girlfriend, you know?"

Kat nodded. She cleaned herself up the best she could, and they went to dinner.

**Xxxxx**

Friday, May 20

Reefside, CA- Oliver Residence

05:11 P.M.

The Ninjetti had gathered in the Command Center at Tommy and Kim's house. Anton Mercer put the money up to help rebuild it after Zeltrax destroyed it. Tanya, Hayley, Trini, Jason, Justin, and Zack were there as well. The Ninjetti kept hearing their animal spirits call out to them.

Justin's wife, Rachel, was there to help watch the kids. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent came to help her. They knew something was going on. Something had to if 'Zordon's Original Rangers' were there.

In the Command Center there was a meeting going on. "So, what's going on?" Jason asked. He was concerned to know Zordon's Originals had to meet.

"We have been hearing our animals spirits call out to us." Aisha replied. "Something bad is happening we can all feel it. Eos started roaring back in February."

"Like what?" Justin inquired.

Billy started pacing. "I don't know about you guys, but Pontos started calling out to me the night of the last reunion party."

Kim nodded in agreement. "Mine started the day after. Juno started screeching."

"I didn't hear Elpis until we watched Bailey for that week." Adam mentioned.

"What about you, Tommy?" Trini pointed. Then she looked at Rocky. "Rocky?"

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "Last month. I heard Xeus call out to me. He sounded urgent."

Rocky shook his head. "In March. Comus kept grunting in my ear. I thought him and Eos were doing something." Aisha smacked his arm. "Ow! 'Sha! I dunno."

Zack was amused. "You can hear your animal spirits having sex?" He started laughing. Then he saw their faces, and he knew to get serious. "Sorry guys."

Tanya looked at her friends. "You know, I noticed when Bailey came over for that week Kat went to her dance competition, Derek was very protective of Bailey."

Adam looked at his wife. "You know, I noticed that too. I got a vibe from Bailey."

"Do you think something is going on with Kat?" Hayley inquired. It makes sense, everything had to do around the time Kat didn't come to the reunion party or Bailey. "I mean she still hasn't spoken to any of us still."

"What's happened the last time we saw Kat?" Trini asked her friends. No one answered. "We've gone more than a year talking to Kat?" Trini felt ashamed.

"Well, the last time I talked to Kat was in January, and she said she forgives everyone. She wanted all us girls to have lunch. She then told me she had a new boyfriend. Some rich guy. Then dropped Bailey off. When she came to get Bailey, she just picked her up and went back to her car." Tanya said. "Guys, I think she is hiding something."

"Who's her boyfriend?" Rocky asked. "This is the first time I've heard about her dating some guy."

They all shrugged. "She never mentioned a name, other than he is really rich."

"We should get in touch with Ashley. I mean she works at Kat's school. Maybe she should know something." Kim offered.

"Billy, Trini, and I can get started on the transmission." Hayley then went to the computers and started typing. "One of you guys should call her house phone."

"Do you think this guy is hurting her?" Justin asked them.

"It's plausible. I mean all our animal spirits have started calling out to us after the year began. Everything links to Kat. Mine and Kim's started after Kat doesn't go to the last reunion." Billy noted.

Adam added. "And when mine started it was when Kat had dropped off Bailey."

"But mine, Rocky, and Aisha's started randomly. What do ours have to do with it?" Tommy questioned. He kept watching Hayley, Trini, and Billy work on trying to contact Ashley.

"Well, I've tried calling Ashley's home. She isn't there, so the Megaship is the next best thing." Tanya said.

Just then the transmission to Andros came on. _"Whoa, is there a ranger reunion going on?" Andros saw there was a lot of people in Tommy's Command Center._

"No, Andros, is Ashley there?" Kim asked.

"_Yeah, hold on let me get her." Andros walked off. Then Ashley came back. She was holding Addison and Anthony. They had multicolored hair like Andros. "Hey guys, what's up?"_

"You work with Kat, how has she been?" Hayley inquired.

_Ashley sighed heavily. "You know, since the beginning of the year she's changed. I really don't like her new boyfriend." Ashley handed Addison and Anthony over. "It's like she's been avoiding me."_

"Who is her boyfriend?" Jason demanded.

"_This one guy. He's rich like rolling in dough. A couple of the workers are dating his friends. They came by one day. His friends are alright, but Kat's boyfriend. He screams out he's an asshole." _

"_Ash, don't say that in front of the kids!" Andros scolded his wife. Ashley waved his words away._

"Well, what's his name?" Zack urged her to continue.

"_Frederick….. Frederick, um. Frederick Allen."_

Trini and Kim got pale. Everyone noticed their expression. "What?" Trini and Kim yelled out at the same time.

"_You know him?" Ashley asked. _

"Tri, who is this guy?" Jason looked at his wife. Trini was Ghost white. "Trini?"

"Ash and Andros, be on stand by. Sounds like we have a mission to go on." Tommy informed them.

_They nodded_. "_Hey guys, Kat says she was going on vacation for a week." Ashley mentioned._

"When did she say that?" Adam asked.

"_Yesterday, but Kat wouldn't just take a vacation, you know?" Ashley was now starting to get worried._

"Okay, we will check on her." Jason said.

Tommy closed the transmission. He looked at Trini. "Who is this guy?"

"He was a guy I dated in Miami." Trini started. "Guys, he's like filthy, filthy rich."

"Did he hurt your Trini?" Jason asked with anger in his voice. "If he did, I will kill him!"

"No, Jase he didn't. Calm down." Trini said.

Kim decided to speak up. "Frederick would always shower Trini with gifts. Trini and I have always sensed he was like evil or something. Luckily, his two best friends Lamar and Hardtime-"

"Hardtime?" Tommy questioned his wife.

"His real name is Marquis." Trini informed them.

"Anyways, they warned Trini that Frederick had been cheating on her." Kim finished.

"And that's when I broke up with him. From what Lamar and Hardtime told me that Frederick was going to jail soon because he beat up this one girl so bad he caused her to spontaneously abort the child she was pregnant with." Trini shook her head. She couldn't believe Frederick was out on the streets.

"What the hell?" Rocky asked incredulously. "This guy causes a woman to abort her child, and he's running the streets?"

"Guys, then Kat must be in trouble. That must be what our animal spirits are trying to tell us." Aisha reasoned.

"Let's go see Kat. We need to." Adam said.

Jason shook his head. "When I see this guy-"

Zack put a hand on his shoulder. "Jase, come on. We gotta be strong for Kat. This guy, we don't know what we are dealing with. Besides, we need to figure out how he was able to get out of jail. I mean he did a horrible thing. And he's still apart of society."

"Okay, we will leave the kids here with Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan. Maybe it will also be best to leave Rachel here, what do you think Justin?" Tommy asked.

Justin nodded. "I don't want my wife getting hurt or something."

"I'm going to stay here. I need to see if I can gather information on this guy." Hayley updated them. She was still typing on the computer.

"Does anyone know where Kat lives?" Aisha questioned them.

It was quiet for 5 minutes. "Some friends we are." Kim rolled her eyes.

Hayley and Billy worked to find Kat's address.

**Xxxxx**

Los Angeles, CA- Kat's Apartment

08:31 P.M.

Zordon's Rangers arrived at Kat's Apartment. They wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Here's the plan." Tommy waited to get everyone's attention. "We get Kat and Bailey out of there. If this guy is there, then we apprehend him. The authorities should take over from there. The important thing is get those two girls out of there."

"Got it." Jason nodded.

Tommy grabbed for Kim's hand, Jason grabbed for Trini's hand, Adam grabbed for Tanya's hand, Rocky grabbed for Aisha's hand, Billy, Zack, and Justin rounded out the rear of the group. They walked up to Kat's apartment and rang the doorbell. No answer. They knocked again. There was no answer.

"I'm still feeling something is wrong. Maybe Kat and Bailey went on vacation, but why not tell anyone else?" Aisha shook her head in disbelief.

Zack looked through the window. "Everything is off. There's still furniture in the apartment, so obviously she didn't move out."

"Should we try to get in there?" Trini asked the group.

Tanya shook her head. "Come on, we don't want to do anything stupid. We need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"I can't believe this." Kim had tears in her eyes. They all started to their cars. "Guys, we should've stood by her. She was so upset with us the last time we talked to her!"

"Guys, Kim is right. Even though she was mad at us, we still should've tried talking to her." Trini agreed.

"Come on, let's get home we need to find Kat and Bailey." Tommy said.

"Um, who's going to tell Bailey's father?" Adam asked.

They all cursed under their breath. This was one phone call they didn't want to make.

**Xxxxx**

Wednesday, June 12

San Francisco, CA- Frederick's Place

11:19 P.M.

Kat watched as her daughter slept comfortably. Kat had tears in her eyes. She thought about the day, she left Los Angeles.

_**(Flashback)**_

_One Month Ago. . . _

_Kat had stayed with Frederick, even though he became physically abusive. He kept telling her, "You are not __**second best **__when it comes to me." Something Kat had been searching for since all of her failed relationships. Frederick made sure not to hit her face because then there would be evidence. There were bruises all over her body, and she would always have to wear winter clothing even when the days in Los Angeles got hot. Which happened of course. Kat stayed away from all her friends except for Marina and Daisy. Whatever Frederick found acceptable, she did. He loved her after all._

_Lamar, Marina's boyfriend, and Hardtime, Daisy's boyfriend, had noticed a change in her. They tried to confront her about it, but Frederick always got in the way. She knew they were worried, every time they would come by the school to see their girlfriends, the look on their faces said it all. _

_She had to avoid Ashley at all costs. If Ashley found out what was going on, then her friends would know, and most of all Bailey's father would know. That's something she couldn't have happen. Kat didn't want to suffer more. So, when it came to Ashley at work, Kat only left her notes on her desk, or when she saw Ashley, she hid. If Ashley figured something out, then she would've tried to confront Kat, that's the last thing Kat wanted._

**Bailey**_. That's the one person that kept her strong. Her daughter always seemed to put a smile on her face. Her daughter noticed her Mommy's change. She even heard the yelling and the crying. She tried several times to save her Mom. One night, Bailey opened the door and saw Frederick standing up while her Mom was lying on the ground crying. Bailey ran, and she put her body on her Mom. Bailey yelled, "Get away from my Mommy! I hate you. I want my real Daddy here. Not you!" Bailey didn't cry, she was strong. Frederick left. Bailey stayed with her Mom that night._

_Frederick came back though. He bought Bailey every new Hello Kitty stuffed animal they had, and he took her on a shopping spree. He bought her whatever she wanted. And Kat? He bought her a new White Range Rover with pink rims, and a beige leather interior. She took him back. _

_Finally one night, things came crashing down on the Hillard girls. Kat had been dreaming of a Falcon, Crane, Bear, Ape, Frog, and Wolf wanting to come rescue her. Kat woke up the next morning planning to go to her friends to get away from it all. Kat went to Bailey's room to get her ready to go. But was stopped when she saw someone in the living room. It was Frederick. Behind her back, he made a key to her apartment, and he decided it was time to get away. Kat didn't want to go, but he threatened her and he threatened to hurt Bailey. Kat told Bailey it was time to go. She told Ashley she was going to be on vacation for a week. Frederick, Bailey, and Kat left Los Angeles that day._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Bailey started waking up. "Mommy?"

Kat looked at her daughter. '_I need to stop crying, I need to be strong for her.' _Kat started wiping her tears away. "Yes, baby?"

"Where's Daddy?" Bailey looked directly at Kat.

Kat had been telling stories about her Dad. Her real one. She told him stories about how he helped to battle a war, and how he did a noble thing. Unfortunately, after the war was done, he had to go away. He would come back though. Hopefully sooner than later. "Bailey." She choked out "He's back home. Our real one. Don't worry, we will get help okay." She whispered to her daughter. _'I believe it.' _"Just go back to bed."

"Mommy?" Kat looked at her with a smile on her face. "Can you tell me a story?"

Kat laughed lightly. "What story do you want to hear?"

"How you and Daddy met." Bailey looked at her Mom with pleading eyes.

"It all started when I was 16. I first moved to Angel Grove from Australia…. I met an evil witch, your Aunt Kimberly, and Uncle Tommy, Aunt Aisha, Uncle, Rocky, Uncle Billy, and Uncle Adam… and a powerful Wizard with his robot companion…." Kat had to tweak some things here and there, but her daughter enjoyed the story none the less and fell asleep.

**Xxxxx**

The next day. . .

Frederick had to go to work, so he sent Lamar and Hardtime to stay with Kat. It was early in the morning, so Lamar and Hardtime came over with breakfast for Kat and Bailey. Bailey was still sleeping though.

Kat was in the ornate kitchen eating breakfast quietly. Lamar and Hardtime looked at her. They figured it was their only chance to talk to her. Lamar started. "Hey, Kat."

Kat looked annoyed. "Yes, Lamar?" She glared at him. '_Oh great, start talking to the prisoner why don't you?'_

"What has Frederick told you about his past?" he asked her.

Kat looked at him. "He's told me he comes from a rich family. His parents were never there for him, so he basically got whatever he wanted. He said that you two are his best friends. The reason he's single is because there has never been a girl to catch his eye."

Hardtime sighed. "He's leaving shit out." Hardtime shook his head. "Kat, he's lying to you."

Kat gasped. "What? What do you mean he's lying to me?"

"Yes, he's a billionaire, but his parents have always been there for him. The reason he gets whatever he wants is so he can stay out of trouble." Lamar informed her. Lamar started throwing their trash away.

Kat was confused. "What do you mean stay out of trouble?" The brothers kept looking at each other. "Tell me!"

Bailey came down the stairs. "Mommy!" Kat ran to her daughter. "I'm hungry."

Lamar and Hardtime laughed. "Hey sweetie we got breakfast, right here." Hardtime said.

Bailey was scared of them. She had never seen them before. There were two, tall African American men in front of her. Lamar knew she was scared. "Hey, come here." He bent down in front of her. "My name is Lamar, this I my brother, Marquis, but you can call him Hardtime. What's your name?"

Bailey looked at her Mom. She nodded. "My name is Bailey Lynn, and I am tree years old."

Lamar laughed at her. "I have pancakes for you, would you like some?"

"I don't like maple syrup, it's too dark." Bailey said with pride.

Kat laughed. '_Why did she say that?' _"Baby, I don't know if they have strawberry syrup."

"Actually." Lamar walked to the pantry. He got out some strawberry syrup. "We do have some. Why don't I help you heat them up? Your Mommy and Hardtime need to talk." Bailey nodded, and they walked off.

Kat and Hardtime went to the living room. "Okay, so tell me what trouble has he been in?"

"In the past, he has been arrested for domestic violence." Kat gasped. "He's really hiding out from Miami. You see his parents and siblings live there, but he got into a lot of trouble in Miami. He got a girl pregnant; he didn't want to accept responsibility, so he beat the shit out of her, and it cause her to abort the baby." Hardtime admitted.

Kat had tears in her eyes. "How can you stay friends with someone like him?" _'Ugh Frederick is an animal. Why are Lamar and Hardtime still friend's with him?' _"What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Me and Lamar will tell you why we're friends with him. He was never like this, but he changed." Hardtime said.

"What happened?"

"One day, he just snapped. He had a girlfriend, Dalia Cruz, she disrespected him by breaking up with him for his brother. He beat her until she came back to him. Frederick's brother found out, and he told his parents. His parents didn't send him to the police because Frederick said it will never happen again if he gets whatever he wanted. Then, Frederick convinced his parents to pay Dalia's family off. His parents complied."

"What about the girl who lost her baby?"

"You see, he had a girlfriend at the time, Trini Kwan, he-" Hardtime was interrupted by Kat.

"Did you say Trini Kwan?" Kat asked. '_It can't be the same Trini, can it?'_

"Yeah, the most beautiful Vietnamese I've ever seen." Hardtime smiled. "Her and Frederick started dating, he would always shower her with gifts then-"

"What happened between them?" Kat interrupted.

"Lamar and I warned her about his cheating. He was cheating on Trini because he wouldn't have sex with her."

"He didn't beat her?" Kat asked. _' He's fucking type to flip the lid over shit like that.'_

Hardtime shook his head. "No, he didn't get the chance too because her roommate came barging in the room. She never did like him by the way. Kimberly Hart she sure was a spit fire. I always hated her ex boyfriend Erick." Kat looked at him shocked. "You know her too?"

Kat nodded. "Yes, I've been friends with them since high school. I've even dated their husbands before." '_Which all ended badly be the way.' _Kat thought bitterly.

"The person he was cheating on Trini with was a woman named Camille Martin. She got pregnant, and he didn't want kids so he beat her to a bloody pulp. He got sent to jail, but was able to pay his way out." Hardtime finished.

Bailey ran in the room. "Mommy, Lamar is funny." Bailey smiled at her new friend. "He can make funny noises. Listen." Lamar started to beat box for Bailey. She kept laughing. "See Mommy, he's nice."

"Thank you, Miss. Bailey Lynn." Lamar gave her a high five. "I think I should talk to your Mommy now. Why don't you and Hardtime go to the other living room to watch cartoons."

Bailey nodded. "Um, Hardtime?" Hardtime looked at her. "What can you do that's cool?"

Hardtime laughed. "I can krump." Bailey looked at him funny.

Lamar shook his head. "She doesn't know about that type of dancing! Fool, just show her. Go to the living room now!" Hardtime laughed and took Bailey to the living room.

Kat sat there trying to soak everything in. Lamar noticed. "Kat, hey, don't worry, we are going to help you."

"How? First, you guys aren't even explaining to me why you are still friends with him or why you want to help me." Kat rationed.

"Okay, Frederick got locked up in 1998. Once he was in there, my brother and I got our degrees in criminal justice. We became parole officers. We knew he had the money to get out, so we made sure to be his parole officer to keep tabs on him." Kat nodded in understanding. "He told you our family is filthy rich, right?"

Kat nodded. "He never said how though."

"My parents own the City Guardians." Lamar said.

Kat looked at him. "Don't you mean the Silver Guardians?"

"You know about the Silver Guardians?" Lamar asked.

'_Shit, I'm sure he knows about Wes and Eric._ _There are others?' _"Wait, there are other Silver Guardians?"

Lamar nodded. "City Guardians are over the United States. Mr. Collins owns the Silver Hills Branch and calls them the Silver Guardians. He bought them from my family."

"Wow." Kat was surprised. "Does Frederick know about all of this?"

Lamar shook his head. "Frederick doesn't even know we are his parole officers. Basically, we are working undercover to make sure he doesn't do anything wrong. But from the looks of it." He looked at Kat and all around the condo. "He has done a lot of things wrong."

"So, what about Marina and Daisy?" Kat inquired.

He smiled. "We're lucky to have met you three. Marquis and I have genuine feelings for our girls." Kat smiled. "Don't worry Kat, we have your back."

"So, how are you going to get me and Bailey out of here?" Kat asked him.

"Frederick has a lot of fucking money and ties to Mob Bosses and Drug Lords. It's going to be hard. And Marquis and I need to keep up with appearances, so we need to figure out a way to get help without alerting Frederick."

Kat thought hard. "Get in touch with Tommy Oliver or Jason Scott."

Lamar looked at her. "Just trust me. They both live in Reefside. Jason Scott is actually married to Trini Kwan." Kat told him.

"What? Really? How do you know Trini?" Lamar gawked at her. "Hey, do you know what happened to Kimberly Hart?"

Kat laughed at him. "Hey, what about Marina?"

"I love her, but it doesn't mean I can't ask about someone who I thought was hot from my past." He reasoned.

"She's married to Tommy Oliver. Listen to me, get in touch with either one of them. They also know the Silver Guardians, personally."

"I'll do it. Kat, when was the last time he hit you?" Lamar asked.

Kat looked at him. "He hasn't since we moved here. I think he figures this is the best way to keep track of me. I mean there is no threat of me leaving him. I've listened to him, and he hasn't hit me or forced me to do something I don't want to do. But I don't have my cell phone anymore, he completely totaled it."

"Kat, don't worry, we will get you out. It seems like you have confidence in this Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott guys. Are you sure you can handle it here?" Kat nodded. "Listen, if something does happen, I will hide a cell phone in Bailey's room. Okay? Just use it for emergencies only." Lamar told her.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Kat asked. '_You guys don't have to.'_

"He hasn't been up to his old ways since he met you. Now we need to stop it."

All four of them stayed inside the condo. Kat prayed that Lamar and Hardtime knew what they were doing. She missed her friends and family.

**Xxxxx**

Monday, June 17

Reefside, CA- Hayley's Cyberspace Café

09:11 A.M.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini were at Hayley's café because they got a phone call from Lamar and Hardtime wanting to set something up to rescue Kat. The Power Rangers had been searching for Kat, but they didn't have any good leads until now. Hayley closed down her café for the morning, so they could have their meeting. Billy and Hayley said they would be at Tommy's Command Center, and they would wait for what to do next. Lamar and Hardtime walked into the door.

Trini and Kim screamed. They hadn't seen them since 1998, and they went and gave them a big hug. Tommy and Jason looked at their wives and these two guys. Tommy's eyes were about to flash green, but Jason told him to calm down. They walked back to Tommy and Jason.

Kim looked at Lamar. "Lamar, this is my husband, Dr. Tommy Oliver." Tommy shook his hand. "Handsome, this is Lamar."

Trini smiled. "Hardtime this is Jason, my husband." Jason shook his hand. "Jason, this is Hardtime."

Jason was really uncomfortable with his nickname. "Uh, Hardtime, do you have a first name?" Jason politely asked.

Hardtime laughed. "Just call me Marquis." They nodded. "Alright, so you are wondering why we called you guys up?"

Tommy nodded. "Does this have to do with Kat?"

"Yes, Kat is fine. She's in San Francisco with Bailey." Lamar told them.

Trini and Kim sighed a breathe of relief. "How is she?" Kim asked.

"She's doing okay. Frederick took Kat and Bailey because he didn't want Kat leaving him. From what he told me, Kat has ties to Bailey's father. He feels threatened." Marquis told them.

"What?" Tommy questioned them. "Is he crazy?"

"Frederick has a problem with control, his temper, and possessiveness." Trini added. "This probably all started the night of New Year's Eve."

Jason looked at the two of them. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well, from what I've been told, you are friends with the Silver Guardians?" Lamar queried.

They all nodded. Kim looked at them. "We are." She said.

"Okay, we have a plan to get her out. Now, she says you guys have some powerful friends as well?" Marquis said. They nodded. "Frederick has some pretty powerful friends as well. We need everyone's help to get her out."

"The reason he hasn't done anything to Kat lately is because she does what he wants. He hasn't hurt Bailey because to him, she's not a threat. She can't do anything because she's a child." Lamar put in.

Jason, Trini, Tommy, and Kim laughed. Lamar and Marquis looked confused. Tommy clued them in. "Bailey isn't just a child, she's made from, um-" Tommy wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't flat out say she's made from Power Rangers.

Kim finished for him. "She has strong DNA. Kat's reflexes as a dancer, and Bailey's father's resiliency and strength mentality-" before her father's abduction Kim wanted to say "-is why we know for a fact Bailey is strong. Not to mention she has a big heart."

The other men nodded in agreement.

"Lamar and Marquis, why are you guys helping out Kat? I thought Frederick was your friend?" Trini asked.

Lamar and Marquis filled them in on why they were helping Kat. They also mentioned their ties to the Silver Guardians.

They all had shocked looks on their faces. Tommy had to ask ."Wow, your family owns all the City Guardians?" The guys nodded. "And you are telling me Mr. Collins bought the Silver Hills' City Guardians and named it the Silver Guardians?" The guys nodded again.

"We are going to put him back in jail." Lamar stated adamantly.

"How can we make sure he isn't going to get out?" Jason asked. Seems like this man was just made of money, he could be his way out of anything.

"Leave that up to us. We really thought, he was over this shit." Lamar said.

"Well, what's the saying? You can't teach an old dog new tricks. Frederick will never learn. He deserves to rot in Hell." Marquis said.

"Let's plan this now…" Tommy stated in a leader tone. They started working on the plans to free Kat.

Kim called Bailey's father to let him know what was going on.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, June 25

San Francisco, CA- Frederick's Condo

11:11 A.M.

Yesterday, Kat was able to use the cell phone hidden in Bailey's room. Lamar and Marquis assured her the plan to rescue the two of them was going to be executed soon. Kat sighed a breath of relief. The past two weeks have been nerve racking. Bailey and Kat were in the living room. Frederick was upstairs. All of a sudden Kat hears Frederick yelling.

"What the fuck is this?" Frederick yelled coming down the stairs. He was holding the cell phone. "Kat, explain this shit to me?"

Kat walked out the living room to see what was going on. '_Shit, how in the hell did he find that? What the fuck was he doing in Bailey's room?' _"I don't know what that is." Kat played stupid. "Remember, you broke mine?"

Frederick punched Kat in the stomach. She doubled over in pain. Frederick threw the cell phone against the wall it broke into pieces. "You are fucking lying to me? You are fucking doing this shit to me?" He kicked her in the ribs.

"Ahhhh!" Kat held her stomach. Bailey came running in. "Bailey, stay away! Don't come near me." '_He's fucking on the deep end. If he hits my daughter, I will kill him.'_

"Mommy, he's hurting you!" Bailey had tears in her eyes.

"Shut up you little bastard child!" Frederick sneered. "Your Daddy never wanted you or liked you. I'm your Dad."

Bailey shook her head. "No! You aren't my Daddy! Leave my Mommy alone!"

Kat was frantic. "Bailey run! Get away."

Bailey didn't want to leave her Mom. She went up to Frederick and kicked his leg. Frederick didn't budge. Bailey punched his leg. He didn't move. Frederick laughed evilly. "Stupid girl, you can't hurt me." Frederick forcefully pushed Bailey to the ground. She screamed in pain.

"BAILEY!" Kat used what strength she had and got up. She ran to Bailey. "Bailey, oh my gosh."

"Mommy, I'm fine. We can do this." Bailey got up. There was determination in her eyes.

Kat looked at her daughter. '_She must have some of the Power Ranger healing abilities in her.' _"Bailey, listen to Mommy. Just stay here. I will deal with him." Bailey nodded. Kat walked jaggedly towards Frederick. He was laughing at her. "How dare you touch my daughter!" Kat was about to punch Frederick when he grabbed her hand, and he pushed her to the ground.

"You stupid bitch!" He slapped her. Bailey watched with tears in her eyes. "I'm the only one that cares for you." He slapped her again. "Where is Tommy?" Slap! "Where is Jason?" Slap! "Where is Billy?" Slap! "Where's the fucking deadbeat?" Punch. He gave Kat a bloody nose. Her lip was already busted open. "I'm here Kat. All of them left you. I am HERE!" Frederick started unbuttoning her pants.

Kat was scared. '_Don't do this in front of Bailey. Don't do this in front of Bailey.' "_Frederick, don't do this." Kat had tears running down her face. "Please, don't rape me in front of Bailey."

Frederick punched her again in the stomach and he punched her one more time in her face.

Bailey watched. She couldn't believe it. "NO! DO NOT HURT MY MOMMY. DON'T." Bailey was walking towards her Mom when she disappeared.

**Xxxxx**

Astro Megaship- Medical Bay

Unknown time.

Bailey landed in the Astro Megaship. "Huh? Where am I? Where's my Mommy!" Bailey had tears in her eyes. Ashley, Karone, and Cassie came up to Bailey. Bailey felt comforting hands on her. Bailey looked at her Aunts. "Auntie Karone? Auntie Ashley? Auntie Cassie?"

"Bailey!" Karone checked her all over. "Oh, my gosh, did that monster hurt you?"

Ashley looked her over. "Guys, let's get the x-ray machine just in case." Ashley left to get it.

Cassie put a kiss on Bailey's head. There were tears in her eyes. "Oh, my gosh you're safe. Thank God!"

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME WHERE'S MOMMY?" Bailey screamed out. She pushed away her Aunties.

"I'm right here baby." Kat's Australian accent filled the room. She was wheeled in to where Bailey was. "Baby, we're safe. Don't worry." Kat had tears still streaming down her face.

"Mommy, how? Why are we here?" Bailey took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe it.

"Bailey, all that matters is your safe." Ashley rolled the X ray machine over. She looked at Kat. "You know, I am so thankful I don't have your job. Taking care of it for this past month and a half has been hard." Ashley examined Bailey, there was nothing broken or sprained.

Kat managed a smile. "Well, you know it's not everyday I basically get kidnapped by a Monster."

"Is everyone still taking care of him?" Cassie asked.

"From what I remember, yeah." Kat said.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Frederick was still on top of Kat, but he noticed that Bailey was gone. "Where the fuck is your daughter, huh?" _

_Kat looked around she had no clue. Then Kat heard the sound of a Falcon screeching, a Wolf howling, an Ape grunting, and a Frog ribbeting. Kat knew help was on the way. A thrust brought her out of her revelry. "Stop!" Kat cried out. "Stop!"_

_The door slammed opened. Andros and Zhane used their psychokinesis powers together to break the lock on the door. Tommy, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Justin came through the doors. They saw Fredrick on top of Kat. She was naked from the waist down. The guys ran up to Fredrick and threw him off. Kim, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya came running into get Kat, and they checked on her. The Silver Guardians with the help of Lamar and Marquis came into the condo. _

_The guys were beating on Frederick for what he's done. The Silver Guardians apprehended him. Frederick looked at his friends. "You guys did this to me?" Frederick looked at them with disbelief._

"_It needed to be done! You haven't changed at all!" Lamar yelled_

_Marquis nodded in agreement. "You fucked up big time. Kat didn't do anything wrong to you, and you still abused her."_

_Frederick used all his strength and grabbed for one of the guns from the Silver Guardians. Wes and Eric looked at him and freaked out. "Shit, Wes look!" Eric yelled to his co-captain. _

_Everyone in the room got quiet. No one was sure whether or not to move because he could do something crazy and shoot everyone._

"_Frederick don't do this!" Lamar pleaded with his friend._

"_Fuck you Lamar!" Frederick shook his head. "You fucking went behind my back and fucked me over."_

"_You did it to yourself!" Marquis yelled. _

_Bailey's Dad came in undetected. The Ninjetti saw him. He made sure they stayed quiet. He tackled Frederick to the ground. They were struggling for the gun. "Everyone watch out!" Wes exclaimed. _

_The Ninjetti didn't know what to do. Andros and Zhane came in. Together they used their telekinetic powers to get the gun out of either man's grasp. It worked. Everyone was relieved. "D.E.C.A. teleport Kat."_

_With a flash of light Kat was gone._

_**(End Flashback)**_

The girls all looked at Kat. Karone and Ashley looked at each other. "Remind me to kill your brother tonight." Ashley said to Karone.

"As long as you remind me to kill Zhane. What the hell are they trying to play Hero for?" Karone shook her head. Karone gave birth to their son a month ago. Bailey's Dad helped deliver him. She would be damned to be a single parent now.

"You guys?" Kat said incredulously. "Remind me to kill Bailey's father." Kat said.

Bailey looked scared. "Mommy, you aren't going to kill Daddy are you?"

Cassie shook her head. "Great going guys. Scare the poor child, she's already been through enough."

T.J., Andros, and Zhane walked into the Med Bay. Karone and Ashley looked at their husbands like they had grown two heads. They walked out.

"What did you do?" Andros and Zhane yelled at each other. They followed their wives to see what happened.

T.J. and Cassie laughed. T.J. came up to his wife and started touching her barely there baby bump. "They did good." T.J. said to his wife. "Come on, we should go."

Cassie smiled. "Hey, we will see you later, okay?" Mother and Daughter nodded. Cassie and her husband walked out after that.

Adam and Tanya came into the Med Bay. "You know you gave us quite a scare there?" Adam smiled and went to check on Bailey. He was her Pediatrician. There was a scrape on her side. He rubbed some ointment on it.

"Never do that to us again!" Tanya scolded. Adam and Tanya gave a comforting hug to both Kat and Bailey.

Kat smiled small. "Never again, trust me. I've learned my lesson." '_I should've left him the first time, shit.'_

Bailey's Dad walked in. Adam and Tanya saw, and they said their goodbyes to Kat and Bailey. Bailey saw her Dad for the first time in person. "You are my Daddy." It was a statement rather than a question. He nodded. "Mom, you're right he is really good looking." Even after all Bailey had witnessed, she still seemed to keep a hard situation light.

Kat blushed. Even after all the abuse she endured, Kat managed a smile. "You know, I should really punch you for doing what you did earlier?"

He laughed. "You can later, we can't do that in front of our daughter now can we?" He walked up to Kat and started checking on her. She had a bloody lip, and a black eye was starting to form. The bloody nose was cleaned up in no time. He took care of everything while talking to his daughter for the first time.

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, you can't do that in front of me." Bailey agreed with her Dad.

"You just met him, and you are already following after him." Kat teased. She shook her head in enjoyment. '_This was how it should've always been.'_

"I am my father's daughter." Bailey stated. She nodded her head in triumph.

"We have a lot to catch up on." He said. Then turned to Kat. "We also need to catch up too."

Kat looked at him. "I don't know, I don't think I will be ready-"

"Kat, not now. In the future." He said. Then turned to his daughter. "Now, how about we go and get some ice cream."

Bailey nodded. "Can I call you Daddy? When's your birthday? Are you going to my birthday this year? Can you sing? Do you know how to krump? What about making cool sounds? Are you smart?" Bailey kept asking questions.

Bailey's father enjoyed every minute though.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, October 22

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

06:23 P.M.

Earlier in the day, Billy and Hayley were officially married. Hayley Ziktor became Hayley Cranston, and she looked radiant. She had a white, silk halter form fitting wedding dress. She had a big blue sapphire pendant, sapphire earrings, white shoes. Her hair was done in an elegant bun with a 'borrowed' diamond bow from Kim. The flower girl was Bailey and the ring bearer was Taylor and Eric's son, M.C. Hayley had 5 bridesmaids: Kim, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, and Karone. Her maid of honor was Kat.

After Kat's ordeal with Frederick, Kat, Bailey, and Bailey's father went on a vacation. They traveled throughout the solar system visiting the places he went after his traumatizing ordeal on Titan. The newly formed family spent 2 months traveling. He got a pass from delivering babies for those two months. Ashley, with the help of Hayley, Zack, and Mrs. Fairweather-Rawlings, were able to take care of Kat's school while she was gone. It was a very much deserved vacation for Kat, and very much needed bonding time for Bailey and her Dad.

The reception had already started, and everyone was having a great time. Kat was smiling, and for the first time since she started dating was finally content with everything. Kat had started spending time with all her girlfriends. Kat and Hayley had a long talk after she returned from her 'space trip', and they quickly became best friends. Bailey's father and her were starting to get to know each other all over again. Something that Bailey reveled about. She was now 4, and she understood how important a father was. She even got reconnected with all her Aunts and Uncles just like Kat. Jason, Tommy, and Billy kept apologizing. Kat forgave them.

The bridesmaids and the bride made their way over to Kat. They were all smiling at the scene on the dance floor. Bailey was standing on top of her Dad's feet dancing.

"You know, it seems like they've never been apart." Kim observed. "She loves her Dad a lot."

Kat nodded. '_He's been amazing to both of us. I'm so thankful for him. He's not a deadbeat.' _"When we went to Aquitar, I went through the cleansing process. He was there holding my hand. The side effects were awful." The girls looked at her with interest. "Cestria is amazing and helpful. She explained everything to me in detail on why Billy and I had broken up."

"How was that?" Trini asked her. They didn't ask about her trip to Aquitar.

"Weird. It was, I mean I was so upset with finding out from Billy, his wife on Aquitar demanded we broke up. She explained, he wasn't the one who was to show me how to love again." Kat explained.

Hayley smiled. "I think you found the person who's meant to show you how." Hayley kept looking at Bailey and her Dad.

"He has been an amazing father to her already. His family's even comes around more since he's gotten better." Aisha noticed. "I'm so happy for you Kat." Kat smiled.

"Kat, I'm so sorry." Kim started. Kat looked at her confused. "I never meant to make you feel like you were never worthy of Tommy's love. I felt so guilty after all this stuff with Frederick happened. I was so happy to kick him in the balls for you." The girls laughed at her comment.

"I second that!" Trini said. Trini got her turn and kicked him in the balls too. "And Kat, I'm sorry for how everything turned out between you and Jason. We should've never went behind your back. I didn't consider your feelings or how you would've felt after what happened with Kim and Tommy."

"Guys, we already talked about this. You are all forgiven." Kat said. '_They are my friends. I've missed this.'_

Hayley laughed. "You are going to hear it again!" The girls laughed. "I'm sorry for everything that happened with Billy. I never meant to intrude on what you had with Billy. We couldn't dance around our feelings. I'm glad to know that you were able to forgive."

"Guys… I think it's time for a Kat sandwich!" Tanya exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Tanya. "You are so cheesy." Aisha said. They all went to hug Kat.

Kat looked at them. "Sassy six I guess?" Kat shrugged. They laughed at her.

Billy came and escorted his new wife to the dance floor. The newlyweds danced the night away. Tommy asked his wife to dance, and of course she obliged. Trini found her husband, Jason, and went to dance with him. Adam and Tanya danced the night away as well. Aisha found Rocky at the buffet tables, and she was able to pull him away to dance.

Bailey's father walked up to Kat. Bailey was running around with her Uncle Dustin and Auntie Marah. "May I have this dance?" he asked her.

Kat smiled, "Of course." They walked to the dance floor. The guests watched them in awe. Even though it was Billy and Haley's wedding, they didn't mind that Kat and Bailey's Dad got all the attention from the guests. After all, it was a long time coming for the couple.

**Xxxxx**

Sunday, December 31

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

08:10 P.M.

It was the 9th Annual Power Rangers Reunion/New Year's Eve party. All incarnations of Power Rangers attended even Rangers from the future. Rocky and Aisha decided they wanted to host the party this year. All the Rangers were seated with their respected teams. Rocky and Aisha stood up. "Welcome to the 9th Annual Family Reunion." Aisha started.

"Babe, it's more like a reunion/New Year's Eve party." Rocky retorted. Aisha just looked at him. "Sorry Mama Bear." Everyone in the crowd laughed at how Aisha could sill instill fear into her husband with a look. "This has been a trying year for some of our own." They gave a smile to Kat and Bailey's father. "But, as Power Rangers we all know we are able to overcome anything." Everyone gave a round of applause for that.

"Since, a couple of teams are from the future, I think it's time we all reintroduce ourselves to the newcomers. Now, I know for one team, apparently we are in their history books, but this is tradition. So, when I call your team, the members in the group should introduce themselves." Aisha smiled.

"And for some of us, we have been on more than one team or color." Rocky gave a look to Tommy. Everyone laughed. "Just introduce yourself there as well." Rocky smirked a Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes.

Teams from Mighty Morphin to Dino Thunder introduced themselves.

"S.P.D please introduce yourselves." Aisha announced.

Five people stood up. "My name is Jack Landors. I was the Red Ranger on the B-Squad."

"My name is Schuyler 'Sky' Tate. I was the Blue Ranger on the B-Squad. Then became the Red Ranger on the newly formed A-Squad."

"I'm Bridge Carson. I was the Green Ranger on the B-Squad, then I became the Blue Ranger on the newly formed A-Squad."

"My name is Sydney Drew, I was the Pink B-Squad Ranger."

"My name is Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado. I was the Yellow B-Squad Ranger."

Everyone clapped for them.

"Now, for the newest Rangers. Mystic Force!" Rocky shouted.

"I'm Nick Russell. I was Red Mystic Force Ranger. My parents are Leanbow and Udonna, our White Mystic Force Ranger. Unfortunately, they couldn't be here because they are helping Mystic Mother with something." Nick said. Everyone in the crowd wondered what Mystic Mother was doing. Kat had a thought. '_Maybe it was that one time when Rita was sick.'_

"My name is Xander Bly, I was the Green Mystic Force Ranger. It's uh great to be here." Xander said with a smile.

"My name is Charlie Thorn, but I go by Chip. I was the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger." Chip waved at everyone.

"I'm Vida 'V' Rocca. I was the Pink Mystic Force Ranger." V smiled.

"I'm V's sister. Madison 'Maddie' Rocca. I was the Blue Mystic Force Ranger."

Clapping roared throughout the reception hall at Bulkmeier's. They continued celebrating bringing in the New Year.

More babies were added to the Power Ranger family. In addition to Carter and Dana's 3 year old daughter, they welcomed another babygirl, Brianna Ally, to the world. Cole and Alyssa had a baby this year as well. Their son, Cole Baron Evans Jr., nicknamed Junior. Karone and Zhane welcomed a little boy named Brian Andros, Emma was happy to be an older sister. Taylor and Eric Meyers welcomed a little girl named Ava Lauren, yes, M.C. became an older brother.

Earlier in the year Blake and Tori married, and she was now known as Tori Bradley. She was 4 months pregnant with their first child. Maya and Damon were expecting their first child as well, Maya was 2 months pregnant. Chad and Kelsey were expecting another child by June of next year. They couldn't be happier.

Conner and Kira were still together after all this time. Everyone could smell a marriage in the future. Dustin and Marah were talking about marriage also. Even though she hurt him when she was evil, and he was worried about her track record with guys, they seemed to overcome all of it. Sky and Sydney were starting to date. He was still the serious one while she balanced him out.

All the married couples were still in marital bliss. The 'Original Power Couple', Tommy and Kim, were very happy being parents to Steven, Sophia, and A.J. They were successful in their business ventures, and loved being teachers. Rocky and Aisha were starting to make a name for themselves in their respective fields. Their daughter, Zoey, was getting bigger and stronger by the day. Trini and Jason had their fights here and there, but they made it work. Their son, L.T., and daughter, Reyna, just started to learn karate. Adam and Tanya had a lot going on in their life, but the love was still there. Their kids, Derek and Kaylani, were starting to pick up their interests. Zack and Angela were busy still on the road with music stars. Their kids, Ahmad and Alisha, were starting hip hop aikido. Hayley and Billy were still the newlyweds, and couldn't be happier.

T.J. and Cassie were expecting their next child in late January, early February. She was having a little boy. Kailey was excelling in singing, and she might even take up softball. Andros and Ashley loved raising Anthony and Addison. Hopefully, one day, they will get a little girl.

Leo and Kendrix were happy raising little Leo. They stayed between Angel Grove and Terra Venture. They talked about possibly having another child in the future, but weren't sure.

Jen and Wes were married, and now she was pregnant. She couldn't be any happier with her life in the present. She believed she made the right choice by not going back to the future. Nadira and Lucas were engaged in the future.

Kat's life had changed dramatically since last year. She endured an abusive relationship and overcame it with the help of Bailey's Dad. That's something a lot of people were grateful for. She was able to salvage her friendships with all her girlfriends, and she didn't feel unworthy when it came to love. Her life was where it should be. She had Bailey who was now 4, and her Dad was in the picture. She loved the end of the year party because she got to catch up with everyone. It seemed like Bailey's Dad, Dana, and Alyssa were going to have their work cut out for them by delivering all the new babies. Kat smiled at the thought. Bailey's father came up to her. "What's with the smile on your face?" He asked.

'_Everything feels right, that's all.' _"I'm finally happy. You're back in mine and Bailey's life. She absolutely adores you." Kat answered.

"Does that mean you adore me?" He smiled at her.

"Of course it does. You helped me to overcome the bullshit of Frederick. I'm still worried I have to face him next year in court though." Kat's smile faltered.

"Hey, with the help of Trini, Lamar, and Hardtime, we will all overcome it." He said adamantly. "Don't worry so much. You've already been through a lot."

She nodded. "We've been through a lot. First with you being tortured and captured for weeks, and with me and all my relationships failing. Then having to deal with that asshole." Kat shuddered. "I know with the help of you, I'll be able to love again."

He smiled. "You don't love me? Katherine 'Kat' Anastasia Hillard, half term Pink Ninjetti, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger." He teased.

Kat was about to answer, but was interrupted. "The countdown is starting!" Rocky shouted.

Everyone in the room counted down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Happy New Year!" The room filled with clapping, shouting, lots of kisses amongst the couples, and party poppers going off. Lots of Cristal was opened up also.

Kat and Bailey's Dad kissed. "I love you too. After all you are Bailey's father and you were a Power Ranger." He rolled his eyes. "What it's true!" _'I do love you. I believe I was waiting for you, after all this time. We met when I first came to Angel Grove, then you helped me in London, we had Bailey, and then you helped me to overcome everything that I encountered. You stuck by me after all this time.' _He just laughed, and they kissed again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: 2007**

**A/N: **_I will finally reveal Bailey's Dad._

**A/N: **_I've kept everyone in suspense because of the "Who could be her Dad aspect?" There couldn't be that many choices because most of the people who could've fathered Bailey were already married or with someone else. _

**A/N: **_There will probably be one more chapter after this, and I will finally finish this story._

**Chapter 14: 2007**

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, July 16

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

07:12 P.M.

Former Power Rangers gathered at the reception hall at Bulkmeier's to celebrate a union made in holy matrimony. Who got married?

_**(Flashback)**_

_4 months earlier. . . _

_A man and woman were out to dinner. They were able to leave their daughter with a babysitter for the night. It was a lovely night, and they ate at the best Italian restaurant similar to one of their first dates. The dinner was lovely, and he paid for everything. He even left a big tip. She smiled at him. _

_They were in the streets of Angel Grove, and they went to Angel Grove Park. They walked around. It was a nostalgic feeling. _

"_I was right here, when I watched Tommy, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy practicing katas." She pointed to where she saw them._

_He laughed. "That's when I bumped into you." She nodded. "I knocked you down on your ass."_

_She shook her head. "Hey, you couldn't even tell me your name. These years of dancing around could've been avoided, you know?"_

_He thought about it. "Could it have? You ended up becoming a Power Ranger before I did. I ended up leaving to be in the Air Force, there was a lot of things that couldn't really been avoided if you think about it."_

"_So, are you saying what we went through made us stronger as a couple?" She asked._

"_I don't know, but whatever we had to go through brought us here today. Our love has been lingering, I mean come on how is it that I saw you in London? How come I was able to become a Power Ranger? We still managed to see each other every year, or well not every year, but every time after I got better. Shit I don't even know what I am trying to say." she laughed at him. "When we were able to see each other, good things did come out of it. We have the most amazing daughter. I love you unconditionally. I waited for you to come around."_

_She looked at him. "You did, didn't you?"_

_He nodded. "After Tommy, Jason, and Billy. I waited. After that asshole, I still waited. "_

"_You have been so patient with me. And you've been caring. I admit I doubted you as a father and even as a boyfriend. But I believe you have taught me how to love again. After everything, you've stuck by me, haven't judged me, and even made me stronger. I love you for what you've done."_

_He smiled. "Even this." He got down on one knee. Kat put a hand over her mouth. "Katherine 'Kat' Anastasia Hillard, will you marry me? I will love you forever, and I believe I have already. From the first time I bumped into you, to the time in London when you peed on yourself." Kat got really red. He laughed. "Hey, I should've let you use the bathroom, but to the time we conceived Bailey, my stint on Titan, and through the drama with the monster, I've known you were the one for me."_

_Katherine looked at him. She nodded. "Yes! Yes! Oh my gosh yes I will marry you." He put the ring on her finger, and they kissed._

"_You've made me so happy, now we can be a family for real. Listen, I want to get married soon."_

"_How soon?" she asked._

"_July."_

_Kat counted. "That's 4 months from now." He smiled at her. "Okay let's do it!."_

_They went back home to start planning the wedding._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Kat and her now husband danced the night away. Everyone was so happy for the couple. No one was happier than Bailey. Her family was finally complete.

Bailey was the flower girl at the wedding. Tanya and Hayley were matrons of honor. Kim, Trini, and Aisha were her bridesmaids. The ring bearer was Derek, Adam and Tanya's son. Leo was best man while Jason, Billy, Kai, and Tommy were groomsman.

Kat looked gorgeous in her long white wedding gown. Her hair was done in ringlets, there was some pink accents somewhere in her hair. She had a blue garter underneath. This was the happy ending everyone was waiting for.

It was getting late, but the Power Rangers were still there. Everyone who was a civilian, there weren't many, had already gone home.

"I love Power Ranger weddings." Kim said. All her friends laughed. "What?"

"How many weddings have you been to that wasn't Power Rangers related?" Aisha asked her.

Kim thought about it. "O man, there aren't any really."

"It's nice to know out the 'Sassy Six' Kat is finally the last one to get married." Trini said happily.

"I got my happy ending. Now, what about Hayley being a mother?" Kat said looking at one of her maid of honors.

Hayley rubbed her feet. "Hey, it will happen, but right now I'm still busy running the café. Billy's busy working. We don't know how we will manage."

The girls looked at her. "Girl, you know we had a hard time at first, but come on it's worth it. We believe you two will be great parents. Can you imagine how smart the baby will be?" Tanya inquired.

They laughed.

"Kat?" Kat looked up. She saw it was her husband. "Can I have this dance?" Kat nodded and whisked her away.

"They're so IN love." Aisha commented. "I'm very happy for her."

The guests watched on, then they were blinded by a light coming from the center of the room.

"What the hell is that?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, Bro. come on let's check it out." Jason said.

All the guests gathered in the middle. The bright light formed into a body. "I am the Sentinel Knight. I work with the current team of Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive." He said.

"What do you want?" Kat asked. '_I don't know if I should be mad you're crashing my wedding or just smile.'_

"Katherine Hillard, I am sorry for interrupting your wedding, but I am in need of help." He said. Kat nodded. Her husband held her tight. "I've had a premonition. The Operation Overdrive team is going to lose their powers temporarily." The former rangers gasped. "Thrax is going to gather his own Alliance of Evil, and he will manage to force those Rangers into a break."

"Who is Thrax?" Adam asked.

The Sentinel Knight looked at Kat. Kat gasped. He nodded. "Thrax is the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa." Kat answered. The Power Rangers looked at her. "When I was evil, I noticed Rita had been looking sick. I overheard Finster confirm something, and I pieced it together. She was pregnant."

Andros looked at the Sentinel Knight in disbelief. "Wait! How is it possible Thrax is evil? He would've had to been born when I smashed Zordon's tube."

Karone and Zhane looked at each other. "Sentinel Knight, my wife and I battled on Titan. I know that Thrax was hiding there. But we finished the war. How is he still alive?" Zhane demanded.

Kat's husband went pale. "You mean that red thing with a face mask is Thrax?" He asked his friends. They nodded. "He must have gone into hiding. Scorpina and Goldar must have hid him somewhere else before the war was done."

The Sentinel Knight agreed with Kat's husband's observation. "Thrax and his wife, Laima-" Zhane, Karone, and Kat's husband shook their head in shock. "went to the planet of Mars to hide out. Thrax is here on Earth because he wants the Corona Aurora. The Corona Aurora is very powerful, and if in the wrong hands there will be dire consequences."

"So, you need help?" Cole asked.

Sentinel Knight nodded. "I already have one. Bridge from S.P.D. Who else will come? I can only revive 4 more powers." He informed.

"I'm not going. I've retired." Tommy informed him. He's led enough teams, and he's not trying to go back. Kim nodded in agreement.

"I'll go." Kira said. Conner looked at her. "Conner, don't worry, I got this and I, will come back home." She kissed him. "To you."

Conner nodded. "I'm in." He wouldn't let his fiancée leave without him.

The Sentinel Knight felt bad. "Conner, I'm sorry, I can only revive one person per color." They were all confused. "Bridge is the Red S.P.D Ranger now."

Conner couldn't believe it. He wasn't able to go with Kira. He hugged her tighter.

"I'll help." Adam said. Tanya looked at him. "They need an original."

Zack agreed. "Yeah, you should definitely go man."

"I want to go." Tori said. Her husband looked at her. "Just take care of Liam for me okay. We probably won't be gone long." Tori and Blake had a baby two months ago. She just needed to help, and then she would be back.

"It's easier for me to revive a Green Ranger power than a pink, white, silver, or gold." The Sentinel Knight told them.

"I'll do it. I barely gave up the Power, less than a year ago. I think you can reinstate them faster right?" Xander asked.

The Knight nodded. "Thank you former Rangers. Remember, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. Thank you for everything you've all done for Earth. Katherine, I am sorry for interrupting your wedding. Congratulations you two, I know you've both been through a lot." He left after that.

"Well, what a way to end the wedding." Rocky joked. Aisha smacked his arm. "Hey! I love you too Mama." He winked at her.

"We got a honeymoon to go to. Thank you for sticking by us everyone." Kat's husband said. He grabbed for her hand, and they walked to the awaiting limo outside.

**Xxxxx**

Thursday, August 23

Los Angeles, CA- Los Angeles County Courthouse

08:46 A.M.

The trial of California vs. Frederick Allen had been in the works for over a year now. Trini was working hard to prosecute him for the crimes he committed. There were several charges against him including rape, kidnapping, and aggravated assault.

Trini requested that this case be presented before the Grand Jury, so that it wouldn't have to be a long trial. Kat's already been through enough. Frederick also, didn't need to be present for the trial.

"Trinity Scott, call your witness." Judge Smith said.

"Thank you, your honor. I call Katherine Hillard to the stand." Katherine walked up to the stand and was sworn in.

"Ms. Hillard, I understand you dated the defendant for some time." Trini started.

Kat nodded. "We dated for close to 9 months."

"How did you two meet?"

"I had a dance competition in Las Vegas. I went out one night with a couple of my co-workers. We went to Club Rain in the Palms Casino, and I guess he saw what he liked. He asked a bouncer to come get us, and we joined him." Kat described.

Trini nodded. "What happened after that?"

"We started dating. He bought a house out in Baldwin Hills, and his friends moved in as well. Everything was great between Frederick and I. He was very sweet, caring, and nice. Whenever I went out with him, he bought me something new, and he even got my daughter stuff. I thought he was the perfect guy."

"I see, you thought?" Trini questioned. Kat nodded. "What changed?"

Kat was now starting to get uncomfortable. "On New Year's Eve of 2005, Frederick and I got into an argument. I told him I was going out to a New Year's Eve party without him. He was very upset with me. He accused me of cheating on him, but I told him it wasn't like that." Kat swallowed hard. "I was going to escort him out, and that's when he grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground. He basically snapped, and he said I needed to listen to him. That he's the only guy that loves me, and he doesn't buy stuff for me to just leave him." Kat wiped a tear from her eye. "Frederick played on my insecurities a lot, so I felt like I needed to listen to him, so I could be loved."

"What happened after that?"

Kat swallowed again. "He grabbed my hair, and he demanded that I show him how much I love him. We had sex, I complied, but it was so rough. It hurt a lot, and I have never had sex like that before. It felt like he was ripping me open, and he's never been like that."

"Did things get worse after that?"

"At first, it got better. He would buy me and my daughter gifts, and he apologized for his actions. I thought it was a one time thing. But when I got a phone call from my daughter's father, he started being abusive again. The abuse was sporadic, but it still happened. In May he reached his breaking point because that's when he told me and my daughter that we needed to leave."

"You didn't want to go, did you?" Trini prodded.

Kat shook her head. "I wanted to leave him, but not leave my home. He threatened me and my daughter if we didn't leave with him. I was scared, and I didn't want him hurting her, so we left with him.

"Can you tell me what you learned about Frederick while he kidnapped you?"

"His friends, Lamar and Hardtime, or Marquis, had told me of his past. Frederick was abusive to his past girlfriends as well. In Miami, he was arrested and put in jail for beating a woman so bad she suffered a miscarriage. He paid his way out."

"Tell me about the last time you saw Frederick."

"His friends helped me to escape. They called all my friends and were able to set something up. Lamar left a cell phone in Bailey's room. He hid it so Frederick wouldn't find it, but Frederick did. I was downstairs with Bailey, and he came rushing towards me demanding to know why I had a cell phone. I lied to him saying I didn't know what that was, and that's when he kept hitting me. He used my insecurities against me again. He pushed my daughter and was raping me, and that's when the door was broken down and my friends came in. They had to witness Frederick raping me." Kat had tears rolled down her face.

Trini's heart broke for her, but she needed to be strong. The Grand Jury needed to see Frederick was a monster. "No more questions your honor."

"Ms. Hillard, you may leave. Thank you for your time." Judge Smith said.

Katherine smiled and left. Outside she was greeted by her husband. He kissed her on the lips. "You did good, Babe. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She kissed him.

**Xxxxx**

Saturday, December 31

Angel Grove, CA- Bulkmeier's

09:11 P.M.

The 10th annual Power Rangers Reunion/New Year's Eve party was going on. It was a great year, and there were no personal problems for all the former Power Rangers. Operation Overdrive was the newest team to be welcomed. This year, Hayley and Billy hosted the reunion party.

The Power Rangers were already seated down. Hayley and Billy stood up. "Can we have your attention, please?" Billy said with a smile. Everyone looked at him. "Welcome to the 10th annual reunion party. We are pleased to celebrate this occasion by introducing ourselves to the newest team of Rangers."

Hayley smiled at everyone. "We will start with Zordon's Rangers, and go from there. Don't be surprised if you hear some repeats. So, Zordon's Originals, please begin introducing yourselves."

The Mighty Morphin Team stood up. Jason went first. "I am Jason Scott, first Red Ranger. I was the first leader ever. I paved the way for all of you guys!" There were a lot of eye rolls.

"I am Zack Taylor, I was the first Black Ranger."

"My name is Billy Cranston, I was the first Blue Ranger."

"My name is Trini Scott, I was the first Yellow Ranger. I'm Mr. first Red Ranger ever's wife."

"My name is Dr. Thomas Oliver, I was the first Green and White Ranger."

"And I'm Kimberly Oliver, I was the first Pink Ranger. I am Mr. Multicolored, Christmas Tree, Greatest Ranger ever's wife." There was laughter heard. Tommy glared at her.

"My name is Dr. Adam Park, I was Zack's replacement as the second Black Ranger."

"I am Rocky DeSantos, and I replaced Jason. I became the second Red Ranger."

"And I am Aisha DeSantos. I married the big lug right here." She pointed to Rocky. "I replaced Trini and became the second Yellow Ranger."

"I'm Angela Taylor, and I'm Zack's wife."

The applause rang throughout the room. These were really the ones who paved the way for the other rangers.

"Team Ninjetti." Haley said.

Jason, Trini, Angela and Zack sat down.

Tommy spoke up. "I am the White Falcon Ninjetti." Adam smiled. "I am the Black Frog Ninjetti" Billy nodded. "I am the Blue Wolf Ninjetti." Aisha smiled. "I am the Yellow Bear Ninjetti, and my mate is the Red Ape." Rocky smiled wider. "I am the Yellow Bear Ninjetti and my mate is the Yellow Bear."

Kat stood up. "I was the Pink Crane Ninjetti. I took over after Kim left."

Kimberly smiled at Kat. "I am the Pink Crane Ninjetti, and I am the mate to the White Falcon."

"The Alien Rangers aren't able to visit due to the climate on Earth. But they were able to send us a hologram and here it is." Billy told the rangers. The hologram showed the Alien Rangers introducing themselves. The Overdrive Rangers were in awe. After it was done, Billy continued. "Team Zeo."

"I went from the White Ranger to the Red Zeo Ranger." Tommy informed them.

"I handed my Zeo crystal to Tanya, and I became the technical advisor to the Zeo team." Billy said.

"I'm Tanya Park. I married Adam, and I was the Yellow Zeo Ranger."

"I'm Katherine 'Kat' Hillard, and I was the Pink Zeo Ranger."

"I changed my color one time. Tommy did you hear that one time?" Rocky queried. Tommy glared at him. Rocky smiled. "I went from red to Blue. I was the Blue Zeo Ranger."

Adam laughed. "I changed my color one time also, I went from Black to Green. I was the Green Zeo Ranger."

"And I took the power on once more and became the Gold Zeo Ranger. I too, only changed my color one time." Jason smirked.

Billy laughed at his friends. "Team Turbo."

Tommy was tired of talking. This always happened. "I became the Red Turbo Ranger, but I gave up my powers to someone else." Tommy smiled at T.J.

T.J. stood up. "My name is Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, but you can call me T.J. I replaced Tommy as the Red Turbo Ranger."

"I became the Green Turbo Ranger, but then I passed on my powers to Carlos." Adam said. He finally sat down.

"I'm Carlos Vallerte, I became the Green Turbo Ranger."

"My name is Maria, I'm Carlos' wife."

"After deciding to give up the power, I gave my powers to Cassie." Kat sat down as well.

"My name is Cassandra 'Cassie' Johnson. T.J. is my husband, and I became the Pink Turbo Ranger."

"Once my time was up as a power ranger, I gave my powers to Ashley." Tanya sat down.

"My name is Ashley Hammond, and I became the Yellow Turbo Ranger."

"I am Justin Stewart, and I was the youngest serving Power Ranger. I was the Blue Turbo Ranger."

"My name is Rachel Stewart, I'm Justin's wife."

"Team Space Rangers." Hayley announced.

Andros stood up. "My name is Andros. Ashley is my wife, and I am the Red Space Ranger."

Ashley and Cassie introduced themselves again.

Carlos told them how he changed to Black.

T.J. told them how he changed to Blue.

"I'm Zhane, and I was the Silver Space Ranger."

"Lost Galaxy" Billy said.

"I'm Leo Corbett, I was the Red Galaxy Ranger."

"My name is Kendrix Corbett, I'm married to Leo, and I was the Pink Galaxy Ranger before I passed on my powers to Karone."

"I'm Karone, I used to be the evil Princess Astronema. I became the Pink Galaxy Ranger. I'm Zhane's wife and Andros' sister."

"I'm Kai Chen, and I was the Blue Galaxy Ranger."

"I'm Maya Henderson. I was the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and I am married to Damon."

"My name is Damon Henderson, and I was the Green Galaxy Ranger."

Mike smiled. "My name is Dr. Mike Corbett, I was the Magna Defender, I guess you can say I was the Black Galaxy Ranger." Everyone smiled at him.

"Lightspeed Rescue." Hayley stated.

"Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger."

"Dana Grayson, Pink Lightspeed Ranger. I am married to Carter."

"Kelsey Lee. Yellow Lightspeed Ranger. I am married to Chad."

"Chad Lee, here. I was the Blue Lightspeed Ranger."

"Ryan Mitchell. I am the brother to Dana Grayson, and brother in law of Carter. I was the Titanium Ranger."

"My name is Joel Rawlings. I was the Green Lightspeed Ranger."

"And I'm Angela Fairweather-Rawlings, I was the technical advisor to the team."

"Up next is Time Force." Billy proclaimed.

"I'm Wes Collins, and I was the Red Time Force Ranger."

"I'm Jennifer 'Jen' Collins, wife to Wes Collins, and I was the leader of Time Force as the Pink Ranger."

"My name is Lucas Kendall, and I was the Blue Time Force Ranger."

"I'm Nadira Kendall, Lucas' wife. My Dad and I used to be enemies of Time Force, but we've reformed."

"My name is Trip, and I was the Green Time Force Ranger."

"I'm Katie Walker, and I was the Yellow Time Force Ranger."

"Eric Meyers, Quantum Ranger, I was also a Red."

"Wild Force, please introduce yourselves." Hayley announced.

"I'm Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger."

"I am Dr. Alyssa Evans, White Wild Force Ranger, and Cole's wife."

"My name is Taylor Meyers, I'm married to Eric from the Time Force team, and I was the Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

"Danny Delgado, Black Wild Force Ranger."

"And I'm Max Cooper, Blue Wild Force Ranger. Our sixth member isn't here because he's staying with his wife right now. She's sick with the flu."

"Ninja Storm" Billy said.

"I'm Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ninja Ranger."

"My name is Dustin Brooks, and I was the Yellow Wind Ninja Ranger."

"I'm Tori Bradley, I married Blake and I was the Blue Wind Ninja Ranger."

"Hello everyone, the name is Blake Bradley, and I was the Navy Thunder Storm Ranger."

"My name is Hunter Bradley, and I'm Blake's brother. I was the Crimson Thunder Storm Ranger."

"I'm Cam Watanabe, I was the Green Samurai Ranger and technical advisor to the team. My cousins used to be our villains."

"My name is Marah Brooks, I'm married to Dustin and I used to be evil."

"I'm Kapri Watanabe, and I used to be evil as well. I'm engaged to Shane Clarke."

"Team Dino Thunder." Billy smiled and stayed standing.

"I'm Conner McKnight. I was the leader of the team. You know the guy in Red."

"I'm Ethan James, Blue Dino Thunder Ranger."

"My name is Trent Fernandez-Mercer, I was the White Dino Thunder Ranger."

Kimberly stood up. "I came back to become the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger."

"My name is Kira McKnight, I'm Conner's wife, and I used to be the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger." After Kira came back from the Operation Overdrive Mission, Conner and Kira got married in Vegas.

Everyone laughed at Tommy. "I was the mentor to the team and I became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger."

"I'm Hayley Cranston, I'm married to Billy, and I was the technical advisor."

"I was co-technical advisor with my wife." Billy clarified.

"I also helped them out." Trini added.

Anton stood up. "I used to be the villain Mesogog, but I'm good now. I'm Trent's father."

Eileen smiled. "Before, I was the henchwoman Elsa, but now I'm Eileen Mercer, Anton's wife, and Trent's stepmother."

Billy stated, "S.P.D. it's your turn."

"I used to be the guy in Red." Jack Landors said.

"I'm Sydney Tate, I'm married to Sky Tate, and I was the Pink Ranger."

"Sky Tate, I was the Blue Ranger then became the Red. I retired."

"Bridge Carson, I changed my colors twice. I went from Green to Blue to Red."

"Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, and I was the Yellow Ranger. Anubis Crugar and Kat Manx couldn't be here tonight, but they tell us to tell you guys hello."

"Mystic Force, you're up." Hayley said.

"My name real name is Bowen, but I'm known as Nick Russell. I was the Red Mystic Force Ranger."

"I'm Vida 'V' Rocca, I was the Pink Mystic Force Ranger."

"I'm V's sister, Madison 'Maddie' Rocca, and I was the Blue Mystic Force Ranger."

"Charlie 'Chip' Thorn, and I was the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger."

"My name is Xander Bly, I was the Green Mystic Force Ranger."

"I'm Udonna, my son is Bowen, and I was the White Mystic Force Ranger."

"I'm Leanbown, and I'm Udonna's Husband, I used to be the evil Koragg, but I'm really a Wolf Warrior."

"I'm Daggeron, I was the Solaris Knight. I'm Bowen's Godfather."

"And give it up for our newest team Operation Overdrive." Billy stated. The former Power Rangers clapped. "Welcome to the family."

"Wow, it's an honor to be here. I'm Mack Hartford, I'm the Red Overdrive Ranger."

"I'm Rose Ortiz, I'm engaged to Mack." Ronny gasped. "Sorry, he just asked me this morning. I was the Pink Overdrive Ranger." After Mack was finally turned human, Rose and him started dating right away. They fell in love quickly, and he knew he wanted to marry her.

"I'm Ronny Robinson, Yellow Overdrive Ranger. It's great to be here."

"My name is Dax Lo. I was the Blue Overdrive Ranger."

"And I'm Will Aston, Black Overdrive Ranger."

"I'm Tyzonn, I was the Mercury Ranger, so I guess I would be Silver."

There was a round of applause, and the festivities continued. The year 2007 had been one of the less stressful years for the former Power Rangers.

Earlier in the year, Jen gave birth to her and Wes' first child. A daughter named Solana Rochelle Collins. They nicknamed her Sol.

Conner and Kira were pregnant with twins. Conner's genes must have come into play on that one. She was due in July of next year.

It was now time for the countdown…

**Xxxxx**

_**Back to the present. . . October 21, 2008**_

"So, that's how your Daddy and I met and fell in love. We finally got married and now we are expecting either a baby boy or baby girl." Kat told Bailey. "You're going to be a good big sister right?"

Bailey nodded. "Mommy, whatever did happen to Frederick?"

Kat smiled. '_He's rotting in hell' _"Auntie Trini was able to lock him away for a very, very, very long time. He will never take us away again."

Bailey yawned and nodded. "Yeah, because Daddy would kick his ass!"

Kat gasped. "Bailey!" She scolded.

"Oops. Blame Daddy, he says it on the road sometimes." Bailey said.

Kat laughed. "Good night I love you."

"I love you too." Bailey said. She hugged her beaten up Ninja Hello Kitty tighter, it was only three years old, but she tried to take it everywhere with her. All the ones that Frederick had given her she didn't want anymore. Kat and her husband made sure to donate them to the Good Will.

Kat laughed then walked to her room. Her husband was already in bed, he had a long day it seems like.

"Hey Love." Kat said. She climbed in bed and kissed him. "So, why did you teach our daughter cuss words?"

He kissed her back. "Huh?" She gave him a stern look. "It's not my fault there are horrible drivers in Los Angeles." She shook her head. He tried to change the subject. "What took you so long to put Bailey down?"

"She wanted to hear the story of how we met and fell in love." Kat said.

He looked at her. "From the beginning?" Kat nodded. "That's like a novel, if you think about it."

She laughed. "Who are you telling? I'm the one that had to tell her."

He laughed. "Well I hope we are having a boy, boys don't like to hear about that stuff."

"And if it's a girl?"

"You will tell her the story, Katherine 'Kat' Anastasia Hillard, used to be holder of the Crane Ninjetti, Pink Zeo Ranger, and first Pink Turbo Ranger."

Kat rolled her eyes. "You always use that against me."

He laughed. "At least you didn't switch colors around. Then you would've been the female Tommy."

"Whatever, just because you were only given one power." She retorted.

He nodded. "Yes, one power that was enabled to be restored back to me." He said. They kissed again. "I love you Kat."

She smiled and they snuggled against each other. "I love you too, Dr. Francisco Michael **'Mike' Corbett, Magna Defender, Black Galaxy Ranger** ."

They fell asleep after that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

**A/N: **_This is the final chapter to this story. It will be Mike's thoughts about Kat and his time on Titan. I made a mistake last chapter, Mike's First name is really Fernando. I made up that part, I think his first name was Mike._

**A/N: **_Big thanks to: Brankel1, Ghostwriter, Dinomus, Sabina21, and XRanger13 for the reviews. It means a lot to me. This was my first fan fiction story, and now I'm ready to write my second one. It's called "Kimberly"… my first Tommy/Kim story. =)_

**Epilogue **

_**(Flashback)**_

_August 20, 1995_

_Kat smiled at him, "It's quite alright, I guess I should've been paying more attention."_

_"Well I would love to stay and chat with someone who is as cute as you, but I really need to head home. Bye!" the guy yelled as he was running backwards towards what looked like his little brother._

_Leo Corbett watched as his brother was running backwards towards him. He wondered why he wasn't facing forward. "Mike!" His brother didn't answer. "Fernando!"_

_Mike turned around. "What?" He was rather annoyed._

"_What the hell was that about?" He asked._

"_I bumped into a girl. She was hot! And she had the nicest accent… it must have been English, no Australian or something."_

_Leo shook his head. "Like you will see her again. Remember you are leaving for the Air Force soon! Mom wants us to head home, so we can start planning your going away party."_

_Mike lowered his head. His brother was right. He might not ever see her again. He should've gotten her name._

_October 31, 1997_

_Brad, Deuce, and Morgan had just dropped the girls off that they met at Club Frog. They were walking back to base when they looked at Mike._

"_Hey, why did you introduce yourself as Fernando?" Deuce asked him. _

"_I usually do that when I first meet someone. It is my birth name you know." Mike replied._

"_Have you met Kat before or something?" Brad queried. He noticed how Mike was being so overprotective of her._

_Mike nodded. "Briefly before I left. Her blue eyes are what got to me." Mike looked up at the Dance Academy. "It's pure coincidence that we saw each other tonight. I wonder if I will ever see her again."_

_Morgan laughed. "Of course, you will. We are going to hang out with them soon."_

"_Thanks for the encouragement… I think. Come on we should head back." The group of guys walked back to the base, happy they had just met some awesome girls._

_November 20, 2000_

_People gathered at Tommy's house to make plans for the Command Center he wanted to build underneath his house. They took a break for lunch. The girls sat by themselves, while the guys sat with each other to discuss their dating lives._

_T.J. looked at Mike, "Are you dating anyone?"_

_Mike shook his head. "I'm not looking either." Which was the truth. Mike had dated, but the blonde with blue eyes, tall, sexy and sophisticated was still on his mind. He hated that he couldn't see her again. Who knows where she was?_

_December 31, 2000_

_Leo, Kendrix and Mike had just arrived at the Youth Center. "So, this is a Power Rangers reunion?" Kendrix asked her boyfriend. He nodded. "Wow. How many teams has there been so far?"_

_Leo shrugged. "I don't know, come on let's meet everyone."_

_Mike followed the couple in and looked around. He remember the Space team because of the team up mission. Then he looked at everyone else. He couldn't believe it. Kat was there, but she had a boyfriend. He was sad to know that that he didn't have a chance anymore. They made eye contact, and she smiled at him. As long as she was happy that's what mattered._

_May 03, 2001_

_It was revealed that Jason had cheated on Kat with Trini, and got Trini pregnant. Mike watched on as Kat's heart was broken into a million pieces. He really wanted to punch Jason for what he did to Kat, but he didn't. Instead he made sure Trini was okay. She was 4 months pregnant, and as soon to be OB-GYN, Trini's stress could cause a miscarriage. After all was said and done, maybe he could have a chance after all. _

_January 24, 2002_

_Mike and Kat woke up the next morning with smiles on their faces. _

"_I had a wonderful time last night." Kat smiled. She kissed Mike on the lips._

_He laughed. "Me too. I think we must have done it 5 times."_

_She smiled even more. "Five amazing and wonderful times."_

"_Hey, listen, we will do this again. I want to see you as much as I can before I leave for New Zealand for my externship. Okay?"_

_Kat nodded. "I can't wait."_

_Mike and Kat went to take a shower together. One more time together before he left couldn't hurt, right?_

_November 11, 2002_

_Goldar and Scorpina were holding Mike captive._

"_You know as a former Princess of Evil, you would think Karone would've asked the 'three greatest rangers' to help. Not this guy." Scorpina sneered._

"_My love, he is good enough. We will break him eventually." Goldar comforted her. He walked towards Mike. He sliced his side. "Bring back Tommy, Jason, or Kimberly, and you won't have to go through this." He sliced his side again. _

_Mike had been through a week of torture now. "NO! I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU OR YOUR WIFE OR DAUGHTER!" _

_Scorpina stung him with her stinger. Mike yelled out in pain. "Bring them here, or your daughter and precious Kitty Kat will get it."_

"_D-d-daughter?" Mike choked out. "I don't have a daughter."_

"_Laima!" Goldar called for his daughter. Laima came with her husband, Thrax. Laima was gorgeous like her mother, but she didn't wear golden armor like her parents. She wore golden robes like a Greek Goddess. "DO IT!"_

_Laima placed a helmet over Mike. "This is what's going to happen if you don't comply to my parents!"_

_Mike watched as images of Kat, Bailey, and Billy were together. Bailey cooed at Billy. They looked like the perfect family. Wait, Mike was the Dad. Mike shook his head. He knew that was his daughter. The skin tone, the facial structures. That was all him. Then the images of Bailey covered in blood. "NOOOOO!" Mike screamed, and he tore the thing off._

"_Will you bring them, now?" Laima asked._

"_Fuck you!" Mike snapped. _

"_You asked for it." Laima threw a thunder ninja star at Mike's body._

"_Ahhhh!" Mike agonized._

"_Do it now!" Scorpina yelled as she stung him repeatedly._

_Mike shook his head. "NO. I WILL NEVER GIVE THEM UP TO YOU. AND YOU WILL LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"_

_May 01, 2003_

_Adam and Tanya were in the delivery room waiting for the doctor. Dana was pregnant, so she couldn't deliver their baby. They watched as Mike came in. They noticed he was pale white with black bags under his eyes._

"_Mike?" Adam asked. "Where have you been?" Mike remained silent. "What happened to you?"_

"_Listen, I will help you deliver your son, but that's all. No questions. I just want you to have speedy delivery." Mike said._

_Tanya and Adam nodded. There was so much they wanted to know._

"_Okay. On the count of three push"_

_September 16, 2003_

_Karone and Zhane had informed Mike that Kat was looking for a certain present for Bailey. It was a Hello Kitty dressed up in a lavender ninja outfit with a sword. Mike had been searching for the Hello Kitty. He found it in Downtown L.A, in Chinatown. He took it somewhere to get it wrapped. He dropped it off at the Youth Center. _

_From what he could see, everyone was having fun. They didn't need him there. Bailey and Kat were happy that's what mattered to him._

_January 15, 2004_

_Leo called his brother. All he got was the answering machine. "Mike, I don't know what happened, or why you aren't talking to anyone, but you need to. Please! I'm your brother, and you can't even open up to me anymore. I miss our friendship, our brotherly relationship. Please! Answer or do something."_

_Mike was listening to the message. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't hide anymore though. Cestria and Dulcea have offered to help him again. Should he go again? Could he?_

_February 22, 2005_

_Cestria had put Mike in the cleansing bath. Mike's system was being purged of the evil thoughts he had been suffering lately. Cestria watched on, and she took notes. Corcus came by to check on him as well._

_Mike threw up. This process was taking a toll on him. "Why is it like this?" Mike asked._

_Corcus shook his head. "Mike you need to do this. It's going to happen, the water is seeping through your pores. Aquitan water is different than Earth Water. Your body is human, it's not used to it."_

_Cestria put a comforting hand on him. "Do this for Bailey and Kat. They both need you."_

_December 31, 2005_

_Mike was upset. Where was Kat? She is always at the reunions. He shook his head, she's not hurt, is she? _

"_Hey." Leo said to his brother._

"_Where is she? She's always here." Mike said._

_Leo shrugged. "I don't know man, she hasn't really talked to anyone because she feels betrayed for all the lies she's been told in the past."_

"_I should've been stronger. She needed me, and I let her down. I can't believe it. What about Bailey? I've let her down the most!"_

_Tommy saw the exchange, and he walked over to his friend. "Hey. I know what it feels like to let someone down. Trust me, it does suck. But what you went through was beyond your control. No one told you to not turn me, Jason, or Kim in. You sacrificed yourself because you have a big heart. We would've taken your place, but you didn't want that. Mike, don't beat yourself up. There's still time to be a father and the man Kat needs in her life."_

_Mike nodded._

_September 04, 2006_

_Bailey woke up. She looked around for her Mom and Dad. She walked to the kitchen. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you guys?"_

_Mike smiled. "Happy Birthday! My Princess!" Mike put out a plate of hello kitty shaped pancakes. Bailey turned 4 today._

_Bailey smiled. "Oooo!" She looked around. "Where's Mommy?"_

_Kat walked through the door. "I'm right here Bailey! I had to pick up something for you." Kat gave her daughter strawberry syrup. Mike looked confused. "Your daughter doesn't like maple syrup, she says it's too dark for her liking."_

_Bailey grabbed the syrup and drizzled it all over her pancakes. "What else did you guys get me?"_

_Mike laughed. "Here" He handed her a box, a tiny box. Bailey didn't look impressed. "Open it, it's just one of many."_

_Bailey smiled. She opened the box, but got confused. "Um, Daddy?" She was holding a key._

"_Well, you and Mommy are going to come live with me now." He said._

_Bailey's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh Daddy that's the best birthday present ever!" She ran and gave her dad a hug. "Now, what else did you get me?"_

_Kat laughed. "Here you go."_

_Bailey looked at the card. "A card? You got me a card?"_

"_Just open it Bailey."_

_Bailey did. Then a smaller, rectangular card came out the birthday card. It had numbers and words on it. "Mommy, what does it say?"_

"_Bailey, it's says Visa. Daddy gave you your own debit card, so whatever you want to buy today for your new room you can." Kat informed her._

"_Daddy, your shopping sprees are so much better than that asshole!" Bailey screamed. Mike snickered._

"_BAILEY LYNN CORBETT! Who taught you that?" Kat asked._

"_Oops. It's Daddy's fault. That's what Daddy and Uncle Leo called that bad man on! When we were on Mirinoi I heard Daddy call him that!" Bailey retorted._

_Mike turned red. Kat looked at him. "Sooo, Kat, you want to go to Tiffany's as well?"_

_October 31, 2007_

_Mike, Kat, and Bailey were out trick or treating. Mike was dressed as Fred Flintstone, Kat was Wilma Flintstone, and Bailey was Pebbles Flintstone. It was a rare time like this when they were able to have family time. Mike was always busy with work, and Kat started doing more ballet shows; she even started touring all over the world. _

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Bailey yelled. _

"_What is it baby?" Kat asked._

"_When I am going to be a big sister?"_

_Mike and Kat looked each other. "You want a little brother or sister?" Mike asked his daughter. She nodded. "One day." Kat and Bailey smiled._

_February 24, 2008_

_Mike had just arrived home from work. It had been a long day of delivering babies. All he wanted to do was have a beer. He walked into the kitchen, and there was a note on the table._

"_Bailey's spending the night at Adam and Tanya's. _

_Meet me upstairs."_

_Mike furrowed his brows. He walked upstairs and saw Kat standing in front of their bed. She was wearing a pink push up bra, matching pink thong, and black high heels. Mike was very aroused "What's the occasion? Not that I don't mind."_

_Kat smiled seductively. "Can't I just show my husband some appreciation for everything he has done for me?"_

_Mike nodded. He kissed her passionately. Then he saw she was holding a box. "Kat?"_

_She smiled, and she gave it to him. "Open it."_

_Mike did. He gasped. "We are?" She nodded. "We are?" She nodded again. "I'm going to be a Daddy again!" _

_Mike gently picked up Kat bridal style and laid her down on the bed. "I love you Katherine Anastasia Hillard-Corbett."_

"_I love you too Fernando Michael Corbett."_

_They made love the rest of the night._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Saturday, December 25, 2008

Los Angeles, CA- Cedar Sinai Hospital

12:46 A.M.

"Mike?" Kat asked him. She had been calling him for the past five minutes. He still didn't answer. "Mike?"

"Huh?" Kat looked at him. "Sorry babe."

"Where were you just now?" She asked him.

"Just thinking about some things." he replied.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Us. The story of how you and I got to where we are today." He answered.

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I also love this little guy." He gently kissed the baby boy Kat was holding.

"Fernando Michael Corbett Jr. welcome to the world." Kat kissed her new son. He was born at exactly 12:01 A.M, and he weighed a hefty 8 pounds 10 oz. and was 22" long. Mike didn't have to deliver him. Alyssa Evans delivered the baby.

"Do you still feel **second best**?" Mike asked his wife.

"Not anymore. And you changed all of that. I have everything I've ever wanted." Kat kissed her husband again.

**The End**


End file.
